Wind Master
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: To be afraid is not to be without courage, rather it is the acceptance that not everything in this world is perfect. My world was as far away from perfect as I could ever imagine. I'm hungry, I'm afraid, I'm broken and alone. Well, almost. You see, I might be afraid but I am also lucky because I have Faith. However soon, my world and my life will change. Joe style.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have been waiting for the right story to come to me and...I finally have it! Here is the long story of a terrified young woman who prefers solace to company where she believes she will be safer from harm. However, her peculiar talents do not go unnoticed by a certain General Hawk. Hmm...I wonder what happens? Read on to find out!**

* * *

The chilly air dug its icy fingers into my body so I whistled, calling Faith my loyal dog, then began to run through the woods. Faith is my beautiful Shikoku and only companion. She has a light brown, tan and white coat with gorgeous liquid gold eyes that blazed with excitement as she barked then bounded after me. We had a good history, Faith and I. I had found her in a box, completely abandoned with three dead puppies beside her in the rain that poured down upon her and the soggy box. I had taken into my arms, wrapped her under my coat then nursed her to strength and she had never left my side since. Our little hut up in the mountains was solitary and we kept each other company, which was all we needed. She barked again and I looked down at her, her lolling tongue and bright eyes looking up at me as she ran at my feet then streaked ahead.

Her curling tail disappeared over a log and I leaped after her, flipping over my head before hurrying after her. My feet whispered lightly over the ground, barely rustling the leaves as we climbed higher and higher up the mountain side, my body soon burning with heat. "Faith! Come here." I called and instantly my friend bounded back to me. I stood there, breathing deeply but not quickly, to look down at the beautiful Japanese landscape.

I know what you're probably thinking. Why on earth is a girl living in the mountains alone with only a dog for company? Well I shall explain.

It began fifteen years ago when I was nine. My father had moved to Japan with his family, a beautiful wife whom he adored with all of his heart, a son who was his pride and joy and then a little girl who he sometimes could not even bring himself to look at because she was such a disappointment, a freak. He was one of the richest men on earth yet not all the money in the world could turn his young daughter into an accomplished young lady. She was forever sneaking out into the streets, playing with the homeless kids and learning bad habits from them like stealing and fighting. In disgrace he had sent her away to a school where he believed she would be changed into the young woman he wanted.

They beat her. Every day they would hurt her for being so obstinate, so headstrong and fearless. She only had one friend there who visited from time to time to inspect the boy students and sometimes take a few of them away to train as ninja. He was blind but when he sensed that little girl watching him, hiding where she should not have been, he had stopped and asked her to come out. Instead of beating her as punishment, he had taken her hands in his and smiled.

"You are strong." He had whispered. "I can feel the warrior blood running through your veins." So he chose her to take away from that horrendous school and the girl had run home, smiling with pride as she went to tell her parents. She had wanted them to be proud of her. She had wanted them to smile and tell her how good she was to be given such an honour however her father did not see it as an honour. He did not understand the Japanese way and had slandered it loudly and for hours until the little girl was blind with tears. She received the worse beating she had ever experienced that night with her mother watching in silence, never moving to help her only daughter whilst her brother sneered from behind the screen.

That's when she had run away. Escaping her parents and brother she ran out into the rain and never looked back as she went to search for the blind master but when she got back to the academy, he was gone. Alone and afraid she lifted her head and walked through the streets until, finding sanctuary with the homeless children, she was kept hidden and safe from the police and her family. When she was old enough and had had enough of hiding every moment of her life, she finally walked away from the city and headed to the mountains, her loyal friend at her side.

I had never left. Faith and I lived off the land, hunting for rabbits, berries, nuts and firewood for fuel. Only occasionally would I go down into the town and get some proper food and medicine. With a soft sigh I tore my eyes from the misty horizon and smiled down at Faith who was looking up at me, wagging her tail as she panted. "Here girl, who's the most beautiful girl in the world?" I beamed, kneeling down to fuss over her. I scratched her soft spot behind the ears and she instantly relaxed, closing her eyes to enjoy being petted in her favourite spot. "Shall we go home now?" She barked in answer, jumping up to lick my cold cheek before leaping away. I raced her all the way home.

The hut was very old and rotting in places but I had patched it up as best I could. It was small, all one room with nowhere to cook so I had to reach back to prehistoric methods of preparing and cooking meat. At first I had been really messy when I had skinned rabbits and cooked them but I later got the hang of it. Faith yawned then curled up in her bed, swiftly falling asleep with soft snores as I went to the cupboard and took out a packet of rice and poured some into a pan after having melted some snow and boiled it on the fire outside.

"Faith are you hungry?" I called and her head lifted up. "How about that rabbit leftover from last night?" She barked once and her tail began to thump against the floor. "Okay then." I heated the meat over the fire then placed it into her bowl with some rice for her to eat. I poured some sauce over mine then began to eat, remembering the taste of barbeque glazed chicken and wishing I could have some right now. For a long time I had not understood why my father hated me so much, he had always looked at me like I was some sort of alien or freak of nature. It was only a few years ago that I understood why.

I was a freak of nature, putting it simply, because I could control the wind and manipulate it to my will. Looking back I remembered a few incidents where unexplained bursts of wind had hit us after I had had a temper tantrum, one had actually torn the cars from the driveway and buried them into the road. Another time I remember being so angry at my parents that I had stomped my foot, screamed then opened my eyes to find them in the pool down below the balcony.

As I grew older I was able to control it to a much finer state. It no longer happened by accident, I could contain this weird power that I had unless I wanted to stir up trouble, for instance causing a distraction so that I could nick a few things from a stall. It was pretty cool some of the stuff I could do, other times it scared me. Once I had a nightmare so bad that the entire mountain was covered in storm clouds with rain thundering down with hail, destroying quite a lot of the village at the base of the mountain.

The people down there were no fools, they knew that something supernatural lived up here, they called me _Banshī_, banshee. However they kept well away from my mountain out of fear, which suited me very well. We both finished our meal then I lay down on my little camp bed, letting Faith curl up beside me for the extra warmth. I slept rather peacefully, which was unusual for me, however I am not complaining.

I only awoke when Faith stood up and began to growl. Instantly my hand curled around the knife in my boot and I pulled it out slowly. "What is it Faith? Bear?" I asked but she merely growled in answer. I stood up, keeping low to the ground as I crept over to the window to look outside, my fingers working against the slim hilt of my dagger to warm them.

Faith scratched at the door and continued to growl, her lips pulled back to reveal her fangs. I couldn't see anything outside, between the bright moonlight and glowing embers of my fire the clearing was empty but Faith was never wrong.

"Alright, we'll have a look." I whispered to her and opened the door. She shot outside with a loud bark and I followed, creeping low and quiet as to not attract attention. My breath came out in white puffs as I approached Faith, who growled and twitched from spot to spot, uneasy and restless. She lifted her nose and sniffed the air before sitting down. I looked down at her as she looked up to me, tilting her head with her big golden eyes.

Sighing with relief I relaxed then turned around. I screamed then leaped backwards with a slash of my knife as I met the black helmet that stood directly behind me. His arm lifted and blocked my attack easily as he approached me. Faith spun around and began to yap, snarling as she lunged for the stranger but he knocked her aside, making her yelp in pain then fall to the ground, motionless. "Faith!" I cried then turned on our attacker. With a growl I began to slice at him, my anger and rage steadily beginning to rise. Tossing the knife up I switched hands, spinning gracefully and quickly around to stab him in the chest but he kicked my blow back then grabbed my wrist, bending it backwards sharply so that, upon reflex, I let go of the knife and it dropped to the ground.

Not giving up I yelled, swinging my leg in a round and hit him in the face, whipping my body around to straighten back up and lift up my arms, taking a defensive stance. We circled one another stealthily, barely able to see as the embers burnt out, one by one. "Who are you?" I demanded. "What are you doing on my mountain?" He never answered.

At the same time we launched at once another, arms, legs, feet and hands blurring as we fought. I picked up more than just fighting from those homeless kids, I learned how to defend myself however this was proving a struggle as this guy seemed to be some sort of ninja warrior.

Faith let out a massive snarl and leaped up, landing on the guy's chest and buried him onto the ground as her jaw clamped around his arm. He never cried out in pain, either he had a seriously protective suit on or he was not human because when Faith bit someone, she could tear whatever she was gripping from its owner.

"Faith let go." I commanded and she did so but did not step off of our attacker's chest, she snarled and snapped close to his face as he slowly lifted his hands in surrender. "Now who are you?" I growled, panting for breath as I gripped my side. He had hit me pretty hard and it felt as if my entire ribcage had shattered. "What are you doing here?"

His black gloved hands pointed to Faith so I sighed. "Heel Faith." She snapped one last time at the stranger then pulled back, trotting to my side before turning back to face our unwanted guest. He slowly stood, keeping his hands up in surrender before slowly going for his belt. I watched as he pulled out a small cylinder then flicked it out and planted it into the ground.

An image began to shine from the projector and it formed the shape of a man in military uniform. "Good evening ma'am. I apologise for the late intrusion." He saluted politely but I just stared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" I looked to the tiny projector thing then frowned. "What is that?" I pointed at it.

"You're looking at a hologram, Katherine Halloway." Instantly I bristled and snarled.

"That is not who I am anymore." He arched a greying eyebrow then nodded.

"How would you prefer to be addressed, miss?" I thought quickly then answered.

"Kaze. You can call me Kaze."

"Well then Kaze, I'm glad to meet you. My name is General Clayton Abernathy and I wish to have an interview with you about the possibility of a new direction of career." Arching an eyebrow I put my hands on my hips, leaning to one side.

"Change of career? Sir I don't have a career. I'm just a common thief who lives up in the mountains." I informed him. "Who are you? What military unit are you?"

"I'm afraid that's classified." He answered. "Snake Eyes will escort you to your transportation."

"Hey, I said I'm not interested." I growled but the general merely chuckled, clasping his hands behind his back. "We're set up here."

"You can't hide from you are, Miss Halloway, that mountain of yours can't protect you from your past. The only way now is forwards." I was about to bite out angrily at him but I stopped, his words registering. "You can start afresh, a new identity, a new life using the talents that I know you have." Becoming a little bit more suspicious I lifted my head, narrowing my eyes at him.

"How much do you know about me?"

"Everything." He answered. "Just give this a shot, what have you got to lose?" He made sense I guess.

"Exactly why do you want me?" I asked, stepping a little closer and I felt Faith brush beside me, her soft fur a comforting reminder that she was still here beside me.

"We run a special military operations force here, Miss Halloway, one that we think you would be well suited in joining. I'm recruiting you for a sequence of tests and training to see whether you have the qualities and capabilities that we are searching for." Breathing in I considered. I hardly knew what this was all about and no idea whether or not I could trust these guys however he did have a valid point. One day I was going to be old and then what? I'd have no income, no family to rely on and so that means I need to start bucking up my ideas.

"One question." I stated slowly and the general lifted his head so in continued. "Can I bring my dog?"

* * *

**Review if you like, review if you don't like, hey, I'm not fussed! Just thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaze is shaping to be one of my favourite characters I have ever created.  
Just wanted to mention that I own no rights to G.I Joe at all, apart from the characters of my own creation, I totally claim them as mine. Especially Faith, she is just the cutest dog ever, I love her to pieces!**

* * *

Even though I could control the air, I still hated flying in a giant metal bird. I was sat down on a metal seat with Faith between my feet, her paws over her nose as she whimpered. She hated flying too. The guy, Snake Eyes, sat opposite me with a couple of other military blue camouflage wearing guys. Faith whined and pressed herself closer to me, jumping up into my lap. "Faith, come on." I sighed but cuddled her nonetheless, stroking her head as she buried her face into my jacket.

Once she had settled down and began to snore I untied my long, dark hair and tried to brush it out to make myself look a little presentable. When the tangles only got worse I gave up, tied it into a knot then tried to pick out all the twigs and leaves from my hair. We flew four a couple of hours at most and I was beginning to feel tired.

Dozing for a while I leaned down, curling up on the seats with Faith tucked into my tummy. Believing I was asleep the guys acting as part of the escort began to talk quietly. "She looks like something that just crawled out of mud pit."

"Who even is she?" Another whispered. I kept my face expressionless as they continued to talk. "Reckon she has any figure or curves under that swamp suit?"

"Only one way to find out. We'll be seeing a lot of her around the base if she decides to go through initiation."

"How did she even come under Hawk's radar? There's nothing special about her, if anything she'll be eaten alive. Both her and the mutt." Faith growled in her sleep as if hearing the insult. My mouth twitched as I continued to listen to them talking about me. Seriously, they were worse than the posh snobs that used to spit on me on the street.

Blocking out their low whispers I focussed on shutting down, falling asleep so that I would be better rested when I met this General.

* * *

I felt like I was floating on air. I opened my eyes slightly, careful to retain the appearance of sleep. Someone was carrying me and out the corner of my eye I made it out to be Snake Eyes. He stopped and I listened as the general spoke. "Perhaps we had better wait until tomorrow before meeting." He sighed then I heard his army boots walking away. I relaxed ever so slightly. There was no way in hell I was awake enough to be meeting anyone.

Hearing a bark I smiled secretly, hearing Faith jumping up at Snake's legs, trying to reach me. "Why is there a dog with her?" A woman's voice asked with confusion as Snake Eyes began to walk into the base. We went through a maze of corridors and doors until finally I heard one slide open and the soft covers touch my back as Snake put me down onto a bed.

He tucked my hair behind my ear and pulled the cover over me. Opening my eye just a crack I watched as he crouched down, ruffled Faith's fur then let her jump up onto the bed. She placed her paws over my waist then laid her head down, sighing contently.

Closing my eyes again I listened to Snake Eyes leaving the room before finally falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning I felt pleasantly refreshed. My back didn't ache from sleeping on the hard floor and I actually wanted to go back to sleep however Faith was licking my ear, telling me it was time to go for a walk and find some food.

"Alright girl, I'm awake." I sat up and rubbed my eyes, breathing deeply before looking around the room. It was small and simple with grey walls. There was a little bedside table with a drawer and a lamp. I got up, Faith leaping from the bed so I turned, dusted it off then made it look neat again before going towards the opaque plastic wall. I slid it across and frowned. There were clothes in there.

With a small noise of surprise I picked out a black tank top, army trousers and boots. They even had fresh underwear in there. Despite having my bag with the only other set of clothes I had, I decided on these brand new ones. My bag was thrown in a corner which then drew my attention to the other door. I stepped inside then almost thanked God that it was a bathroom. Whistling I called Faith inside then shut the door.

I had a shower, the first one in years. The water was hot and there was soap, shampoo and conditioner. I washed vigorously, scrubbing the mid from my body and from under my nails, shaved where necessary then began to wash leaves, twigs and dried dirt from my hair then took the showerhead and hosed Faith down. She was not impressed at first but when she figured out the water was warm she sat there and bathed in its luxury.

"Good girl." I grinned as I washed her with some soap too. "Have to look less like savages for the general today. You going to behave?" She barked and jumped up into my arms in answer, making me spray the showerhead up the wall. "Good lass!" I chuckled then turned off the water. "Come on, let's get dry." The white fluffy towels were hung on a rail so I picked one up, wrapped up my hair then dried myself off then rubbed Faith down until she was soft and fluffy. "There you go, beautiful." I informed her as I blow dried my hair then brushed it back with a comb then tied it into a long ponytail before getting dressed.

I hadn't cut it in a long time so even up in a ponytail it touched the small of my back. Now that I wasn't filthy I could finally see myself in a proper mirror. I scared myself slightly as I had always seen myself as that frightened little girl from years ago but now, looking right back at me with wide eyes, was a grown woman. My eyes were a strange shade of midnight blue, so dark that the outer rim seemed to be black which then faded into the sapphire glow of blue, rimmed with long, thick lashes.

My eyebrows were wild and my cheeks hollowed sharply as well as the line of my jaw from lack of proper food over the years. My hair was straight and black, a reflection of the silky night. Parting my plump, full lips I slid the mirror apart and searched through the cupboard. Whoever had stocked this had thought of all a woman's needs. I grabbed the tweezers and began to pluck my eyebrows, wincing as my eyes began to water with the sting.

I avoided taking away their overall shape because I didn't want to accidentally take away too much so I got rid of the bushiness, the uni-brow then slowly and nervously began to shape them into delicate arches. Once I was satisfied, I smiled at myself and almost looked human.

I was so grateful that I had the sense to steal toothpaste over the years, my teeth flashed white and neatly at me. Guess I was just lucky in that little feature. Looking down Faith was staring up at me innocently with a tilted head. She thumped her tail on the ground hopefully.

"Shall we go find some food?" I suggested and she barked, standing up. I left the bathroom and my room, took note of the number on the door before looking to Faith. "You'd better lead girl, I have no idea where we are." She sniffed the air then smartly began to trot down the hall so I followed her. She led me through a labyrinth of corridors before we walked through a last sliding door and stopped.

We stood on a platform overlooking a large hanger, filled with military goons and weapons and simulators and everything, half of the things I saw I didn't even understand what they were. My jaw dropped open and Faith sneezed beside me.

"Good morning." I heard the general's voice so I looked around for him. "Down here." I stepped up to the railings and looked down to see him looking up at us. "Why don't you come on down?" He suggested so I nodded dumbly and turned to walk down the steps, still staring around me in awe. Turning my attention to General Hawk I swallowed. "What is this place?"

"Welcome to G.I Joe headquarters." General smiled then looked around to his assistant, murmuring to her for a moment before turning back to me. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yeah, forgotten what a real bed felt like." I answered still staring around me. When Faith barked at me I looked down. She yapped again then turned around, chasing her tail before sitting down and gazing up at me. "I'll find us something to eat Faith, promise." I whispered to her and she growled, unimpressed.

"If you're hungry you're just in time for breakfast." General informed me as my stomach growled. "Follow me." He turned and began to walk away so I followed him, Faith at my heels. "This facility is dedicated to selecting only the best from military units worldwide. We have around twenty three countries involved in this top secret program."

"With all due respect, general, why are you telling me this? I haven't even accepted application." I reminded him and he chuckled.

"If you weren't considering joining, you wouldn't be here." Point taken. I breathed in deeply then ploughed on, following him.

"So what exactly do you do? Special ops?"

"So to speak. We are the best of the best. When nothing else succeeds, when peace and unity is hanging together by the bare thread, we're the ones who stitch everything back up."

"You wait until that late to step in?" He shot me a look which I answered with a shrug.

"Metaphorically." He clarified then turned around a corner. "You have talents that I have never seen before in my life. You are certainly unique. I want to see if you will make an asset to my team."

"I'm not trained in anything, I'm not smart or strong or even that fast, I'm just myself." He shot me another look but this time it was softer.

"You're more than that. You'll be surprised." He assured me then stood before a door. "Prepare to meet you're new tutors." He advised so I took a deep breath then nodded. He opened the door and walked in.

"Attention! General on deck!" An English voice called out and everyone in the room stood. I picked out a red headed girl, Snake Eyes, a Moroccan guy who wore some tech glasses and a dark skinned guy with a gold earring and Faith began to growl.

"At ease." Hawk nodded but Faith continued to growl. I sighed.

"You heard the general girl, at ease." She stopped and lifted her head, sniffing the air curiously. Instantly she pelted forwards and jumped up onto the table, scattering a chess game that was going on to snatch a croissant that was on a plate.

"Hey! That's mine! What's a dog doing in here?" The Moroccan guy demanded, leaping up as Faith ran off with his breakfast. I grinned slightly.

"Sorry, she's hungry." I told him and they all looked at me. Suddenly I wished Faith was next to me because I was not used to so many eyes on me all at once. I lifted my hands and chewed on my lip. "Peace?"

"Who is this?" The girl demanded, folding her arms across her chest to look at me critically.

"Kaze." I answered. "New recruit. I think?"

"She is here for training. I am leaving her in your capable hands." General Hawk informed them. "You are to test her abilities to their limits but first," he glanced over my skinny body, "get her some decent food." Suddenly the girl snapped her fingers.

"You're the wild girl." Wild girl? I wasn't wild! Much…

"I guess you could say that." I decided to say. "To some extent."

"Alright then. I'm Scarlet, this is Breaker, Snake Eyes and Heavy Duty." She gestured to herself, the tech geek, Snake then to the guy with the earring. I waved.

"Hi." Faith barked, trotting back to me with half the croissant in her mouth which she sat down and put at my feet. I was sorely tempted but I knew that there were people watching so I ignored my hunger. "No thanks, you can finish it." I told her, crouching down to scratch her ears. "It's all yours." She moaned, pawing at it then looked back at me. "Honest, no one's going to steal it." I assured her so she grabbed it then wolfed it down happily. "This is Faith, by the way." I answered. "She's likely to steal your food."

"No kidding." Breaker mumbled, heading to one of the cupboards to grab another. He jerked his thumb behind him. "Help yourself." I glanced to Scarlet who smiled softly and nodded. I went over to the cupboards and fridge then searched through until I found something I recognised. Fruit. I ate an apple, two bananas and three oranges before sitting down, Faith laying down between my feet.

"You don't have to stick to fruit, you know." Heavy Duty said to me as he continued to punch at a bag.

"Well…I don't actually know what most of the other stuff is. Let alone whether I need to cook it or just eat it." I admitted with a slight blush.

"Don't worry Pocahontas, we'll have you sorted soon." He called over his shoulder. I frowned.

"What's a po-cah-hon-tas?" Scarlet giggled.

"Never mind that now. What do you specialise in Kaze?" She asked, sitting beside me. I shook my head.

"Nothing." Her face fell in disbelief as everyone turned to look at me.

"Nothing?" She repeated slowly. "Okay…are you athletic?"

"Not particularly. Well I don't know, what's the line that separates bad from good?" She glanced to the others before trying some other things.

"Can you…track signals or hack computers?" I arched an eyebrow and made a face at her. "Obviously not, what about languages, bi-linguist? No? Oh, how about trap specialist? Fighter?"

"I've wrestled bears." I replied hopefully but she didn't look convinced.

"So…why are you here?" I coughed.

"Good question." I leaned back and looked at her for a moment. "I have no clue whatsoever. I'm seriously nothing special. I grew up on a mountain, lived in a hut and stole to keep myself and my dog fed."

"Aha! You're a thief." Oops, shouldn't have let that slip. "So you're stealthy, that's a start at least. So you grew up in a forest so you should be pretty good at camouflage and hunting, am I right?" I nodded.

"I'm decent."

"We'll start with basics. Get your body into shape however I think you need a few protein shakes before we begin." She went to the fridge, picked out the milk then poured it into a massive bottle with some powder before shaking it up then tossed it to me. "Get that down you then we'll get to work." I looked at it, took a sip then shrugged. It wasn't too bad. Faith looked up hopefully so I got up and went to the cupboards, found the largest bowl I could then filled it with water. Faith lapped it up thirstily whilst I drank the shake and searched for some more food for her.

"I'll bring her some food from the kennels and see about a cage for her." Heavy Duty said but I shot him a glare.

"She does not leave my side."

"You can't keep her on base, she'll get in the way." Breaker informed me but I refused to relent.

"Faith hasn't left my side in five years and she is not going anywhere now. Besides, she hates strangers, there is no way she'd let anyone come near her if I wasn't there with her." They did not look happy about it but when Faith began to growl at them they agreed that she could stay with me. I finished the shake then followed Scarlet to a running machine. She set it up and I began to jog.

Faith barked so I reached over to the one beside me, switched it on then she jumped up, trotting beside me. Heavy Duty chuckled. "She really looks up to you."

"What can I say? We're best friends." I grinned then continued to jog. I did this for a long time, beads of sweat rolling down my brow as I continued. Scarlet glanced to the other three, a slightly impressed look on her face. Finally she turned it off and I stopped, breathing deeply but not desperately.

"Obviously those mountains made you tough. Come on, weights next." I paled considerably.

"Weights?"

* * *

**I feel here pain. Seriously, weights kill. A lot. Anyway, review with your thoughts, please? Pretty please? Anyway, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is here, yay! I'm actually really enjoying this, it's a little different to what I've done before but so far so good...I think?**

* * *

This routine was merciless. They made me run and lift and push and throw until my body screamed for sleep and rest. They filled my body with protein shakes, trying to put some muscle and fat onto my seriously underweight body. This went on for about a week until the pain began to ease off.

I complained as little as possible, saving most of my heated curses for when I was alone in my room. This was so that they didn't think me weaker than I already was. On top of that I had already began training with Snake Eyes in combat. We did unarmed combat training, sword training, knife throwing, classic weaponry like bow and arrows, staffs, sai and all sorts.

I liked Scarlet's shooting classes, they were fun because it was a little "girl time" as it was called. Plus I wasn't too bad at shooting however I did find I was best with a bow and arrow because I cheated slightly. I could bend the wind to control its direction if I needed to but I only did that when I need to hit a tiny target. Sometimes I didn't even need to cheat at all.

Snake seemed invincible. No matter how many times I got back he just threw me right back down onto the floor. Sometimes I would wear myself out so much my nose would bleed and Snake would have to help me get back up. Several times Faith had tried to attack him but a swift command from me kept her seated.

The best times though were when we were training in stealth and camouflage. Whoever was doing the hunting, whether it was me or someone else, I would always be able to blend into the scenery and take down the opposite team.

Even Faith underwent some training with the dog trainers. She was a quick learner and she picked up whatever they taught her easily. She could now play dead then leap up and attack someone when I gave a specific whistle which was fun.

Right now I was climbing up a wall, grabbing onto whatever little nooks and crannies I could find whilst the harness and ropes secured me to the rock face. The only other comforting thought was that there was a massive net down below ready to catch me if I slipped up. Faith was barking with worry, calling out to me. I grit my teeth and pushed myself forwards, knowing that I had to reach the top before the time ran out. I scrambled upwards, pausing to catch my breath before leaping to the side for a better route upwards. I heard several gasps and coos from down below as my fingers grabbed the ledge and I hung on before pulling myself up.

Racing to the top I slammed my hand on the end button, stopping the clock. I lay there, gasping for air then realised I had to get all the way back down again. Oh great…they _were_ trying to kill me. Then I realised that with the ropes all I had to do was abseil. That was a pretty little upside. When I got to the bottom Faith leaped on me, flattening me to the ground as my legs gave out beneath me. "Hey beautiful." I smiled, kissing her face before shoving her off me. I wiped her saliva from my face then staggered to my feet. "How did I do?"

"Not bad." Heavy informed me. "Not bad." My shoulders sagged.

"It wasn't great, was it?"

"Well, it wasn't the best time but it wasn't the worst." I bristled. I've been climbing mountains for nearly eight years now, I should be able to do better than this!

"Give me ten and we'll do it again." I informed him, drawing my shoulders back up as I turned and walked away to grab a drink. I cupped my fingers to my lips then whistled sharply. Faith leaped up from trying to catch a nap and bounded after me, tongue lolling out of her mouth.

Looking at my scores I was doing alright. My physical fitness was still pretty poor except for my stamina but it was slowly picking up, my strength sucked and I'd never be particularly fast at running but my reflexes tested really good and I was beginning to shape up to be an expert markswoman. Biting my lip I scrolled through the results.

I wanted to improve with my skills at the blade, there was some potential there or as Hawk said to Snake who had simply nodded in agreement. I learned that Snake doesn't speak to anyone for anything which at first I found strange, having this dark, silent presence with you but I soon got used to it.

I sat with my head between my legs, my hands cupped over my neck as I tried to get my head straight. How many people knew about my peculiar talent? At the moment it seemed only the general did and the ones who had scouted me but they were sworn to secrecy. When a soft hand touched my shoulder I looked up and around.

"Oh, hey Snake." I smiled gently up at him. His hand remained there. "I'm okay." My voice quavered slightly and I sighed. "Just a little tired." Getting up I headed back towards the hanger where the wall was but Snake stopped me, placing his hand more firmly on my arm. I looked at him questioningly then realised he was trying to say something. "I have to Snake, I know I can do better." Slowly he let me go so I reached out and patted his shoulder. "But thank you for the concern." Turning I walked away, him and Faith following.

"You ready to try again darlin'?" Heavy asked kindly, lifting up the harness but I shook my head.

"No harness." A few people gasped and Snake grabbed my arm but I shook him off. Taking a deep breath and bouncing from foot to foot I took a run at the wall. I raced a few steps up, finding a good position to hold before continuing. I pushed my body harder than I had ever pushed it before. My hands were soon bleeding as I swung, leaped and clawed my way up.

Another point was I was doing it manually, I refused to use my other talent in this one. I wanted to prove to everyone, as well as myself, that I could be tough, strong and determined. That I had the guts to be a Joe. My entire body screamed and as sweat and tears began to blur my vision, my foot slipped and I began to fall.

Scarlet yelled my name but I quickly grabbed back onto the wall, cutting my fingers again but I ignored the blood and hoisted myself back up again. When I pummelled my hand onto the end button, I'm pretty sure I blacked out for a moment.

A few people cheered as I lay at the top, catching back my breath. Lifting my hands they shook violently, blood dripping from the cuts so I clenched them together then lowered them to my sides. I knew I had to climb back down now but all I wanted to do was sleep. It still probably wasn't enough to be the best but it was better than before and that was what counted.

Hawk's voice came on the loudspeaker. "Kaze can you respond?" I lifted a hand and gave him a thumbs up. "We need you to come back down now or would you prefer for someone to come and get you?" I rolled over and looked down. I saw Snake poised to put on a harness to climb up. I sighed, going a little limp. My body screamed at me to say yes but then I thought, how was that fair to Snake? He's have to climb all the way up then back down again with my extra weight.

General Hawk nodded to Snake and he began to harness himself in. With a sigh, knowing I was going to regret it later, I swung myself over the edge and began to slowly make my way down. My body shook from the after effect of the adrenaline rush and it was making it difficult to hang on. My throat was dry and my heart throbbed in my chest, throat and head. I heard the sound of running rope and I looked to my left so see Snake climbing up to me.

Finding a secure grip he turned then held out his hand. I was going to refuse when Hawk called up to me. "There is nothing more you need to prove, Kaze, you've shown true spirit and endeavour, don't change my mind to thinking it's just stubbornness." I gave a soft sigh, leaning my head against the rock before sliding towards Snake.

He slid an arm around my waist, holding me tightly and securely as I slipped my arms around his neck and curled up my legs, keeping them out of his way as he began to abseil down. This way was much faster and I was glad to finally touch the ground again. Scarlet instantly took my bleeding hands and looked them over.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

"And get some rest." Hawk suggested. "Even Joes need some sleep."

"Thank you general." I murmured weakly then allowed Scarlet to lead me away. I stopped and looked back. "Thanks Snake." He nodded to me so I turned and walked away. I washed the blood from my hands then put several plasters around my fingers before finally crashing onto my bed.

Faith jumped up and curled into a ball close to me however I was asleep before I even registered her being there. I must have slept for an entire afternoon and night because when I next woke, it was five thirty in the morning.

Slowly I sat up and yawned. Getting up without disturbing Faith I had a shower and changed. When she heard me come out again she sat up and yawned. "Hey girl, do you want to come with me or sleep?" I whispered to her, scratching behind her ears as she licked my cheek affectionately before settling back down again. "Alright. You come find me if you get lonely." I told her then left the room, walking quietly to the training room.

Making sure no one was around I warmed up, running some laps, press ups, sit ups, pull ups and stretching before picking up the pair of katanas then quietly and slowly swivelled them through my fingers, crossing them in front of my body. Their clean edges sliced through the air with a gentle hum.

I carefully began to strike defence stances and attack manoeuvres, thinking hard about what Snake had taught me. I had been working for about half an hour when I felt someone come up behind me. I spun around and my blades met Snake's with a loud thrum.

"Oh, good morning Snake Eyes. I didn't think anyone would be up so early." I explained. "I was just practicing." He nodded his head then slid his swords back before turning me around. I frowned but stayed still. After a moment I saw him bring a blindfold in front of my place. "What are you doing?" I didn't move as he tied it over my eyes then secured it. I was blind, okay, now what? When his hands curled around mine, holding up my swords he stepped close behind and began a stance, pulling me with him.

Quickly I got the idea of what he was doing so I let go. I didn't allow myself to be distracted by anything, simply letting my mind flow with the motion of the blades as Snake Eyes led me in this deadly dance.

We moved like water and wind as he began to teach my body the moves rather than my mind. I soon got so into the moves that when Snake pulled away from me I kept going. One blade whirled circles around me whilst the other was held aloft then arced around, taking one step at a time until I was moving like a blur, one movement simply running into another.

Finishing with a double flourish I stopped, breathing heavily with a broad smile. I lifted the blindfold from my eyes and turned to look at Snake. "Did I get it?" He nodded. I took off the blindfold then looked to the swords in my hands, my face slowly falling. "You know, this isn't the first time I was offered a place somewhere important." I murmured, my mind casting back to my darker days. "There was a master who invited me to train in his dojo, they called him the Blind Master." Snake Eyes shifted as if he either knew or recognised the name. "You knew him?" He nodded. "Oh…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Snake suddenly drew his swords and twirled them brilliantly, taking a threatening stance at me which I instantly mirrored. We circled one another slowly, stalking each other as prey before we struck. Everything was a blur and I was still a little clumsy but I took considerable less hits as I let my mind go and allowed my reactions and hand guide my swords.

Everything suddenly seemed to click and I was holding Snake back considerably well. We got so into our fight that when he disarmed me from one of my swords I took the chance to kick him in the face, throwing him back. I flicked my feet up, flying over my head as I grabbed my sword then turned, still on my knees to block Snake's swords. I pushed him back, moving on my knees then seat rolled, deflecting again then attacked.

He manoeuvred back, quickly as my furious fast paced attacks pressed him. I rolled back onto my should blades then flicked up my feet, rolling my body as I leaped to my feet then side stepped, yanking my shoulders out the way as Snake went for me.

When I felt myself being pressed into the door I hit the open button then stepped outside. Snake was relentless, I'll give him that. He caught me a few times, pressing a blade to my throat, knocking me down and things like that but as usual, I got back up and continued the fight.

Somehow we managed to make our way out to the main hanger where the other candidates were training. However we were in deep concentration with our fight so we hardly noticed. Running out of ground and beginning to lose my balance I turned away from Snake and grabbed the railing then flung myself over the side.

By now people were beginning to notice so they stopped to watch, seeing me falling through the air then land on my feet. I rolled away, creating some space as I waited for my opponent. Snake leaped over too, flipping elegantly then landed on his feet, his swords flashing brightly. Sparks flew from our blades as we fought, my determination burning in my eyes as I began to sweat and breathe heavily.

"Go on Snake! Show her how it's done!" Someone yelled and this only fuelled me further. Without thinking I lunged at Snake but he twisted, twirling his sword around mine and disarmed me from it. Gulping down a pang of anger and fury at myself I cleared my mind again and began to pace myself.

The next time he struck I turned to the side and grabbed his fist, blocked his blade with my own then slammed my knee into his gut, releasing his fist to elbow him hard between the shoulder blades. My first real hit against Snake Eyes. It had happened so quickly that I had barely registered it had happened when Snake was recovering and coming at me again. I dove out of the way, rolling gracefully then scanned for my other sword, it was several feet away but no one was going to kick it to me, I had to go and get it. If only I could use some of my freaky powers against him, then I would wipe the floor with him. Literally.

Tossing that thought from my mind, I held the one sword with both hands, watching carefully as we began to circle again. I took this moment to plan, what could I do that was effective against Snake Eyes? I was faster, being more agile and smaller than he was. Perhaps…no. Snake would never fall for that, would he? Hey, it was worth a go. I abandoned my stance and bolted for the other sword.

Snake summersaulted around and cut me off, slicing a blade through the air which I blocked with my free hand, curling around the hilt to hold it back then twisted. I kicked up one leg and in one fast, fluid movement I wrapped on leg around his neck on the side closest to me, gripping it tightly as my other kicked up into his gut then I twisted with all of my strength.

We flipped through the air and he landed heavily on his back but before he could move I had pressed the point of my blade into his side so he froze. Everyone stared. Did I…did I just _beat_ Snake Eyes? Gasping for air I rolled off him, dragging myself up to my knees to catch my breath. Snake sat up and reached over, slapping my back before standing. I did so to, albeit a little more slowly and with a wince. I looked down and saw that I had cut my leg.

"Ouch." I mumbled then tried to walk. Instantly my leg gave out as pain shot up but I kept myself upright. I limped over to my other sword and picked it up, grateful that I had had the sense to put on some tight fitting leather gloves beforehand otherwise I would have more callouses than a farmer.

"Nice work." A voice said and I looked over to Sergeant Stone. "You've got some potential."

"Thank you sir." I answered then began to walk away with as little limp as I could. Sitting down on some crates I rolled up my trouser leg to look at the cut. It wasn't too deep however it was right on the important muscle part of my calf which was slightly irritating. Hissing quietly I tenderly touched my leg and pulled it back sticky with blood.

Snake Eyes knelt down in front of me and opened a small case with some medical equipment inside. "Thanks." I sighed with relief and picked up some cotton and began to wipe away the blood. Snake cleaned the cut, placed some protective padding on it then wound a bandage around it, tying it off tightly. "At least Faith didn't see that happen or she wouldn't have reacted too well. Although I think I somehow managed to do that with my own sword." I frowned. "There's no way you could've, seeing as you're the best there is at this kind of thing." He didn't answer in any way except by looking up at me. I gave a weak smile. "Do you think I could be a Joe?" His chest puffed out slowly as if he were taking a deep breath before nodding. "Well then, I'd better get back to training."

"Oh I don't think so." Sergeant Stone said as he approached us. "You need to rest that leg."

"I can't stop my training just because of a scratch, sir." I answered. "I can keep going."

"Your tests are done. Hawk wants to see you in his office." Suddenly I tensed and my fingers curled tightly around Snake's arm. "Don't worry though, it's looking good." Relaxing a little I let go of Snake and stood. Gingerly I took a step then clenched my jaw as it irritated my leg.

"Alright. Let's go." I nodded. Snake gripped my shoulder reassuringly then watched as we left. Faith joined us as we walked through the corridor. Faith yawned, trotting along happily and occasionally looked up at me then whined. "What is it?" I asked and she just looked at me then blew sharply on my wounded leg. "Yeah I know. I was a moron. Had to happen sooner or later, right?" She growled and, if she were human, I bet she would have rolled her eyes.

"You talk to your dog?" Stone asked and I shrugged.

"She's good company and the only person I had to talk to for the last five years."

"Right, right, wild mountain girl." He remembered then gestured to a door. "This is it. Good luck." He clapped his hand against my shoulder and I sighed. Reaching up I knocked on the door.

"Enter." I opened the door then walked inside.

* * *

**Review if you want a dog like Faith! I know I would, she's adorable**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uh oh, what's the verdict? Is Kaze Joe material or does getting beat up by Snake Eyes all the time not quite cut it? Let's read on and find out shall we?**

* * *

General Hawk stood with various files in front of him when he looked up at me then sat back. "Kaze. You've finished your initial training." I waited in silence. "You passed." A breath of relief escaped me and I relaxed. "You did really well to be in fact. Especially seeing as you didn't use your extra talents to your advantage. I watched you on the wall, you were quite impressive."

"A degree of it was simple stubbornness, general." I admitted and he nodded.

"A little stubbornness is good but not too much." He warned. "You passed in the top half of ever Joe we've ever tested, you're quite way up the top actually. If you continue your training you'll be as good as the rest of them, for this reason I've decided to keep you on team Alpha. You get on well with everyone, they are your main core of coaches and I think your talents will be highly useful in the future."

"Sir, about my peculiarities. Who else knows about them?" I asked and he watched me quietly for a moment.

"Only me." That brought a little peace of mind to me. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure I want anyone to know." I shrugged. "I've been called a freak before, I don't particularly want it happening again."

"You're hardly some sort of freak show, you're a talented, strong, independent woman. Anyone would have to be a fool in order to miss that." Hawk assured me then looked down at Faith. "We've also decided that your dog can stay on the team also. She's loyal to the bone and very intelligent. I've noticed that you give her pretty much any order and she listens?"

"We had a lot of spare time up in the mountains." I explained simply. "We've got this sort of connection so we understand one another."

"Good. Well, she's got a home here too." Faith barked and he nodded to her. "Welcome to GI Joe."

"Thank you sir." I gave him a salute, standing up straight then waited to be dismissed.

"Dismissed." He waved his hand then turned back to the files. Grinning from ear to ear I turned and left the room. I barely registered my leg anymore as I bounced back to the common room where the other four were waiting for me. "So?" Heavy Duty asked the moment I entered. "What's the verdict?"

"I'm a Joe." I grinned. "And so is Faith." She barked then rolled onto her belly, looking up at Heavy with her adorable gold eyes.

"Aw well done, both of yah!" He grinned then crouched down, rubbing Faith's belly as she played with his hand, pretending to bite it as he fussed over her.

"Congratulations." Breaker smiled. "Welcome to the team."

"Knew you could do it." Scarlet high fived me. "But don't think we're going to cut you any slack now." I grinned.

"Good." She paused.

"Except for today. I think you should have a day off. Even a Joe needs some time to relax and enjoy life." Everyone cheered as Heavy lifted me up onto one shoulder and Breaker got out a bottle of champagne, popping the cork then letting the foam spray out all over us.

Through the froth I looked to Snake Eyes who clenched his fist and thumped it against his chest, holding it there as he slowly nodded his head. I nodded back, mutual respect for one another passing between us before a plastic cup of champagne was shoved into my hand and I drank some. Instantly I spat it back out and they all jerked back with laughter.

"What is this stuff?" I cried as bubbles flew up my nose. "It's making me sneeze!" Faith licked up the pool of drink that had spilled on the floor and began to sneeze uncontrollably too.

"Come on girl, down some more, you'll get used to it." Heavy chuckled, filling my cup once more.

* * *

It's been a good three months since I have left my mountain and I began to miss it from time to time. The peaceful mornings, watching the sun rise and fall, hearing the birds sing endless rounds of sweet songs until the night fell.

I was reading in the common room one morning when Scarlet walked in. "We have orders. Everyone suit up." I looked around as Heavy, Breaker and Snake got to their feet and began to prepare themselves. "Kaze, you're with me." Thankful that I now knew what to do I got up and followed her. She led me to a weapons room where she gestured. "Pick what you want, there's a suit over there ready for you."

"Thanks." I nodded then looked around. I settled for a hunting knife, a bow and some arrows. My suit was a comfortable black get up made of some sort of material that made it easy to move in. I pulled back on my black boots, zipped up the jacket that came up to my neck then I plaited my hair all the way to the bottom before tying it off.

My fingers brushed my neck and I felt the soft cord that was settled there. I pulled it out from underneath my jacket and looked at the blue stone that I had worn since I was little. It was my mother's first and last present to me when my father had been out of town around my birthday. With a slow exhale I tucked it back under the jacket, pulled on the archer's gloves then strapped the weapons on. The gloves were tight but malleable, the top half of my fingers poking out. I also put on the bracers to protect my arm, the dark black leather strapped tightly on before I was ready.

Looking around my eyes fell on the twin katanas and I longed to pick these up too but decided against it. I was not ready. Grabbing a gun I strapped the holster to my leg then walked back out. Heavy nodded at me in approval. "You all set." I lifted my bow.

"Ready." I nodded. "Where are we going?"

"Land of hope and glory." He answered. "The states." Okay, what was going on there? "Everyone will be briefed in a moment when the general arrives." I felt Faith jump up and place her paws on my waist so I looked down at her.

"Not this time, Faith, I don't want to have to be keeping an eye on you as well as focussing." I scratched her ears affectionately as she whimpered. "Next time maybe, I need to make sure I don't screw up on my first time."

"Don't worry Faith, you'll get your chance to shine." Scarlet stooped down and stroked her. Faith nuzzled her neck and ear, making her giggle. Those two got on really well, better than any of the men apart from Snake Eyes. Perhaps she just likes women more than men, I mean who could blame her? Men stink.

General Hawk was waiting for us as we headed to our transport, the carrier that had brought me to the base. "Alright, Joes, we have intel on a classified operation that may or may not have been compromised. NATO have commissioned the transportation of four nanotech warheads from Kyrgyzstan with a unit of Special Forces to protect them. Your mission is to intercept any attempt made by hostile enemies to steal those warheads. If they fall into the wrong hands…" He trailed off. Total devastation, destruction and disaster, were the words he was after I do believe.

"Good luck Joes." He nodded and we all saluted in reply.

"Alright, let's get this wagon rolling." Heavy Duty called out and headed into the plane which, I learned, was called a Howler. Faith barked and I gave her a little wave as she whimpered before sitting down next to the general protectively. Turning my back I got into the plane then sat down, gripping my bow tightly as I prepared for the take-off.

"Don't like flying?" Breaker asked me as he unwrapped some gum then began to chew on it. I shook my head.

"Not overly fond of it." I admitted. "Somehow the feeling of being suspended thousands of feet up in the air in an airtight metal bird doesn't sit too well."

"I know the feeling. Here." He tossed me a stick of gum and I caught it, turning it over then looked up at him. "Chew but don't swallow, it'll settling your stomach a little." I put the stick in my mouth and instantly tasted mint. It was actually really nice.

"Why don't you swallow?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"It might get stuck in your throat then you choke." He explained. I frowned.

"If you might choke on it then why do you chew on it in the first place?"

"Because it tastes good and, I don't know, you just do?" He shrugged as he began to type into his laptop. I continued to chew slowly, staring straight ahead as the others set themselves up.

"These warheads, what can you tell us about them Breaker?" Heavy asked and I turned my head to listen.

"They were developed by James McCullen who spent over thirteen billion euros and ten years building these four. When launched they have they release seven million nano-mites which then can eat through any metal. They will continue to eat until there is no more metal come into contact with or the kill switch is hit where they will then deactivate."

"What kind of idiot would design something like that?" I frowned. "I mean, I know I'm a little last century but isn't most of the world's greatest cities made mostly from metal?"

"Yes but that's the point. The devastation would be catastrophic and whoever holds these warheads could demand almost anything." Breaker said. "Although these were meant to be a non-life threatening way of winning wars." I scoffed. Seriously? Even I knew that it was dumb. Of course innocent people would die, what if people were in the building that was getting eaten? What about the car crashes if their vehicles were set upon?

Leaning back I closed my eyes and dozed, soon finding the hum of the engines to be quite soothing. Soon we began to slow down and Heavy got up. "Alright, we're inbound." Getting to my feet I went over to one of the harnesses and clipped myself onto one of the ropes, making sure it was tight as Scarlet did the same. "You ready for your first run?" She asked.

"Hell no." I grinned, pulling my bowstring taut. "But hey, duty calls." She gave me a grin then nodded to Heavy who opened the hatch. I leaped out first, taking in the scene. There were these men in metal masks shooting and blowing up the transports so I assumed they were the bad guys. I knocked an arrow and shot, pulling back another as I descended to the ground and volleyed it straight after.

The first arrow shot through the slit that made the mask's eye and the guy dropped down but my other simply bounced off his chest. "Okay, armour seems tough." I murmured to myself as I touched the ground. I unclipped myself then raced for cover, pressing my back against the decimated armoured car before swinging around.

I began to go downhill, hearing someone groaning so I leaped into the ditch then drew back an arrow. I shot the masked soldier in the eye then hurried towards the groaning guy on the ground. "Hey, sup?" I asked, grabbing his shoulder to lift him up. "You okay?"

"Sure…watch out!" He yelled and I spun around. My black carbon fibre bow blocked the gun as it was lifted to shoot me and I kicked my foot against his chest, pushing him backwards as a pulse emitted from his gun, cracking a tree in half. "Hell!" I gasped then leaped up, delivering a round house kick to his face then drew an arrow, stabbing it into the small opening in his neck then drew back. "Asshole." I spat then went back to the other guy who was getting up.

"Time to lay down some bass!" I heard Heavy yell as he opened fired with a dual machine gun. When an explosion ripped me backwards I rolled, absorbing the shock then backpedalled away from this considerably taller metal armour wearing guy as he lifted his gun. I dived out of the way, hearing the bang from behind then whirled to my feet, dancing dangerously as I knocked the gun from his grasp but he merely moved to strike me with iron fists.

I ducked and weaved out of the way, pulling an arrow free to shoot at him but he grabbed the arrowhead and snapped it, grabbing my neck in the same moment. I dropped my bow, eyes popping wide as I tried to gasp for air. I lifted my arms and slammed them into the crease of his elbows breaking his grip slightly then kicked back with all my might, breaking free and flipping over my head.

Landing on my feet in a low crouch I reached for my bow but someone reached out from behind and snapped my opponent's neck. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Snake." He nodded to me then continued on. Before I knew it the fight was over so I joined the others as we faced a lone soldier holding the case and a pistol at us.

"Stand down, stand the hell down!" He bellowed as he stood at a protective angle, holding the case away from us. In the burning light of numerous fires I made out his chiselled features, the bright blue eyes and war scar on his face under his right eye. He was a good looking guy but seeing as he had a gun pointed at my teammates, I wasn't too fond of him at the moment.

"Lower your weapon sir, we're not the enemy."

"Pointing weapons at me sure don't make you my friend." Good point. I lowered my bow and arrow slightly and looked at Heavy. Breaker jumped out of the Howler, wearing his high tech computerised surveillance suit and held up his hands. "Please hand over the case, sir." The soldier still wouldn't budge.

"I don't know who you are and I sure as hell don't know who they are but until I find out, I'm not lowering anything or handing anything over." The sound of a gun being loaded drew my arrow's attention and I watched as the solider from the ditch approached us.

"What's your unit?" He was a little taller than his friend but between the two of them, they had a fair share of muscle and bullets.

"That's classified." Scarlet answered simply as Breaker stepped forwards.

"Someone would like a word with you." He planted the holo-projector into the ground then stepped back as the 3D image of General Hawk appeared.

"State your name and rank." He ordered swiftly. Blunt and to the point, that's the general alright.

"You first."

"My team just saved your life, son, this is the part where you get to say thank you." Hawk arched an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Those aren't exactly the words coming to mind just now. We weren't told about any support for this mission so you better tell your team to stand down." The darker skinned guy inched forwards, his gun trained on Heavy Duty.

"Or we can turn this into one big turkey shoot." Snake Eyes, obviously not happy with this threat, pressed his blade to the man's throat and his eyes widened considerably, not even seeing Snake coming towards him. "Or not?"

"You must be…Ripcord. Expert marksman, weapons specialist, jet qualified…" Ripcord shot a look to his friend.

"Told you."

"Not now Rip."

"I'm General Clayton Abernathy, perhaps you've heard of my Duke?" A gleam of recognition lit Duke's eyes and he shifted his weight slightly.

"General Hawk, Afghanistan, NATO forward command." General Hawk smiled softly and nodded. Breaker chose this moment to slowly inch forwards and run his scanner over the case.

"That was my last job. I'm in a whole new outfit now." Duke turned the gun to Breaker's head and my arrow switched to train on him as Breaker flinched.

"Easy boys…don't want you getting squeamish now, do we?" I soothed as Breaker lifted his hands.

"Just need to deactivate the tracking beacon. For security." Nodding Duke allowed him to continue. Hawk's voice drew Duke's attention again.

"Hand over the weapons case son and let us deliver the warheads."

"No way." He answered stubbornly. "I signed for 'em. My mission, my package. I carry them, I deliver them." The scanner bleeped and Breaker pushed a few buttons until it stopped then threw Duke a look.

"Wasn't hard, was it?" He said sceptically then moved back to stand slightly behind me. "You got that arrow straight?" I smirked, pulling it back slightly.

"Hell yeah." I answered.

"Fine." Hawk agreed. "But you seem a little short on transportation at the moment. Team Alpha will deliver you to me."

"And where exactly are you, General?" He asked slowly.

"Come see for yourself." He answered then the hologram disappeared. There was an awkward silence until slowly, we all lowered our weapons.

"Alright, you keep the case. For now." Heavy growled then stalked towards the Howler. I fell into step beside Scarlet, climbed on then inspected my neck. It seemed fine so I loosened my jacket, allowing myself to breathe.

"Hey, I don't remember you wearing that before." Scarlet said, noticing my necklace. I touched it gingerly.

"I found it at the bottom of my rucksack, the one I haven't touched since I got to base." I told her. "I had almost forgotten about it."

"Where did you get it?" I shrugged, not wanting to answer. I hung up my quiver and bow, checking for scratches or damage before sitting down. Scarlet began to clean Ripcord's head wound whilst everyone else settled to their own business.

"Hey girl, you're cute." He suddenly grinned stupidly and Scarlet sighed.

"He's going into shock." She excused but I smirked.

"He has a point though." Her eyes snapped up and glared at me but I merely chuckled.

"What's your name darlin'?" He asked with a slight slur as he let her wash away the blood. Snake Eyes stooped down and slipped a drip needle into his arm, applying the drugs into his bloodstream. "Argh!" He choked as the needle penetrated his skin.

"I thought you Special Ops guys were tough." Scarlet sighed as she put pressure on the small hole to stop it from bleeding.

"We are tough…" He rejected then his voice dropped to a dreamy tone. "But we're also sensitive." Oh please, if he carried on I was going to be sick. "Hey…that's some primo stuff you gave me there. Hey bro, you got some real lifelike hair over there…" Ripcord reached out to touch Heavy but he grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Ouch! And a kung-fu grip too." Snake touched Scarlet's shoulder but she smiled up at him.

"I got it." She assured him then moved Ripcord to try and get him to lie down. "Lie down."

"Okay." He nodded obediently and lay down.

"What kind of outfit is this anyway?" Duke suddenly asked, the case still in his lap from where he hadn't let go of it since getting on board. "It's not regular army, based on all the accents." He looked to Heavy Duty who glanced up. "You're British, what are you French North African?" He looked to Breaker who replied.

"Morocco. You? Where were you born?" Ripcord sat up instantly.

"Duke wasn't born. He was government issued." Okay, maybe when this guy comes off from the high peak of the drugs, I might find him a pretty funny guy."

"You have a weird accent, it's like a mix of what, Australian Chinese?" I shrugged.

"New Zealand and Japanese. Born in the former, lived in the latter." I answered simply, stretching my back and feeling it click. Lastly Duke nodded to Snake.

"What about you?"

"He doesn't speak." Scarlet informed him.

"Why?"

"He doesn't say." Breaker answered, looking up from his tech briefly.

"He doesn't say…so somehow you're all in the same unit but one you can't tell me the name of, right?"

"We get tossed for telling."

"And I just got here, I'd like to stay a little longer." I put in.

"You're going to go after those guys who hit my convoy huh? Well whoever you are and whatever this unit is…I want in." We all stared at him in silence. Even I knew that you don't just ask to join the Joes.

"Not our call." Heavy snapped at him.

"I want in to!" Rip sat up and gazed at Scarlet. "That way you and I can share some bunker time together." Snake flicked out his wrist and the blade landed close to Rip's face, making him jump and go silent.

"I guess that means bunker time is off the agenda." I mused, reaching out to squeeze Snake's hand and pull him back before he "accidentally" decapitated Ripcord. As if blind to the entire occurrence Scarlet looked to Duke.

"You two a team or something?" Ripcord laughed.

"We've been together forever!" He informed her then frowned. "Not like that." He grinned, smouldering at Scarlet who pulled back slightly. "Hi. I'm Ripcord."

"Why'd they call you that?" I asked, inching closer discreetly. Breaker suddenly laughed then turned his laptop around, showing Rip's profile on screen.

"Because his name's Wallace Weems!" He laughed then turned it back around. Rip pouted then reached out to touch Scarlet's face.

"Hey baby." Before Snake could move I had stood in front of him and balled my fist. Slamming it sharply across his face Ripcord conked out. I dusted off my hands then glanced behind to Duke.

"Any objections?"

"None at all." He assured me. "He was starting to annoy me too."

"Good." I smiled at Scarlet who looked grateful. "Is there anything to eat?"

* * *

**Speaking of which, I'm hungry too. Thanks for reading guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I hope you guys like it so far, if not then...why the hell are you still here?**

* * *

It felt strangely good to be back. The moment I stepped off the Howler Faith barrelled me over and we rolled on the ground, play fighting. Ripcord pointed to us. "Is that normal?"

"Yup." Breaker answered. I lifted my head, shooting him a grin then hugged Faith close as she nuzzled my face and bit lightly on my ear.

"Ow!" I growled playfully at her. "I missed you too." She barked then began to chase her tail. "You going to help carry my stuff?" She stopped and sat down, wagging her tail. I handed her my bow which she gripped carefully in her mouth then trotted alongside me as we followed the others.

"Welcome to the Pit, Duke. I've read a lot about you two." Ripcord gulped.

"Well, you can't believe everything you read, you see I was only borrowing that Blackhawk…"

"I even understand we tried to recruit you a few years back." General continued, ignoring Ripcord.

"I never got asked to join any Op group." Duke answered seriously.

"Really? You don't remember Thailand about four years ago? Right before you tore up that bar?" General asked as we all walked into onto the platform that would take us to the lower levels.

"Vaguely."

"Four years ago my boy had issues. I mean his issues had issues." Rip said as he was the last to step onto the platform. A loud clang rang in my ears and Faith sat down as we began to move downwards.

"I've been in the military my whole life and I have never seen a tac operation like this." Looking up I saw that we were passing the water wing where everything marine was tested out. It looked pretty cool and I'll admit, steering one of those high mobile subs was one of the most awesome things ever. Whilst the general was explaining everything to Duke and Rip I handed my weapons over to a handler and they took them away.

Faith barked and pointed with her nose so I looked. Snake was gesturing to me to follow. "Good girl." I praised her and followed Snake Eyes and the others into the communications room.

"Mr McCullen is standing by sir." Someone informed him.

"Good. Patch him through on the Tele-presence." Oh, so that's what it was called. I've been meaning to ask for a while now.

"So who hit us?" Duke asked.

"Currently unknown." Hawk answered.

"But one thing's for sure, she's got highly classified intel and state-of-the-art weaponry, which means there's a hell of a lot of money behind her. Their capabilities are beyond anything we've ever encountered before." Scarlet ascertained for everyone who wasn't keeping up, namely Ripcord.

"Yeah that's the only reason we got our asses kicked out there." He said pointedly to us. Hawk continued.

"We need to know everything we can about out. Knowing is half the battle."

"What's the other half?" Rip asked then yelped as McCullen walked through him, making Rip leap out of his skin. The Scotsman stood before Hawk in the centre of the circle of Joes then sniffed slightly.

"Gentlemen, this is James McCullen. CEO of MARS industries and builder of these warheads." McCullen shot a look at Duke who bristled slightly under his glare then turned to General Hawk.

"General, most men I've encountered in this business over-promise and under-deliver. You're the opposite. Clearly you're the security option I should have chosen." I watched Duke's temper flared slightly at the Scotsman putting down the performance of his team.

"My team did everything they could out there, a lot of good men went down-"

"But not you." Okay, that was unfair. Duke tensed but did not allow his voice to betray his anger.

"That mission was classified, sir, so someone sold us out." McCullen didn't even react.

"I've spent ten years and thirteen billion euros making these warheads. Your job, Captain, was to protect them and if it hadn't been for General Hawk and his team, you'd have failed."

"Now that is not a fair assessment." General Hawk intervened before the tension could rise any higher. "He followed his orders to the letter." McCullen scoffed slightly.

"Clearly it wasn't enough." I drew back my shoulders and tensed, my knuckles burning white. Who did this guy think he was? I bet if he had been there in the thick of the fight he'd be screaming a very different tune. I felt a gentle gloved hand on my shoulder and did not need to look to know it was Snake. Slowly I relaxed but he didn't move his hand away. "Now. So that the bastards can't attack you, you'll need to disable the tracking beacon hidden in the case."

"Already done." Breaker answered.

"Oh good man. However, allow me to check to see if any of the warheads have been damaged." Rather unwillingly Duke set the case on the table and Breaker moved forwards, holding his scanner up over the case as McCullen stepped forwards. "Open it, please."

"My scan says they're intact." Breaker argued softly but McCullen looked to Hawk.

"General?"

"What's the code?" He nodded to Breaker who sighed.

"5-2-9-4-4-0." McCullen read off the numbers with a sceptically look at Breaker who entered the code then opened the case. Once he was satisfied that the warheads, which looked like massive green eggs, were undamaged he turned to Hawk.

"Please keep me informed of your progress, General." He said then walked out of view.

"Breaker?" Scarlet looked at our little tech genius who sighed.

"My voice analyser on that guy was going up, down and sideways."

"Looks like McCullen's working at an angle he doesn't want us to catch." Hawk mused aloud. Faith whined beside me and I looked down. With a sigh I nodded to her and she stood up, leading the way. We headed back to the common room then I set up the two running machines for us both.

Sometimes I could close my eyes and run so fast that I could picture myself racing Faith through the mountain forest, the wind whipping back my hair as the morning sun rose with the wind. We ran for a long time, sweat pouring from my body until finally a call came through and a screen flashed on a wall. "Kaze to General Hawk in the main training hanger."

"Copy that." I touched my ear then turned off the machines. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off, sprayed some deodorant on my body then grabbed some water as Faith lapped up some from her bowl. "Come on girl, let's see what the commander wants." I said then headed for the hanger.

Hawk was standing on the raised platform overlooking the hanger, watching Ripcord and Duke training. "How're they doing?" I asked, joining his side.

"They have some good ground to go on." He nodded. "You're turn is next." I frowned.

"Turn, sir?"

"Let's see these talents of yours in action." He clarified and began to descend the steps. I froze, staring after him before hurrying to catch up.

"But sir, I don't want anyone else to know about that!" He continued forwards, not looking back to me. "They'll think me some sort of freak or monster or something!"

"Surely you know your team well enough to know they'd never judge on a person's abilities, no matter how strange or unique." He paused, signing something which gave me the time to stand in front of him.

"It's the only way people have ever reacted to me. I ran away from home because my parents couldn't even look at me."

"And because they beat you." I blinked, staring at him. How the hell did he know that? "I know everything about you, all your history and everywhere you've ever been. I know all about your family too. Would you like to know what they've been up to?"

"Not particularly." I answered weakly. He chuckled.

"I thought not." Suddenly his face grew serious. "You were scouted for this team because of what you can do. If you can't deliver your full potential then you'll be cut off." No! I don't want that. "You've nothing to fear." I hung my head and noded.

"What do you want me to do?" His voice softened a little, obviously pleased at my eventual obedience.

"We're going to put you on the mat." The mat? I don't want to go on the mat! The mat was for the top dogs only! Only people like Snake could go on the mat because they can handle multi opponents.

"You realise I've never applied my specialty in combat, right?" I told him. "It'll be off the hook and messy."

"That's fine. You'll get a feel for it." Suddenly he lifted his head and bellowed. "Mat time!" Everyone stopped and parted. The mat was an area that was set into the floor but when General called mat time, the floor lifted up. It was a large circle basically and the aim was for the defender to knock all the attackers off the side or to defeat them.

The steps slid out from the edge and I began to slowly walk towards them as people set out the nets and safety mats to protect those who were going to be knocked down. Everyone parted to the higher levels so they could get a better view.

"Kaze! You need to come this way." Scarlet said cheerfully but when she saw my solemn look she stopped and stared. "You can't be serious?" I nodded. "No offence but…you're hardly ready."

"Tell me about it." I turned to Faith and scratched her ears. "Go guard the general." I ordered then gave her the commanding whistle. She barked then raced to sit beside the general. Taking a deep breath I walked up to the stairs.

"Good luck up there sweetheart." Heavy nodded to me and I gave a weak smile in reply, too nervous to speak.

"Don't worry, you'll do us proud." Breaker punched me gently in the shoulder as I walked by him. Snake Eyes held out his hand so I gripped his arm. He gripped mine tightly then clapped me on the back with his other hand before going to join the others. I climbed the steps then walked to the centre of the circle, ringing my hands tightly as my opponents began to spread around the edge of the ring.

There were so many of them, they stood comfortably shoulder to shoulder and I had to defeat all of them. Yeah, there was a reason only people like Snake trained like this. When the horn blared four of them ran at me directly. I wanted to scream and run away but I held my ground, sweeping a foot slowly back and circled my hands, getting the feel of the air around me.

To begin with I didn't use the wind, I fought them off with my unarmed combat training. My quick strikes and blows to their neck and pressure points slowed them down considerably however they just seemed to be getting back up. Finally, throwing all my weight forwards I swung myself over one guy's head, using his body for an anchor then knocked him out from behind so he fell motionless to the ground.

Before I could move however, two men grabbed me whilst a woman balled her fist and punched me in the gut. The crowds hissed as they felt my pain but the women punched me again and this time, I spat blood from my mouth. I couldn't pull my arms free and this girl was beating me so hard that I could hardly think. She drew back, a victorious smirk on her face.

Instantly I wanted to wipe it clean off so, I narrowed my eyes then kicked both legs up, pointing my toes as I high kicked. She laughed to begin with as she easily pulled back but then an unrelenting force slammed into her and she flew into the air, flipping several times before landing heavily on the mat below, missing the net entirely.

With a growl I sprung back, twisting the grip on me then pulled with all the strength I could. Their heads slammed together and I buried my elbow into the back of one of their necks, kicking the other one down then pulled backwards to regain my breath. Faith snarled, barking furiously but she did not move from the general's side as everyone else stared in shock.

By now more men and women were rushing at me. I turned, pushing my hands outwards, palms touching together to direct the wind and shoot two or three attackers off the mat. I turned and did the same in another direction then rolled, feeling someone come up behind me and try to hit me from behind.

I scissor sliced my legs and toppled them over, springing from my hands onto my feet then twisted gracefully, rolling my arms and body as I began to redirect the wind. My arms and legs soon blurred as I deflected several blows at once, poorly, I'll admit. Several hits landed my body and blood continued to fill my mouth.

It dribbled from my lips and nose, bruises rising over my body as I fought back tirelessly. I heard the cheering, the shouting and roars and also Faith barking but as I was swamped and pushed to my knees, I felt defeat looming on the horizon. Flashes of my past hit me as I took the beatings, my father's fist, my brother's feet, my mother's lashing tongue, the academy, the streets….everything rushed at me all at once and with an unbridled roar I let all of my anger out.

Suddenly I was free and I looked up, seeing that everyone who had been around me was now flung backwards, most of them flung over the edge but a few were caught in my whirlwind which rolled around the edge of the circular mat. I stood slowly, staggering as my weak knees, staring up at the screaming people.

I swallowed the blood, making me retch slightly but I lifted my hands and felt tension flow through my body as I gently began to lower them down. It took incredible amount of concentration and strength to keep this up as I was trying to support the weight of several people, contain the whirlwind and lower them down to the ground safely all at once.

I dispersed the whirlwind, my entire body shaking violently as the people dropped down onto the ground then I gasped for air. There was total silence. Ignoring them all I whistled sharply, calling Faith who barked and raced to the steps where she waited as I slowly limped forwards. Team Alpha waited for me and I was happy to see they looked concerned rather than afraid, that was a good start I suppose.

Snake and Scarlet slung one arm over their necks and helped me walk out of the hanger, Faith nervously whining as she walked beside us. My heart trembled in my chest, quivering as blood continued to flow from my nose. My strength finally failing I went limp against my two friends but Snake turned and lifted me up easily into his arms, nodding to Scarlet who followed as he quickly walked to a medical room. My head rolled back and I caught a last glance of everyone crowded around, watching in awe as I was carried away.

* * *

**Aw, poor Kaze. She always seems to end up getting beaten to a pulp, am I right? Oh well, just means when she gets good she'll be the most improved!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meh, I won't bore you, be my guest and read on please.**

* * *

General Hawk came to visit me as I recovered and he looked genuinely sorry. "You tried to tell me you weren't ready and I wouldn't listen. I'm so sorry for causing this to you." He gestured to me but I shrugged.

"I'm bruised but nothing's broken." I sat up, breathing in deeply. "What about those Special Force guys, did they make it in?"

"They made it in but they don't know about it yet." He informed me, drawing up a seat. "Next time I try to push you into a corner, you fight your way out until I see sense." I smiled.

"It's okay. It gave me a good idea about what I can handle." I began. "Besides, I beat them didn't I?" He chuckled.

"Yes you did, congratulations on that." Leaning back he reached down and stroked Faith's head. "When you said you'd never applied your abilities in combat, you meant you'd never used them at all before, didn't you?"

"Well, not really. I've used them to distract people from their stalls so I could grab a few things before." I scratched my head. "I can also make a sphere of air whilst underwater. I had to dive into a river to rescue Faith when she fell in as a puppy." Faith whimpered, as if remembering the time. Sometimes I'm sure she actually understood the human language perfectly, the way she reacted to what was being said astounded me sometimes.

"Well, I hope you're feeling better." He told me, standing.

"I'll be up soon." I promised. "It's not duty call yet."

"Only when you feel ready. I pushed you too hard, I won't do it again until you can physically handle it." I saluted him.

"Thank you sir." With a kind smile he turned and left. I was left alone with Faith, curled up beside me as I rested. It felt good to sleep as long as I wanted however I soon became restless. I got up and changed, pulling on a sports top and the army base trousers then my boots. Looking at my reflection there were quite a few ugly patches of blue, purple and black so I rubbed some arnica cream, biting my lip at their sensitivity then tried to reach for one on my back but I couldn't quite get it.

With a sigh I grabbed a top, pulled it on then went to the Alpha common room. "Hey Scarlet, can you give me a hand?" I asked and she whipped around and everyone looked up.

"There she is!" Heavy grinned. "Good to see you up so soon. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"No, I got bored lying in bed." I shrugged.

"You were beaten nearly to death only a few hours ago." Breaker pointed out. "You sure you wouldn't like to rest some more?"

"I need to see to my bruises but I can't reach them all."

"I'll help." Scarlet instantly nodded. "Let's see them then." With a sigh I pulled off my top and showed my exposed belly, sides and back, turning so that they could see the bruises up my arm and body.

"Ouch." Breaker winced visibly.

"They're pretty cool." Ripcord noted. "Make you look badass."

"I didn't feel badass at the time." I admitted, moving so that Scarlet could apply the cream to the bruises. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, I just didn't want…"

"We understand sweetheart." Heavy told me kindly and I relaxed visibly. "Besides, General already told us about you before you arrived." I blinked.

"You knew?"

"Sure we did. I found your file and then asked the general about it." Breaker informed me innocently. Faith growled at him, glaring at him with brilliant gold eyes.

"Easy girl." I soothed and she lay down. "And…you didn't think me a freak?"

"You looked worse than you actually were." Heavy shrugged. "Arriving looking like a wildcat and all but you're harmless really. Well, not harmless, but good. So there's nothing to worry about." I scratched my head, frowning.

"You're all taking this surprisingly well. I'm beginning to question your judgement."

"If the general scouted you then it was because he trusted you. He'd never do anything to endanger the team." Scarlet explained. "So as far as we're concerned, you're safe."

"Unless you, you now, blow up or anything." Breaker suddenly paled. "You don't, do you?"

"Well, only from time to time." I paused then grinned. "I'm kidding." I assured him. "Thanks Scarlet."

"No problem." She said, handing me back the cream which I put into the med cupboard for now. I let the cream sink into my skin for ten minutes or so before putting on my shirt again. I rested against the sofa, listening quietly as Snake cleaned his swords and Breaker had an intense game of chess with Heavy.

"Into the valley of death rode the six hundred." Breaker murmured and opened my eyes to see him glance behind me. I sat up and looked, smirking when I saw Ripcord go over to join Scarlet.

"Hey watcha doing? A little beach reading?" When she ignored him he frowned. "Okay…look you and I got off on the wrong foot. You see, I'm attracted to you and you, you're attracted to me and him," he looked to Snake Eyes who was holding him up in the air by the points of his swords. Damn…I wish I could do that. "The damn Zen Master…he creeps me out. What I'm trying to say is…"

"We're attracted to each other." Scarlet summarised as she jogged on her machine. Ripcord slammed his hand on his running machine and cried.

"Thank you!"

"That's what you're saying. It's not what I'm saying." That cut him off short.

"It's not? So what are you saying?" I smirked, turning around as I wriggled to get comfy again. Faith began to snore loudly beside me as I dangled one hand over her, stroking her back softly. Scarlet sighed, turned off her machine then slammed her book shut.

"Attraction is an emotion and emotion is not based in science, so if you can't quantify or prove that something exists then in my mind it doesn't." She answered then continued to run. Ripcord stared at her dumbly for a moment before answering.

"Okay, I'll get back to you on that one." At this moment General Hawk walked in so we all stood to attention, including Faith who stood up from her sleep.

"At ease." He called and everyone relaxed. Faith flopped back onto her side and was soon snoring again. "Good to see you too Faith." Hawk nodded to the dog who grunted in her sleep. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at her. "Duke, you scored in the top half percentage of all people we've ever tested, your score even matches Kaze's." I shot him a grin which he returned calmly. "Rip, well, if we average your score with Duke's then you pass too." They both high fived each other. "Welcome aboard, provisionally of course."

"Thank you sir." They nodded to him and he smiled with pride.

"Yo Joe!" Heavy called then laughed. "Welcome aboard boys!" I rolled back over the sofa, walked over and grabbed their arms, clasping them tightly then knocked my knuckles against theirs.

"Sweet move princess." I shot Rip a wink then looked pointedly at Scarlet, making him blush slightly. Breaker got out the champagne the moment general was out the room and popped it open. This time I had the sense to dive out the way as he sprayed our two new teammates in the froth.

Faith leaped up, knocked Ripcord over then began to lick the sweet mixture from him. "Ew! Get off, get off, get off!" He fussed, laughing as Faith began to lick his ears and face.

"Come on Faith, give a guy some space." I told her. She looked up at me then barked. She licked Rip one more time before bounding over to me. I dug into the cupboard and gave her some treats I had been saving for her. After our little celebration I began to stretch, slowly working my muscles.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself." Heavy called over to me. "Don't make me come over there."

"I'm just stretching." I pouted innocently and he instantly softened. I found that I could get around him every time I used that look. "I feel as wound up as a corkscrew and I don't even know what that is!"

"Alright, but if I catch you doing anything you shouldn't there'll be hell to pay." He warned me then turned back to his match with Breaker. Ever since training I had become so flexible it was unreal. I could do the splits and even go over a hundred and eighty degrees. I arched my back, feeling it crack before stopping. At least I felt a little looser now.

Suddenly Faith sat up and growled. "Hey, I don't have any food!" Breaker lifted his hands but I stepped forwards.

"What is it girl?" I asked and she stood, looking towards the door. She barked once, trying to warn me.

"What's wrong?" Heavy asked, looking up.

"I don't know but something's got her worked up. I'm going to have a look." I whistled sharply and Faith bolted ahead. "Faith wait! I'm still human you know! I can't keep up with you." I called after her as I bolted to follow. We'd barely made it down the corridor when the alarms began to blare loudly and I stopped. "Faith! Heel!" I commanded and she came back to my side.

Rushing to the nearest weapons room I grabbed a gun, bow, arrows then after a moment of hesitation, a katana. I strapped it to my back under the quiver then hurried. "Tell me Faith, what's happened?" She barked then led me to the general's office.

Faith whimpered, licking and nudging the blonde woman whom I only knew as Corporal. I looked inside then gasped. "General!" I leaped over her body to his side as he clutched his bleeding chest. I touched my earpiece, switching it on then spoke. "I need a medical team to the general's office immediately. He has a severe chest wound."

"We're on our way." Came the answer.

"Hang on sir, we'll get you patched up." He gripped my arm and looked into my eyes.

"Go." I nodded, propped him up then whistled for Faith. She ran at my side as I knocked an arrow, sliding it back as I pulled the string half way. I lifted it to aim whenever I turned around corner, looking both ways before hammering on.

We raced into the main hanger and Faith barked, signalling danger. I turned and shot an arrow the moment I saw one of those armour wearing guys. "I need some back up in the main urban hanger, pronto." I said into my earpiece.

"We're coming Kaze baby, hang on." Heavy answered through the link. I descended the steps, shooting arrows at the intruders. One of them was that woman from before and she held the case so I went for her, aiming the arrow. I knew she was still important to Duke but she had the case and I could not allow her to escape.

My arrow flew through the air but a sword sliced out and cut it off, making her whirl around. I lowered my bow slightly, staring at this new figure. He wore all white and a mask that covered his entire face apart from his eyes. My lips parted as I stared at him then acted. I fired arrow after arrow as the woman tried to escape but each arrow was sliced out of the air by his sword as we walked towards one another.

When we were close enough he swung but I ducked, spinning around to hit him with my bow but he kicked my attack off easily, moving to thrust his blade in a smooth arc but I jumped, spinning over his sword before landing elegantly again. Faith barked and ran at the stranger but I called her off with a whistle, not wanting her to get too close to his blade. She stayed put, racing around in circles as she snapped her jaws and snarled angrily.

Gunfire went off and an explosion flung us backwards with tremendous force, stunning me . I landed on my back, screaming in pain as my bruises went up in flames. I grunted, pulling myself together before racing after the ninja who was trying to run away from the fight. "Oh no you don't." I growled. With a levelled breath I levitated myself slightly off the ground and raced forwards at alarming speed.

When I reached the scene I stopped. Ripcord had just killed one of the metal guys with a fork machine and now faced the blade of the white ninja who had just sliced Rip's gun in half. "Rip!" I yelled and loosed an arrow faster than I could blink.

It flew so quickly through the air that the ninja had to leap out of the way all together, narrowly missing his head then blocked another blade as Snake Eyes appeared. "Ana!" Duke yelled and ran after her. I ran to Rip and dragged him to his feet.

"Come on lover boy." I said then reached back for another arrow but my hand merely grabbed thin air. My quiver was empty. When one of those metal men came around and aimed his blast gun at me and fired I acted upon instinct. I swept my hands to the side, sending a burst of air at Rip which sent him sliding across the ground then leaped up into the air, pushing myself off the ground to fly upwards.

Drawing both swords I directed myself towards the metal man then slid my swords easily into his neck and into his body. "Goodnight." I whispered to him as he fell backwards. "You okay Rip?"

"Yah! I'm good." He nodded. "Thanks for the lift." I spun a sword, changing the grip.

"No problem." I nodded to him then went to find the two ninjas as Scarlet fought against Ana.

"Grab the case!" Scarlet yelled and I spotted it on the ground.

"Faith, case!" I called and ran forwards. Faith ran to the case and grabbed the handle, dragging it back away from Ana as she tried to lunge for it.

"Stupid dog come here!" She yelled. Scarlet punched her in the face.

"Don't call her stupid." She snarled then engaged again. When I reached the case Faith let go and I grabbed it, bolting from the scene. Running as fast as I could something tackled me from the side and again a scream left my lips as my body screamed also. The case flew from my grip and slid across the floor. "Case! Guard the case!" I gave the correct whistle and Faith leaped onto the case, snapping as she watched the metal men approach me.

Two of them this time and I could barely move. I rolled onto my back and shoved my hands forwards, sending a stream of harsh wind against them. They paused, leaning backwards as the wind hit them but they lowered their stance and continued to creep forwards slowly. My eyes grew wide as they both lifted their guns against my torrent of force. Snapping for a new plan I cried out, pushing my hands down at the wall with a new burst of strength.

I shot backwards just as the guns let off, leaving a deep crater in the ground. Leaping to my feet and ignoring the twinging pains in my body and the weakness that began to creep over me I summoned the case to me, Faith riding on top but they moved only a few feet before all I could achieve was a pitiful breath. "Crap." I whispered then ran for the case as the two metal men turned towards Faith. "Faith go!" I yelled but she wouldn't budge, she snarled at the two metal monsters, protecting the case. "Go! Run! Get out Faith now!" I lifted both fingers to my mouth and gave a long, loud whistle.

Faith turned and retreated finally, racing away to a safe distance before turning, waiting for me. I ran as fast as I could to the case, leaping to grab it. I was knocked aside but somehow I managed to twist and land on my feet, drawing my gun which I fired. The bullets bounced off the metal armour harmlessly and both men turned to me, lifting their guns.

"Heads up Kaze!" Heavy yelled and fired his gun at them. The heavy artillery knocked them backwards and they moved no more. Instantly I ran back to the case, struggling for breath and reached out.

A blade touched my hand and I froze, a bead of sweat dropping from my brow. Slowly the blade moved to my neck and I tilted my head away, it was that white wearing ninja. I stayed perfectly still, resting on my knees as I focussed on him.

Something in his eyes told me that he didn't want to kill me. A sense of honour I saw there. "You're not going to kill me." I told him firmly. "You can't." He snorted.

"What makes you think that?" His voice was husky and low, a very attractive and accented sound. He was still wearing his mask so all I could see were those dark, haunting eyes and I felt my heart rate quicken for some unknown reason.

"Because you'd have done it already." Shrugging slightly I reached out slowly for the case but he shifted forwards, pressing the edge closer into my neck so I stopped.

"You have no idea who I am, what I am capable off." My eyes danced brilliantly as I smirked.

"Ditto, buddy." I shoved my hand forwards and he was flung backwards like a rag doll. Before I could reach for the warheads a strong pulse through me backwards and I cursed as I hit the ground hard again. "Damn it!" I looked up as the dark haired woman grabbed the case and ran to a rocket jet machine thing where the ninja was already strapping himself in.

I went to run at them but as they lifted up into the air the woman aimed her gun and smirked down at me. As she fired I yelled in fear. Scarlet, Snake, Duke and Rip all stood below the walkway that was blown apart and about to fall on top of them.

They hit the ground, covering their heads as debris crashed around them but, when they opened their eyes and realised they were still alive, they looked around. I stood there hunched over and twitching as I supported the walkway above my head.

I clenched my eyes shut, tears streaking down my face as my stomach burned with pain as my muscles tightened. I let out a loud bellow of pain, determination and more pain, lifting the walkway higher as the others scrambled to get out of the way. Finally I dropped it behind me, exhaling as relief swamped my body.

"Ouch." I murmured under my breath then welcomed Faith in my arms as she jumped up and licked my cheek with concern. "I'm alright." I assured her so she got down and stood loyally at my side.

"You okay Kaze?" Duke asked, holding out a hand to touch my arm as I walked to them.

"Yeah. I'm good." I nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I put on a brave face. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

* * *

**Ring any bells? A very _singular _Ring? Like the One Ring? Okay I'll shut up now. I couldn't help but think of Sam when I wrote that last part, so no copyright intended!**


	7. Chapter 7

**We are now seven chapters in yippee, let's get this wagon rolling shall we?**

* * *

As we helped clean up I noticed Snake Eyes sitting alone. He hadn't moved in nearly two hours and I was starting to worry about him. "Hey." I touched his forearm tenderly but he didn't look at me. "You okay?" I moved around to face him and smiled. "We did all we could, there's nothing anyone could have done better. Especially you." Still he didn't move. I slipped my hand into his and squeezed it gently. "Shadows of your past hitting you too? I can relate to that." I didn't let go of his hand as I knelt down before him, looking up into the visor of his mask.

"You know, rage can be a great friend but in the long run, it only makes you bitter and cold. I'll never forget what my family and what so many other people did to me but I've taught myself to forgive them. It's the closest I ever came to peace and I'm learning to forget, slowly, by replacing the old memories with new ones." I had no idea why I was telling him this but I felt like I needed to.

Faith whined beside him, nudging his hand until he opened his fist and gently stroked her head. "Just remember that for me, okay?" I squeezed his hand again then let go. His hand reached out and snatched my wrist so I stopped and looked back. He was looking at me now and for a moment he didn't move before he reached down beside him and picked up my bow.

Smiling brightly I took it and nodded to him. "Thank you Snake." I looked down to Faith and smiled lovingly at her. "Come on girl." She barked, leaping up and licked Snake's visor before bounding after me.

"We have to find out who's holding their leash." I was walking with Rip, Duke, Heavy and Scarlet as we discussed what to do next.

"With their weaponry, financing and intel, these guys are high tech pros." Heavy said sardonically.

"Well that totally limits the possibilities." I frowned, scratching my head. Intelligence really was not my thing.

"Hey! The weapons case." Suddenly Rip called out and we turned to stare at him.

"What?" Duke frowned.

"Remember McCullen had us open the weapons case?" We all nodded.

"5-2-9-4-4-0." I relayed the numbers then blinked. How the hell did I remember that?

"Yeah, well maybe that code reactivated the tracking beacon."

"You're right." Duke nodded, a frown creasing his brow. "McCullen that son of a bitch."

"So, McCullen uses NATO to fund his R+D then steals the warheads back." Scarlet smiled secretly at Rip as Duke clapped him on the back.

"Who says you're not a thinker?" Suddenly Breaker ran up to them, gasping for breath.

"Guys, I found her." He led us back into the main communication room where a picture of that raven haired woman was up on the main screen.

"That's her alright." Duke nodded his head and his eyes glazed over slightly as he was lost in thought.

"Her name is Ana de Cobray. Baroness, if you're feeling formal." Breaker informed us.

"Baroness? Well she really traded up. Financially of course." I clapped my hand to my head at Ripcord's poor choice of words.

"Smooth. Real smooth." I told him.

"Who's he?" Duke pointed to the man she was with. Since she was wearing a white dress and a veil, I assumed it was her husband.

"Daniel de Cobray. Big shot French scientist. Runs a lab in Paris." This tweaked our attention.

"Lab? What kind of lab?"

"Particle accelerator." Breaker answered then looked up, the puzzle slipping into place for everyone.

"Oh my…" Scarlet's eyes widened. "They're going to use him to weaponise the warheads."

"Well that's where she's going." Duke said then everyone looked around at each other. Finally Heavy spoke.

"Well I like croissants." Breaker grumbled.

"I would if a certain dog would stop stealing mine…" Faith whimpered and he looked down at her, looking into her beautiful gold eyes as she flattened back her ears. Finally he succumbed to her cuteness and gave her a little pat.

The flight over had been smooth and I had slept for most of it however I did end up falling asleep on Snake. Thankfully he hadn't shoved me off or anything, in fact he'd rested my head on his leg which I'd found extremely comfortable as he'd stroked my hair back from my face.

The van, however, was a completely different story. It was seriously uncomfortable to sit in the back, especially with two guys trying to suit up into their accelerator suits. I zipped up my jacket, straightening the collar at the back then tied back my hair. Securing the bracers on my arms I checked the straps to my swords and my quiver before sighing. I felt seriously badass, especially with the double guns strapped to my thighs.

"Hey, is that Double Bubble?" Breaker asked as Duke unwrapped the slim packet.

"But it's my last piece." He looked crestfallen as Breaker held out his hand.

"Come on, hand it over."

"Okay here you go." He relented sadly and I smiled at the guy before looking down. I lifted my blue stone from my neck and gripped it tightly, closing my eyes and tried to remember my mother's face but found I couldn't. Letting it go I tucked it into my jacket and sighed, fiddling with my archer's gloves for something to do.

"Alright stick to the plan. Scarlet, Snake Eyes you take the front. Rip, Duke you take the back and Kaze, you take the air front with Snake and Scarlet." I blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"The air, you know, do your thing." I blinked again.

"I can't keep myself suspended for that long. Mind if I hitch a ride on the roofs?" He nodded.

"Whatever you need, just keep your eyes on the target and do not lose them."

"Got it." I nodded then flexed my fingers, I reached down for Faith then realised she wasn't there.

"Breaker will be our eyes and ears, I'll give the orders from here. You do what I say when I say it. Got it?"

"Yes daddy." Rip answered as he put his helmet.

"Okay almost there." Heavy turned back to Scarlet. "You'd better suit up." As we sped towards the lab we saw that woman and ninja, Storm Shadow, as I had learned his name, walking out.

"That's them!" Breaker called and pointed. Ana rushed into the black hummer as guns open fired on us. I shifted in anticipation in my seat, grabbing the door ready to fling it open. When we began to screech I tore open the door and leaped out, rolling to absorb the shock then drew my two guns, firing it at the car as it drove away. I smashed the back windscreen and I glanced as Snake streaked past me.

With a deep breath I ran after him, leaping over cars with a little wind lift to chase after them. I ran over the roofs of Paris, keeping up with the black hummer as Snake clung onto the roof. "Keep holding on Snake." I called into the mouthpiece. "I'm right on your tail."

As they began to slam into cars I acted quickly. My hands swiped from side to side, flinging cars, pedestrians and other stationary cars out of the way to minimise the damage caused by them. One car slammed into the side of the truck and I gasped as Snake was flung to one side of the roof. "Snake?" But he rolled himself back up again. "Nice save."

I watched as some sort of metal ramming thing slid out onto the front of the truck. "Look out Snake!" I yelled then flung myself from the building I was running across. Just as a car was flipped up into the air I watched in awe as Snake leaped over it, using it as footholds to flip off of then land on the roof. When I landed beside him I turned a look on him. "How do you make it look so easy?" I demanded then looked forwards as another car sprung onto us.

With a thrust of a hand I swiped it out of the way, yelling as I shifted the heavy weights through the air. When the path was clear I clung on, feeling my fingers slipping but Snake tucked me into him tightly, keeping me grounded as I kept my head down.

"Hey Heavy it's getting kind of thick out here." Scarlet yelled as she weaved in and out of the cars.

"Yeah I know. They're driving right into the heaviest traffic, what kind of escape route is that?"

"Maybe they're not trying to escape. Maybe they're heading somewhere." Breaker mused intelligently and I gasped for air, turning into Snake and held onto him tightly.

"Possible target?" Heavy asked.

"Yes. Somewhere with a lot of…metal." I could hear the light bulb go off in his head.

"They're going to blow it up!" Yeah but what? "All units, all units!"

"Guys you have to stop them!" Breaker yelled into the mouthpiece.

"Yeah we're working on it." Scarlet bit back sarcastically.

"I mean right now, they're going to detonate the warheads on the Eiffel Tower!" Holy crap, that's a lot of metal. Suddenly Duke and Rip open fired and I yelped.

"Guys! My ass isn't that big so don't use it as a target!" I yelled at them.

"Sorry Kaze babe." Rip answered. "Maybe you should get the hell out of there."

"I can't leave Snake alone." I shot back but I felt his hand touch my back so I looked at him. He gave me a firm nod which I assumed meant that he wanted me to pull back somewhere safe. "You sure?" He nodded again. "Okay then." I relented then opened out my arms, letting a wind catch me before landing on a lamppost. Leaping forwards I waited until Heavy drove past in the van before leaping onto the roof and hung on as they slowed down to pick up Scarlet. "Huh?"

"Sorry, I'm just hitching a ride for a moment." I yelled into the mouthpiece over the sound of rushing wind and gunfire. "How's it looking?"

"Not good, Snake is now trapped under the Hummer and we're still no closer to getting that warhead back. Suddenly I heard Duke yell through the mouthpiece.

"Alright Rip let's take this thing down. Hang on Snake!" Instantly I looked up and saw Duke fire a missile at the back of the car, throwing the rear end up with Snake hanging on underneath. I cursed inwardly, hoping Snake would be okay. In answer small panels at the side of the Hummer lifted up and fired several missiles back at the boys.

"Look out!" I yelled then watched as they leaped up, twisting and jumping to avoid the missiles as they exploded around them. "Damn, this life is just too cool." When a pulse canon appeared from within the roof, I winced as Duke and Ripcord were flung off their feet.

"Kaze get in there!" Heavy yelled so I stood, balancing carefully before running on air. It was a cool feeling, racing on air as if I were on ground but I had to do it in short, sharp bursts of energy to keep me propelled upwards until I could land on a car that could carry me forwards a little then change vehicles, gradually getting closer.

I drew my bow when I had a good shot and lifted an arrow, pulling it back. When the arrow was airborne I concentrated on it, making it swerve around the Hummer then smash through the windscreen, straight through the guy in the passenger's seats neck. Before I could draw another one however I had to leap up as a car was flung in my direction by the furious driving of the Hummer.

"Whoever's at the wheel seriously needs to take some classes." I growled, leaping through the air, propelling myself forwards before landing on the roof. "Where are you Snake? Someone tell me!"

"Underneath still, hurry!" I drew my guns and shot into the roof, growling at the armour plated metal so I slid forwards, gripping on tightly. Swinging down the side I slammed through the window, shattering the glass then shot inside. My aim missed as the Baroness hit my hand away then delivered a fast strike to my neck.

Crying out I elbowed her back as she turned, drawing her gun to shoot me but I crossed mine against hers, snarling as we fought strength on strength. When Duke slammed into the front of the Hummer Ana looked up so I took my chance.

Slapping my gun across her face I split her lip. "Kaze get out of there!" Heavy yelled as we grabbed each other's throats, squeezing as tightly as we could.

"I'm…a little…chocked…at the moment." I grunted then let go of her throat. Obeying Heavy's command I placed my feet against the side of the truck then pushed out with all of my strength. When I slammed into a stall, fruit rolling everywhere I looked up just in time to see the truck get struck by a train and it soared through the air.

Wincing I pulled myself up, rubbing my throat. "Yah, thanks for the heads up Heavy." I panted, feeling my muscles ache as I began to step forwards.

"Stand down, Kaze, you're hurt." Heavy told me.

"I still got some fight in me." I argued as I saw Snake Eyes running towards me. Holding out a hand we gripped each other's arms, nodding to tell him I was alright.

"I said stand down, I shouldn't have let you come on this mission in the first place. You're too injured to continue."

"But…"

"That's an order." I growled in frustration and struck out with my foot, collapsing a wooden beam on the stall then breathed in deeply. Snake's grip tightened slightly.

"I'm fine." I assured him, gripping my bow tightly. "Come on, let's go find them." He nodded and we ran side by side. I knew I was slowly him down a lot but my body ached too much for me to push it. "Heavy, what's our status?" I asked.

"The Baroness is on the roof of the glass building on your left, she's going to escape. We've already lost Storm Shadow." He answered. "Missiles been fired and the tower is beginning to crumble." Looking up I saw the tower indeed falling apart as the green swarm ate its way through.

"Yah, I can see that." I clapped Snake on the shoulder. "I'm going up." He nodded so I took off, using the last of my energy to propel myself towards the roof as Duke leaped off the roof and into the plane after the Baroness.

"Duke!" I yelled.

"What's happened?" Heavy demanded sharply but I ignored him for a moment, angling myself in the air.

"Duke just jumped into the plane." I answered. "And so have I." I murmured just as I slipped through the open hatch just seconds before it closed. "Ha!" I yelled, swinging my bow and knocking out two guys then kicked the Baroness back as she leaped forwards. Duke leaped up clumsily and tackled another guy around the middle as he grabbed a gun. Drawing a blade I sliced it at the ninja as he drew one of his, my foot still pressing Ana down and we all froze.

"Come on Duke!" I yelled then spun around, knocking Ana's head against the side and she fell limp as I drew my other blade and fought against the ninja. I knew I was safe fighting him, he'd hurt me but he could not kill me.

Even now as I ducked under his blades and flourished my own he never went for a killing blow. "Duke!" I yelled as I saw him get knocked out cold.

"Kaze! Kaze what's happened?" I grunted as Storm Shadow whirled me around then trapped me, a blade at my throat and the other at my side. "Report Kaze dammit!"

"Hello Joes. Snake Eyes, I believe I have something of yours." Storm Shadow murmured into my ear as I breathed through clenched teeth. Through my earpiece I heard Ripcord groan.

"Uh oh, Snake ain't too happy about that."

"She's very beautiful, isn't she brother?" I growled and tried to pull away but Storm Shadow held me tighter. "Very strong willed, a true fighter."

"Let me go you son of a bitch before I shove that sword up your ass." He laughed in my ear, tucking his head into the nape of my neck, tilting his mouth towards my ear.

"I think I'll keep this one brother, who knows? Maybe she'll be useful to me." Anger burst free as my vision began to go dark but I shook my head slightly, fighting to stay awake.

"I'm going to slice you into salami you…" I began to spout off extensive Japanese insults and Storm Shadow laughed with amusement. Sliding one sword back into its scabbard he then gripped me in the grove of my neck, squeezing firmly and my insults began to die away.

"Guys…I'm so sorry…" I whispered as my vision went black. "So sorry…"

"Sleep tight little warrior." He whispered then pulled the sword away. However as my knees buckled and I went limp, I was pretty sure that he kept hold of me, supporting my weight as I slipped into the blackness of the unknown.

* * *

**Oh, Storm is so mean.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So Kaze's been kidnapped by the bad guys, has no weapons, no contact with her allies and as far as she is aware, is alone. Who's up for some Joe styled kickass?**

* * *

As soon as I woke up I began to struggle. My wrists were clamped to the wall by high tech shackles and looking down, someone had undressed me from my suit. Fury engulfed me. "Duke! Where's Duke?" I yelled at the top of my voice, struggling and tugging until I was out of breath.

"You should not waste your energy. You will need it." I heard Storm Shadow say as he stepped out of the shadows and walked into my line of sight.

"For when I kick your ass." I snarled at him. "Let me go you coward."

"Coward? I think you should be a little nicer to me." He came closer, arching an eyebrow as he stepped into my personal bubble. "I just saved your life."

"Yeah, I'm not buying it." He pursed his lips slightly and I could not help but admit that he was a handsome looking guy. His features were firm and serious but there was a mysteriousness about him that I could not help but want to reach out to and uncover.

"McCullen wanted to simply shoot you through the head whilst you slept. I told him that I wanted you as a new soldier."

"I'll never follow you." He chuckled, reaching up to follow the line of my chin.

"You'll have no choice." His voice was low and husky, the soft lilt of his accent soft on my ears. "Once the Doctor has seen you, you will not remember who you are or who you fight for."

"Nothing will ever make me forget. I've got this knack of never forgetting what people have done to me." I yanked on one hand but he didn't flinch at my attempt at intimidation. "When Snake finds you, he'll kill you." I promised him. "But only if I don't get you first."

"You seem quite close with my old sword brother. I saw you two interact briefly in Paris. There was definitely some chemistry there." He murmured then smirked. "Do you love him?"

"More than I do you." I snapped at him. "I barely know him, however I have more respect and trust for him than you'll ever have from the world."

"I am not convinced." Storm Shadow pulled away and turned his back. He lifted my bow, running his fingers over the smooth curve. "You will remain here until the Doctor sends for you. He is very interested in the gift you possess. Controlling the wind, I have never seen such a power before." With that he tossed down my bow and stalked from the room. I shouted something seriously unpleasant at his back before the door could close behind him.

Right now I seriously wanted Faith beside me. If anything she'd keep me company and be a source of comfort. "Alright, alright calm down. Just calm down." I breathed quietly. "Think. Think. What would the Joes do?" She tried to think like Scarlet and Heavy Duty but no amount of strength or skill could get her out of these shackles. Thinking like Snake Eyes was out of the question, he was a ninja, a master, there was no way she could compete with him.

So she began to think like Breaker. "Alright. Think technology. Think technology, think technology, think-ooh!" My eyes stopped roaming the room when I spotted something interesting. It was a little panel that flashed with lights and I could see my image through the glass screen. There were some blue pulses and I could see some wires running across the ground, leading to my shackles and patches that were stuck onto my skin.

"Right, I wonder…would it work? No probably not." I muttered to myself then shut up. The room was probably bugged. Sucking in a deep breath I closed my eyes and concentrated. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped and a harsh breeze whipped into life as I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

Dark storm clouds circled the room like a whirlpool, lightning flashing as the friction built. "Ha!" I chocked down my laugh then concentrated on the clouds, building the friction until miniature bolts of lightning began to form. Summoning all the control and concentration I had, a lightning bolt hit the panel.

It exploded into sparks, the entire thing shattering as electricity ran through the wires. Absorbing the shock, I yelped. It wasn't that bad since it wasn't a full blown fork of lightning but it still left my arms buzzing as the shackles opened and I was released.

"Suck on that ninja bitch." I growled then suited up. Once I was ready I heard feet thundering down the corridor so I knocked an arrow then waited, breathing over my fingers as I waited. When the door slid open I volleyed quick arrows until there were four dead people at the door.

"Hm. I love being a Joe." A smile rose up on my lips as I hurried out the room, jumping over the bodies then looked around. Wishing I had Faith here to guide me, I selected a random corridor and began to run.

"Prisoner escape number twenty two on level three." The announcement blared loudly.

"Shut your pie hole!" I snarled then ducked into a doorway, melting into the shadows. At least I was stealthy and good at blending into my surroundings. An entire group of men carrying guns just ran passed me. "Huh. Morons." I muttered under my breath then peeked around the corner.

I took out a couple of guards then hurried on, heading towards what looked like a control panel. "Hmm, okay. It runs on technology." I mused. Tapping the screen randomly it came up with an image of 3D levels and networks. "Sweet." I mumbled then began to tap again. I found three long tube things that ran up to the icecap and several other rooms that took my interest. "So…these are missile shoots. Right, for the warheads, so where would they be controlled from…aha!" I mapped the route then knocked an arrow onto my string.

Turning right I hammered down the corridor, slinking in and out of the shadows as I avoided being seen. Breathing a sigh of relief I opened the door to the control room and slipped inside. No one even noticed as I stepped into the room and pulled back my string. Whistling, everyone turned to face me.

Releasing arrow after arrow I ducked and rolled, rising up to slip my bow over my back then drew my swords. Both of them flashed and gleamed in the light as they sliced through everyone the moment they came near me and before I knew it, it was all over.

The door slid open and I whirled around, adopting a defensive stance with my blades then stopped. "Guys?"

"Kaze! You're alive!" Scarlet cried and leaped on me, hugging me tightly. "Thank God."

"Alright what have we got?" I asked as I pulled away, smiling.

"Ripcord has gone after the last two missiles in a Night Raven, Heavy is outside staging an attack and we're still unsure about Duke's location." She said.

"Ripcord, can you hear me?" Breaker asked.

"Loud and clear buddy."

"Hey Rip, how's the Raven?" I called out.

"Doing Marc six and loving it!" He replied. "Good to hear your voice, Kaze."

"Okay Rip, I have the coordinates of the two warheads. The closest one is Moscow, you'll have to hit that one first. Target two is Washington." Breaker said into his mouthpiece as he continued to tap on his screen. I looked out of the window to see a massive sub fight going on. I watched, transfixed as the shapes cut through the water. Suddenly the water was illuminated by the deathly blue glow of a pulse cannon which shot into life then struck a Joe sub.

"Someone take out that damn cannon there are two hundred Joes on that sub." General Hawk's voice commanded through the speakers.

"We're on it sir." Scarlet answered and she brought up a new map and scouted the route. "Alright Snake, the cannon control room should be right there, where all the laser conduits converge." He nodded and made to move.

"I'll come to."

"No you should stay, you're still hurt." I spun my swords in my hands.

"I'm fine. Come on Snake." I nodded to him and led the way. He followed as we raced through the maze of strange corridors until Snake suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me back, clapping a hand over my mouth then pulled me into a shadowed door. I stayed perfectly still, watching as a few men hurried past before relaxing.

"Come on." I whispered to him but he stopped me. Spinning me around he grabbed me close and hugged me tightly. At first I was stunned but then I returned his embrace, careful of my swords against him. "It's good to see you too Snake but we really have to focus." I murmured to him. He reached up, cupped my cheek then nodded, turning to lead the way.

Together we burst into the control room and slashed our way through, killing everyone in the room. Snake shot with his gun and shruiken as I used on blade to watch his back. With a strong kick to the chest one of the control guys smashed through the window and fell through the plasma beams, sending everything into disarray.

"Nice kick Snake." I smiled, nodding to him then looked up. "Watch out!" He spun around, missing the flying stars that Storm Shadow flung at him as I tried to tackle him from behind but he kicked me in the chest, knocking me backwards.

"The whole system is down! I'll try to bring it back on." A new technician called out so I surged forwards.

"Oh no you don't." I growled then surged forwards but Storm Shadow blocked me with his sword, my own stopping his from touching me. He fought both myself and Snake, multitasking with epic skill and with a strength that, with a ninja kick and spin, his sword sliced through one of mine. I stood there, staring at it in shock but when the new threats of metal soldiers I jumped back into the fight and Storm Shadow focussed back on Snake. Once all the others were dealt with I turned around to see both ninja fly through the window. "Snake!" I cried, my blade slashing through both technicians in one sweep.

I jumped up onto the controls, stabbing my sword through some important looking buttons and controls before looking over the edge. I wanted to call out but by the looks of things, Snake was doing fine. He kicked and slashed at Storm Shadow, pushing him down before finally finishing with a stabbing him through the chest. A soft gasp left my lips.

Seeing the pain on Storm Shadow's face, a pain not physical but mental and a reflection of his past, I felt deeply sorry for him. He swallowed then looked up at me, our eyes locking. Japanese words left my lips and he read them. _"I'm sorry."_ Without a word he fell back into the ice cold water deep down below.

Snake just stood there for a moment, panting for breath before slowly turning back. Looking up at me I smiled softly and held out my hand. Climbing back up he took it and I helped him back up. "Hey Snake?" He looked to me. "Let's go home." He nodded in agreement then looked to my sword still in the control pad. He grabbed it and lifted it free before handing it back to me.

I took it with a soft sigh then took off again with Snake close behind. "This is Duke calling all Joes. The icepack is coming down! That's a whole tonne of ice and steel coming your way." Holy crap, that's a lot of ice!

"Hurry Snake!" I yelled, spinning around a corner with my blade, cutting into a heavily armed metal goon. Snake took out the other two then we heard Scarlet yell. "Snake! Kaze! Hurry up!" We ran to her but I stopped, turning to fight back at the other metal heads who were coming after us. "Kaze hurry! Get into the elevator!" I started to go but someone grabbed me by my quiver and threw me against the wall, making me cry out in pain.

"No Snake!" I yelled as he leaped forwards. With a wave of my hand I flung him back into the elevator then swung the door shut whilst fighting back the others. Looking into the small window I saw Snake banging his fists against the door and my heart throbbed for him. I turned, facing him with deep breaths as water flushed into the room, cracked glass flying everywhere as the metal guys were washed away.

Softly I smiled at him then held out my hands to the side, closing my eyes as a rush of wind wrapped around me. As the water swallowed the room a sphere rolled around me with powerful force. I felt like a guinea pig in its little ball. Turning I propelled myself out of the window and looked around. It was slightly terrifying being out in the open water in the freezing cold.

My time was limited, if I didn't get out of there soon I would freeze to death. I listened as everyone called in clear then waited for a moment, my teeth chattering. "This is Scarlet reporting, sir. We lost an alpha Joe today." I could hear her voice quivering so I hustled, trying to get back in range with the subs as they began to scramble. "We lost…Kaze." There was a long silence.

"What?" Heavy demanded. "No, no, no, Kaze…she can't be gone! She was fine! You said she was fine!"

"She sacrificed herself to get us three out." Breaker murmured softly. "We were outnumbered in the end."

"No that can't be right. Kaze's tough. Maybe she found another way out." Duke insisted. "Kaze? Kaze can you read me?" Just a little more, a little more and I'll be in range…there!

"This is Kaze reporting in clear." I spoke and I was answered by a unanimous cheer.

"Kaze baby! Where are you?"

"In the water, freezing to death. Can I hitch a ride please?" Heavy laughed.

"Coming up on your location. I have you on visual." I blinked in the headlights, holding my arms up over my eyes to stop some of the light hitting me as Heavy manoeuvred close. "Grab on." I swam forwards in my little air ball.

"Step on it Heavy, I'm running out of oxygen here."

"Hang on tight Kaze babe." He told me then turned, speeding towards the Alpha sub. I hung onto one of the fins, conserving as much oxygen as I could but it was fast running out and my concentration began to waver and fail with my strength. "Heavy…" I whispered.

"Hang on girl, we'll get you fixed up. Just hand on." I swallowed and forced to keep my eyes open.

"Listen to me Kaze. Just focus on my voice." Scarlet said. "Keep concentrating on that air sphere you've created, it looks amazing by the way, we're going to get you inside, get you warmed up then we can fly home. Faith will be waiting for you. Don't you want to see Faith again?" Faith, my beautiful little girl. Of course I wanted to see her beautiful golden eyes again. Her adorable character, her loyal nature, I wanted to see her again so badly.

My mind half blacked out as I had to hold my breath for measured lengths of time before finally, I felt the sub docking in the Alpha sub. As the water drained I sucked in all the air I could, laying on the back of the body, dragging in the air like it was addictive.

"Kaze! Kaze!" Scarlet shouted as Heavy leaped out then climbed onto the sub.

"Kaza babe, can you hear me?" I nodded, smiling.

"We did it." I grinned up at him, slightly woozy. "We kicked their asses."

"We sure did babe. Come on, you're freezing." He said then lifted me up. "Everyone back off! I need a medical team here for a downed Joe!"

"I'm not down…I'm only going up! I can fly!" I giggled then hiccupped.

"Stay with us Kaze. You can't go to sleep."

"Why?" I whined, pouting at him as he carried me in his arms and hurried to bring me to a medical room. "I'm so tired Heavy."

"No, if you go to sleep you might never wake up. You're ice cold. Snake!" He called as Snake stormed over. "Here, you take her." He handed me over and I grumbled.

"I ain't no package…don't toss me around!" But I tucked my head into Snake's neck as he gripped me tightly then carried me into the medical room. Before we were completely out of range though I heard Heavy sigh.

"I've never seen him so concerned for someone. Apart from you Scarlet." I frowned slightly then pulled myself closer to Snake, slipping my arm around my neck.

"Can I sleep now?" In answer he shook me. "Ow…"

"Medical team is here." Snake walked through the door then put me on the bed. He gripped my shoulders and shook me back awake.

"Ow, stop that Snake Eyes." I swatted at him. After a series of checks they found I had two cracked ribs, a few cuts, some new bruises on top of the old ones and I had actually dislocated several fingers which was painful to put them back in place. Snake stayed by my side all the way and even when I awoke, he was still there.

"Snake?" I murmured, my eyes still closed as I reached out. "Snake are you there?" I felt his hand curl around mine and he held it gently. Slowly I opened my eyes then sighed. "Next time I try to play the hero, haul my ass out of there for me?" He nodded his head and did not let go of my hand as I slipped back into sleep due to the effects of the drugs.

* * *

**Man that girl has a serious run of bad luck. Oh well, at least she's safe now. I knew that peculiar talent of hers would come in handy for something. I am the writer after all...**


	9. Chapter 9

**By the way guys, there's a little surprise in store in this chapter, can't wait, enjoy!**

* * *

Back on base I was met by a very enthusiastic Faith. Before she could leap on me Snake had caught her and held her back so that she didn't crack the other ribs I had still intact. I was glad to see her, chasing her tail with delight as she circled in and out of my legs as I walked, like some giant cat that I kept on tripping over.

She greeted the team too, she even licked Snake's visor with affectionate growls until he shoved her off and scratched her ears like she wanted. "It feels good to be back." I sighed with content. "However, I think I'm going to need a vacation."

"I second that one." Duke nodded. "My heads messed up like a scrambled egg."

"So you and Ana good now?"

"Yeah we're good. We've made up and got back together." He nodded his head with a happy smile, it was the happiest I had ever seen him.

"Are you engaged again?" He shook his head.

"We'll try again another time, when she's free of those nanomites." I shot a sly grin to Scarlet as she glanced over to Ripcord.

"What about you Scarlet? Did the red rose of romance finally bloom for you?" A heavy blush graced her cheeks as she looked down at her feet. She said nothing but discreetly slipped her hand into Rip's who smiled proudly.

Faith barked at me so I looked down and she exposed her belly, wanting a rub. I reached down but the moment I touched her underside, something felt off. "You're a little fatter than I remember." I looked at her. "You've been gaining some weight over the last few weeks, what have…oh no." I stopped and stared at her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Duke asked and everyone, including Hawk, looked at me. My mouth dropped open.

"She's going to have puppies!" Looking back down at her I scowled. "You little minx, you do realise that there is no way in hell that I'll be able to part with any one of your puppies? I'll be terrorised by the lot of them because I'd love them to much!" I slapped a hand to my brow. "I cannot be dealing with this right now."

Everyone began to laugh as Faith rolled around whining at me until I sighed and tickled her. "Puppies? Are you serious?" I looked at her and she barked. "Okay, well then, I hope you're a good negotiator because I am not going to be talking to Hawk about this one." I muttered to her and she barked again. "Oh screw you, you know I can't afford a popsicle, let alone looking after puppies! If you have any more than four, I shall not be impressed." She jumped up and licked my cheek again. Scarlet grinned.

"So, you're going to be a nanny?" I paled visibly.

"This is so not how I was imagining my vacation to look like." I growled then joined them. I looked up. "Do any of you want a puppy?" I asked hopefully and they grinned.

"Maybe, we'll see." My face darkened considerably and I scowled.

"Whoever it was who bed my bitch is going to be strangled. I'll find that daddy dog so help me." Faith whimpered beside me so I sighed. "Come on girl, let's go get some decent sleep." She brightened at the idea. I guess she had missed my company in the room. After Hawk had given a speech congratulating our success, I hit the sack for a couple of hours until someone awoke me with a gentle shake.

"Hmm…who is it?" I mumbled. "Because if you're waking me to tell me that I have to get up then I'm gonna hit you." The hand shook my shoulder again so I cracked open an eye. "Snake!" I breathed and sat up then snatched up the covers to hide my slightly less than modest apparel. "Snake what are you doing?" He tapped his wrist. "It's time to go already? I've only had a few hours' sleep!" He lifted up the clock in answer. "Oh. Okay then, eight hours is decent enough. Fine, I'll get up and pack but you need to get out first." I told him. Faith snored beside me so I kicked her gently and she leaped up with a bark. "Yeah, yeah, if I'm getting up then you do too." Snake's shoulders shook slightly as if in laughter.

As he got to the door his name left my lips without me realising. "Uh…nothing. Just thanks, I guess, for looking out for me." He nodded his head then left the room. I fell back into my pillows and groaned. "I'm such a moron." Looking down to the side of the bed where Faith grinned up at me with her gorgeous gold eyes I growled. "You have it so easy, you know that?" She barked then turned around, chasing her tail. "Alright, I'm up." I assured her then rolled to my feet. I suited up but left off the weapons since we were only transporting to a new base whilst this one was being fixed up.

Walking down the corridor and into the rec room I stopped in the doorway. Everyone looked so happy. Duke and Rip were lounging on the sofa, Scarlet leaning against Ripcord as his arm was slung around her shoulders. Breaker was laughing at something Rip had just said with Heavy Duty bellowing with laughter, grinning broadly as he clapped Snake Eyes on the shoulder. I just stood there, enjoying the moment with a serene smile, Faith stood at my side. Everything in that one moment seemed perfect and I grabbed at the memory, plastering it into my mind like a curtain to draw over the older ones.

When Snake Eyes looked up I felt his eyes rest on me to I looked at him. My smile widened a little and I nodded to him before stepping inside. "There she is!" Heavy yelled, clapping. "Our little bubble girl."

"Bubble girl? Come on Heavy, I almost drowned and suffocated at once." I grinned as he hugged me in his crushing arms. "Heavy…Heavy…can't breathe."

"Oh, right." He put me down then ruffled my hair as Faith barked at him, lifting a paw and whimpered for attention also. I grinned as Heavy reached down and fussed over her. She had won over everyone's hearts so easily. Even Snake's. Perhaps I should ask for some pointers?

When the call came to leave I fell into step beside Snake as the other's strode ahead, looking badass in black. We all did. My thoughts drifted back to when I had first arrived. I sure as hell had been terrified but look at me now. I have a new family, a home, a place where I could truly live and do what I do best. My thoughts were disrupted when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Sorry, miles away." I smiled at Snake who nodded. However something still bothered me. "Snake, when Storm Shadow had me he addressed you personally. You used to know him, didn't you?" He nodded his head once. "Were you…close?" He gave a partial shrug which didn't help me at all. "Well, whatever he did, I don't believe for one second that he hasn't ever forgotten it."

Without another word I whistled for Faith and ran ahead, yelling to Heavy who turned just as I leaped on him. He chuckled, naturally grabbing my legs to hoist me higher onto his back. "So what's the plan?" I asked. "No more bad guys to take out?"

"Not yet but there will always be more." Heavy told me as I tucked my head on his shoulder, streaks of black hair falling from their place over my eyes. Faith trotted ahead, stopping to look back and bark when we weren't keeping up.

"Joes." Hawk said as he stood waiting for us in the main above ground hanger. He joined us as Heavy put me down and I slipped into place. We all walked in a line and I couldn't help but smile as some younger and hopeful Joes watched us in awe. Looking to my left I walked beside Snake then down the line before looking ahead. As Snake discreetly slipped a few of his fingers against mine, entwining them softly with a squeeze I did not draw away. I squeezed back, smiling softly before he let go.

Everyone piled onto the plane, Faith leading the way bravely as she bounded up the steps. Taking on last look at the base I smiled. "I'll be back." I vowed then climbed into the Howler, my long hair free from any plait or bind as it fell like a blanket of black silk around my shoulders.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! Faith is going to have puppies! Ah! Review if you liked and Ha! No way am I done yet ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is the beginning of _Retaliation _but there's a little gap in between because you know, I thought I'd add a little more of Kaze's life into the story since it is her story after all. Enjoy**

* * *

The mountains were just the way I had left them. They were crisp cold and dusted with white, forever shrouded in the low slung clouds as the cry of eagles filled my ears. It was good to be home, even if it was only for a short while. Faith stood at my side, panting from our long run we had taken up the mountain except for the most part where I had airlifted her up due to her overweight condition. The price she has to pay for being pregnant. "I sometimes wonder if my family ever think of me." I said to her suddenly, disturbing the mystical breath of the wind and silence around us.

"Whether my parents regret what they did, whether Robert ever became the son father had always imagined him to be. I just wonder…I wonder…" Pain stabbed at my heart as the memories bubbled to the surface. Clenching my fists the wind howled harder until I released the tension in my body. "I won't let them hurt me again Faith. I'm Kaze. I am stronger than I've ever been before. I'm a Joe. I have friends and family, real family who will protect me. They cannot hurt me."

Many times I had repeated this little prayer to myself when the nightmares were too vivid and real for me to deal with. Sometimes I had company to wake me and offer me comfort but recently, apart from Faith, I had been alone. No matter how much I tried to hide my fears, their pounding fists still flashed on my young, innocent mind and tears stung my eyes, the heat against cold almost unbearable.

Hearing someone come up behind me I whirled around, reaching for my blade but stopped. "Snake?" My masked friend nodded his head then held out his hands slowly. Instantly I fell into his arms, sobbing quietly as I tried to shake my memories and fears from my mind. "They're getting worse Snake. I can't hold it back any longer. I have to face them but I'm afraid." He held me close, one hand stroking my hair as the other gripped me around my back.

Faith whimpered, jumping up and nudging my arm as she sought to comfort me also. "They beat me as a child and I've never been able to forget. No matter how hard I try, they scarred me for life and I feel such an idiot." Being close to Snake again helped and soon I was breathing normally, leaning into his chest as he dried my tears. "What are you doing here Snake? How did you know I was here?"

He inclined his head back down the mountain so I nodded. "Come on girl, it's time to leave." She sneezed then trotted at my side as we descended the mountain. Passing my hut I stopped, looking at the now desecrated ruin. The walls had collapsed and practically nothing remained as it was buried under snow. "Good times." I murmured then felt Snake pull gently on my hand so I turned and followed him.

The Howler was waiting for us in a clearing on flatter land and I smiled as Scarlet and Ripcord got out to welcome us. "Hey!" Scarlet grinned and instantly I looked to her slightly rounded stomach.

"You're pregnant?" I stared then squealed. "Wow! You're pregnant!" I leaped on her, careful of her tummy, then hugged her tightly. "Congratulations you two, Rip? Good luck my friend. You're going to have a tiny genius running around the house." He paled slightly.

"I better brush up on my long word dictionary." He rubbed his head. "Aw come here, show me some love!" He hugged me then kissed my cheek. "So how are things? You been dealing okay?"

"Yeah, great. Just visiting some old places and friends." I shrugged then shivered. "But how about we get inside first?"

"Yes, let's do that." Scarlet nodded then looked down to Faith. "Hey girl, you're looking bigger than I remember." We all piled onto the Howler and I was surprised when Ripcord didn't get into the cockpit.

"You not flying?"

"No, I'm off duty." He grinned at me, kicking back. "So how long till that girl bursts?" I chuckled as Faith moaned, unable to get comfortable with her massive stomach.

"Any day now. I wanted to leave her with Duke and Ana but she kicked up a fuss." I told them, stroking her head lovingly as she snuggled close to me.

"Of course, dogs will naturally stay in the environment they feel safest in when they're about to have puppies. With her so close to her time she must want to be as close to you as possible." Scarlet explained and I smiled at Faith as she whimpered again.

"Well, that explains why you've practically been suffocating me when I go to sleep." Rip laughed.

"So what you doing all the way out here? Last time we knew you were in the States with Duke and Ana."

"I just needed some home air. I went back to New Zealand too, though I can't really remember it anymore however it was so beautiful, I couldn't resist."

"And your family?" Scarlet asked softly. Even Snake glanced up at me, watching me stiffen as a shadow rolled across my midnight blue eyes. I shook my head.

"I'm getting there. Soon. Someday soon." I said confidently then stretched, shaking the snow from my fluff rimmed hood then lowered it.

"Hey, you cut your hair." I nodded, running my hand through the considerably shorted locks. Getting tired with it getting in the way all the time I had cut it an inch or two below my shoulders so it was still long but the difference was definitely noticeable. "Looks good." Rip complimented.

"Thanks." I grinned then leaned forwards. "So tell me, boy? Girl? Genius? Pilot? What's going on?" Scarlet smiled, glowing with pride.

"I think it's going to be a girl. I just have that feeling. We've even talked about names, haven't we Ripcord?" She gave him a pointed look and he chuckled.

"You have, I still think you're just getting fatter from all that chocolate you've been craving." Shooting him a glare I then chuckled.

"You haven't changed on bit." I told him then looked back to Scarlet who beamed.

"I want to call the girl Madeline, it sounds pretty don't you think? Oh and Snake is going to be one of the godparents, Duke and Ana are going to be the other."

"So three badass godparents? That's going to be one seriously protected kid. I'd to see any child that tries to bully her." I paused. "Though, knowing you two, she'd be more than capable of kicking ass herself."

"Hey, it might be a boy!" Ripcord argued but we both ignored him.

"We want you to be a godmother too." Scarlet stated and I choked on the air. Coughing and spluttering I wheezed with wide eyes.

"Huh?"

"You can pair up with Snake Eyes, be her other godparents." Scarlet had that mischievous look dancing in her cornflower blue eyes. "Would that be okay?"

"Yes! Hell yes I'd be honoured." Giggling with joy I reached across and hugged her. "Hear that Snake? You're stuck with me." He inclined his head towards me so I tossed him a smile then looked down at Faith who whimpered.

We were dropped off at an army base then transported into the nearest town where Duke and Ana lived but before we left Snake gripped my arm and I turned to him. "Aren't you coming with us?" He shook his head then tapped his head. "Oh right, yeah." I looked down, my smile fading from my face. "It was good to see you again." I began to turn away but Snake touched my chin and turned me back to face him. He drew one finger against my cheek down the side of my face then tapped my nose, making me smile again. "Promise we'll see each other again soon?" I asked and he nodded. "Besides, you promised you'd get me a new blade." I tapped the one that I carried in a case. "I'm still one short."

Nodding his head he drew me in and embraced me tenderly but firmly. Being so close to him I could hear his deep, steady breaths and was instantly relaxed by the sound. "Goodbye Snake Eyes." I murmured then pulled back, allowing Scarlet and Rip to say their goodbyes. When we were in the car I turned around, watching through the back as Snake disappeared from view.

"Girl you are head over sword for that guy." Ripcord said to me, making me turn around and slump in my seat, looking to my nails.

"Who?" I asked indifferently. He threw back his head and laughed.

"You know who. The creepy Zen master." He leaned forwards, lowering his voice. "Admit it, you want to know what's under that mask and suit of his."

"A man like any other I'm sure." Answering with the same tone I had used before a faint blush began to rise to my cheeks. Thankfully the attention was pulled away from me when Faith began to whine. "Faith? Is the time coming?" She barked again and I groaned. "Please can you just clench in until we get to Duke's place? I am not helping you to deliver them in a truck."

"Say what? That dog is not going into labour is she?" The driver demanded. "Because if so she's getting off right now!"

"Hell no! She's fine!" I called out as Scarlet stroked Faith's head, murmuring soft and comforting words as she whimpered. I touched her back then held her paw, letting her know I was there with her. "Hang on girl, we're nearly there."

The moment Duke opened his door I shoved past him, yelling a greeting as I carried Faith to the spare room. "Hey Duke!"

"Wha-what? Kaze where are you going?" Duke yelled after me as I thundered up the stairs.

"Faith's going into labour." Rip said, clapping hands with Duke. "Sup buddy?"

"She's really going to have her pups in my spare room?" Duke blinked. "Ana! Uh, help?"

"Come on Scarlet, let's go see if Kaze needs some help." Ana laughed, kissing Duke's cheek. "You boys behave whilst we're busy." She warned as they raced up the stairs. Ana was blonde again, her natural colour and she'd cut her hair back to the way she had used to wear it. She looked like her old self again. After Breaker and Scarlet had figured out how to deactivate all the nanomites in her body she had been cleared of all charges, with a little persuasion from Hawk and a couple of finger twitching ninjas.

"Easy girl, that's my baby." I whispered to her, stroking he head as I lay her down in her basket after setting a large towel over it to keep it clean.

"Hey, need a hand?" I smiled up at Ana.

"Hey, you look good." I said to her. "Yeah, I'll need a couple of things." Rubbing my head I sighed. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

After a lot of whining, moaning, snapping and occasional biting Faith nursed three very beautiful puppies. One was darkly coloured just like her, this one was male and the last two were female, one was a light grey and white colour with patches of tan and the last one was beautiful as it was albino.

I had found out that the father had been a husky which I was happy about. It Faith had gone with one of those German shepherds or the scarier looking dogs, I'd have been worried about the outcome.

Once everything was cleared up I let everyone crowd round to see. "Aw, that is some cute fluff going on there." Rip said. "Hey good job Faith." She sighed proudly, licking the backs of her babies. "What you going to call them?"

"I can't keep them all, maybe just one." I frowned then turned around with a smirk. "How about you guys take two of them?" Ana leaped at the chance.

"Yes! Duke and I will have one, of course we will." She nudged her fiancée with a pointed look. "Right?"

"Uh…sure?" She beamed profoundly at him then kissed him, firm and hard before crouching closer. Duke blinked, dazzled before smiling.

"How about it babe? Shall we keep one?" Ripcord looked to Scarlet who gazed adoringly at the puppies. You could see the want in her eyes as she nodded her head excitedly. I relaxed inwardly. It made me feel better that Faith's pups were going to a good home with people I knew and trusted but also, Faith would be able to see her puppies more often.

"So which one?" Duke asked, glancing to Ripcord. "You girls can sort it out. I'm not fussed." Ana and Scarlet looked at each other.

"Which one do you want?" Ana asked and Scarlet answered instantly.

"The grey one, you?"

"Brilliant! We'll have the dark brown one." She grinned. "I wanted that one anyway." I looked to the albino puppy, the runt of the litter. She looked considerably smaller and her big ass brother kept on blocking her way as she tried to suckle some milk.

"Hey Ana, get your fat puppy off my little girl's little girl." I smiled and Ana reached forwards. Faith watched her carefully so Ana held her hand to Faith first, letting her sniff her scent.

"I'm just going to move him over, okay?" She assured him. Faith sneezed then tucked her head down into her basket so Ana reached out and picked up the boy puppy, repositioned him then scooted the pure white puppy over so that she could reach Faith's belly.

"Alright, I think we should leave her be for now." I murmured, standing up so the others joined me. "Well done baby." Faith looked up at me with her gold eyes then closed them again. Downstairs we ordered pizza, got out the beer and lounged together in the living room.

"You remember that time I saved Duke by running a fork machine through that metal head?" Ripcord grinned as we laughed from something Duke had just said about one of our past missions. "Now that was heroic."

"Hmm, what about when I saved all of your sorry asses from being crushed by that walkway?" I shot Ana a playful look. "One you collapsed, I might add." She grinned.

"I'm a bad chick with a cool gun. What can I say?" Looking back at Rip I swigged some beer.

"I do remember you screaming a heck of a lot though, escpeically when you thought you were going to die."

"I did not!"

"Sure you did, Rip, you scream at everything." Scarlet teased him.

"I do not!" Rip argued and we giggled as Duke crept up behind.

"Rip look out!" I pointed and he spun around as Duke leaped on him, tackling off the sofa as Rip screamed loudly. Our insides burned and ached as we laughed so hard, watching the guys scrap with each other on the ground, wrestling until they called it quits.

That night I lay in bed, listening with a proud smile to the little whimpers of the puppies until I had fallen asleep. Nightmares stayed away from me that night however I could not get over this feeling that I was being watched. Every hair on my body stood up on end as I tossed and turned, groaning in my sleep until I heard a storm burst into life outside, waking me.

With a gasp I sat bolt upright, breathing deeply. When a fork of lightning illuminated the room I caught the flash reflecting on a face. A face I knew. A face that should be dead. Storm Shadow. Grabbing for the switch to my lamp and the gun under my pillow I aimed to the spot where I had seen only a fleeting glimpse of him but found nothing there.

Gasping for air I looked over to Faith. She had not stirred and the puppies were all asleep so if she had not heard or smelled anything then it was fine. I must have been dreaming. Everything was fine. "Everything is fine." I whispered, sighing as I reached over and turned off the light and settled back down to sleep.

Little did I know that the white wearing ninja was barely a few metres away from me, gripping onto the tree as its branches whipped with the thundering storm. Silently he dropped down and disappeared into the night without ever making a sound.

* * *

**I wonder who that could have been? Gasp!**


	11. Chapter 11

**New orders, new Joes, new bad guys...all the more butts to kick. Enjoy the read my friends, see you on the other side.**

* * *

Orders came through from Hawk. Duke and I were called to duty. "You sure it's alright?" I asked, looking to Faith who was nuzzling her puppies lovingly, every inch the proud mother.

"Of course, I'll take good care of them all." Ana assured me then hugged me tightly. "I owe it to you."

"Me? What do you mean Ana?" I asked in confusion as she pulled back and smiled.

"Without you Joes I'd still be that crazy bitch working for Cobra. So for that, I'll forever be grateful." She smiled softly, her honey toned hair lightening her features beautifully. Returning her smile I hugged her again then whispered into her ear.

"I'll bring him home. No matter what it takes. I'll get him back in time to stand at that altar to watch you sail down that isle in your beautiful white dress." She stiffened, breathing in deeply then nodded.

"I'd appreciate it if you could. You know how boneheaded he is."

"Stubborn to the core." I agreed then picked up my pack. "Faith? You stay here with Ana, alright? You keep her safe." I gave her the whistles, translating them to commands as I saw her get up to come with me. She sank back down and barked quietly at me. "I know girl. I love you to. I'll be back for you and Ghost."

"Ghost?" I grinned.

"My albino puppy. Think it suits her?" Ana laughed and nodded.

"Oh yes. Duke wanted to call our boy Captain but I put my foot down." After a pause she grinned even further. "So we settled on Tank."

"Oh hell yeah, I like that." I looked down. So there we have it. Tank, Lilium and Ghost. Scarlet had decided on the name of the middle puppy since Ripcord had been totally serious in calling her Kentucky.

Leaving my beloved companion and her babies behind I joined Duke outside and said my last goodbyes. "You look after my boy." Ripcord told me as he hugged me tightly. "And yourself."

"I will." I promised him then smiled at Scarlet. I touched her stomach and she glowed brightly before hugging me too. "We'll back in a few weeks ready for the wedding."

"Unless I accidentally get myself lost on the way home." Duke mused and Ana punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't say that you total jerk!" She giggled then kissed him lovingly, a long lingering kiss that made me turn away and smile.

"So, we're off. Don't let these girls trample you too much Rip. Oh and don't go crashing anymore planes okay?"

"Hey, that was one time and it was your fault because you spilled coffee on the controls!"

"Hey!" I answered back. "You said you wanted a coffee so I brought you coffee! I landed us pretty much intact. Mostly." That had been a terrifying experience. Since the controls were fried I had had to manually land the plane, however I wasn't able to slow down the fall much because it was so heavy so we landed in a deep pit in snow. Hawk hadn't been too happy about that until I had salvaged the cargo.

We watched our friends disappear from the back window before turning around with soft sighs. Duke shot me a look then smirked. "Rip says you and Snake are pretty tight." He mused. I groaned.

"Oh please, not this again!" I reached out to stroke Faith's head then remembered I'd left her behind. This was the first time since getting back from polar icecap that she wasn't going to be on a mission with me. It felt completely alien.

"She'll be fine." Duke said, sensing my worry. "I wanna talk about you and that ninja."

"What about us? There's nothing going on between us if that's what you're thinking. There's no way in hell Snake Eyes would ever want to be with me anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Duke demanded, his eyes full of surprise. "He loves you."

"He loves all of us." I shrugged. "He just looks out for me because I'm the newest member and a girl."

"Hell no, you know that's not true. I know you're smart but that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say." I arched an eyebrow at him. "Okay one of the dumbest things you've ever said." He amended so I nodded with approval.

"Snake Eyes is…a master of martial arts. He's tough, smart, the best of the best at what he does. I'm barely able to keep up with him. He just views me as a student so he feels responsible for me." I tried to explain. "I mean sure, I like him a lot. He's kind, caring, strong, gentle and the one of the sweetest and most genuine guys I've ever met. He can say a thousand words with one touch without needing to speak at all and he's taught me practically everything I now about martial arts. He's been with me through the thick and thin of everything and sometimes I just can't stand being near him because it hurts too much but…but…" I shook my head, clenching my jaw and looked away from Duke as he continued to look at me.

"But what?" Sucking in a deep breath I answered without being able to look at him.

"He's not the only one." Duke shifted, turning to face me properly.

"Go on?" With a sigh I looked down into my hands in my lap then swallowed.

"I'm so confused. I know I should hate him for what he's done but somehow I just can't stop thinking about him. Ever since he died, his face has just been there every time I close my eyes."

"Who? Who are you talking about Kaze?" With a guilty little shrug I replied honestly.

"Storm Shadow." This struck him speechless and my fears were confirmed. "You're disgusted with me."

"No, just a little surprised. What makes you so…attracted to him?" Again I shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't put my finger on it but I feel wedged between the two of them and I don't know what to do." I looked to Duke. "What should I do?"

"You're asking me?" He blinked then cleared his through. "Well uh…" He looked into my pleading eyes then sighed. "Honestly, I wouldn't know. I felt just like you did only, it was with the same woman with two personalities. I was in love with the old Ana, when we were happy together and engaged but when I saw her again when she was with Cobra, I couldn't help but love her again, even though I knew she wasn't the same. That's the closest I can get to your situation. But you don't need to worry, Storm Shadow is dead so you can just love Snakes." I shook my head.

"Storm Shadow isn't dead. I can feel it. Call it gut instinct but I just know that he's out there somewhere. Living and breathing still."

"Okay…if you say so." Duke looked a little worried now.

"Just forget about it. I'll figure it out." I sighed. "Guess living alone on a mountain for eight years seriously did not prepare me for this."

"Nothing ever can, trust me. When I fell for Ana, I fell _hard_. Flat on my face, in fact, I tripped over right in front of her. That's how we met." I smiled, looking up at him, waiting for him to continue. "I was late to report to my commanding officer so when I tried to run through a thick crowd, someone tripped me up and I fell down to stare at a pair of heels and boots. Looking up, I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen looking down at me." Duke continued to tell them everything about his relationship with Ana and I found it a brilliant distraction from the conflict in my heart and mind.

When we got to our temporary Joe base camp I jumped out the truck, slapping the side as I threw my pack onto my shoulder. "Roadblock!" Duke yelled. "Good to see you buddy." I joined Duke as he gave a great man hug to a massively built guy. My eyes travelled from his boots all the way to his eyes as they watched me carefully.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a little cheeky grin. I pursed my lips as if in thought.

"Well, I've seen worse." I shrugged then grinned. "Kaze, I've heard a lot about you from Duke here. It's good to finally meet you."

"Likewise. Although Duke missed out several details, like the fact you're seriously hot." He grabbed Duke's head and rubbed his knuckles into it as Duke growled.

"Hey! Get off!" He shoved away then punched Roadblock in the gut but only succeeded in hurting his hand.

"I also understand you're married. With two beautiful little girls." I cocked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"I'm only messing with you. Besides, I know you're spoken for." He winked as he turned around, Duke leaving with him as I stood there, dumbstruck.

"Huh?" I followed after them.

"Alright Joes listen up. This is Duke, you'll be reporting to him now." Roadblock yelled, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yo Joes, you all know why you're here. We're here to kick some ass and save the world. Anyone got a problem with that?" Everyone yelled in approval as Duke grinned. "Carry on." He ordered and everyone moved off to continue with their duties.

"Hey, where was my big introduction?" I asked, carefully punching Roadblock in the arm as I tossed my pack onto a table and began to suit up.

"Everyone knows who you are. You're a legend among the Joes." Block tod me, faltering slightly as I yanked off my tank top so I stood there in the heat with only my sports bra on. "Is it true you can actually manipulate the air?" I shot him a little mysterious smirk.

"Maybe." I pulled on my black suit, checking that the armour plates weren't damaged or anything before searching for my bracers. "We'll keep that little surprise for when we're in the action. Shall we?"

"My girls want to meet you by the way. Duke let slip once about how this woman saved your life and they began hassling him until he told them all about you." Block shot Duke a look as he sorted out his stuff too. He spread his hands, his face dropping.

"What? They live to terrorise me." He defended and I laughed.

"What did you say?"

"I just said I worked with some really awesome guys and girls and they began asking questions so you know, I bent the truth a little. They think you and Scarlet are war heroes from our time in the army together." He shrugged. "Then they started to ask if we were together so…that was a little awkward to explain about Ana. Especially since they didn't believe me."

"Duke, grow a backbone." I grinned at him then looked to Roadblock. "I'd love to meet your girls someday Block."

"Sweet, you can bunk with us when we go back on short term leave. Give my lady someone sane to talk to." I grinned then pulled back the string of my bow. "Wow!" He yelled as I pointed the arrow at him distantly, not paying attention. "Watch where you point that thing!"

"What this? Nah, it's harmless!" I grinned, throwing an arrow up into the air. Suddenly it exploded and we all ducked for cover as one of the tents caught fire. "Oops?" I flinched as someone raced to put it out. "Wrong arrows."

"You kidding?" Block glared at me then burst out laughing. "Welcome back to the Joes."

"Good to be back." I nodded, reaching out on the ground to bump my fist against his.

* * *

Under the thick cover of darkness we snuck up to the fence, my bow taut and ready to fly the arrow knocked into place. I wore a black balaclava over my face since Snake Eyes had graded me up the ranks and decided I was ready to take the ninja attire.

My eyes slipped left and right as I listened to the air currents, listening for any sound of enemies close by before nodding to Duke. "Alright, move up." He whispered then led the way, me close on his tail with Block on his other side.

"Hustle up guys, you've gotta get that defector then get out of there. No delays." A woman's voice spoke quietly through my earpiece as we reached the fence. Duke, Lady Jaye, Flint and myself covered Roadblock as he fired up his high tech gloves to melt through the wire fence.

"Hey Mouse, you ready with that eighteen year old aim?" Block asked as he waited for his pads to heat up.

"I'm on it sir." The young Joe assured him as he kept his sniper trained on the guards at the watchtower.

"Inbound nine o clock, two minutes." I whispered aloud. "Single target. Want me to take them down?"

"Negative, sit tight." Duke ordered so I remained perfectly still, continuing to listen to the wind as it draw the sounds of moving guards to me, their whispers and boots slapping on the ground. Roadblock pressed his hands against the wire and melted right through them quietly, spreading his hands out in a circle before kicking it down. "Move." He stepped back.

"Let's go." We moved forwards, keeping low to the ground and silent like shadows. We found a new spot to stay stationary as Duke shifted, picking up a red low light. "Alright, where's this guy at?" He murmured to himself, flashing the light before hiding it again. After a moment a mirrored red light flashed back at us and Duke sighed. "Alright Mouse. Give us that diversion." I smiled softly. Mouse, that was a really cute codename. Especially for a guy. I watched and waited until the shrill whistle sounded, jolting my heart into a steady drumming rhythm as anticipation and excitement took me.

"Alright let's go. Flint, stay put." Duke commanded and I could tell Flint was not happy about this. I'll explain later that he was there to watch our backs, which was just as important as covering the front. Keeping close to the guys we made our way forwards as the distraction pulled the guards away.

Racing through some parked vehicles I swung my bow as I pulled the arrow out of the string, whacking a guard up the chin with it then spun around in one, flowing movement to finish him off with another firm strike. Duke had flipped his opponent over his back and knocked him out whilst Roadblock had savagely punched the guy straight out. Duke and I stared at him.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you fight ugly?" He asked.

"Not from their backs they don't." He replied in complete seriousness.

"That's just…that's just…" Duke shook his head as he led the way onwards. Roadblock touched my back as I went second, a comforting gesture which assured me that he had my back. "Flint let's go. Flint?" We looked back to see the boy climbing into the main spotting unit.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I sighed. "Kids these days."

"Tell me about it." Roadblock answered. "Private Games if you see Flint shoot him."

"With pleasure." He answered. I liked our sniper team, they sounded like good lads. Moving onwards we opened up the back of a truck and a muttering, panicked man stumbled out, his head stuffed into a bag. "Defector in hand. En route to pick up." Roadblock reported as Duke grabbed the guy's jacket and held him in place, looking out.

"Scope?"

"Clear." I answered then nodded to the guys.

"Go!" Duke called quietly and we all darted for our exit point.

"Flint get your ass back to your team, we're on the move." Lady Jaye sounded pissed off and I was too, I'd give that kid a hell of a butt kicking when I got my hands on his neck.

"Uuh, you ain't going to believe this Roadblock." Private Games said over the link and the two of us stopped to look up and around. When we saw the black flag with the golden eagle head fluttering in the breeze Roadblock began to swear.

"Mother…"

"Ahem." I coughed. "Let's just get out of here. All units time to evac. Rendezvous at checkpoint, match, pull and go." When I found Flint, I punched him in the face. Hard.

* * *

**Whoops, Kaze's fist just paid respect to Flint's face. Oh well, I'm sure he'll be fine. Maybe?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a little filler but still, Kaze is Kaze and she's bad. Any arguments? Say them to her face, I dare you...  
Just kidding, love you guys and thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Contact front! Contact front!" Roadblock yelled and I instantly looked up, my military training jumping into action before I remembered they were on a video game. I looked back to the dish I was drying and smiled at his wife. She was a very beautiful young woman with round apple cheeks, dark glittering eyes and bushy hair that fell against her face in tight ringlets.

"Don't you find it hard being alone here most of the time?" I asked her gently as she yawned sleepily and smiled.

"Yes, sometimes. I miss my husband, my girls miss their father but every time he walks out of that door, he promises that he'll come home and he always does. I've grown to draw strength from that promise and it keeps me going." I admired her for that greatly.

"What is…how do you-how do you call an airstrike?" Duke asked. "Can't I just bring you one of those care package thingies?" Oh wow, Duke really sucked at video games.

"I thought all guys played war games." Cathy frowned with a smile as she looked into the living room.

"Apparently not Duke." I grinned at her then heard young voices from the living room. "I'm just going to go make sure they don't eat him."

"Yeah, they're known to bite." She agreed, continuing washing up plates and pans as I went into the living room. I chuckled, watching as Duke rolled them carefully onto the sofa, their loud shrieks stinging my ears. "Enemy fire, enemy fire let's go!" Duke played, tickling them like crazy until one of them caught sight of me.

"Hey! Who's the pretty lady?" I blinked then looked around until I realised she was talking about me.

"Ah that's-that's Kaze. You know the woman I was telling you about?" Duke informed them and they gasped.

"Wow…do you really have an accent?"

"I don't know honey, you tell me." I grinned as they burst into a fit of laughter, no thanks to Duke's tickles.

"Say something else!" The taller girl asked, wriggling free then leaped up at me so I had to catch her quickly.

"Alright, Duke smells like rotten and your daddy's got a big butt." This time their laughter was uncontrollable as they rolled on the floor laughing. Roadblock and Duke looked at each other with blank faces then leaped at me at once.

"Argh!" I yelled then rolled on the floor for cover. "Kaze to base I'm under attack, PILLOW FIGHT!" I yelled and the girls jumped up, grabbing a pillow each then began to hit Duke whilst I whacked mine around Block's head. "Ha!" I grinned but when he easily tore my pillow from my grasp I yelped. "Uh oh!"

"Hang on pretty lady! We'll save you!" The girls called out, kicking Duke in the shins then leaped at their daddy as he took a swing at me with the pillow. I blocked, swinging my leg up and over then tied him up with it, bending my knee to force his arm down then slid down, dragging him over me before shifting, holding his arm in an arm lock which I snapped on until he tapped up, crying out as pain shot through him. "Damn ninjas." He yowled as the girls stared open mouthed at me.

"Wow…"

"You beat up daddy!" I grinned, kneeling on the sofa then placed my chin on my hands as I leaned on the back.

"Uh huh, never let any guy think that they're better, stronger or smarter than you." I winked. "Even though girls are smarter anyway."

"Yes ma'am! Hey dad, can you teach us that stuff?" The oldest girl, I think her name was Georgia, begged with large pleading eyes.

"Oh no, I do not want my girls fighting." He became totally the big daddy as he looked down at them. "No way."

"Please?" They whined, pouting adorably. I chuckled.

"Go on daddy. Don't you want your girls to be safe when out in the neighbourhood? You know soon they'll be going out to parties, hanging with boys, going late night shopping with loads of dangerous guys around. It make me feel better if my kids knew how to kick some bag guy ass." They giggled as Roadblock was beginning to sway.

"It's true. You can't be there to protect them all the time." Duke answered. "What happens when they start bringing boys back home?"

"Over my dead body. No boy is coming near my baby girls." Aw, Block was so cute when he was in daddy mode. The littler girl, Jenny, tugged on her dad's shirt and pleaded.

"Please daddy please?" Finally he sighed.

"Alright but!" He cut off their excited celebrations. "Only on the condition that you will not date anybody until either I'm dead or you're both fifty seven." He told them, pointing his finger with utter sincerity.

"But daddy!"

"Promise?" They pouted at him.

"Come on daddy! Show us what you got!" I yelled then leaped on him. With a playful roar he lifted me up on his shoulders easily, swinging me around before throwing me into Duke whom I flattened into the sofa with a grunt. "Sorry Duke." I flashed him a grin then leaped up. "Okay, lesson one-oh-one. Butt kicking." I began. "Initiates, line up! Attention!"

Both girls scrambled back and stood like perfect statues, lifting their chins high, hands by their sides as they puffed out their chests like the soldiers did. "Pay close attention girls because I guarantee that this will down any man, no matter how big, mean or ugly they are. You watching?" They both answered in unison.

"Yes sir!"

"Right. You take your foot," I pointed, "face your opponent." I faced Roadblock who lifted an eyebrow at me, wondering what I was going to do. "And with all your strength kick 'em right here." With a powerful kick I slammed my foot into Roadblock's groin and he doubled over, groaning as he held himself and fell to the floor. "In comparison." I said then whipped around and struck Duke in the same place. He went down just as quickly. The girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"You see? Works every time." Winking I walked over to the girls and ruffled their fluffy hair. "You make sure your daddy teaches you properly or you tell me and I'll straighten him out." I smiled at the guys as they grunted, recovering from my abuse. "Right daddy?" He nodded, groaning as he rolled onto the floor and his little girls leaped on him.

"Right! Big daddy's hungry!" He suddenly yelled and leaped up, swinging one of his girls into his arms and began to blow raspberries onto her tummy until she squealed with laughter. "Target locked I'm going in!" Duke cried and lunged for little Jenny who screamed and kicked blindly, hitting him again in the crotch, making him squeak and collapse back onto his knees.

Both Roadblock and I fell about laughing as the girls ran away screaming. Once Duke had recovered we all collapsed onto the sofa. "You know we're totally going to get you for that one." I blinked innocently at Duke.

"You'd hurt me Duke? Poor little me?" He snorted.

"That pouting crap doesn't work on me. Besides I know you're one heck of a ninja now that Snakes has you all trained up." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not actually a ninja. He's just taught me a few things." I retorted as Roadblock switched the channel. Duke was about to answer when the headline caught our eyes, a dead Pakistan leader. Ouch, hard blow. We all tossed each other glances before Roadblock turned it off.

"Takeout?" He suggested and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Chinese?" I nodded, still staring at the screen blankly. Roadblock looked to Duke who made a cutting motion to his neck, warning him not to say anything. Block dragged him away as I just stared at the TV screen as my mind rolled backwards.

"She okay?"

"Yeah she has moments like this. She can't help it, Scarlet did explain it to me but she used too many long words." Duke answered in a hushed tone. "Something to do with a trauma from her childhood. It's kinda like a ghost so it comes back and haunts her sometimes."

"So what do we do?"

"Wait a few minutes then distract her somehow. Seems to be the best method." Roadblock nodded and I could feel him staring at the back of my head.

"What happened?"

"She's never said. The only person she talks to about it is Snake as she knows he'll never tell anyone else. Since he doesn't talk." Duke added. Striding forwards Roadblock grabbed me and lifted me up into the air and I snapped awake.

"Hey! Perimeter breach! Put me down!" I yelped as he tossed me up into the air then put me on my feet.

"Come on, let's go get takeout!" He called and tossed me my coat. I grinned, stuffing my arms into the sleeves.

"Pizza?" I asked hopefully.

* * *

**Aah, pizza. Beautiful stuff. Speaking of which I'm pretty sure it's dinner time now? Yes!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again, another chapter up, hope you like it, sorry it's another short one but hey, means I have to post another one sooner. Enjoy**

* * *

Being part of the lead team was cool, you got to hear Duke's amazing pep talks. "Alright listen up! That nuke can't have gone far." Gee, no kidding. "We will disarm it on route to the LC. We have its location narrowed down to somewhere in this missile assembly building." I looked to the screen, watching as it brought up the schematics, quickly taking note of the number of floors. "We'll go in on the roof and fan out from there. Flint, Jaye, if any support is needed you will reinforce whilst Roadblock leads the ground team."

"Hell yeah." He nodded and I smirked as he picked up a kickass machine gun. I tightened my bracers and was about to whistle for Faith.

"Damn, I miss her." I sighed as Duke walked past and clapped me on the back.

"Ana's taking care of them, they'll be fine. You just focus." He said to me and I snorted in reply.

"I'm the very essence of focus." I answered, slinging my quiver over my shoulder and strapped it into place with my solitary katana. It felt weird just having the one. My upgrade of arrows were pretty cool, I had explosives, ordinary and trackers. Such sweet little toys.

"Alright, suited." I nodded to Duke as I pulled on my mask, blinking as only my eyes stayed in view.

"You now it creeps me out when she wears that thing. Her eyes look like they're just about to eat you." A new Joe whispered to the guy next to him who hummed in agreement. "I heard she was some sort of savage when she first came, completely wild like an animal they had to contain her like one."

"I heard that she and her wild dog used to eat on people's flesh until she was tamed." Another whispered.

"Well I heard that to get onto the Alpha team she slept with all the guys and some of the chiefs, including Hawk."

"Alright that's enough. I'm not going to listen to you newbies slagging off one of our prime members." Duke said darkly as he stood before them. "When you're out there under fire with little hope of coming back, you'll be thankful that our little savage doesn't mind killing to protect a Joe. However, she's less inclined to help those who she doesn't like. Right Kaze?" I nodded my head, glaring at the guys who swallowed.

"Yes sir." They nodded.

"Alright." He glowered at them then nodded at me which I returned simply. "Approaching target come on let's go let's go!" He called and we all fell into formation. I took my spot beside Roadblock, my bow in hand.

"Is anyone else missing Snake Eyes?" Flint asked almost nervously. Hell yeah buddy, I am.

"I trained with Snake for six years, if he ain't here then he's got a good reason." Roadblock told him as he helped some guys into their wires. I shook my head when he came to me and he arched an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine." I assured him so he shrugged. I took a deep breath, pushing my worries aside and became narrow minded, focussing only on the mission.

"Brother Block, as always, would you mind leading us in with a few wise words?" I turned to face Roadblock as he stood before us, looking totally cool and badass with his large gun in his hands.

"In the immortal words of Jay-Z," Jaye and I chuckled slightly. "Any deity that would guide my life, dear lord don't let me die tonight. But if I shall before I wake, I'd accept my fate." The words hit home and I murmured them with him, smiling softly. "Hell yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" We chorused loudly.

"Weapon check!" Duke yelled and everyone began to check their weapons.

"Check!" I returned, yanking on the bowstring to hear it thrum musically at me.

"Check!" Jaye echoed.

"Check!"

"Check!" Once everyone was in the clear I felt the plane begin to drop as we closed in on our target. Snake Eyes should have been on this mission so wherever he was, I damn well hope it was important.

"Drive it like you stole it." Duke called as he continued to face forwards. Roadblock glanced to him then leaned to the side.

"And you, good friend, you need a new catch phrase." He laughed shortly then quickly became serious again.

"Ho-ah!"

"Ho-ah!" We all replied, Joe style. Now I felt ready. I jumped down out of the hatch before the first team, keeping the wind balanced underneath me to slow my fall slightly then turned, aiming my arrow in both directions before giving the all clear signal.

"Alpha, Bravo radio check."

"Copy." I joined up with the first team, sticking with Duke as we fanned out over the roof then infiltrated the building. We snuck through the walkways, me leading the way as I scanned ahead for any threats before moving the team safely forwards.

"Team two expect heavy contact. Bring the rain." Duke signaled and the second team dropped down through the roof, firing at will as they lowered down on their wires. I heard the fight break our down on the lower levels then looked back, nodding to Duke.

Together we surged forwards and I let loose several arrows, each one hitting its mark as we leaped onto a lower point, Duke turning to cover our backs as I took out the ones in front. "Just like old times?" He said to me.

"Yup. Got any Double Bubble?" I asked hopefully.

"Not this time, ate the last piece." He grinned at me then looked up over the metal slate we were hiding behind. "Alright I got eyes on the nuke but we're taking heavy fire."

"Not for long." I winked at him then stood up, trading my bow for the two handguns at my thighs. I drew them out and rolled, shooting as I went then rose up, jumping on several parts of the apparatus as I shot down a couple of the guys. I felt and heard the bullets streak passed my face as I squeezed the triggers then stopped. It was silent.

"Alright. They're all dead." I said to Duke. "You coming out?"

"Damn I hate it when you do that." He growled, getting up and moving towards the nuke. We moved to the next safety spot then waited. I changed mag, biting my lip as I looked up over my shoulder. A team joined us, shooting at the enemy until I noticed Flint jump down from above. How did he get up there? Never mind, let's just get our tails out of here before they get shot off.

"Alright move, move!" Duke called. "Cargo to transport." Down below a car zoomed into the bay and Duke took charge of the nuclear weapon as I covered his back, my guns up and aimed. The nuke was locked up in a harness.

"Safe!" Flint called.

"Alright let's transit. Go!" Duke ordered and the nuclear warhead was lifted up, with a little help from myself before it was dropped down with a controlled descent to Roadblock who took it then had it loaded into a holing case then put in the back of a truck.

As Duke, Flint and Lady Jaye all descended on their wires I grabbed one and slid down, spiraling until my feet hit the floor. "Let's mount up!" Duke shouted and we all hurried to our transports. I jumped into the truck with Duke, Roadblock and a couple of others, breathing deeply.

"You hit?" Duke instantly demanded. I shook my head. "You know one day you're going to do your ninja stuff and you won't be fast enough." I shot him a grin under my mask.

"When that day comes, I'll know I won't be a true ninja."

* * *

**So true. You know, when all the other girls were growing up and they wanted to be princesses, ballerinas and gymnasts? Well I wanted to be a ninja, Jedi and elf. Yeah, I'm a freak. Deal with it. Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**You know I do pity that cupcake. It was too sweet and beautiful to be blow to pieces...oh well. La vie est la vie.**

* * *

I stood there, leaning against the side of a truck as I watched Roadblock and Duke make a bet. "So let me get this straight. One whole weekend with you looking after my little girls." He said then handed the mag to Duke who loaded the gun.

"Yeah, they live to terrorize me. You trained them well." I smirked.

"And if you win?" After a moment of thinking Duke decided.

"You have to take your next promotion." Ooh, this could be good. Listening to the soft sound of crickets clicking in the background I slipped down to the ground, a bottle of water in my hand as I wore my old jacket. It was completely wrecked now since it was so old. The seams were pulling apart and one of the shoulders was hanging by its threads but it still smelled of the woods and Japanese air so it kept me comforted.

Plus the sheepskin lining kept me extra warm. "You pull a trigger I'll pull a trigger." He agreed then turned towards the little cupcake that sat on a post a few meters away.

"Oh come on, you're not going to waste a perfectly innocent, delicious, sweet, icing topped cupcake on a bet are you?" I pouted with wide eyes and Roadblock grinned.

"Oh hell yeah."

"Don't worry Kaze, I'll get you an entire cake if it makes you feel better." Duke assured me but I shook my head.

"No way, I want a massive slice of your wedding cake. So long as you didn't go for fruitcake." I paused. "You didn't, did you?"

"No, chocolate." Yes! I smiled, imagining a massive chunk of chocolate cake. I could do with some of that right now. Focusing back on the bet I watched as Duke took aim.

"Think about the wind." Block advised and Duke paused, scrunching up his eyes.

"About four knots? Left to right?"

"And the humidity. I guess it's around sixty-two percent."

"Sixty three, actually." I chimed in with a little smirk as he shot me a look. I looked around when I heard some of the newer Joes laughing loudly, their eyes fixated on my back but I made myself ignore them. I probably came back in the wrong time because the next thing I heard Duke say was:

"You love my panties." Woah, hold up there fella. Roadblock frowned, going over Duke's reply for a moment.

"That's an interesting choice of a joke, out of all the things you could say, you love my panties?" I laughed, running my tongue over my dry lips before reaching for some water. Now every time Block tried to talk Duke told him to shut up each time until there was silence.

Duke narrowed his eyes then focused on the cupcake and I considered going to rescue it but decided not to. What happened next was far more amusing. Duke fired his shot the moment Roadblock spoke. "How's your heartbeat?" The bullet struck the post, making the cupcake wobble but didn't topple it over.

"That does not count. I get to go again because you talked." Block laughed then reached down for a gun, one that I remember Heavy Duty using the first mission we went on together, when we first met Duke and Rip actually.

"No. We're not doing that." Duke tried to protest but Block hushed him softly, focusing intently on the cupcake. Holding back the trigger he splattered the cake then ripped the post apart. I grinned, swigging some water before standing up. "Well Duke. I wish you luck."

"Cheater." He accused.

"I bought my girls a little karaoke machine and they love singing on it all night long." Good luck Duke, you're definitely going to need it. "There's no bedtime curfew so they're going to be up all night, make sure you bring earplugs." Block said, patting him on the back.

"Bes two out of three?" Duke asked hopefully.

"No!"

"Come on man, you didn't tell me about the karaoke machine!" Grinning broadly I hurried after them, pushing my water bottle into Duke's hand.

"You know, it's not so bad, maybe they'll ask you to join in?" I winked then joined Lady Jaye as she gleaned her gun. I drew my katana and began to sharpen it dutifully, watching as the blade gleamed in the light but still, it was nothing compared to Snake's swords or even Storm Shadow's.

At the thought of Storm Shadow a haunting feeling hit me. I did not know why he had this effect on me, the very thought of him sent my heart racing at unnatural speeds whereas when I thought about Snake, it simply hammered a little louder. It was a complex twist of heart and mind and it was starting to make me feel sick. What was wrong with me?

"Prepare for extraction." I distantly heard Lady Jaye say so I blinked, bringing myself from my thoughts and put my katana back, shrugging out of my jacket so I was just in my suit. I put back on my quiver and picked up my bow, checking the bowstring to see if it were damaged before heading towards the nuke.

I was almost there when something bright flashed before my eyes and I blinked, watching the strange little firefly as it zoomed away. "Hey Duke, Kaze, you see that?" I nodded, stepping back to join Roadblock. Hearing the churning of air through helicopter blades I looked at Duke with a frown.

"Pickups early." He noted aloud. Just as he finished speaking a missile struck one of our trucks and it exploded brightly. Instantly Duke moved to naturally stand over me, pulling me down and behind a unit as he yelled. "Take cover!"

Tommy guns fired down on the ground and I screamed as several men and women went down. "No!" All of a sudden everywhere I looked there was the bright streak of gunfire and the plume of fire as the choppers blew up our transports. Drawing an explosive arrow I pulled back my arrow and aimed, shooting a helicopter. The moment it touched the underbelly of the chopper it exploded brightly, throwing it up into the air then it dropped down in the dunes.

"Nice shot." Roadblock said to me. "Got anymore?"

"Plenty." I snarled, my mind snapping to Joe mode. I stepped out, aiming another two explosive arrows then let them loose, guiding one so that it curved around and pierced through the glass of the helicopter, blowing it up from the inside. "Got bad news, that's all I have."

"What?" Duke yelled over the noise. "What do you mean you're all out?"

"I used them when picking up the package!" I yelled back. "What? You want me to throw sticks at them now?" I threw open a case next to me, grabbing the first heavy gun I could see then loaded it before open firing at those bastards who were killing my comrades. "Everyone get down! Stay undercover!" I yelled as people tried to run out into the open.

"Flint's down! Flint's down!" Duke yelled. "I'm going for him!"

"We'll cover you." Block shouted so I stepped out, pressing my back behind the cases on my knees then turned, firing at the swarm of choppers that continued to blow us to smithereens. Where the hell did they come from? Our location was classified to all other servers except for those who had connections to the mission.

Watching I saw Duke narrowly miss getting hit by Tommy fire before he leaped at Flint, nocking him aside to the ground just in time, barely an inch away from death. My promise to Ana rang in my ears and I growled. Tossing my now empty gun aside I hurtled forwards.

"Kaze!" Block yelled but I ignored him, circling around to get to Duke and Flint. They landed behind a truck, scrambling in the sand to get down so I bolted for them, wide eyed as I saw the chopper heading their way. Duke, noble Duke, tossed Flint forwards then lay there, knowing that there was no chance for him as the missile struck.

"No!" I bellowed and flung myself at him. An air bubble whipped around us as I tackled his body, clinging onto him tightly as the flames surrounded us. We landed further away from camp, in the dark, where I let the air go and looked to Duke. "Duke? Duke can you hear me?" I whispered to him.

He was chocking, twitching as he gasped in pain at the burns on his left side. "Oh God, hang on Duke. I'm going to get you out of here." The burns were not so bad on his face but his clothes were nearly burned away and underneath was blistering red skin.

Grabbing my water bottle from my side in the little strap I kept it on I poured it all onto his wounds, hushing him as he cried out. "Keep breathing. Just keep breathing Duke and I'll fly us out of here."

"Block, Flint, the others."

"You're my priority Duke. I'm sure they'll be fine." I told him then grabbed his tags. Taking them carefully off I bit my lip then looked back. I threw them onto the ground were they stuck out against the ground, bright silver. "Stay here." I whispered to him then began to army crawl forwards. Laying flat against the dune I watched carefully for any sign of the others.

Breathing a sigh of relief I saw Roadblock jumping into a well where Flint and Lady Jaye had just leaped in before him. Looking ahead I saw some of the chopper's begin to land and teams came out to search for survivors.

"Alright Duke. You need medical attention." I whispered to him as he continued to cry out. "The others are fine for now but I have to get you out of here so come on." Using his right side I rolled him onto my shoulders, clenching my teeth as I lifted him up carefully. I began at a run then lifted us both into the air, shooting into the sky.

I gained altitude before I began to shoot away like a bullet, getting as far away from that place as possible with Duke groaning on my shoulders. Before he slipped into unconsciousness I heard him cry out Ana's name.

"Alright, you have four weeks to heal up before you're standing at that alter. Even if I have to stand there and hold you up, you are going to marry Ana Lewis." I told him. Once we landed a good hundred miles into safety I found some water and put Duke into it, tearing off his shirt and jacket to tend to those wounds.

Running my hands over his wounded side without touching the skin I began to freeze the air close to the water, forming an ice bandage around his burns until he began to relax, the freezing cold soothing the pain. "Alright, that's better now isn't it? Hey Duke?" I breathed deeply. "I got your back. You're going to be okay. Refilling my bottle I gave him some to drink before draining it myself and refilling it again.

I tapped my comm. Link and tried to speak but all I got was static. The thing was useless. I left it in though, I couldn't afford for any evidence of our survival to be found. I left Duke in the soothing water for a while and let him sleep, watching over him carefully.

So that he didn't completely freeze to death I pulled him out of the water and supported him, keeping his back off the ground as I guessed there was probably more burns there also. "You got to hang on Duke. Ana's waiting for you. She'll be waiting at the church, all dressed in white with a veil, red roses in her hands. She will look so beautiful." I looked down at him stroking his face softly as he breathed rhythmically. "And you'll have the most wonderful life together. No doubt you'll start a family with Tank watching over your children. I'll teach him to be just like Faith and you're kids will never have a better friend. I can promise you that."

"Hmm…Ana?" I chuckled softly then looked up as dawn began to break out over the horizon.

"No buddy, you got me." I told him. Lifting my hand I made him another ice bandage then picked us both up into the air. "Come, let's make some more ground. I want to get out of this place and fly you home."

"Not safe on US soil." Duke murmured feverishly. "Find different hospital…"

"I will, I promise." I assured him. "But not here, I'll get you a decent one. Just trust me, alright Duke? You can trust Kaze right?"

"Sure Kaze. Just please make this burning stop." With a nod of my head we flew through the air, streaking above the clouds where we were less likely to be spotted down below.

* * *

**Hey, Kaze didn't get hurt! See? She's improving. Becoming more badass and awesome as her journey goes on. Development of a character, aren't I clever? Not really but you know, she is just awesome**


	15. Chapter 15

**So Duke's okay! I'm sorry guys but I just couldn't take him away from Ana, she would have killed me otherwise so I had to save him. Or rather, I asked Kaze to save him because I would have just got myself blown up if I had been there. Enjoy next bit!**

* * *

I found him a hospital. Well actually I found a plane which I stole, reverting back to my old thief ways, then flew him to Britain where I landed then flew us manually to a hospital, leaving those on the runway totally confounded when they found a landed plane but no pilot. Thanks Rip for those lessons.

In Britain we were safe for the moment. I took him into hospital, yelling for help and they instantly responded. I gave them a story that we were trying to burn some old junk but the gas got out of control and exploded. "What's your names and addresses?" The woman at the reception asked politely as she typed on screen.

"His name is Duke Walters and I'm Kate Walters, he's my brother." I began. "We don't have an address here, we're staying with some friends in a hotel." She looked up at me and sighed, popping the bubblegum in her mouth. She asked for so much information. Passports, papers and the whole ten yards. I ended up having to promise to send the information to her as I didn't have any of it with me. Seeing as it was the obvious truth she had to agree.

"Okay fine. Anyone you want us to call?"

"No, I got it." I told her. "Where is he?"

"Miss? I'll take you to him." A doctor offered and I nodded. He looked me over and I blinked. I had taken off the suit and hidden my weapons, what was he looking at. Looking away with a heated blush the doctor lead me to a room where Duke lay. "He's been sedated to help him deal with the pain. The burns aren't as bad as they could have been so they'll heal well with only minimal scarring." He explained. "I'm sure he'll be up and about in no time."

"He better be the son of a bitch. He's getting married in a month." I said. "Can I go in?"

"Sure. It won't be long before he goes under so be quick." Without answering I strode in and went straight to his side. Duke looked up at me with bleary eyes.

"Hey." I smiled at him, taking his right hand. "You okay?"

"Had worse." He muttered. "Army dog, remember?"

"I know." I sighed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Listen, I've got to get back and locate the others. I'll stay here for a while, leave them my details so they can keep me posted on your progress and I'll pick you up when it's safe. Or at least, in time for your wedding." Duke smiled, chuckling extremely weakly.

"Knew you'd get us out." Suddenly he stiffened. "Block?"

"I saw him find cover. I promise I'll find them." I lowered my head to his ear to whisper. "And I'll kill that son of a bitch who killed our Joes."

"Ho-ah." He murmured, his eyes closing slowly.

"Ho-ah." I answered then smiled down at him. I looked at his readings quickly, satisfied he was alright before leaving. I gave them a number which would connect to my secure cell phone, issued to me from Hawk and asked if I could stay with him for tonight. Granted permission I slept in a chair beside him, waking occasionally whenever I heard a sound and instantly made sure everything was safe before falling asleep again.

I woke next morning to find Duke was still sleeping. The nurse came in and smiled as I rolled up the blanket. "Good morning. How are you today?"

"I'm good." I nodded. "Listen, I have to go, there's important things I need to take care of. Can you tell him when he wakes that I'll take care of everything and that he needs to just focus on healing?" She nodded.

"I will. What sort of things?" I blinked. How nosy are the British?

"Family affairs." I told her. "I'm sorry but it's classified." Oops, wrong dictionary.

"Classified?" I shrugged.

"Army."

"Oh! My brother is in the army too, he said there's nothing better than going into the thick of the fight." Huh, he sounded a bit like Duke. She went to continue talking but I cut her off.

"Look, I really have to go. Between you and me I'd appreciate it if my brother's existence was kept a secret." I murmured to her and her eyes glittered with a sense of adventure.

"You running from the law or something?" I shook my head.

"No, but I don't want anyone finding him here. There's a couple of crazy people in our family who want to force him into a marriage with a seriously ugly woman but he's in love with another, they're getting married next month so do me a favour? Don't let anyone know he's here."

"Oh how romantic. Yes of course, I'll try keep him on a low profile don't you worry." With a swift nod I headed to the door.

"Keep me posted on his progress, I'll be back for him." I said then left. I instantly went back to where I had buried our weapons and suited back up as the English weather was freezing. Looking about I realised we were up in Cornwall, a really sweet place by the sea. Should be okay to leave him here, right? Worrying won't get me anywhere I found a secluded place then shot up into the air.

I tagged a ride with a few planes, creating a barrier of air so that I wouldn't slide off whenever I needed to rest a little but slowly, the hours ticked by until I landed on US soil. "Right, now what?" I needed help. There was no way I could track the others on my own however God seemed to be smiling down on me. My earpiece buzzed and I flinched, touching it as it tried to receive a signal. "Come on baby, speak to me."

"This is…Jaye…all Joes…"

"Jaye? Jaye! Can you hear me?" When she made no reply I growled in frustration and moved to find some better signal where I received a message on her location. The next thing I did was find a map under the cover of darkness, stealing one from the front of bookstore. I'll take it back later.

I was seeming to have a lucky day. Their location wasn't too far from here. It would take a couple of days on foot but maybe if I stole a car…it was good to be a thief again I have to admit. The thrill of stealing just got to me almost as much as it did when I went into battle, especially as your heists just got more and more daring.

Looking around I was in a good looking neighborhood, it had posh potential so I snuck around, checking out the cars before I found one that made me smirk. An icy blue Mercedes Benz CLA-Class 2013 model. Sweet! I snuck over to the car, glancing up at the house to make sure all the lights were out and there were no cameras before drawing a little item from the utility belt around my waist. It was a small button on a grove which I aimed at the keyhole on the car then pressed the button. A green laser light shot out and I bit my lip, constantly glancing around to make sure I wasn't being watched as the laser worked the lock. Another little gadget from Joe headquarters. Knew it would come in handy.

In no time at all the car unlocked and the lights switched on. Jumping in I reached across, feeling the gearstick and handbrake digging into my gut as I pulled down some wires and prepped them for shocking the car into life. Once the wires were exposed I snapped the ends agaisnt the car a few times until it purred into life. "I love my job." I breathed, sliding into the seat and strapped myself in. Taking a note of the house and address I sighed. "I'll try to bring it back." I murmured before quietly sliding out of the drive and down the street.

"Hell yeah." I grinned then slammed my foot on the accelerator, feeling the roar of the engine tickling my legs as I streaked forwards onto the highway. "I'm coming Joes."

The location was a small, abandoned shack, to put it short. I looked around, hiding on the roof of a building with the car parked a few streets away. By now it would be reported stolen so I left it in good view so that it wouldn't be too difficult to find if the cops did their job properly.

Everything looked quietly and occasionally I saw a little shadow move by the window. Getting down I cut across the street, keeping quiet as I pulled back an arrow on my string. If Jaye was in there then it was either a trap or she had got out of there with some others.

Creeping towards the door I heard the soft murmur of voices go silent. Quickly and silently I climbed up the wall and positioned myself over the door, gripping onto the beams that held the metal slates up as a crude roof.

The door opened and a strange person I did not know stepped out, holding a twin katanas. She was young, with dark hair and I couldn't see any Joe identification on her so I figured it was a trap however I knew Jaye was in there. Somehow I just knew. Dropping my legs down I swung in an arc, kicking this girl in his chest so he flew backwards before she even knew what hit her.

I swung into the room, bow ready to shoot when I stopped. Everyone stared at me. Flint, Lady Jaye, Roadblock and…Snake Eyes. "No don't shoot!" Block called as the others lifted their guns to aim at me. My eyes locked on Snake Eyes then to the girl as she picked herself off and went at me with her blades but with a half-hearted sweep to her legs she was on the flat of her back again. "Kaze of Team Alpha, reporting for duty." I said as I pulled off my mask. "Hey Joes."

"Kaze you made it!" Jaye leaped on me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "You're alive! We thought you were dead, we told Snake you were dead."

"Yeah well, I have a habit of scraping through." I smiled then looked at the table which had a lot of food on it. "Is that food?" I eyed it hungrily whilst trying my upmost to not look at Snake and run to him.

"Come eat, you look like hell." Roadblock said but as I passed to rush at the food he grabbed me into a hug. "Good to see you alive."

"Good to feel alive but food now, talk later." I lunged forwards and stuffed a mouthful into my mouth and chewed. I hadn't eaten since we'd left the base. I was starving.

"I see your manners haven't improved." Hearing that voice I froze, swallowing what was in my mouth before whirling around, my blade flashing so quickly that Storm Shadow barely blocked it as it touched his neck. He was alive. I knew it! Staring into those dark depths I saw something stir, if I wasn't wrong it looked a little like relief.

"The others told me you were killed in the bombing." I just glared at him until I felt Snake Eyes touch my shoulder and gently pulled my sword away from Storm's throat.

"He's with us." The dark haired woman glared at me. "So stop attacking us."

"Oh shut up, you're just lippy because I knocked you on your ass." I growled at her then looked up at Snake. Without thinking I flung my arms around him and buried my face into his neck. "I missed you." I whispered quietly so only he could hear. He tucked his chin onto my head, embracing me tightly until I pulled away.

"What happened?" Flint demanded to know. "I saw you run into the fire." I smiled, deciding food could wait.

"Well I saw that chopper heading towards where you and Duke were taking cover so I started to run. When it blew Duke got hit on the left side of his face but I formed a sphere around us and used the propelling force of the blast to knock us out of the camp." I replied. "He was burned all over his left arm, across his chest, back and a little on his neck and face but he was alive."

"Wait, you mean Duke's alive?" Roadblock asked, joy filling his gaze as he looked at me. I nodded.

"I made a promise to Ana to get him home for his wedding. I never, _ever_, break my promises. He's in a hospital in England. They're taking care of him and I gave us false surnames."

"Well that's stupid, you needed to give false full names if you want to stay off the radar." The girl, Jinx, glared at me so I shot her a look.

"Duke was barely conscious, how do you expect me to fill him in on the sob story I made up for our cover? At least he won't make them suspicious when he doesn't answer to a name he's not familiar with." She glowered at me then looked away, defeated. "Now can I eat? I'm sorry but I'm really hungry." I stifled a yawn. "And tired."

"Eat and rest tonight. Tomorrow we'll fill you in and set up our attack." Roadblock said, tossing me the rest of his hamburger. I bit into it.

"Sounds good to me." Inside my mind was in turmoil. They were both here. Perhaps God was only granting me the good fortune to throw this in my face. Why? Why did they have to be both here? Right now all I wanted to do was sleep in Snake's arms where I felt safe but my mind kept on wandering over to the other ninja, his eyes fixated on me.

Snake Eyes touched my shoulder and rubbed my back as my eyes began to slide shut. "I'm okay. Just feel like hell." I assured him. "But hey, at least I'm not hurt, that habit seems to have died at least." His shoulders shook in silent laughter as he leaned forwards and touched his helmet to my brow then pulled back. I blinked at him.

That was the first kind of serious sign of affection he'd given me in front of others and I was kind of speechless. "Well uh…" I coughed. "Where can I hit the sack?"

"Over here. There's a couch." Lady Jaye began to lead the way so I followed her, stripping of my weapons as I went. I put them down beside me on the table then crashed onto the lumpy, musty thing. It was the best thing I had slept on in days.

"Is Duke going to be okay?" Jaye whispered to me. "Block's been feeling guilty ever since it happened."

"He was stable when I left him and he has only been improving. They give me texts and calls to keep me aware of his progress." I assured her. "Tell Block he better have his suit ready for the wedding." Jaye smiled.

"I will do. You take it easy and just rest." She said then looked around. Moving to lean across the table she picked up a blanket then placed it over me, keeping my shoulders covered. "We got your back now. You're with the Joes."

"Ho-ah." I mumbled as my mind slipped further into sleep.

"Ho-ah." She agreed then left me in peace and quiet.

* * *

**Kaze loves sleep. Note to self, do not disturb Kaze when sleeping. Kaze will kill you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A little Kaze/Storm moment for you. This spells trouble...**

* * *

The next morning I awoke to hear someone cleaning a blade. Instantly knowing it was Storm Shadow I pretended to still be asleep. Through a slim crack in my lids I watched him carefully. He sat on the sofa opposite me, sharpening his blade with long, strong strokes. Suddenly he stopped and I closed my eyes completely again.

"I know you are awake." He said to me but I did not reply. Sighing softly I turned my back to him but instantly regretted it as the blanket slipped from my shoulders and exposed them to the morning air which was chilly.

Listening I heard him get up and approach me but I remained perfectly still. He stopped before me and I began to think whether it was a good idea to "wake up" and tell him to go screw himself. When his hands picked up the blanket I was almost going to protest but he pulled it closer up to my neck, covering my shoulders and back so that they were instantly warmed.

His fingers brushed against my neck as he pulled back my hair and he ran it through his fingers. It felt kind of nice and my mind screamed at me to kick his ass but my body disagreed. In fact I'm pretty sure it would welcome his…no! I am not going to think that!

"Sleep then my little warrior. You will need your strength." His lips brushed against my ear and a small moan escaped me, a very quiet one which I hoped he didn't hear. He chuckled so I cursed inwardly, so he had heard it. "You will never get him to talk. He will remain loyal to his master to the end." Storm began to whisper as one hand slowly traced up my arm beneath the blanket then curled around my shoulder. "His first and only love will be his love for the Hard Master. What life do you think you could have with him?" He leaned closer and my heart began to thunder in my chest, a storm swirling inside me as his mouth touched my cheek. "I could give you everything."

"Hey!" Roadblock's voice made him draw back slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you." He scowled at Block then leaned down to whisper. "Just think about that little one." Then he was gone. A shuddering breath left me and I opened my eyes the moment he was out of sight. Roadblock came to the sofa and looked down at me from the back.

"You okay?" I nodded. Shivering slightly. "What was he doing?"

"Being…a jerk." I answered then sat up. "Tell me everything Block. Because when we find that bastard son of a bitch who killed our Joes, I'm going to shove this sword up his ass then electrocute it."

* * *

Jinx didn't life me. That much was obvious how she blatantly ignored me and stuck as close to Snake Eyes as she could. I was fine with this as to be honest, I didn't like her attitude. She was proud, resentful and made it out like she was above the rest of us. She was a lot like Storm, actually, so I wasn't surprised when I found out they were cousins.

We made our way over to General Joe's house and the moment I stepped in I found a gun at my head. "Morning General." I nodded to him.

"Who's this?"

"Easy, she's one of our best Joes." Roadblock assured him and I frowned.

"What?" He gave me a pointed look.

"You heard me."

"Yeah I heard you, still working on believing you." I answered then slowly looked to the General. "Kaze, it's an honour to meet you."

"Yeah." He nodded then lowered the gun. "It is." I saw the little twinkle in his eyes and I instantly liked him. He was badass, cocky but also had a sense of humour. What could be better than that? He led the way into his kitchen where he opened up the cooker and cutlery box like a chest to reveal some sweet guns. I was impressed at that alone but when he opened the cupboards and slid them open to reveal even more my mouth dropped open with watering want.

"Merry Christmas." Flint murmured and Jaye nodded her head in agreement.

"Makes you wonder about your neighbors." Point taken. Storm just stood in the doorway as he watched us check out the new toys. I checked out the entire house before I walked into the front room. "Halt!" I yelled then leaped onto Roadblock's back, grinning. "That one is mine." I pointed to the M22 sniper and he picked it up, tossed it over his head and I caught it, hanging onto his back with only my legs for support.

"Sweet." I murmured, running my hand over it before checking its condition. "Forget Santa's workshop, this is the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

"Anything?" I looked around to General Joe as he offered Storm Shadow a weapon. He arched an eyebrow slightly then snorted softly.

"I brought my own." He slid his sword partially out to show the shiny blade. Hey, isn't that the one he used to cut one of my swords in half? Bastard. I jumped down off of Roadblock then looked to the General.

"You don't happen to have any arrows do you?" He shook his head.

"I don't specialise in classics." My face fell a little and my lower lip slid forwards ever so slightly as he stared at me. "Did anyone ever tell you how adorable you look when you do that?" He asked, I winked at him.

"I'm a master of distraction. Didn't you read that on my file?" He blinked.

"What file?" He asked coyly but I rolled my eyes.

"The one you pulled up on your tablet when you thought no one was looking." I pointed to the item in question and he smiled slightly.

"How did you…?" I tapped my nose mysteriously then tossed him the sniper which he caught.

"You can have that one. I know it's your favourite. I read it in your file." Now he looked at me in confusion. I picked up the tablet, hacked my way in the same way I had last time then showed him the screen which his file up. "Breaker taught me a few things." I shrugged then tossed that to him too. "I'd change your password if I were you. It was a little too easy to guess."

"Hey, I spent hours thinking about that password!" I chuckled.

"I don't think, 'let me in' counts as a password." I tossed over my shoulder as I pulled off my quiver and counted my arrows. I had enough for a decent fight however four of them were tracker arrows and the rest were normal. I sat on the staircase, leaning back into Snake as I sighed, leaning my head back into his chest as I closed my eyes. "Duke's going to be okay, isn't he?" I whispered to Snake who looked down at me. "If I have to walk up to Ana's door and tell her…tell her he didn't make it…I will never be able to forgive myself."

In answer Snake brushed a stray lock of my hair from my cheek and tucked it back behind my ear. I relaxed instantly and breathed a calming breath. Snake Eyes always knew how to make things okay. Right now all I wanted was to bury my face into his neck and hide there until everything was perfect in the world, meaning I'd have to stay there a very long time.

I shifted so that I could turn my head to look at him properly. Although his head was turned slightly away from me I could tell his eyes were on me. "You still owe me a sword." I murmured with a sly little smirk. "You promised." He nodded his head and flicked the tip of my nose playfully, telling me to be patient.

Looking up I saw Storm standing in the doorway, watching us with his dark piercing eyes. Instantly I tensed and sat up slightly, my eyes narrowing at him as he smirked. He knew he got under my skin. Snake's arms curled around me almost possessively as he looked at Storm Shadow who scoffed quietly then turned away.

"Alright, let's gear up!" Roadblock yelled and Snake lifted me to my feet, handing me my quiver which I strapped on, nodding to him. We walked into the kitchen where General was grabbing a device and began to tap into it.

"What's the plan Block?" I asked as I stood beside Jaye. Jinx pointedly shifted a little further away from me.

"We're going to wait until General's team show up before we lay out the plan. Just give me some time and I'll come up with something." I smiled at him.

"Just one thing." He paused and looked up at me. "Make sure you throw plenty of butt kicking into that pot of yours." His grin matched mine as he nodded.

"Hell yeah." Just then my phone began to chant at me and I snapped it open then turned on the speakerphone so that everyone could hear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Walters, I just thought I'd give you another checkup on your brother."

"Yes, how is he? Is he awake? Stable?" Instantly I was fumbling for words, everyone going quiet as I waited for the news.

"He is still struggling to deal with the pain so we're giving him some anesthetics to help him deal with it. His burns are healing at a good, steady progress. There always seems to be an improvement however we fear the burn on his back is a little worse than we first anticipated. Whatever you did whilst getting him here, you saved his life. He would have bled to death otherwise." I sighed with relief, closing my eyes to digest the information.

"How long until stable recovery?" I asked again. "When can I come back for him?"

"Not for a couple of weeks I'm afraid. Unless you're willing to have him transferred to a hospital back home." That seemed like a good idea but not now.

"Not until he's well enough to deal with the journey." I decided.

"Oh yes and we're still waiting for those papers to come through." I stiffened.

"Huh?" I squeaked, my eyes widening. "They haven't reached you yet?"

"Well no, nothing." I swore soundlessly, bending over to wrench my hand over my head then stood up.

"Okay well I'll get on that. You'll have your papers soon I promise. I'm so sorry."

"Perhaps you should come in and hand them in personally? It's far more reliable and I think your brother could use some family support with him." I looked around the guys and went to speak but the doctor began to talk again. "And maybe we could grab a coffee at the hospital café or something? Or if you're around after my shift we could go get a proper drink." I stared at the phone as most of the guys began to laugh silently, watching my humiliation as I tried to think about what to say.

Slapping my hand over the back of Block's head I coughed nervously. "Uh right, I'm not actually in England at the moment. I had to go home for some work."

"Oh." I felt bad because he sounded seriously disappointed. "When will you be back?"

"I'll come back when my brother is able to sit up and travel. He needs to come home ASAP." I tried to pull away from the subject but this doctor, the one I had first met, the handsome one, was not about to give up.

"Well we could do something then, I know a great spot on the beach we could go to. I could give you a private checkup if you like." His intentions were perfectly plain by the tone of voice he used, quiet and seductive. Staring at the phone, mortified, I shot a deadly look to Roadblock who could barely contain his laughter.

"I'm sorry I really can't you see…"

"No, I won't take no for an answer. I want to treat you." Not knowing what else to do I kicked Block where it seriously hurt, cutting off his laughter.

"That sounds very nice. Is there any chance I can speak to my brother?"

"Oh yeah sure. Hang on, I'll take the phone to him." I frowned.

"Shouldn't it be on a wire?"

"No, I used my mobile." He took my number? Whilst he was walking I covered the phone so that he couldn't hear.

"You guys are dead!" I hissed as they burst out laughing. "So dead!"

"Easy tigress, he's just flirting with you." I scowled darkly at Block then looked down at the phone as a bleary voice murmured from the other side.

"Hello?"

"Duke! Duke it's us." I cried with relief. "We're all okay."

"Block? Jaye? Flint?" I heard him try to sit up but cursed loudly and sat back down. "They got out?"

"Sure as hell we did buddy." Roadblock called out. "You're not escaping us that easily."

"Hell no." Jaye smiled. "Snake is here with us too." I glanced at the phone, checking both signal stats to make sure someone wasn't trying to hack in then continued.

"We're going to straighten things out at home then we'll come back for you Duke. I promise."

"I know. I knew I could always trust you Kaze." I smiled softly, touched by his sincere words. "You make sure everyone keeps safe, you hear me?"

"Aye captain." I assured him. "You can count on me."

"Hey Kaze? Thanks for saving my ass back there. You're a real hero." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"I rolled you into a river and froze some ice over your burns. Not really heroic." Trying to pull the attention away from praising me I cut him off. "You just get healed up, you've can't be late for your own wedding."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." He murmured, getting sleepy again. "You better tell Rip it's his job to get me there on time and in one piece."

"We will Duke. You leave everything to us." Block assured him. "We'll see you soon buddy."

"Hell yeah." Duke's grin could be heard over the other side of the phone. "Ho-ah!"

"Ho-ah!" We all chorused loudly then I heard his head hit the pillow and the doctor lunge for the phone.

"Hello? Hello are you still there Kate?" I scowled again.

"I have to go. Thank you for letting me speak to him."

"Not a problem, now about that date I…" Storm Shadow grabbed the phone and held it to his mouth.

"There will be no date. This woman is spoken for." He growled then cut the call. I stared at him then held out my hand.

"Give me the phone." He tossed it to me and I snatched it out of the air, glowering at him as he turned away and left us alone. "Jerk." I shot after him then sighed. "I'm going to sit down for a wile."

"TV remote is on the couch." General called over his shoulder as I left everyone behind, not wanting to see their little looks at one another. Collapsing onto the cushions I switched on the TV and took off all my weapons and took off my suit.

I flinched when something burned on my side. I lifted my tank top and looked to my hip. I hadn't noticed it before but there was a little burn on my side. "Oh great." I murmured then ignored it. It didn't hurt except when something irritated it.

When my shirt kept on brushing against it I growled then tore off my tank top, tossing it onto the pile with my suit then let it get some air, sitting there in just my sports bra. "Hey Kaze what's on…whoah!" Flint spun around when he saw me sitting there. "Put some clothes on!"

"Oh man up." I scowled. "It's just a sports top." Looking back to the screen I ignored him.

"Hey, are you burned?" I shrugged my shoulders, not looking away. "You should get someone to look at that, it might get infected."

"It's fine. Just a little red." I assured him. "It needs to air before I put some ice or something on it." Slowly one by one everyone except the General and Roadblock came into the room to watch TV. I fell asleep against Jaye and when I woke everyone was eating Chinese.

Storm held out a box to me, not looking at me as he did so. When I didn't take it he shook it at me so I sighed and snatched it from him. Hmm, duck, my favourite. I ate it slowly, watching the film with the other guys. Some action thing which was pretty cool actually although I'd missed the first half.

Snake had already put some sudo-cream on my burn and it already felt better so once I had finished eating I got up and went to find something to do, feeling wound up and twitchy. In the basement I found a sweet gym so I set to work.

I lifted some weights, punched some bags, used the bar for some chin ups then drew my katana. The sharp blade was dull compared to those carried by the ninjas upstairs and I felt slightly deflated by the fact. I seriously wanted a proper blade. Swinging it in several circles I performed the first routine Snake had ever taught me, going so fast and smoothly that I had finished without hardly moving a step.

"You wield it well. As if you have carried it all your life." Storm's voice made me freeze in place, the sword held up against my brow as I crouched fairly low to the ground. I stood up and looked at Storm, feeling the familiar twitch in my chest as he stepped into the basement.

"I would have the other." I glowered hotly at him. "But you broke it."

"Cheap metal." He scoffed. "You're better off with a proper blade."

"Snake Eyes has promised to get me one." I turned my back to Storm, putting my sword away to move onto the running machine but I heard him move at me. Whipping around I kicked out at him but he blocked it and took a punch, which I ducked under and spun, getting behind him but he delivered a round house kick, spinning in the air and I had to act without thinking to avoid him.

We fought for a few minutes, finally working up a sweat as he pushed me to move faster and hit harder than I have ever done before. With a short yell I leaped up, wrapping my legs around his midsection then flipped backwards, my powerful legs flinging him over me and slamming him onto the ground as I pinned him down, lifting back my arm to punch him but he shifted his hips and spun, reversing places with me.

Under his weight and strength I was almost defenseless. There was no way I would be getting out of this one through brute strength so I had to think quickly. I slammed my forehead against his as he leaned closer and he jerked backward, allowing me a little room to move.

Like a snake I slithered out of his grip then kicked him in the face before swiftly leaping onto my feet off my hands, turning and pulling back both fists into a defense stance. Storm laughed as he got to his feet, wiping the little trickle of blood from his nose. "Snake Eyes taught you well."

I did not answer, circling with him as he prowled around me. We had both worked up a decent sweat which I was slightly proud of. I've never seen this guy sweat before. "But you are too honourable. You should have finished it whilst I was down."

"That is not the way." I told him calmly, controlling the rate of my breathing. "And you know it."

"In a fight, you should only be worrying about survival." He answered, kicking out randomly at me which I blocked with my own foot. "You need to be like iron." He picked up a weight disk and threw it at me. I rolled out of the way, rising to my feet to scissor kick at him. He folded his arms before him, blocking the double kick then leaped at me, our bodies blurring together as we fought. "You must be like stone."

Somehow he managed to duck down and slam me into the wall, knocking over a pile of equipment as he pinned my wrists either side of my head. "You must be a silent tempest." His voice sent shudders down my body and he smirked victoriously as he felt the effect he had on me. "I can give you everything." He murmured, touching his mouth to the soft part of my neck. "Just say the word."

"I don't trust you." I grunted, trying to fight back but all I got was a pathetic twitch of my arm. "You're with Cobra."

"I was with Cobra." He answered softly, pushing his naked chest flush against me, making my cheeks heat up with a blush. "But there are things which pull me away from that life. Memories can be forgotten but the impression you have left on me is something I will never forget." I looked at him critically with my burning dark blue eyes.

"You, standing there, perfectly poised with that bow as you looked at me, the breath of a warrior passing your lips as you focused on me." I tried to pull away but his body stopped me from moving, pushing me into the hard wall. "Why were you staring?"

"I couldn't understand what a ninja was doing with those Vipers." I spat at him. "Now let me go."

"Never. I will never let you go." When he touched his lips to the soft lobe of my ear and whispered, my blood ran cold then burst into hot flames. "You are mine." With a powerful kick of my knee I struck him between the legs and he crumbled to the ground, flinching as I stepped out from before him.

"You are mistaken." I snarled at him. "Greatly." He looked up me and smirked.

"I know when someone is lying." How…how did he know? "You are torn, aren't you? I can see the conflict in your eyes. You are too free with your emotions and I can read them like an open book." He stood, miraculously recovered from his pain and I just stared at him, backing away. "Snake Eyes knows too, of course he does. He sees everything."

"Snake is…Snake is my friend. He's like family." Even I knew my lie sounded pathetic. Storm smirked again then grabbed my arm, yanking me to him then trapped me to him with an arm around my back. I gasped softly and his eyes flashed dangerously, drawing me in. "Let me go."

"No." He replied curtly then ducked his head down to mine. When his lips pressed harshly against mine I stood there in shock, unable to move. His mouth was hungry and possessive, attacking my stationary lips as I just stared at him. Snapping back to my senses I opened my mouth and, squeaking as his tongue slid inside, bit down sharply.

He wrenched back, wiping his mouth as blood began to throb from where I had bit him. When he looked back at me he gave me a dark grin. The seed that had been planted had just began to grow roots. My body screamed for more, wanting his hard caress everywhere but my mind roared in anger as my heart hammered in fear.

Turning I grabbed my katana and ran from the room, wiping his blood from my mouth. Wanting to be completely alone I raced upstairs, ignoring as Flint called out my name. Finding the bathroom I slammed the door shut and locked it before slumping to the ground.

I did not move until I had caught my breath back. I ran a bath, filled it with bubbles then stepped inside, sinking into the depths of heat and bliss as the water began to soothe my muscles. I ignored the sting in my side, wanting nothing more than to just drown in this tub.

"Kaze? Are you okay?" Jaye asked with a knock on the door. "Kaze?"

"I'm good, just wanted a bath." I called out to her in the most normal sounding voice I could muster. "Because I seriously needed one."

"Okay then. Don't take too long, we're being debriefed in fifteen minutes." Crap.

"Sure." I sunk back under water completely, holding my breath as my headache began to fade away. Releasing my breath I lifted myself up and reached for some body wash. Since there wasn't any shampoo it would have to do for now. I washed my hair, used the showerhead to rinse then stepped out and wound a towel around me.

Looking at my reflection I sighed. I had a faint white line peaking out from under my scalp, a scar from a solo mission I had gone on with Faith. It would have been a lot worse if Faith hadn't dragged me out of the water to save me from drowning when I was knocked out by the guy I was after. We got him in the end and brought him in. To say he was pissed off would be an understatement. He was furious he'd been beaten by a girl and her dog.

I missed Faith so much at this moment. I longed to see her golden eyes and happy expression whenever she saw me. Plus I wanted to see the puppies. I've been gone for a week already and I haven't had a chance to cuddle them.

Getting dressed as slowly as I could I thought about what to do. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. It felt unfair, more to them than to me, I wished I could split myself in two so then everyone would be happy and contented. No matter how much I fought it, I did have feelings for that damn white clad ninja. I laughed darkly at the irony. They were literally my Ying and Yang.

With a soft sigh I put on a brave face and relaxed. I'll get him for that kiss later. At least it wasn't my first otherwise I would be seriously mad. I headed downstairs and entered the dining room where Roadblock had set out his plan. "There you are. Come on, stand with me." Glad that he had invited me to the place furthest away from Storm Shadow I stood by his side as he placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Colton's team, it's our honour. You guys can take the perimeter." Roadblock began and I nodded towards the new guys who were joining in with our attack. "Flint, Jaye and Snake, you take the flank. Jinx, Storm and Kaze, Trojan horse." Oh bugger, this is seriously not good. "Zartan will be holding the briefcase Storm will be the closest man to him but he can't move until we're all in position. Everyone keep your eye on the prize we secure the football we secure the world. Snake, how does that sound?" Snake didn't answer. "That's what I thought."

"Wait hold on a second, we still have enemy armour here, here and here." Flint said, marking the spots in red pen. "Right? Well these tanks survive then we don't." Roadblock drew himself up and smirked knowingly.

"Leave the tanks to me."

"Hold up, did you get a new toy?" I looked at him and he nodded smugly. "Damn, can I drive?"

"Hell no. You behind a wheel? After what Heavy Duty told me about the Switzerland job, no chance."

"Hey, that was one time. One time and it was not my fault! The other guy pushed me off that cliff." I pointed my finger at him. "Besides, we had the cargo, it was just…a short cut."

"By falling two thousand feet down a cliff face?" Roadblock cocked an eyebrow at me. "Heavy told me all about it. Apparently you were screaming like a banshee." I blushed slightly.

"I'm afraid of heights." I mumbled. "And I am a banshee!" I swiped at him then pouted. "So no driving the new toy?"

"No and don't think that look is going to work on me." Damn, it was worth a try. "General?"

"Call me Joe." He replied in his soft, serious voice.

"Anything I missed?"

"No, rock solid." He assured him. "My orders?"

"The president." Nodding Joe looked to Jaye.

"Brenda's on my team." Brenda? Who the hell was Brenda?

"Roger that."

"Does Brenda get a vote?" Jaye asked and Joe gave her a look that totally said no.

"Negative." Block said to her and she glared sharply at Joe.

"You need a pen?" Okay, I've obviously missed something as I have no clue what they're going on about.

"I need your help." Joe answered her simply and she shifted, a guilty look passing over her face before she nodded.

"Alright." Roadblock began and we all looked at him. "Let's kick that ass! Ho-ah!"

"Ho-ah!" We answered then moved into action.

* * *

**Oops, sorry, didn't mean for this one to be so long. Makes up for the shorter chapters though right? Anyway, hope you're enjoying it though, please review for me, I would love to keep hearing your opinions.**


	17. Chapter 17

**By the way guys, I've written Jinx the way I have because...well. I'll let you know later, first try and figure it out yourselves. I know, I'm mean.**

* * *

All the way to Fort Sumter in South Carolina the three of us sat in silence. Not wanting to be near Storm Shadow I sat in the front as Snake drove. He could tell something was up as he kept on glancing to me as I leaned against the window, catching up on more sleep. When we hit the split point I woke up with a short gasp, shaking the nightmare from my mind.

Snake instantly reached out and touched my arm, letting me know that it was alright. "I'm okay. Just the same nightmare." I told him softly and I felt Storm Shadow glance at me with a slight frown.

"You have nightmares?" Jinx sounded skeptical. "I thought only children had nightmares."

"Yes. Children and soldiers." I tossed back at her. "I just so happen to be both."

"No kidding." Not rising to her bait I turned away and looked ahead, glancing as the other cars split off to make their way to their own checkpoints. "I knew you weren't really one of us. You're not a part of the clan. Snake Eyes had no right to train you the way he did."

"How do you mean?" I asked, shooting both her and Snake a look.

"He's trained you the way of the ninja. Only the masters can invite people to learn such an art. Technically that sword should be taken from you and your hands cut off." Bitch, I was seriously starting to hate her.

"Good luck with that. I'm a stubborn bitch, just ask the boys." I shot her a grin which she scowled at. "Besides I'll never be a true ninja. I'm not that good."

"Yes you are." Storm Shadow suddenly stated simply and I looked up into the rearview mirror to look at him. "You've only been training for a few months yet you can hold your own against the both of us."

"You both still end up knocking me on my ass." I muttered under my breath and I felt a gentle squeeze on my arm. Without thinking I put my hand on Snake's and clasped it tightly before letting go. "I'm okay." I assured him.

Getting in was easier than expected. We took out two red clad ninjas and Jinx and I changed into their suits as our disguise. We hid the bodies then Storm Shadow led us on. "Do not speak, do not look around, do not move unless you are commanded to do so." He muttered to us as we joined the others. "Or you will die." Oh that's comforting.

When we met with the Cobra Commander my blood boiled in hatred. It would be so easy just to draw my blade and kill him but then that would compromise everyone and then I would be killed. The temptation was too sweet in my mouth though so I focused on keeping my mind clear.

We were driven by boat over to the fort where we all stuck together in neat lines, escorting the Commander inside with strict movement. We followed him into the chamber where the nation's leaders were gathered and I instantly felt something terrible was going to happen.

"Now to direct a rod to its target, we don't launch it or fire it…"

"We drop it." His voice sent chills up my spine which I fought to hide as his dark, chilly voice rpicked my ears. "Gravity does the rest." This guy seriously was insane! "Observe." His smooth metallic mask looked dauntingly over the leaders as they turned their wide eyes to the screen.

"A rod touches down eight times faster than a bullet and with a force significantly greater than any warhead." The President, or Zartan, explained to everyone simply as we watched the monitors of the Zeus satellite course. It was heading towards London and I felt a wave of relief when I had decided not to take Duke there.

It was painful to watch as the rod struck the city. I could feel the pain and cries of a thousand people as they watched their deaths loom over them in the bright flare of fire before being consumed by its wrath, only to leave behind silence. It took every ounce of my concentration not to move or blink.

Slowly one man stood and glared at the Commander. "You will have to answer for this. To your congress. Your courts."

"Correction. They will answer to me."

"What is it you want?" The Commander stayed silent and I could sense that sickening smirk on his face.

"I want it all…" Alright, this guy was sick, twisted and plain crazy! "The Cobra revolution has begun." Storm began to move around the table, tapping his sword before each leader before moving on, his haunting eyes staring them down. Jinx and I shared a secret look as we waited for Storm's signal.

"By pressing that button, Zartan initiated an auto drop sequence. My Zeus satellites are moving into position over your six remaining countries. The same button that began this can end it but I only press it for a price." I looked up and Storm's eyes locked on mine. I tried not to bristle but my eyes did narrow at him. "Total allegiance." That moment Storm moved.

As he drew his blade and went for the Commander I drew my stolen twin katanas and whirled them into action, spinning around and around as I took out the Cobra soldiers that rimmed the room. Snake came down the stairs giving us cover fire and my heart leaped to see him but I pushed that thought away and continued to fight.

I leaped over towards the table and shoved the head of some world leader down out of the way of a blade, cutting it off with my own then sliced it easily across the ninja. "Get down!" I yelled. "Under the table!" The leaders did not need to be told twice.

"Block secure the perimeter!" Jinx yelled and I looked to her. Moving as fast as I could I stepped to her back and used my blade to stop the one slicing down towards her head, kicking the ninja back then finished him off with a powerful swing. I looked to Jinx who stared at me. I gave her a firm nod then leaped back into the fight.

Somehow Snake and I ended up back to back, our blades whirling around in near symmetrical form until we both turned around and linked arms. We kicked up our feet at the same time, moving as one to swing out and kick down two guys then turned, finishing off each other's opponent. I guess those training sessions in pairs really came in handy.

"Hey Snakes, you got something on you." I nodded my head towards a guy who was reaching for a gun. Snake shot him as his hand curled around the handle. "Nice shot." I complimented then ducked, rolling forwards to protect a cowering woman as someone tried to use her as cover.

"Firefly has the case!" I looked up and sprinted after him, my swords slashing as I passed any unfriendly guys. Hearing me coming after him he turned and kicked me hard in the face. My head snapped back and I stumbled but did not fall down, leaping at him again. He drew a gun and I stopped in my tracks, eyes growing wide as I stared down the barrel, a soft gasp escaping my lips.

Suddenly something hard barreled into me, knocking me flying as their arms curled around my head and waist, rolling onto their back to absorb the shock as the shot went wild thanks to a shuriken. I expected to open my eyes to see Snake eyes but when my eyes fell on Storm's I yelped.

Shoving him off me I kicked myself to my feet. "He's getting away." I growled at him, eyes flashing angrily as I turned to race after Firefly but sparks flew at me and a gun cut off my route, making me fling myself backwards and spring from my hands back onto my feet as I turned to find that son of sorry bitch.

Jinx was ushering people out of the escape doors and now Storm and Snake were fighting side by side, looking incredible and deadly. In the dim light I could not help but stare at them, wondering how it came to be that they were once enemies. I'd have to ask Snake sometime.

Focusing on the last two gunmen I took them out with two defined flicks of my wrist, spinning the blades up their chests and through their chins before stepping back. When Storm saw Zartan escaping he shot bullets at his back but the door protected him from harm. Instantly he went to pursue but Snake stopped him by pressing his black bladed sword into his chest.

Storm turned to look at Snake slowly, his eyes darkening dangerously but Snake turned the hilt towards Storm, offering it to him. After a moment he took the blade then hurried after Zartan. In the silence I breathed a sigh of relief.

"The case!" I squeaked softly then made to go after Firefly but Snake caught me and pushed me around to face him. "I'm fine we need to get that case!" His hand cupped my cheek and I breathed in sharply, turning to look at him. "Snake? What is it?" I whispered. Leaning down he touched his forehead to mine and did not let me go, his thumb stroking my defined cheeks softly until he pulled back and strode after Firefly. I blinked before following.

We fought our way out and I tore my suit off, leaving me in my Joe suit which felt a hell of a lot better. I took off the res mask and threw it to the ground then leaped for where I had stowed my bow, quiver and guns. "Snake, I need thirty seconds." I yelled to him and he nodded, pulling out his guns to give me some cover fire. I suited up in top speed then drew an arrow. Throwing it into the air I channeled the air around it, guiding it up and to the tower where I plunged it through one, two, three, four guards until the all dropped dead.

"Thanks Snake." I said as I strode past him, shooting another straight arrow at a Cobra guard as I went out into the open.

"Alright we need eyes on Firefly and Cobra." I heard through my earpiece.

"We got nothing here." I answered. "West side, fort ruins clear…wait…" I listened to the air, concentrating. Without even looking up I shot two Cobras behind me as they tried to sneak up on behind. "There's a chopper nearby." I called. "Snakes, Jinx, with me." I yelled and they followed me to where I sensed the wind churning unnaturally.

It was by the water and the Cobra was just getting inside. Instantly we open fired but it lifted up and began to fly away. Flint appeared also, shooting but it got away. "Son of mother…" I put down my bow and took on a firm stance, holding out my gloved hands. The tips of my fingers shone bright pink as I concentrated, turning the air until I felt it respond.

A tornado whipped up around the helicopter, churning it like butter as I dragged it slowly back. "Shoot!" I heard someone yell from behind then felt a burst of pain as something zipped into my back. I cried out then fell to the ground, feeling electricity pulse through me, shocking my senses into paralysis. I lay there on the ground, unable to move but watch as the helicopter miraculously regained control and flew away.

Everything inside me buzzed and my head was filled with this constant screech so I lay there, watching as feet came into view as Jinx and Flint fought the enemy Cobras. I couldn't even blink so my eyes began to water as the helicopter disappeared into the distance.

"Kaze? Kaze do you copy?" I heard Jinx calling out but no matter how much I wanted to answer I couldn't. My mouth wouldn't move. Someone rolled me onto my front and yanked the dart from my back, stopping the electric pulses through my body but left me tingling unpleasantly all over.

"There we go, easy now." Flint rolled me back onto my spin then checked for a pulse. "Good. You're still alive." I glared at him and he laughed. "Definitely. Paralyzed and still you can shoot me death with a look. Come on, we best get you somewhere more comfortably." With my eyes still wide open and watering he lifted me up, shifting me until I was safe in his arms. I hated it when I needed to be carried. I thought I had broken the habit of getting injured to the point of immobility.

Looks like a few more months of training were required. My head rolled back and out of the corner of my eyes I could see Storm Shadow watching me, his eyes slightly wide. Weakly I twitched my foot and began to fight. "Hey, put her down." Roadblock rolled his eyes. "She'll get back up on her own."

"Come on Block, cut her some slack. She's been electrocuted." Block pointed to my face.

"See that? She's fighting back. If you don't put her down soon and get the hell out of the way, she's going to end up hitting you." Taking the larger man's word for truth he put me down carefully. A small growl escaped my throat as I began to shakily lift my arm. "Atta girl, that's it." Block nodded to me. "You got this." My entire arm shook violently as slowly, I clenched my fingers. Once they were tight and I could feel them again I dropped back down and gasped for air.

"Who shot me?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes. "Cause I'm going to pound his rear!"

"Already done." Flint nodded to me and I growled.

"Damn." I rolled back onto my shoulders and hands then flipped onto my feet, cracking my neck. "Thanks though." I punched him hard in the shoulder. "You're not too bad kid."

"Kid? Kid?" He glared at me then grinned. "You too sister." We fist bumped then I looked to Roadblock.

"We win?"

"Hell yeah." He nodded and a slow smirk spread across my face.

"Hell yeah!" I punched the air then high fived him. "Let's go get some pizza, beer and…Duke! We can bring Duke home!" I leaped onto Block who dropped his gun to catch me, laughing as we spun around. "Duke's coming home!"

"Speaking about Duke, you need to find a dress to wear to the wedding." Lady Jaye said as she and Joe walked onto the scene. I froze.

"Dress? You actually expect me to wear a dress?" My face paled and I looked at Block pleadingly. "Don't make me wear a dress, please? I haven't worn one since…since I was nine!"

"Dress it is then." I tried to scramble away from him but he switched grips, carrying my under his arm like a duffle.

"No! This is not happening! I just got out of one nightmare!" I whined and everyone laughed as I kicked and struggled. Block dropped me on the ground and I landed on all fours, pouting at him. "You wait until the reception, I'll spike your drink with something nasty." I vowed then slung my arm around Jaye's neck, swaggering along with her as my legs shook slightly. Alright Duke, we're coming to get you.

* * *

**Yaya! Duke is coming home!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I know, this is super short but I promise, I'll make up for it in the next chapter because, guess what? Duke gets married! So it has to be a little longer. Enjoy all the same!**

* * *

Breathing in deeply I knocked on the door. It was a week before the wedding and I was worried about whether or not Ana had called it off after Duke didn't come home when he should have. Ana opened and I swallowed. "Ana…" Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and dark shadows hung under her eyes.

"He's gone isn't he?" She whispered, tears rolling down her face. "I saw it on the news, I hoped and prayed but…he's gone?" I lowered my head then stepped to the side, looking up at Ana to reveal the person walking up the path towards us. Ana gasped, trembling as she watched the soldier smile cockily at her, dropping his bag to start running to her.

"Duke!" Ana screamed and ran at him. She leaped into his arms and they kissed passionately. At Ana's scream Rip and Scarlet ran to the door, flinging it wide open to stare at me then the kissing couple.

"My boy!" Rip laughed then grabbed me into a hug. "You brought my boy home!"

"He's one stubborn ass I'll give him that." I smiled wearily. "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course!" Scarlet breathed and tugged me into her hug. Once we were all inside there were many tears and excited, happy, elated voices. Faith bounded down the stairs when she heard me and leaped into my arms. "Faith!" I yelled and rolled with her, baring my teeth as we play fought. Unexpectedly three puppies leaped on me as well, nipping and biting until Faith pulled them off physically.

The smallest one climbed into my lap and gazed up at me with blood red eyes. "Hey Ghost, little beauty aren't you?" She yipped at my then leaped up, licking my face ardently as I laughed, cuddling them all to me. Duke was still scarred but it was healing nicely. All he needed was time. When he showed Ana she had gasped and looked to me. "What happened?"

"She saved my life, Ana, that's what happened." Duke said as he wrapped his arms around her and looked at me. "This amazing, strong, brave woman saved my life." Ana had gently pulled away from him and flung her arms around me, crying into my shoulder as I held her. We celebrated the Joes victory and held a two minute silence for those who had fallen.

"To the Joes." Duke said, lifting his beer can up and we all touched ours to his.

"The Joes." We agreed then took a long drink. I stayed over that night, resting deeply with Faith and the puppies beside me. For once it was deep and dreamless. The next day a car pulled up and Jaye got out. "Hey guys." She smiled, hugging Scarlet and Ana before grabbing me. "Now!"

"What?" I frowned then found myself being thrown over Rip's shoulder. "Rip! Put me down!"

"Sorry Kaze, this is for your own good." Rip said as he tossed me into a car and strapped me in. Scarlet held me down as I fought against them nicely, yelling mostly. "Let me go! This is kidnapping!"

"We're going shopping! For dresses." Jaye told me. I paled dramatically.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed as we drove away.

* * *

I hated shopping. Hated it. The only thing I hated more was _dress_ shopping. We went to shop after shop until I was collapsing into a chair. I gave my honest opinions to the girls as they tried on dresses. Ana already had her wedding dress but she enjoyed trying on dresses for the hell of it.

"Alright what colour am I wearing again?" I asked, frowning at the hot pink dress Jaye had put on. I shook my head at her. "No."

"Agreed." She nodded then went back into the changing room to get out of it.

"Whatever you want." Ana answered. "Just so long as you all agree on dresses and colours that work." Huh? How does that work out?

"So…?" Ana giggled.

"Don't worry, we'll find something that you'll stun everybody in." She assured me as she flicked through the rails. "Especially Snakes." I shot her a glare and she laughed knowingly. "Shall I toss the bouquet your way?"

"No!" I whined. "I want to go home!"

"Hey, how about this?" Scarlet asked, lifting up a silk, royal blue dress. I glanced at it then did a double take. It was certainly stunning, with a delicate rustle it breathed in Scarlet's arm. Without a word she held it up against me. "It makes your eyes stand out really nicely." She looked to Ana who smiled.

"Try it on!" Jaye whispered excitedly. I shot her a look.

"I thought you were a gunner girl."

"Hey, I can be girly too!" She winked then pushed me into the changing room with the dress in my arms. Staring at it for a moment I sighed then began to change. When it clung to my body I gulped. There was a slit up my left leg, exposing part of my sun kissed thigh. Looking up to my waist I tilted my head, turning from side to side to see the flatness and curve of my hips. "Okay…not too bad so far."

Moving up I looked at the midsection. It clung snugly to my then smoothly accented the curves that existed on my chest in a modest neckline that sat perfectly to accent my plunge but keep the viewers guessing. With a sigh I stepped out into the open and the girls all stared at me.

"We're getting you that." Scarlet instantly stated as she rubbed her rounded belly. "No buts."

"But…" I trailed off when she gave me a look. I could tell there was no going to win this fight so I surrendered gracefully, taking off the dress as quickly as I could.

"Right, shoes." Ana grinned then pointed, leading the way.

"Huh?" I whimpered as I followed after her like a lost puppy.

* * *

**I feel her pain. I was pretty much the same when I went prom dress shopping with my friends. I was all up for turning up in jeans and T-shirt. Somehow they forced me into a dress. I think bribery was involved?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here it is, the big day for Duke and Ana. Enjoy, I know I enjoyed writing it**

* * *

This was it, the big day. I stood there in my gown, biting my glossy lips as I looked at my reflection. Scarlet, Ana and Jaye had worked on my look as I was completely clueless. I had a metallic blue and silver eye shadow dusting my eyes delicately, my already long lashes combed upwards to make them look, thicker, longer and sexier. The lines of my cheeks had been contoured lightly so it gave me an even more feminine look as well as the dark red that had been slapped onto my lips with a coat of gloss to cover the top.

My hair had been styled so that it fell in luscious waves around my face, which made it slightly shorter also. I had to admit, with my strappy silver heels, new look and dress, I did look pretty damn hot. Smiling at Scarlet she grinned back at me. "Okay, so _maybe_ this feels kind of great." She clapped her hands, tugging on the straps of her darker blue dress as she stood and looked at her reflection.

"Do I look fat?" She asked, looking at her bump.

"Yes." I answered sarcastically and she frowned slightly. "No, Scarlet, you look pregnant. You look beautiful, sexy and badass all at once. Ripcord is going to eat you up tonight."

"You bet he will. Whether I let him is another question." She smirked as she rubbed some concealer under eyes before sighing. "Alright, let's go get Ana and Jaye." They were in the next room where Ana stood by the window, the bright beams blessing down on her angelically as she turned to smile at us.

Her dress fitted flatteringly down her form all the way to her knees where it then flared out in delicate sheets of chiffon. It was strapless with a heart shaped neckline and she wore a little blue bow around her waist which she fiddled with carefully. Her hair was pulled back and twisted into a clasp that held it back from her face, the veil held in place by her crystal encrusted tiara. She looked so beautiful.

"Wow…where's your wings?" I asked and she laughed.

"Trust you to say something like that." She smiled. "Are you all ready?"

"Yup. The big question is, are you?" She trembled slightly then shook her hands.

"I'm so nervous."

"So am I and I'm not even getting married!" I grinned at her. "It's just the wedding morning jitters. When you see Duke at that alter, it will take everything in your willpower to stop yourself from running to him." She smiled then nodded. Jaye came out from the bathroom, putting on her dangling earrings but stopped to look at me.

"Damn. You look sexy." She said then carried on. I blinked then winked at her. Her dress was a lighter shade than Scarlet's and mine but it suited her perfectly. So, we were all ready, all we had to do was wait for our ride.

"You sure I can't wear my katana?" I asked and they all shot me a look. "Okay." I held up my hands. "Just checking." My hands dropped and one of them touched my crystal necklace. I was glad it had a bluish tinge because it meant that it matched the dress, therefore I didn't have to take it off.

Our limo came and Ana squealed slightly, biting her lip. "I'm getting married!" Suddenly her face fell. "Oh god…I'm getting married!"

"Come on sister, just one sexy foot in front of the other." I told her, giving her a little push. I grabbed her red roses as well as my white ones then herded her into the car. The church was so close we could have walked to it but hey, the bride had to arrive in style. We all got up and instantly my eyes found Storm Shadow who waited there, wearing his white tux.

"What's he doing here?" I whispered to Scarlet.

"Ana asked if he'd give her away. He's the closest she has to family." Scarlet answered back. "Please try not to kill him." I growled, touching my leg to make sure the knife was still securely strapped to my leg. "You didn't." Scarlet stared at me. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Hey, I'm a Joe! Besides I know you have a gun strapped to that thigh of yours as well." She looked away guiltily. "Yah." I smirked at her then walked forwards. I looked everywhere but at Storm. The eroded headstones, the serene trees weaving their leaves through the breeze, the mossy grass, everywhere but him. Despite the fact I could feel him watching me.

"Ana." He nodded. "You look…" He tried to find the right word then sighed. "You look beautiful Ana." She smiled at him.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road." He smirked slightly, offering her his arm which she took. We all followed in order, Scarlet, Jaye and then me bringing up the rear. I glanced behind me, naturally checking our surroundings before going inside.

Ana seemed to float up the isle and I could not help but smile at her as Duke gazed at her with unwavering love, wearing his army uniform. It was so beautiful, that moment where he looked behind him, utter awe and astonishment filling his features as he watched his bride to be float majestically towards him.

I was so focused on them that I hardly noticed some of the looks I was getting. Most of them in shock. "She's in a dress?" That was Breaker and when I heard him I looked to the right then shot him a wink before looking ahead again.

General Hawk was there, as were the entire Alpha team and their immediate family such as wives and kids. Ripcord stood just behind Duke, grinning with elation as the ceremony passed. As the moment of the kiss came closer Scarlet secretly handed us all a bag and when I dug my hand in and drew out the confetti, I grinned.

Duke kissed Ana with a love I have never seen before and they smiled, laughing as he took her hand and turned to face us. We all cheered. "Yo Joes!" He yelled. "Ho-ah!"

"Ho-ah!" We chorused then cheered again. The moment we were outside everyone tossed their rice, confetti and rose petals upon the couple, the photographer snapping it up hungrily as I secretly whipped up a wind that spiraled the petals and confetti around them in a perfect picturesque moment. Duke kissed Ana again, the petals dancing around him.

"Alright, everyone bundle in!" He yelled and we all joined him. I stood beside Jaye, the bridesmaids all on Ana's left. I grinned up at Heavy who stood behind me and Snake who stood right beside me. Heavy's kids stood before me and they all giggled, catching petals in their hands.

The photos were snapped at and I let go of my bunch of white roses with one hand to catch a petal and hand it to the little girl before me who giggled loudly then smiled up at me which I returned warmly. Before I could take the roses back into both hands I felt a gloved one curl around my fingers. I looked to Snake who paused before looking at me too.

Offering him a small smile I squeezed my fingers in his and leaned towards him. "They deserved the happy ending." I murmured and he nodded in agreement as he slowly released my fingers. The pictures were taken as the bride and groom got into the car to take them to the park whilst we all headed over to the posh hotel where we were going to have the reception.

The moment I got in I put my roses into some water then left them on a table for decoration, calling out to the kids. "Alright, who's going to help me?" They all ran over and called out in assurance that I had their aid. "We need to get this party started pronto. All units to your stations pronto, let's go!" I yelled. "Ho-ah!"

"Ho-ah!" Their little voices imitated and the music began to blare as they woke up the DJs whilst some of the other kids carried out the jobs we had arranged for them, leading guests to their seats. When little Jenny grabbed my hand she pulled me over to a table where Scarlet, Rip and General Hawk. "You sit there. Now!" Obediently I sat down and she scampered away, her little sparkling dress twinkling in the lights.

"Wow, mutiny." I stared at her. "Any advice General?" He laughed.

"Not tonight, I'm off duty." He grinned and I knew that was a lie. He was still aware of everything that was going on, whether it was good, bad or nothing at all. When Duke and Ana entered we all cheered as they took the stage for the first dance of the evening however before they started, Ana turned her back and the girls all scrambled to their feet to catch the bouquet that Ana was preparing to throw over her head. All the women except me.

"Go on girl, you're gonna miss it!" Rip said to me but I merely laughed.

"I don't need a bunch of flowers to tell me I have to get married. I'll decide that for myself." Just as I had finished speaking something red flying towards me caught my eye and upon reflex I snatched it out the air. I stared at Ana's bouquet in utter shock. Rip and Hawk fell about laughing.

"I think the flowers disagree." He wagged his eyebrows at me so I quickly hurried over to Scarlet and thrust them into her hands.

"There! All yours, Rip now you have to marry her." That shut him up.

"What?" I flashed him a grin then stepped off the dance floor as Duke and Ana began to dance. They slowly swayed gracefully across the floor, completely wrapped up in one another. As the music began to flow on other couples began to join in the slow dance. I sat back and enjoyed the atmosphere, slipping on leg over the other, forgetting about the slit up my dress until Rip whistled at me from the floor.

Playing along I parted my lips and gave him a seductive wink which made Scarlet and Rip burst into laughter as he turned then picked her up, spinning with her as she laughed, the bunch of red roses still in her hand. "How's the Pit General?" I asked Hawk as he drank some wine.

"Progress is on track. We should finish reconstruction within the few months." He answered me. "I look forwards to having my team back."

"It would be nice to be back." I told him. "I miss it."

"Why aren't you out there dancing?" Hawk suddenly asked me. "You've got plenty of admirers." I glanced to where Hawk was inclining his head and indeed, he was right. Duke's military friends were occasionally glancing at me, running their greedy eyes over my form. "You should go pick up someone." Hawk gave me a little smirk so I stood elegantly then moved around the table. I held out my hand.

"Dance with me General?" He laughed, putting down his wine as the song switched to a more upbeat blues styled song.

"Why the hell not? Never one to say no to a dance with a beautiful lady." He reasoned then took my hand like a gentleman then led me onto the dance floor. He spun me around, still holding my hand gently and we smiled, stepping from side to side as everyone else got into the swing.

Once the song was ended General breathed deeply and placed a hand on his back. "I'm getting to old for this." He breathed, bending down slightly.

"That's ridiculous." I chuckled then gave him a salute. "Thanks for the dance sir."

"My pleasure comrade." He nodded then moved off to sit back down. I was about to head off to find Jaye when Duke grabbed my hands and spun me around.

"Come on Kaze, you have to dance more than that!" He grinned then lifted me up in the air as I laughed, my hands on his shoulders for support as he put me back down then spun me into him. Ana was talking with some of her friends, constantly smiling as she watched Duke and I dancing.

Before I could escape after Duke's dance Rip was the next to grab me. This was a more modern styled dance so I was completely lost for a moment as he began to hip hop with the groove. "Come on girl, show us what you got!" I arched an eyebrow then smirked knowingly.

Grooving my hips around I began to twirl, dipping my hips and rippling seductively as I ran my hands up the back of my head, lifting my hair before shaking it out. Rip whooped, stepping back to watch my moves as I danced alone, people stepping back to watch me.

I kicked off my shoes and tossed them to Rip who caught them, grinning as I began to pull out my street moves. The music flowed through me and I was suddenly glad for all those street parties I went to as a kid with my urchin team.

Quite often we'd have dance offs and, being children, we had always picked up moves and learned new styles from everywhere we saw performances. I got a wild cheer as my entire body rippled, accenting my curves before I began to increase my speed, popping my body as I rounded on Rip, bringing on the badass as he leaned away from me, holding up his hands in defeat.

As the song began to go at incredible pace I spun, continuing around and around before dropping into the splits with the last beat. Everyone cheered and I held out my hands to Duke and Rip who lifted me up. "Thanks boys." I flashed them a smile, grabbed my shoes from Rip and flung them over my back as I sauntered off the dance floor.

"Girl you got some sexy shapes and moves." Jaye grinned at me as I joined her at a table. "Everyone was watching you!"

"Hmm, everyone except a certain guy who has had eyes for only you the entire day." She blinked at me innocently, not understanding what I was talking about. Slyly I looked over her shoulder to Flint, who was talking to Breaker and Heavy but his eyes were constantly moving to look at Lady Jaye. "Flint."

"Flint?" She slowly looked around then her head snapped back when her eyes met his. "Don't be stupid." She blushed deeply and I grinned.

"Hell yeah." I placed my chin in the palm of my hand and smirked at her. "You should go dance with him."

"No, I'm quite happy here. I can't dance to save my life." She stuttered slightly as she sipped her white wine. I took the glass from her hand and put it down so that she could concentrate.

"Dancing is easy, you wait for a slow song then go stand somewhere close to him but on your own or with me, so that anyone else who comes over to ask you for a dance can be taken out of the equation, then wait. He'll come over to you guaranteed." A flicker in her eyes told me that she was considering my words.

"No I think I'll just enjoy the evening." Damn, she is not going to get away with this.

"Or I could just bring him over here?" I suggested then opened my mouth to shout but Jaye's hand clamped over my mouth, cutting my words off.

"Ssh!" She hissed. "He'll hear you!"

"That's the point." I mumbled into her hand so she took it away. "Come on, I know you like him."

"I do not." She defended hotly, grabbing her glass again.

"Sure you do, all this…prickliness is just you're natural defense mechanism to avoid your feelings for him." Snapping my fingers I grabbed her wrist. "Come on, I'll make it look inconspicuous." I whispered, dragging to her feet. We walked towards a window, deliberatly close to Flint. "Toss your hair."

"What?"

"Do it!" She tossed her hair, exposing her slender neck which instantly drew Flint's attention.

"How are you so good at this when you're terrible at getting yourself a man?" She whispered harshly at me as her eyes darted around nervously. "Is he coming?" I glanced behind her.

"Not yet." I opened a window to let in a cooling breeze which relaxed Jaye a little. "Oh and be nice to him, he's not that bad."

"You sure about that?" I shrugged.

"He's a damn good looking guy, a great Joe and I know he makes you laugh." My point won the argument as she had nothing to come back at me with.

"So how do you know all this stuff? Hooking a guy?" This time it was my turn to blush.

"Well when I was on the streets in Japan, some of the older girls used to, you know, sell themselves. I watched them sometimes as a kid because I didn't understand what they were doing. Let's just say I got a pretty intense education with them."

"Did you ever…?" Jaye trailed off and lifted her eyebrows and I blanched.

"Hell no! I'm still a virgin." I folded my arms across my back and leaned against the wall. "But I learned good ways of pulling a guy over and distracting him so I could pick his pocket." Jaye grinned.

"You are seriously one cool ninja."

"I'm not a ninja." I grumbled, rolling my eyes. "Heads up, inbound at eight o' clock, wrong target." Jaye tensed a little. "Don't worry, I got it." I assured her as the soldier came over to us.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" The guy asked Jaye who stammered, unsure about what to say.

"She's hurt her ankle but I'm available." I flashed him a seductive smile. "But you'll have to keep up, I'm a fast mover." Men, naturally, will always answer a challenge by a woman so his attention instantly turned to me.

"Okay lady, let's see what those curves can do." I grinned.

"Oh trust me, they can kill." I winked at Jaye, mouthing for her to stay then hurried away, dragging my new partner with me. I paused by Flint and whispered into his ear. "Look after Jaye for me, she's not feeling too great."

"Sure." Instantly he nodded and turned to look for her so I pointed to the window. He moved off and when I saw their meeting, none of them knowing what to say I knew it was going to be a success. They made a beautiful couple.

My partner was not shy, I'll give him that. Instantly he had his hands on my hips and was moving with me as placed my hands politely on his broad shoulders. He had close cropped hair, a kind of dusty blond with pale blue eyes. "You look damn gorgeous tonight. You look like this all the time?"

"No, normally I'm in combats and have a gun." I answered vaguely, my attention focused on Flint and Jaye who was blushing and smiling coyly at something he had said.

"You're a soldier?" He asked in surprise, glancing over my body.

"Yeah." I nodded. "No need to ask if you are." I glanced to him and gave him a friendly smile. "You're wearing your tags."

"Oh yeah." He nodded. "Daniels. Ed Daniels." He read the name off the tag and I nodded.

"Kaze." He waited for a moment for me to finish my last name but when I didn't he frowned.

"No last name with that?" I shook my head.

"No, just Kaze."

"Hey, I'm not going to stalk you or anything if that's what you're worried about." He laughed as he spun me around.

"Isn't that what all stalkers say?" I replied with a little arch of my brow and tilt of my lips. He grinned then suddenly pulled me close, his grip tightening on my waist and my eyes widened as one slipped dangerously close to my rear. "So what do you say to getting out of here?" He murmured in my ear, tilting his head close to mine. Instantly I pulled back slightly.

"I can't. I'm taking my friends home later." My lie was quick and perfectly reasonable but the guy just smirked.

"We could come back later?" Oh heck no, he wasn't insinuating what I think, right? "It's really quiet and dark upstairs." That's just gross. I tried to pull away politely but he just tightened his grip on me. "Come on, you know you want to."

"No, I really don't." I assured him. "Thank you for the dance, it was very pleasant but I should really…"

"Kaze." A voice interrupted and we both looked to Storm Shadow who stood there, glancing to me before nodding to Ed. "May I?" Realising he wasn't going to get anywhere with me the soldier nodded and let me go. I could still feel his hands on my body as he winked at me then walked away. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Before I could turn and escape him he had cut me off and placed one hand on my waist and the other over my hand, pulling it up to touch his shoulder. "He hasn't gone yet." He murmured to me and I stiffened, glaring at him before nodding.

The song had changed to another slow one so Storm moved me gracefully on the spot, looking down at me but I refused to meet his eyes. I was tense and found it difficult to ignore the fact that this guy, whom I both hated and loved, was dancing with me.

His scent was like a gentle aroma of fresh air and the sweet musk of a male, drawing me unintentionally closer as his soft, almost inaudible breaths gentle wrapped around my neck. Suddenly I saw Flint and Jaye on the dance floor and I lifted my head, smiling slowly as I saw their heads inching closer and closer.

Biting my lip I silently screamed at her to just go for it. Finally their lips met and I screamed inwardly with joy. "I presume that your hand was in that little play." Storm said to me and I glanced up at him before instantly looking away.

"Yes." I told him shortly then said nothing more.

"If you're still angry about the basement then I apologise." At the mention of what happened in General Joe's basement I bristled, glaring at him hotly.

"What do you think?" His smirk irritated me greatly.

"I think you enjoyed it, which is why you're angry." Damn that jerk! I tried to push myself away from him but he easily turned it into a spin then pulled me back even closer to him, his husky voice low as his lips brushed against my ear. "You can hate me all you wish, Kaze, I will not go."

"Then you're just thickheaded." I shot at him, digging my nails into his shoulders. "I am not interested." I felt a pang in my chest and my eyes flashed with a little hurt at my own eyes which Storm instantly read.

"You're lying."

"Yes-no!" I growled with frustration. "Just drop it."

"Never." He smirked then let me go. In a blink of an eye I was standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. Looking around I couldn't see Storm Shadow anywhere so I took this chance to escape. Leaving the dance floor I slipped through the couples easily, even in heels, then grabbed a drink from a table, not knowing what it was then downed it. Thankfully it was just water.

In the corner I saw Snake Eyes sitting alone, watching in silence as the party continued to plough forwards in full swing. I grabbed a chair and pulled it up to sit beside him, sighing as I let my legs rest. These heels were beginning to hurt so I took them off. "Remind me never to wear heels again. Next time there's a wedding, I'm turning up in my combats." His shoulders shook slightly in a little chuckle as I finished unstrapping these killer heels from my feet.

I groaned as I stretched out my feet and wiggled my toes, loosening the muscles before sitting up straight again. "I'm guessing you don't like dancing?" He shook his head slowly, still not turning to look at me. Deciding that it was best if I just let him watch in peace I leaned against his shoulder, letting some of my weight go against him to close my eyes for a moment and enjoy the sound of the music, laughter and children as they played around the tables, Duke chasing after them. He was great with children, even if he insisted he hated them.

After a while I felt Snake slowly turn his head and felt his eyes on me so I looked up. His head snapped around and I smiled secretly. This man was beautiful, the most beautiful man I had ever met. He was just perfect. So why was I still conflicted between him and Storm Shadow?

Perhaps it was simply because Storm had a face and a voice. A voice that relaxed me and distracted my mind even when I tried to be angry at him and eyes that were like the deepest cave that I longed to enter and explore. Plus underneath everything he pretended to be, he was a genuinely good person. He had honour, kindness and compassion, I had seen it before and knew I would see it again.

"Snake?" He didn't look at me. "Are you angry at me?" This time he did look at me and his shoulders slumped as he sighed, seeing the slight hurt in my eyes. I did not want Snake angry at me, it felt wrong somehow since we have always been fairly close. When he reached up with one hand and touched my chin lightly with his fingers I relaxed as he shook his head. "Is something bothering you?"

He turned his head away again, not wanting to discuss it. "Alright." I murmured dejectedly. "I'll leave you be then." I lifted my head from his shoulder and slipped back on my heels, glancing to him. "Snake, you know that no matter what, I'll always be here for you?" I touched his shoulder with concern, beginning to worry about him. "Alright?" In answer he lifted his hand and covered mine, squeezing it gently which made me smile. "Alright. Perhaps you should ask one of these pretty girls to dance. You're certainly attracting their attention." I joked and he rolled his head slightly and I chuckled. "You're right." I agreed then proceeded to walk away to find the others.

"Kaze duck!" Instinctively I ducked just as a plate flew over my head. "Good reaction." Roadblock grinned as he came up beside me. I looked to where the plate had been aimed and saw Duke scowling at us as he used it to fill his plate with some of the buffet food.

"Where're your girls?" I asked. "I can't see them?"

"It's getting late so my lady took them home." He answered, slinging an arm over my shoulders then looked at my dress. "How long did it take you guys to find that thing?"

"Four hours, fifty-three minutes and seventeen point three seconds." I recounted. Scarlet had timed it on her watch.

"Ouch." He smiled then suddenly swung me over his shoulder. "Come on!"

"Oh hell no! Put me down blockhead!" I yelled, banging a fist on his back. "This dress is getting breezy!" He laughed then dropped me onto the dance floor then proceeded to spin me around.

"Nope, you owe me a dance."

"I do?"

"Yup." Since when? Deciding not to argue I tilted back, letting him swing me around as I grinned and lost myself in the music. Finally, completely worn out I dropped into a seat and kicked off my heels, deciding that they were not going back on for the entire evening.

"So I'm just saying, if we bought a flat near to Duke then we can have babysitters." Rip was saying to Scarlet who rolled her eyes.

"Rip, you just want to be close enough so that you and Duke can go to the games." Rip was cornered there so he grinned weakly. I chuckled, sitting next to them.

"What are you going to do Scarlet? Are you going to stay in the Joes?"

"Of course I am. Hawk's got a new lab being built where I can work at. If I can't go out on missions I'll keep up my research whilst I have the baby."

"What about when she's older?"

"He." Ripcord corrected but we both ignored him.

"I don't know, I'll always want to be out in the action but…I don't know." She frowned, touching her rounded stomach tenderly. "I haven't thought that far which is new to me."

"Well, whatever happens, you have plenty of people to watch over her as she's growing up." I assured her. "We'll always be there for you all." Scarlet smiled and took my hand to hold it for comfort.

"I'm a little nervous. Rip and I haven't been together long and suddenly this," she gestured to her stomach, "it was completely an accident but I don't want to get rid of her. What if I'm a bad mother?"

"No mother can be bad so long as they love their child with all their heart. Believe me, you'll be great. Better than…" I trailed off, my mind flickering to my mother. "Well. Can't get much worse than mine." I smiled. "So Ripcord, have you settled for Madeline?"

"Ugh, I suppose." He rolled his eyes then fist bumped Heavy and Block as they joined us. Soon our table was swamped with Team Aplpha, including Ana, Flint, Jaye, Jinx and Snake Eyes who had joined us.

"Ana you look gorgeous baby." Heavy told her, touching her shoulder as she blushed.

"Thank you. It wouldn't have been a wedding if you guys hadn't showed up sober though, so thank you." I saluted her with my drink then drained it.

"Wouldn't be a wedding at all if it weren't for these guys." Duke nodded to Roadblock who shrugged his massive shoulders. "I say a round for the Joes who saved the President." He picked up his pint and lifted it. "Well done guys, for not getting your asses fright."

"Ho-ah!" We chorused then toasted with a drink.

"Unlike you then. Huh?" Block grinned at Duke, looking at the slight burn on one side of his neck.

"Hey, it's only worth it if you get a scar." Duke answered and without meaning to, he sparked a memory.

_Rain thundered and lightning flashed as the open windows clattered. I trembled as I faced the menacing shadow of my father, watching as he loomed over me with his belt in hand. "It's only worth it if you get a scar." He snarled at me. "That way it will remind you what a freak you are!" With the flash of lightning that streaked bright light across his terrifying expression the belt cracked across my face as I screamed, spotting my mother and brother standing in the corner, looking down at me without ever saying a word._

Before I could cry out in fear I stood and smiled breathlessly. "I need a refill." I excused myself then went disappeared into the crowds, breathing deeply as the harsh sting on my cheek blossomed back with my memory. Pushing my way through I burst out onto the balcony, kicking the door shut behind me as I grabbed for the stone slabs that fenced off the edge, trembling as I tried to stop tears from flowing. I was so wrapped up in my own snapback that I hadn't realised I was not alone.

"Kaze?" My eyes darted to Storm then instantly I turned away, hiding my face from him. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I snapped, keeping one hand on the angel statue that was positioned on the corner for support. "Just…nothing."

"You're crying."

"I am not crying!" I whipped around and glared at him, knowing that my eyes were watering but not a drop fell. Storm did not react except for stepping towards me. I turned away, swallowing as I focused on the misty horizon, watching as the delicate violet faded to a watery blue and continued to darken.

The chilly air began to tingle against my skin and I shivered, rubbing my hands against my arms as goose bumps began to form. When something warm was draped over my shoulders I jumped slightly and turned to see Storm putting his jacket over me. "I'm not cold." I went to shrug it off but his hands caught my hands and stopped them.

"Just accept it." He told me. "Did someone hurt you?" I paused, reflecting on the answer.

"Only in memory." I decided, turning my head away from him and sliding my hands from beneath his. "Just a memory."

"You have these flashbacks often?" Shooting him a look I nodded. "You must have been young." For a while I did not answer him. I wanted to hate him with every breath, I wanted to want to kill him, to not trust a word that passed his lips but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just couldn't.

My voice softened as I nodded. "Nine. I was nine. I was never the perfect child, too often escaping to find friends on the streets. We would hide away for hours until long after dark before I would reluctantly return home." I shrugged. "It didn't matter how many times my father beat me. I would never listen. I was too much of a free spirit. So one day, to stop me from running away, he…he broke my leg." Behind me I sensed Storm Shadow tense. "It was one of the worse things he did. It wasn't so much the pain but the consistency."

"Any father must be a monster to harm his own daughter." Storm spat angrily then stepped beside me. "You ran away?"

"Yes." I murmured. "I became a street urchin. They taught me how to get by, thieving, seducing, trading, everything. When I got tired of being spit on and kicked by those better off than me I ran away again. I ran all the way to the mountains then did not turn back for eight years." I breathed in, trying to control the pain in my chest. "I never want to see them again but…but I can't even remember what they look like." I turned to face Storm, biting my lip. "I can't even remember my mother's face."

"Strength is only earned through pain." Storm told me. "I see this is what made you as strong as you are now."

"I don't know why I'm telling you." I muttered. "Snake is usually the one who helps me calm down."

"He's not here now." Storm shrugged. "So tell me." I paused, wondering whether I should before finally shaking my head.

"I don't trust you enough yet."

"But more than you did before?" He guessed and I gave a tiny little shrug of indifference then focused on the horizon again. "That's an improvement I suppose." He sighed, looking out at the sinking sun. It bloomed with burning orange and red, gradually slipping away from me. I wanted it to stay, to come back and bring me warmth inside.

Storm's jacket kept me comfortably warm on the outside, the soft lining brushing against my skin. Pressing my eyes shut I breathed in so that I could stop the tear that threatened to fall. I haven't cried for nearly ten years and I was not about to break that.

"Crying is the first step to healing." Storm said to me and I looked up at him, his attention still focused on the distant line of land.

"Do you cry?" He sighed, clenching his jaw before nodding.

"Sometimes. Rarely." A small smile crept onto my lips and he looked down at me just in time to catch it before I turned away. His body shifted and I looked down to the side, watching as he stepped closer to me. I retreated but he held up his hands. "It's alright." He promised and slowly reached out to me. I allowed him to step closer until his chest was touching me. His arms slipped around my shoulders and waist, gently pulling me close as one hand turned my head to tuck it into his chest. "It's alright…" He hummed gently and I drew in a shallow breath.

A tear slipped down my cheek.

* * *

**Okay so maybe Storm Shadow isn't a total jerk. However I have whole new problem, or rather, Kaze does. Who should she pick? This is where you guys come in, review with who she should fall for, because she has no idea what she's feeling right now!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So this is a massive chapter, not because of the size oh no my friends...but because we finally see Snake Eyes. _Without_ the mask.  
Read on...**

* * *

The reception went on well into the night and into the morning. I was so tired after the hours of dancing and talking that I slumped over in my chair and fell asleep on the table. I was only half aware of what was going on around me and I dipped in and out of conversations.

"Someone should take her home. Where is she staying?" Scarlet asked and no one answered. Oh crap, I'd forgotten that I wasn't staying at Duke's place tonight, my bags were still in Scarlet's car.

"Didn't she arrange to stay somewhere?"

"She's not at the hotel, I know that much." Ripcord said. "Otherwise she'd have moved her bags from the car to her room."

"Well, who has space?"

"I don't, I've got Heavy and his family staying around my place." Block said.

"That's alright, toss her on the sofa or something." Jinx snapped then walked away. Bitch. I was too tired to retaliate however. I faded out the next part of the conversation before I heard Scarlet speaking.

"Snake, how about your place? You have room there right?" After a moment she grinned. "Great! All sorted. Ripcord, go get Kaze's stuff from the trunk."

"What now?" Scarlet glared at him and he lifted his hands. "Alright, alright! I'm going." I felt my chair being drawn back and I moaned, not wanting to be disturbed. Vaguely I was aware of Snake's arms pulling me back then lifting me up. "Don't forget her shoes." Ana said and Snake took them, shifting me in his grip so that my head hit his shoulder.

"No shoes…hate heels." I muttered distantly and Duke laughed.

"Sleep tight princess." He said as Snake passed. I was put into a car and strapped in, the seat rolled back so I could fall into a deep sleep. The next thing I was aware of was Snake unbuckling me. I blinked then turned my head, licking my dry lips to moisten them. "Snake? Where are we?" He touched his finger to where his mouth would be so I kept quiet.

His hand then reached up and smoothed back my hair, cupping the side of my face before lifting me up. He carried me in one arm, my arms wound around his neck as he carried my gym bag in the other, walking towards a house in a secluded part of…nowhere.

Sleepily I leaned my head against Snake's, breathing in the soft smell of leather and underneath, his deodorant. Whatever that stuff was I wanted it because it smelled amazing. We entered the house and I relaxed into Snake's strong body, drifting in and out of the veil as he carried me upstairs.

Somehow he managed to open all the doors and climb the stairs without ever jolting me. His arms must be hurting by now surely? His head slowly turned and he rested his brow against mine and I could hear his soft breaths.

He dropped my bag inside a room then carried me over to the bed and gently lay me down. I was reluctant to let him go however and he had to pry my arms from around him. "But its cold now." I whimpered softly and he touched my arm. He pulled the duvet from beneath me then lay it over my body so I snuggled into it.

"Snake?" I whispered. "Snake where are you?" His hand touched my cheek and pulled back the wilting curls from my face. "Thank you." I murmured to him and he brushed his fingers against my face in answer before quietly leaving.

* * *

I was a horrible mess the next day. My make-up was smeared and my hair as wild as a bramble bush. I washed myself clean, stripped from my dress then pulled out some sweat pants, a shirt and some fresh underwear from my bag before changing.

When I smelled bacon cooking downstairs I followed the smell, my stomach growling furiously as I had forgotten to eat last night. The kitchen was large and well furnished, bright as if it had only just been cleaned.

Snake stood at the French doors, looking out into the woods that were his back garden. When he heard me approach he gestured with his hand to the plate on the breakfast table and I smiled. Bacon, eggs, beans, fried bread and ketchup, my favourite. "Have you eaten something?" I asked as I sat down, pouring myself some juice.

He nodded his head, still gazing out the window. I was halfway through wolfing down the food when I stopped and looked at him. He was wearing jeans and a black hoodie as well as black combat boots. In other words, he wasn't wearing his suit.

Unfortunately I couldn't tell if he was wearing his mask and I was beginning to grow curious. Seeing him standing there, only a few feet away, as a normal person and not the masked ninja I had forever known him as. Putting down my fork full of egg I stood and began to approach him. "Snake, you're not wearing your suit." I began and he didn't answer. "Turn around."

For one disappointing moment I thought he was going to refuse but then, ever so slowly, he began to shift his weight and turn. His head was lowered, hidden by the hood that swallowed his features as he faced me, hands shoved in his pocket.

I began to approach him, frowning ever so slightly. What was he hiding? "Look at me Snake Eyes." This time it was an imperative. It was a command. Slowly he began to lift his head and as he did, my eyes widened.

He was utter perfection. His mouth was full and dusky, his defined jaw and chiseled chin clean shaven as his silky brown eyes watched me as he breathed through that beautiful aquiline nose. In fact the very last thing I noted about him was the long scar that ran from his brow to his jaw on the left side of his face as I looked at him, it had barely missed his eye but it was deep and obviously very old.

Reaching up I cautiously took his hood and lowered it, my heart hammering in my chest as my gut knotted tightly. Dark brown curls fell free and I smiled, a surprised breath leaving as I reached up and began to run my fingers through his soft curls. I couldn't stop smiling. He was perfect. Almost too perfect.

"Oh." I breathed softly, unsure about what else to say so I just continued to tangle my fingers into his hair then gently pull them free before winding them back in again. "Why do you hide Snake?" He gave a tiny shrug of his shoulders, his eyes never leaving mine. Allowing me to see him made me feel kind of special which I clung onto, feeling my blood race as my cheeks heated slightly.

Realising this was probably making him uncomfortable I let go of his curls and reached for the hood to lift it back up but his hands shot up and grabbed mine, stopping me so I just stayed still. His grip loosened and he rubbed his thumbs over the soft part of my hands, the skin between the thumb and index finger.

At the touch of his hands on mine I swallowed, turning my hands to take his and lift them up to my face. I let on go and held the other, turning his palm to face me as I ran my fingers over it, feeling the roughened skin from years of weapon handling. As I was mapping out this new wonder I didn't notice his other hand come and hold my face, his thumb rubbing gentle circles into my cheek.

"You shouldn't hide Snake Eyes." I told him gently, swallowing the lump as it rose in my throat. "Girls would snap you up faster than you could say ninja." I smiled weakly then began to pull away. "Thanks for breakfast and the room." As I walked past I grabbed the plate, shoved the last fork full of food into my mouth then washed it up.

I looked around at the numerous cupboards then pouted slightly. "Where do the plates go?" The plate was plucked from my grasp and Snake put it away in a cupboard next to the fridge. "Right. So, where are we exactly? I should probably get back to, uh…Duke's. Then I need to, uh…" I kept on stumbling for words, distracted as Snake walked around his kitchen and picked something up.

He grabbed a pen from the side then began to write. I watched him, utterly perplexed. When he dropped the notepad onto the work surface it skidded towards me so I caught it, glanced up to him then read what he had written.

_Come back to Japan with me._

I stared at him. Go back to Japan? The only thing left there is a broken down hut that was probably blown away by now. Plus why would he want me to go with him? I'd just slow him down in whatever fancy ninja stuff he was doing. Obviously seeing this questions as clearly as if I had spoken Snake took the pad and wrote again.

_I'll take you to the Blind Master and continue your training._

"Training? To be like you?" I smiled at him. "That's really kind of you Snake but I'm not cut out to be like you. You make it look so easy and effortless and…well. You remember how many times I cut myself." His eyes danced with laughter and he smiled softly at me. He circled the first message again then held it up for me to read. I sighed.

"How long for?"

_As long as you wish or until we are called back by Hawk._

It was a tempting offer, if he thought I had potential then quite honestly, who was I to argue with him? Biting my lip I thought deeply. Why not?

"Alright." I nodded. "So long as Faith and Ghost can come with us." He nodded his head and I relaxed, smiling at him. I looked to the clock, it was nearing noon. "When are we going?"

_Tomorrow._

"Tomorrow?" Would Ghost put up with the journey? She was still only a puppy.

_We'll fly privately. It'll be faster._

Nodding I continued to worry. Little Ghost was just a puppy and I couldn't really take Faith away from the others, they were only three weeks old. Conflict rose up in me. I've been separated from Faith for days now, I couldn't bear to be away from her for much longer. I missed her too much. Seeing this Snake sighed and flipped onto a new page.

_You do not have to come straight away. Wait until you are ready._

"What about you?"

_I will go all the same, I have duties at the temple but when you are ready just contact me and I shall arrange transport for you._ He paused, glanced at me then continued to write. _You may stay here if you wish whilst you wait._

"Really?" I beamed, looking around. "You'd really let me stay." He nodded, tossing the notepad down. My smile widened and I flung my arms out and leaped onto him, crushing him with my hug as he stumbled back a step. "You're the best Snake Eyes."

His arms snaked around me and held my tightly, lifting me clear off the ground. I paused then pulled back to look at him, smirking slightly. "Does that mean I get your car too?" He rolled his eyes but then nodded so I hugged him again before letting go.

So once I had brushed my teeth and thrown on my shoes I walked out of my room and went to the car where Snake was waiting. He was all suited up again with his dark coat pulled over his face and I was slightly disappointed. "We're not too far from everyone else are we?" I asked and he shook his head. "Good. Minimizes the chance of me crashing the car whilst you're gone."

I felt his slight unimpressed look and I smiled innocently at him. "I'm kidding Snake." He shook his head at me then stepped on the gas. Duke was the one to answer the door, wearing a tight shirt, jeans and boots with a bag at his side.

"You been kicked out already?" I joked and he grinned, dragging me into a one armed hug.

"Honeymoon remember? We're heading out on a cruise. Hey Snakes, you good?" Snake Eyes nodded.

"Ooh, stylish. Good luck with the sharks buddy." I grinned then smiled as Ana appeared behind him. "Morning, how's the mouth muscles?"

"Sore." She answered. "Too much smiling for photos. Good morning Snake Eyes, not feeling tired are you?" He shook his head.

"Oh I'm sure it was the smiling that did the job." I said suggestively and she chuckled.

"You still don't change, even after drinking several pints." She hugged me and I shrugged.

"I'm used to sterner stuff. Japan is renowned for their alcohol." I told her with a little poke to her sides. "Anyway, I'll make sure Rip doesn't tear the house down whilst you're gone."

"Appreciate it." Duke said as he grabbed one of Ana's many bags and headed towards the taxi. "Make sure you remind him to shop weekly."

"He has Scarlet for that." I said, grabbing another bag and helped him to drag it out. "You take care of Ana, you hear me? Oh and don't you dare go drowning yourself, I won't be there to rescue you this time."

"I'll be careful." He answered, looking down at me with a soft smile. "You know you're like a little sister to me, right?" I nodded then punched him in the arm. His good one.

"Yeah I know, you're like my brother too."

"Well, be careful. I know you like to hide away from people when something's going on and I don't like feeling helpless when my family's in pain. Alright?" I saluted.

"Aye sir."

"Alright. C'mere." He hugged me tightly and I patted him on the back. When he let go he clapped Snake Eyes on the back. "You look after my girl for me Snake." He nodded his head once and I knew he meant it. "Jesus Ana, how many bags do you need?"

"Trust me, if you'd have let me I would have many more than this." She answered, flashing him a smirk as she kissed my cheek. "Take care."

"You too." Snake and I watched them go before I turned to him and inclined my head towards the house. "Let's get inside." He nodded in agreement then followed me inside. "Faith! Guess who's home!" I yelled and two seconds later I had a bundle of fur leaping on me.

Faith barked, excitedly licking my face as her puppies all leaped on me also. "Hiyah!" I giggled, fluffing up her fur as she barked in reply, her golden eyes dancing. "Woah, let's look at you guys." I said, pushing them off me then picked up Tank. He was definitely the firstborn as he was the largest but also because the two younger girls followed him around. After Faith, of course.

"Look at you fatso." I tickled his belly as he rolled over, the firm paunch obviously from where he was a greedy pig. "You're getting big." He yapped at me and the two girls pawed at me as Faith lay over my legs. I picked up the two girls and when my fingers stopped tickling Tank he jumped up and demanded more attention. "Uh, Snake? Little help here please?" I begged him as four dogs swamped me again. Snake knelt down and grabbed Tank by the scruff, lifting him up then stroked him gently, calming him down as I gave my attention the girls. Pretty soon the door swung open and Rip entered, dumped his bag then grinned.

"Hey! What's up?"

"The sky." I grinned at him, standing to give him a hug. Scarlet came in next, yawning as she tossed her bag down then grinned.

"Lilian! Who's my beautiful girl?" Lilian, obviously recognising Scarlet, leaped from my arms and hurtled to Scarlet who picked her up and fussed over her. We fussed over the dogs for a while before Snake Eyes touched my arm and nodded.

"You going?" He nodded again. "Oh, okay then." I bit my lip then gave him a gentle hug. "When will you be back?" He lifted my phone from the table and tossed it to me. I looked down to the screen then smiled. "Okay then, see you later." He left after saying his farewells to Ripcord and Scarlet who were taking their things up to their rooms.

"What was that about?"

"I'm staying over at Snake's for now, he's given me his number so I can call for a lift." I checked Ana's calendar, found the puppies' appointment for their next injections then put the details into my phone as a reminder. Since Duke came out of hospital I had destroyed my old phone after that guy kept on texting and calling me. Also it was a security risk so Hawk and swiftly issued me a new one.

"So what shall we eat?" Ripcord asked, looking through the fridge.

"I'm not hungry." I informed him, Snake cooked good food and I was still full from tasting it.

"So you and Snake, what's going on there?" Scarlet asked with a suggestive look.

"Nothing, I just needed somewhere to crash and he said I could stay at his. He's leaving for Japan tomorrow anyway." Rip and Scarlet looked at each other.

"Well, make sure you give him a _proper_ send off." Freezing in my place I looked up then sprung into action. I leaped up and whipped around, knocking him flying.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked him politely as Scarlet laughed, he stared up at me then grinned weakly.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought." I gave him a pointed look then helped him up to his feet. I whistled to Faith and she leaped up. "Come on girl, we're going for a run." She barked then bounded over to the door as I threw on a hoodie and pulled up the grey hood.

I kept the puppies back then let Faith out, shut the door then began to jog with her running at my side. We jogged around the block, through the park and further before it began to spit with rain. "Aw, come on girl, let's beat the rain home." I said then ran all the way back, pushing my body as much as I could. Just as I flung myself inside the rain began to hammer down.

"Made it!" I gasped then collapsed on the floor, Faith panting beside me.

"There you are!" Scarlet sighed with relief. "We were starting to worry."

"Well not worry but you know, get concerned." Rip corrected. "You're a Joe after all." I nodded, shaking my wet hair as Faith shook hers then welcomed her puppies with warm licks and loving nuzzles. I dried off my hair then sat down on the sofa, picking up Ghost and cuddled her.

She yawned, her white fur soft as I stroked it. Soon she was snoring on my lap as Faith jumped up and rested her head in my lap beside Ghost. I took a nap, my head rolled back on the sofa before I woke up later in the afternoon. It was almost six so I decided I would leave Rip and Scarlet to have some private time.

Picking up my phone I sent Snake a message then waited. Rip and Scarlet were cuddled on the sofa, his arms around her as one rubbed her rounded belly. They were so adorable. "You better be serious about her Rip, because if you break her heart I have no trouble breaking your face." I told him in a deadly serious tone. He just smiled at me.

"I have never been more serious about anything in my life." He looked down at Scarlet who shifted in her sleep, her flat hand gripping onto his shirt. "I love this girl and our baby more than anything I could ever call mine." Satisfied I nodded.

"She'll be the best thing anything will ever happen to you, Rip, take good care of her."

"I will. I plan to stick around." He checked Scarlet was asleep before pointing to his gym bag. "Take a look in the side pocket." Slipping out from beneath the several dogs that had chosen to fall asleep on me I went over to the bag and dug around.

When I found a dark red velvet box I picked it up and opened it. Inside glittered a beautiful diamond ring. I turned a face of utter shock on Ripcord then whistled. "That's a lot of love right there." I said, quickly putting it away. "You going to do it soon?"

"Not soon, I want Scarlet to feel ready to." Ripcord answered, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. "It was my grandma's. She wanted me to have it."

"Ah, she'll love it." I assured him. "Just make sure you be serious about it Ripcord."

"I'm always serious." He defended but I pulled a face on him as I sat down. Instantly the puppies woke up and scrambled to lay down on my lap and fall asleep again. Faith grumbled, not happy at being shoved out so she inched closer and curled up next to me so that I could stroke her head. "Okay, mostly serious. I will. Promise."

We didn't talk much after that since Ripcord was too tired and I was happy just cuddling my Faith and her adorable puppies. When Snake Eyes knocked on the door Faith leaped up and went to the door, sniffing before trotting back to me, satisfied we weren't in any danger.

I let him in seeing at it was still chucking it down with rain. He nodded to me then looked into the living room. "Rip? Rip?" I called and he mumbled. "I'm going now. Make sure you feed the dogs in the morning and let them out for exercise in the backyard." He mumbled again then fell asleep with Scarlet still in his arms.

Smiling down at them I looked around then found a blanket in a cupboard. I placed it over them, keeping them warm then turned to Faith who whimpered up at me.

"You can't come with me baby, you have to stay and look after your babies." I said to her. "I'll be safe, I have Snake with me." She turned to shoot Snake a dark look then returned to gazing up at me. "We'll be back to our old team soon. I promise." She jumped up into my arms and licked my face, snuggling close. It hurt to see her like this. She really wanted to come with me.

"Come on baby." I murmured then put her down. "I'll be back bright and early tomorrow and we'll go for a walk. Promise." She gave a soft and quiet bark. "Yes even if it's raining, promise." I held out my hand and she placed her paw into it so we could shake. I said goodbye to the puppies, giving Ghost an extra long cuddle as she chewed on my hair. "Ow." I growled at her affectionately then put her down. "Okay." I nodded to Snake who opened the door.

We hurried to the car, wanting to get out of the rain as quickly as possible and get back. I chewed my lip, flinching slightly with ever flash of lightning. Seeing my slight discomfort Snake rubbed my back, a warm source of comfort.

My mind wandered to Storm. I wondered where he had gone after I had left him and his warm jacket on the balcony. I relaxed into Snake's company, arching my back to loosen it up then slumped, shooting him a smile. "Good day?" He nodded his head. "Listen I want to thank you for offering to take me to Japan with you. Something about that place will always be home to me but you don't have to feel compelled to keep training me if you don't want to or whatever. I'll understand." He shook his head and looked to me before focusing back on the road.

"You sure?" He nodded and I grinned. "You really are the greatest Snake, I don't know what…LOOK OUT!" I screamed when a tree suddenly fell across our path, slamming into the road just feet away from us. Snake yanked on the wheel and slammed on the brakes so we skidded, spinning to the side but it was too late, we were going to hit the tree.

I cried out determinedly, slamming my hands down. A jet of air shot underneath the car and lifted us up, spinning us around violently so I threw my hand over to Snake, keeping him in in his seat as we fell towards the ground headfirst.

Another thrust of my hand, the other still air-blocking Snake in place and we stopped, suspended in mid-air. My hair tumbled down, touching the roof as I breathed deeply. I looked to Snake who was turned to me. He inclined his head forwards at me in a little jerk and I nodded. "I'm good." Slowly I closed my eyes and rolled my hands into a ball, forming the sphere that began to turn the car the right way around then put us safely on the ground.

Still gasping for air I turned around in my seat then directed the air towards the fallen tree. The trunk had been completely shattered from the force of the wind. I lifted it up, trembling slightly under its weight before dropping it in a ditch. "That was too close. Let's not do that again." Snake nodded his head in agreement then touched my face, pointing to my neck.

"No I'm fine. No whiplash. Honest. You?" He shook his head so I breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's just go home before something else tries to kill us." Taking the wheel Snake did as I suggested, this time going a little slower for caution.

* * *

**A little drama, just to keep things interesting. Review if you liked and don't forget the big question: Storm Shadow or Snake Eyes? You decide.**


	21. Chapter 21

**All rights go to their respective owners, enjoy the read, thanks for sticking around!**

* * *

The moment I got in I went for a shower. The heat warmed my bones and I smiled, tilting back my head as I washed my hair. I was reluctant to step out but I did after putting it as much as I could. I dressed in some skinny jeans, long sleeved cotton top then a jacket.

Snake was down in the kitchen again and when I looked over his shoulder he had made a cheese omelet for me and a plain one for him. He took off his mask, his dark curls instantly catching my attention as they sprung free. I really wanted to reach up and bounce one around my finger like a child.

We sat down together and ate, my eyes watching the rain hammer down against the window. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?" I asked him and he lifted up a hand, spreading all five fingers. "In the morning?" He nodded. "Okay, I'll come with you to the airport." He looked up at me and I blushed. "So I can bring the car back." He nodded then lifted an eyebrow. "Hey, I can be up at five. You watch." I smirked. "Whether or not I'll be awake is another matter."

Rolling his eyes Snake switched on the sound system with a remote and music began to play softly through the speakers. I washed up as Snake dried and put everything away. Good teamwork. When I heard a song come on I lifted my head and smiled. It was a saxophone piece but it had a good swing rhythm to it and somehow, I recognised it so I grinned and began to hum along, bopping my head along with it.

I caught Snake's hand and turned under it to move past him then twirled on the spot, moving with the motion. "Come on Snake, surely you can dance?" He shook his head but I grabbed his wrists and pulled him into a space, smiling. "If you can fight the way you do you can handle a little dancing. Come on I'll show you." I pulled back, lifting one of his hands up then switched places with him, pulling back on his hand then twirled, catching his hands and tugged.

With a slight roll of his eyes he smiled down at me and danced with me, spinning me around and changing places with the music before he grabbed me and lifted me up easily, making me squeal in surprise then laugh as he threw me over his shoulder and I flipped off, landing on my feet. "Wow!" I breathed then leaped onto his back. "That was fun." Naturally his hands grabbed my legs and shifted me further up his back, turning his head to look at me. "You should dance more often."

Shaking his head I sighed and relaxed into him, sliding my hands down over his chest as I closed my eyes. "You smell good. What soap do you use?" I asked without thinking and he laughed silently, smiling broadly as he carried me through the house to the front room where he dropped me onto a sofa and I snuggled in, getting comfy as he switched on the TV.

He sat down beside me and leaned back, fixing his eyes on the screen as he switched through the channels. "Has anyone else seen what you look like?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Why?" He shrugged. Helpful Snake, thank you. "Then why did you show me?"

Digging into his pocket he brought up a text message and typed before showing it to me.

_Because you asked._

"But…I still don't understand. If you're conscious about your scar then I think you have nothing to worry about. It makes you look even more badass." He smirked slightly then typed a new message.

_The suit is more like a uniform for a ninja. It represents the mysteriousness of a true ninja, the secrecy. It's why we wear the masks, my visor is just an added tech bonus._

"Oh, right. I get it now." I smiled at him then stretched. "So how come no one's asked you before?" He chuckled.

_They were scared to._

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm honoured." He looked at me, his soft brown eyes gleaming at me, making me swallow as my throat went dry. He reached out and brushed the back of his hand over my cheek, making me smile softly at him. We stayed in company until around nine where I stood and stretched, exposing the flat of my belly to the cold so I quickly tugged my shirt back down.

"I'm going up. Goodnight Snake. See you in the morning." I smiled and he nodded, watching me go. I stripped down then tossed my clothes on a chair to wear tomorrow before pulling on some nightwear. I crawled under the covers, flinching whenever there was a burst of lightning before finally reverting to hiding under my covers.

My dream was dark. All I could hear was psychotic laughter ringing around me and I could not hide or run from it. I clamped my hands over my ears and trembled, trying to find some way of escape. I began to run. My feet hit the cold floor until I felt something sticky so I stopped and looked down. They were covered in blood.

I yelped in fear then spun around, trying to find a way to leave this black void. When I spun around again I gasped, seeing Storm Shadow standing there with his mask on. He came to me and tore it off, grabbing my arms then kissed me harshly, crushing my mouth with his and there was nothing I could do to fight back. A part of me didn't want to, a part of me welcomed his kiss and slipped my arms around him, wanting him to save me from this nightmare.

Suddenly he was gone and I after a moment of trembling I called out for Faith but for once, she didn't answer me. "You're worth nothing." A voice whispered in my ear and my blood ran cold. "You are worth less than nothing." A shadow slipped past me and I whirled around, staring as shapes began to smoke into view, taking form of my old bedroom from when I was a child.

The pink bed, the dressing up box, the princess mirror and ribbons, the closet and toy chest and…father. He stood there, cracking his knuckles as he glared down at me. I could smell the horrid stench of alcohol on his breath. "Freak. Filth. You are worth nothing."

"No, please, don't hurt me." I whimpered then switched to Japanese. _"I promise to be good. I'll behave, just please don't beat me! Please daddy no!"_ He came at me with the bottle, raising it high. Thunder rumbled outside with every bright arc of lightning that split through the sky.

"You're better off dead. It's the only way to purge you of your sins." He lifted the bottle high and swung its broken ends at my neck.

"NO!" I screamed and sat bolt upright, dragging air into my lungs only to scream again, my eyes darting around until they were once again familiar with the surroundings. After a moment I heard feet thundering down the hall and my door was flung open, making me jump and whimper, instantly going to shield my head. "Don't hurt me!" The words left my lips before I remembered that only Snake was in the house with me and Snake Eyes would never, ever hurt me.

He came to my side, pushing aside my arms and turned my face to face him. I shuddered, lower lip trembling as I stared at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered over and over until he wrapped me up in his strong arms, embracing me until I was once again calm. After I while I realised that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What time is it?" I frowned and he pulled back and turned the alarm clock to face me, the bright red letters reading three in the morning. "Oh hell I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I just-" When another flash of lightning burned outside with thunder directly after it I leaped forwards and clung onto him. "It was just a nightmare. Pull yourself together Kaze." I told myself angrily but only relaxed when Snake rubbed my back comfortingly.

He pushed me back down to rest against the pillow and sorted my hair, smoothing it back from my face then waited until I had closed my eyes, the soft motion of someone caressing my hair lulling me back to sleep. When I felt the weight leave the bed I reached out blindly and grabbed his hand. "Stay with me, please?" I whispered, looking up at him. "Please Snake…I don't want to be alone." Sighing deeply he nodded. "Hold me?" Shifting to the other side Snake slid under the covers and opened his arms which I instantly melted into, resting close to him as his strong arms assured me that I was safe and protected.

This time Snake chased away all the bad dreams as he held me for those precious few hours, sleeping beside me.

Okay, maybe saying I'd be up by five was pushing it. When Snake prodded me awake at four thirty I groaned at him and rolled away, burying my face in the pillow. He prodded me again and I twitched, slapping his hand away. "Go away Faith. Sleep time." This time he tore back the duvet and shoved me out of the bed with a cry. "Yikes!" I saw him laughing silently as I sat up and whipped around. "Snake!" I yelled. "You're dead!" I stood then leaped on him, tackling him around the middle so we fell to the floor however he twisted and pinned me down.

I moved my hips and sliced my legs, taking the power out of his then turned, pushing him over to then twist out and break free. I lunged at him again, wrapping my arms around his neck to snap on a choke but he blocked and leaned forwards, flinging me over his head but I twisted off and around, lifting my legs to roll him over my head instead.

We fought like that, rolling over and over as we left the room then stood. I kicked out with a scissor kick, swiftly changing to then land a blow on his bare chest, which I might add looked pretty impressive with his abs and chiseled muscles, then ducked back as he swung at me.

A smile broke out on my face, reflecting his as I took a moment, both of us frozen before we both moved. Anticipating his move I ducked and rolled, running down the hall as he chased after me. With a leap I slid down the banisters smoothly, leaping off at the end then turned, seeing Snake flip down then land directly behind me.

We struck out with our hands and fists, my arms blocking his as we moved like a blur. Suddenly he caught my wrist and tried to pin it behind my back but I twisted, using a little lift of wind as I flipped onto his back then gripped on, locking his arm but he managed to shake me off so I scattered into the living room, blocking his attacks as I tried to get the upper hand.

Before I could fully turn around Snake Eyes tackled me around the middle and we spun however this time I managed to twist so we landed on the sofa with me on top, pinning his shoulders down as I straddled him. "Truce?" I offered and he nodded, breathing calmly as he looked up into my eyes.

Drawn in by their light warmth I leaned forwards slightly, tilting my head so I looked directly down at him. "Are you going to say you're sorry for waking me up so rudely?" He shook his head and I smirked. "Hmm, are you sure?" I touched his side and dug my fingers in slightly. He jerked away and his eyes widened as I grinned victoriously.

I attacked his sides with tickles as he squirmed beneath me. Finally he grabbed my hips and turned, throwing us off the sofa and onto the ground but he softened the fall by putting one hand down, glaring down at me before chuckling. He brushed a lock of hair from my lips then continued to gaze down at me. "I should get dressed." I murmured and he nodded slightly in reply.

Nervously I bit my lip and shifted beneath him, feeling his strong thighs grip against my hips. "Uh, Snake? You're kind of trapping me here." He smirked then got up, lifting me up with him. "Thanks. I'll be two minutes." I told him then returned to my room, blushing like an idiot.

Once I was dressed I grabbed my jacket then threw it on, heading back downstairs where Snake tossed me some toast which I bit into then pulled on my boots. He went upstairs and changed into his suit and coat whilst I waited downstairs.

The roads were clear, thankfully, so we drove without hindrance to the airbase where a Howler was waiting on the runway for Snake. A couple of other Joes were piling in also and I glanced them over. New recruits by the look of them. Whoever they were, they were staring Snake Eyes and whispering.

"Looks like you're famous." I told him then held out my hand. "Come on, hand them over." Reluctantly he held out his hand, paused, then dropped the keys into my hand which I snapped up. "Thank you. Safe flight, okay? Try not to threaten or intimidate any of the newbies before they land at the base." He rolled his head slightly then nodded. "I'll see you soon, no more than a few weeks. I promise." Again he nodded then he gripped my arm, shaking it in farewell but as he turned away I grabbed his arm and turned him back around. "By the way, Jinx doesn't like me very much, does she?" After a moment he shook his head. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

His chuckled softly then patted my shoulder, telling me not to worry. "Okay." I punched him in the shoulder. "Stay safe you jerk." I grinned then watched him board the plane. He tossed one last look to me before ducking inside.

Turning a slow smile broke out on my face as I gazed at the black Ferrari 458, with its gorgeous sleek body and four point five liter V8 engine. Sweet. "Well baby, it's just you and me now." I smirked, sliding into the front seat then powered forwards.

* * *

**My dream car. Thought I'd throw it in just for a smile. Thanks for reading guys, really appreciate it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The puppies are just too cute, wish I had one of them. Which one would you guys have? I know I'd keep Faith all to myself.**

* * *

The puppies were now weaned off of Faith's milk and were onto solids which they gobbled down like trashcans. Faith was glad when it came to our long morning runs that took us from nine in the morning to noon.

The puppies had also finished their jabs and began coming on shorter walks with Rip, Scarlet and I after we had bought them leads and collars. Faith fussed over them like a mother but was spending less and less time around them to be with me.

Once they were completely independent I knew it was time. I smiled at my phone as I sent a message to Snake, telling him it's time for me to come home. The puppies, now two months old, bounced around my feet as I walked.

I have to admit, Ghost was my favourite as she was the most like Faith. She was quiet and silent, slinking around like a white shadow and obviously the most intelligent of the lot. I was training them like I had trained Faith and they were very quick learners but Ghost was always the one to get it first. Smart girl.

Her red eyes disturbed a lot of people when they stopped to pet the dogs so sometimes they just ignored her completely, making her a little upset so I'd fuss over her, reassuring her to lift her spirits until her tail was wagging happily again.

"You love those dogs more than you love people." Rip complained one day.

"Hey, what can I say? Some people say children, I say let's go hunting Faith." I shot him a grin then sighed. "I'll be going to Japan this afternoon, the jet's coming to pick me up at four."

"So soon?" Scarlet's face fell. "You'll take Faith and Ghost with you right?" I nodded. "Well, give our best to Snake Eyes and Jinx for us."

"I will." I said, looking down at Faith who inched closer. "Yes, you're coming with me this time baby. I'm not leaving you behind." She barked happily then chased her tail. Duke and Ana were due back any day now so I left them a message, said goodbye to Rip and Scarlet and the puppies before shouldering my gym bag.

I wore my suit and had plaited my hair, my weapons well concealed in my bag as I walked out the door, Faith and Ghost at my heels. They jumped into the back and sat down, Ghost snuggling up to Faith when she recognised a rare chance to have her mother all to herself. "You guys behave back there." I warned as I sensed Faith begin to growl in protest. "Or no Japan." Faith grumbled but settled down as I fired up the engine.

I floored it all the way to the base, unable to wait until I touched ground on the soil over in Japan. My fingers gripped the wheel tightly as I spun into a parking space then unloaded. I walked smoothly over to the Howler jet, nodding to a couple of Joes who instantly began to whisper. "Is that…it is!"

"It's her! The one with the weird powers." Aw, I was famous too! I climbed into the jet then settled down, picking up Ghost to set her on my lap to keep her calm but I needn't have worried, she was perfectly at ease as the plane lifted up and began to climb higher in the sky.

I was alone in the back, except for Faith and Ghost so I listened to some music and closed my eyes, sighing contently. After a few hours of peace and quiet there was a sudden boom and the entire jet shook. Faith and Ghost leaped up, barking to signal danger then growled, spinning around as they tried to sense what had attacked us.

"What's happening?" I yelled into my headpiece as I dragged it on. "Hello? Pilot, can you read me?" Silence. Crap! Tossing the headset aside I leaped to my feet just as the plane began to tip forwards. I swore loudly, grabbing onto a seat to steady myself then slid towards the cockpit and opened the door.

Both pilots were dead and the wind whacked into me like a baseball bat as the windows gaped wide open. Instantly I grabbed one of the pilots and tossed him onto the floor, sliding into his seat to grab the controls. "Uh oh, um…help?" I gulped then took control of the flight, straightening up before looking to my scanner for the bastard that tried to blow up the plane but found nothing. I threw up a hand and the wind began to churn at the windows, swirling to form a proof barrier to keep the air locked in.

"Faith, headset." I pointed and Faith leaped forwards, grabbing the headset from the pilot on the floor then brought it to me. Placing it on my head I began to speak. "Kaze reporting from Howler two-Delta-six-six-one-nine, we've taken severe damage by an unknown enemy target."

"Copy that, what is your location?" The voice on the other side asked calmly before quietly asking for Hawk to be brought on deck.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not a pilot! I can barely fly the damn thing!" I told her. "Just lock onto my location, I have some tracking to do." Suddenly my screens bleeped and flashed wildly and I swerved instinctively to the right as the enemy jet flew under my belly. "Woah!"

"Kaze, report." Hawk's voice came on.

"It's a Night Raven!" I yelled. "Repeat I have a hostile Night Raven on my tail. Reporting severe damage to the body. I got flashing lights on the pit, neck and right wing." I swerved again, rolling wing over wing as I avoided a pulse from the cannons. "Little help?"

"Alright Kaze what I need you to do is remain calm." Hawk began.

"Check."

"I have Sprinter here to guide you through the controls. Are both of the pilots unresponsive?" I glanced to them.

"Affirmative, seeing as they both have bits of glass stuck in them."

"Comrade Kaze, I am Comrade Sprinter, you're controls are all there for you to fly this jet."

"No kidding, just tell me where the hell are the missiles and guns!" He spoke calmly and annoyingly slowly as I was weaving in and out in the air, trying to outmaneuver this Night Raven that pounded my ass with pulse cannons. "Right, arming missiles." I said, flicking the switches that I had been told to flick then aimed my joystick, biting my lip. "Firing." I pressed the red trigger and watched as the missiles let rip.

The Night Raven flew off then turned tightly, shooting every missile out of the air but it gave me the time to streak ahead. "Failure to hit. Repeat, no contact." I told them. "It's too fast. What the hell is the cargo?"

"You are." Oh that's comforting.

"What about the boxes that were loaded on? Hawk, this guy is on my ass right now and I don't think I'm going to pull through this one." For one stating I was about to die I sounded really calm. "So what do I do?"

"The best you can hope for is to outsmart this guy." Hawk answered. "And copping out is not an option."

"Roger that." I growled as I spun around tightly, taking a dive before pulling up sharply. "Poor Faith and Ghost were sliding all over the place as they crouched at my feet, whimpering. I think Ghost even threw up as something smelled.

I kept on channeling the air in the windows, blocking off the rush of air as we soared upwards then sped into a thick cloud. Suddenly I had an idea. "Is it possible to pick up a dead engine?" I asked and Sprinter frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Can I go radio silent in this thing?" I yelled at him and he stammered.

"Well yes, if you cut off all systems and kill the engines but then you'll die from crashing back to the earth." Light bulb!

"No one speak, I have an idea. Permission for a go?"

"Granted. Everyone silence on deck!" Hawk answered so I began to shut down everything. The engines killed I let go of the stick between my legs then threw up my hands, closing my eyes to wrap a sphere around the plane, suspending it in the cloud, hidden from view. I hardly breathed and I hushed Faith and Ghost as they trembled at my feet.

I heard the Night Raven streak by, the whistling of air making me jump slightly but I remained silent, keeping my eyes shut. I waited and waited, sensing through the air until I was sure that the Raven was gone. "Threat out of sight." I murmured to myself then cautiously started everything up again. "Target evaded." There was a cheer from the other side. "Now General, what am I _really _transporting?"

"Just some tack for our good allies in Japan. Give the Masters my regards." He told me. "If the Raven comes back I want to know immediately, try and get a lock on him next time."

"Copy that General, Kaze pulling off, heading for the nest." I sighed then followed the charted course to Japan. When the beautiful island came into view I began to relax. "Hey girls, we're home." Then I realised something, where the hell was I supposed to land? Thankfully the chart led me to the correct runway and I landed, hovering the jet over the ground before slowly lowering it down. I was grateful to let go of the controls.

Hearing panicked Japanese voices I stood and shakily got out of the pit, stooping to grab my bag then opened the door. Instantly Snake Eyes was on me, dragging me from within to shake my shoulder. "Hey it wasn't my fault! A Night Raven jumped us, smashed the jet up then tried to blow me out of the sky! I had to fly the flipping thing myself!" I folded my arms across my chest then pouted. "This is exactly why I hate flying."

Ghost and Faith streaked past me, leaping down the steps to get their paws on firm ground. Snake continued to grip my shoulder tightly so I sighed, calming myself down before nodding. "I'm alright." Satisfied he jerked his head and I led the way down the steps, jumping down then looked to where some guys were unloading the cargo.

"Better be important Hawk, I nearly had my sorry ass blasted for those things." I muttered. "Feel bad for the pilots though." Snake Eyes placed his hand on the small of my back, pushing me forwards but gently as he did. He guided me over to a car where Jinx was glowering coldly at me. "Afternoon." I nodded to her.

"I see you managed to smash up an expensive jet. Congratulations." She shot at me then got into the car, slamming the door shut. I looked at Snake with a frown.

"Who spit in her rice?" He shrugged then opened the door for me. I tossed my bag inside then whistled to Ghost and Faith who leaped in. Ghost was still trembling so I held her in my arms, calming her with soft pets and little tickles behind her ears where she liked it most.

When we got to the temple I was impressed. It was a tall skyscraper like any other, its glittering glass reflecting the sunlight so I put on my sunglasses then shouldered my bag. "Come." I murmured softly and Faith and Ghost walked at my heels, one on either side.

Snake led the way and Jinx walked possessively close to him, constantly glancing at him which was when I realised, she liked him. Liked as in, obsessed over him. I smirked to myself, wondering if Snake knew but he probably did. He never missed a thing.

We walked up through the various levels and through numerous corridors before finally we were at the top. I stepped into a large Japanese garden and took off my sunglasses, propping them on my head and smiled. "Nice."

"Kaze…_the child who fought back."_ A soft voice murmured and instantly I looked over to the man standing on the bridge. I dropped my bag and bowed respectfully.

_"__Blind Master, I am honoured by your invitation."_ Jinx snorted softly and the Blind Master shot her a curious look in her direction before returning to me.

_"__Come forwards, child, so that I may see you."_ Obeyed I softly told Faith and Ghost to stay with Snake then approached. I held out my hand, knowing he would want to hold it first which he did. He ran one hand over the back whilst the other held it gently, his warm hands running smoothly over mine. "You are far stronger than when last we met, little one." He told me. "More powerful and wise."

"It comes with age, master." I told him and he chuckled.

"You were just a child when I found you in those halls. They had beaten you bloody but still you did not cry. Why did you not cry?" I paused, shifting as I tried to think back. Why didn't I cry?

"It didn't hurt as much as other beatings." I shrugged. "And I guess because I did not blame them for it."

"Why?"

"Blame will help no one, blame lays into resentment, resentment turns into anger and then you feel so much hatred that it turns you bitter and cold." I shuddered. "I never want to be like that."

"And who taught you this?" I smiled as he continued to waved his hand slowly before my face then slowly rested his hand on my features, mapping them out carefully.

"You did. I listened in one day when you were talking to the younger _kodomo." _(children) With a soft chuckle Blind Master nodded.

"She is ready." He pulled back and faced me. "You will continue your training with Snake Eyes, Jinx and Storm Shadow. Only those with roots deep into Japanese history have powers such as you and they have ever since died out. Until you."

"How do you mean?"

"The original ninjas learned their skills from the powers of wind, allowing them to be faster, quieter and more elusive than any other person in the world. These powers of yours must be harnessed until you can unlock their full power." Full power? You mean I have more in the tank? Sweet!

"Thank you master." I bowed respectfully then stepped back. Suddenly I stiffened. Did he say Storm Shadow? Looking up I suddenly saw him standing there, smirking in the doorway. I shot him a filthy look then waited until Blind Master dismissed me.

"Faith, Ghost, come." I snapped, striding away without a backwards glance, stooping to grab my bag. "We're going to find some food." They barked at the mention of food and raced after me, barking excitedly. Snake watched after me, slightly bewildered.

I stormed down the steps, Ghost racing ahead in anticipation. "Ghost wait." I called then heard her yelp in fear. "Ghost!" I began to run as Faith snarled and bounded ahead, barking. I swung down a few flights then stopped, watching with dark eyes as a man held Ghost by the scruff, shaking her violently as he held her down the gap of the winding stairs.

"Hey!" I snapped as his grin fell and he looked up at me. "Put. My. Dog. Down." I snarled and dropped my bag, bending my elbows threateningly. He smirked.

"This your dog?" He asked in an accented voice. I glared at him as Faith snarled then went to snap his ankle.

"Back down Faith." I ordered and she pulled back reluctantly, overprotective of her baby. The guy looked to Ghost who whimpered.

"You want?"

"Just give her back to me!" I yelled then took a step forwards but stopped when he lifted a finger, threatening to drop her. That's it, I'm pissed off, tired, hungry and now this jerk was threatening my dog. Not good.

"I said let her GO!" I roared and sliced a hand forwards. An arc of air slammed into his chest and he flew backwards, dropping Ghost but I caught her on a disk of flat wind, supporting her weight to levitate her to me so that I could hold her in my arms and cuddle her. "Alright, it's alright. I got you Ghost."

"Argh!" The idiot actually had the gall to leap at me! Ha! I struck out with a flat foot and hit him in the throat, stunning him as he choked. When he recovered he lunged for me again but I sidestepped and kicked him sharply in the ribs.

"Enough." Storm Shadow called as he came down the stairs with Jinx and Snake Eyes. "What is going on here?"

_"__The foreigner set her stupid mutts on me!"_ He lied and I shot him a look then snorted.

"Trust me, had I done that, you'd be dead." I shot at him, turning back to sooth Ghost. "You poor girl, you've had a traumatic day today. Haven't you?" I soothed, keeping her close as I grabbed my back. "Next time you threaten to throw my dog down a hundred floors, I'll toss you down instead."

With that I grabbed my back, whistled, then stalked off, not wanting to waste another moment in that jerk's company. Snake Eyes followed me, stopping to glare down at the fallen student. He caught up with me and grabbed my arm, pulling me down a different corridor I was heading down. "Let go Snake, I'm pissed off." I snapped but he pointed to a sign which I read. "Right." I growled then strode off. "Thanks." Kitchen was this way apparently.

When I found it the chef was unimpressed with my two dogs joining me but I ignored him, grabbed some food then helped myself. I was fuming and was not in the mood for talking, communicating or dealing with people.

I was grateful that Snake just sat there and watched me. He showed me where he'd stacked some dog food so I fed my girls then sat down, placing my face in my hands as I let my body crash. I was still hungry but I didn't want to risk insulting the chef further by eating more of the food he'd already tidied away.

"Night Raven. Stupid jet." I muttered to myself, not caring that Snake could hear me. "When I found out who was piloting, I'll drop them from the highest gravitational point then watch them fall." Faith nudged my hand and I looked down at her. She yawned at me then whined. "Alright, we'll get some sleep. Good idea." I nodded then looked to Snake who stood.

He picked up my bag for me so I carried Ghost who was already snoring in my arms then led me up to where I would be staying. Snake must have contributed to the decoration because there were two dog baskets next to my bed. I smiled and watched as Faith checked them out then chose the one she wanted before I put Ghost in the other, never once waking up.

I unzipped and tossed my suit jacket onto the bed, flexing my fingers as I gazed around the room. The door was made of that paper stuff that you had to slide across and long tapestries hung on the wall, reading ancient text which I could not understand.

There was a little floor table in the middle of the room with soft cushions to sit on, a wardrobe, a few small decorations like flowers but what I really liked were the lanterns that dotted the room, filling it with light. "Thank you Snake Eyes." I murmured to him as I approached him then leaned against his shoulder. "I'm sorry I snapped earlier." His hand brushed against my back, leaving a tingle up my spine as I sighed. "Well, goodnight. Wait, when do you need me up tomorrow?"

He lifted up his hands and showed me four fingers and two thumbs. "Six? Okay I can deal with that. Where do I go?" He patted my shoulder and squeezed so I assumed he meant he'll come and get me. "Training?" I asked hopefully and he nodded.

"Sweet. Breakfast first though, right? You wouldn't be that cruel, right?" He shrugged and suddenly I was worried. He wouldn't make me train without eating breakfast would he? "I seriously hope you're joking." I jabbed a finger into his chest then smiled. "Night. See you tomorrow." I said as I went over to my bag and began to unpack.

Folding everything away I tucked my things, which were sparse, into the wardrobe, as well as my suit, then picked up my weapons. My bow and arrows went into the wardrobe to stand up, my katana blade I positioned against the bedside the table and I tucked one gun under my pillow, safety catch on, and the other I put into the drawer of the bedside table. Hey, you can never be too careful. You learn that when you become a Joe.

Sleep soon found me and although the nightmares came with it, I managed to sleep until morning.

* * *

**Hmm, sleep. You know, that is probably a very good plan Kaze.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Good morning sunshine, wake up! Hey guys, thanks for coming back. Hope you like it**

* * *

Waking up I looked to my clock to see it was half five. Perfect. I went into the bathroom, pulling back the sliding door and took a quick shower, dressed in my only pair of sweats, a tank top then slipped into my trainers. "Hey girls, you awake?" I called and both dogs jumped up, wagging their tails. Ghost barked at me and I looked up at her. "Alright, we'll…wait a minute." I frowned then looked to the other wall that was made of the same stuff as the door. I slid it open slowly then grinned.

"Never mind! Come on, take your toilet break here." I called and both dogs rushed over to the small garden I had outside. Well, inside technically, but still it was pretty. There was a small pong with koi carp swimming dreamily in the water, fresh grass, a blossom tree and a window that opened up to look across the magnificent city of Hong Kong.

Ghost and Faith did their business, which I cleaned up, then sighed. "Alright, let's hope Snake takes us to breakfast." They didn't mind since they had fresh food already set up in two bowls for them as well as cool water for them to drink. "Yeah." I rolled my eyes.

At half past six I was getting impatient. My stomach was growling and I was beginning to agree, where the hell is he? "Alright, come on girls." I whistled and they both trotted beside me as I jogged out the room and began to make my way down to where I think the kitchen had been last night.

After wandering around for another half an hour I sighed and stopped. A lesson was going on in a room just to my left so I curiously listened. They were performing some sort of kata so I slid back the door and slipped inside to watch.

The master looked like a grumpy man to say the least. He yelled out the commands in Japanese and his students obeyed, his dark eyes flickering like coals around the room and when he saw something he didn't like, he smacked the stupid up the head and insulted them in some way before correcting what their mistake was.

Once the kata was finished he called out for his students to line up and they hurried to do so, stepping up to the edge of the mat with their heads lifted high. "You!" He suddenly yelled, his back facing me. "Who are you?" I blinked then he whirled around and threw something at me. Before I could flinch there was a knife embedded in the wood just below my left ear.

"The hell?" I cursed as I glared at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my dojo?" He yelled again and I growled at him.

"Speculating." I snapped. "I'll go if I'm disturbing you." I turned my back but I heard him striding towards me so I whirled around and faced him, stepping into his space before he could step into mine so he stopped. "Oh I wouldn't, I really wouldn't." I told him coldly. "I'm pissed off enough because I'm hungry so you agitating me further would be very unwise. Now tell me where I can find breakfast, please." I asked as politely as I could but he just glared at me in fury.

He whipped around with a cry and his foot flew at me so fast that I barely had time to blink before I was flying backwards. I turned my feet and grounded myself, stopping myself from falling as I pulled up my hands.

"Alright. You asked for it." With several long strides at him we engaged. I ducked under his kicks and swings, avoiding every blow as I held up my hands, flowing like air as I gracefully danced around him. Faith and Ghost stayed at the edge, knowing that they were never allowed on the mat unless I called for them.

Well, Faith did, she had to snap at Ghost to keep her from running to me. Good girl, I'll tell her later. Sweat began to pour off the master's brow as he tried to land a blow on me but I was running circles around the guy. Finally when I judged him to be out of breath and energy I delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest and he crumbled to the ground.

"Hm." I shrugged then turned to his students. I bowed to them and they bowed back. "Do any of you know where I could find some food?"

"They pointed to the door then chorused. "Right, left, down three flights then right again." I blinked at them, slightly spooked but nodded.

"Thanks." I nodded then bowed again before leaving. When I heard the master get up I flicked my wrist behind me and a gust of wind tossed him back even further. Smirking proudly I left.

Thankfully they were still serving breakfast so I grabbed some food then sat down on my own to eat, giving Faith and Ghost a few pieces of bacon here and there when no one else was looking. "You realise Snake Eyes is going insane with worry about you." Storm said as he sat down opposite me. I shrugged as I gave him a dark look.

"Should've come to get me when he said he would. My stomach wasn't going to wait."

"I hear you've upset one of the sensei's."

"He upset me first. He threw a dagger at me." I retaliated, draining my orange juice then looked to Ghost as she curiously went over to Storm Shadow to sniff him. I was about to call her back when he reached down and stroked her back, not looking at her but still being gentle.

I watched the interaction and Ghost closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. "Jealous?" Storm asked and I snapped awake.

"No, just…she's not normally that welcoming to strangers." I frowned at her as she raced back and leaped into my lap, seemingly happy she had found a new friend. "What's got into you?" Faith barked and I looked at her. "Hey, she's your kid, don't look at me like that." I wagged my finger at her and she leaped up, snapping her jaws around it lightly.

Storm moved jerked to pry Faith off of me but when I laughed and wiggled my finger in her mouth she let go then tried to grab my arm. "Alright, we're going." I looked to Storm and stood, arching my back as I stretched upwards. "I've been summoned."

"I shall take you to where we will be training." He sighed, standing also. He glanced to Ghost and a small smile touched his mouth before he quickly hid it and walked away. Ghost yapped, wagging her tail and turned her blood red eyes up at me.

"Alright we're going." I sighed then followed. The moment I walked in I could feel Snake glaring at me so I dived for cover as he sprang at me. "Truce! I yield! I yield!" I yelled then propelled myself into the air, spinning into the rafters were I crouched like a bird, smirking down at Snake as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Try catch me now." I grinned. In answer he began throwing shuriken at me.

I raced forwards over the beam, spreading my hands for balance before flipping off, rotating down to the ground then rolled, flipped onto my feet then continued to jump, avoiding the shuriken that Snake continued to throw at me. "Oh come on!" I ducked as one flew at me. When I looked at it, it was in the place where my head had been. "All because I wandered off?" I ducked as another was flung at me. "Okay. _Fine._" I growled then grabbed a bo staff.

Whirling it around my head I knocked aside the shuriken, moving closer to Snake until he too picked up a bo staff. We locked staffs and I smirked. Pulling back I jabbed him in the face then jumped, avoiding his sweep. We worked up a sweat, neither of us backing off until finally we were stopped by the Blind Master. _"Mate." _(Stop) He called and we instantly all stopped and bowed to him. "Good, very good Kaze. You move freely like the wind. Jinx, you would do well to learn from Kaze's technique, you are still too decisive with your movements."

"Yes master." She answered but shot me a glare. What? It's not my fault she's been stabbing at her dummy like it was un-skewered meat. Ghost and Faith were asleep by the katana rack, snoring loudly. I bowed to Snake who returned the respectful gesture then picked up a water bottle to drain it.

"You will fight with Jinx, both will be blindfolded." Storm Shadow told us as the Blind Master gave his permission for us to continue. "No blood."

"Too bad." Jinx muttered. "She needs to cool down." I decided not to answer with a sassy comment, I wasn't going to play her game. Snake Eyes handed me two katanas and I smiled, getting the feel for them again.

Snake then tied a black cloth around my eyes and I breathed in deeply, using the air to sense and listen to my surroundings. When we were given the go Jinx ran at me with a cry. Without moving I waited until she was close enough before lifting my foot, sweeping it upwards and kicked her.

The force of my blow lifted her off the ground and she landed heavily on the ground but she rolled to her feet then growled before coming at me again. As her swords sliced through the air I moved my shoulders, jerking back to avoid their blows then turned, my own easily moving against hers as she began to block.

Our movements became fast paced and Ghost whined with worry, distracting me for a moment as I naturally went to want and comfort her. Taking advantage of my distraction Jinx slid he foot forwards and swept mine from beneath me, causing my balance to go but I acted quickly.

I slid my foot horizontally in the air, switching my bodyweight to land on one foot then straightened up, one foot pointed downwards as the knee bent, one blade curled in front of me as the other was lifted high. With this positioned settled I stepped onto the air then flipped over her, landing silently so that she had now lost my position.

Staying perfectly still I sensed her, keeping low. She was breathing heavily but not from the workout but by fury. What is it with this girl? Tapping the ground to my left she struck out but found only empty air. I repeated the same tactic again and she fell for it.

This time I tapped the ground but she changed direction and swung at me. To avoid losing my head I dropped backwards, my shoulder blades touching the ground as my feet turned inwards to keep me supported before I sprung up high into the air, uncurling to kick Jinx in the face and throw her to the ground.

I landed again, flourishing my sword to change the grip then thrust the point at her, stopping as I heard her gasp. "Enough." Storm Shadow called and I pulled back. I pulled down my blindfold then bowed to Jinx as she stood, shooting daggers at me with a scowl. She gave a tiny bow in reply then stormed from the room.

"Okay, not a great way to make friends." I muttered to myself, turning to the new swords which I tested, swinging them smoothly to marvel at their lightness.

"It was good." Storm said to me but I didn't look up at him. I was still admiring the swords. "But you ground your weight too much. You must keep moving, be light like air."

"Got it." I nodded then pressed the point of one of the blades into his chest, making him stop. "You broke one of my swords." He smirked.

"I know." He shoved the point away from him. "It was weak metal."

"Jackass." I muttered then looked to Snake Eyes. "What now? Should I go find Jinx and sort out…whatever thorn there is digging into her?"

"My cousin will come back when she's ready. For now, you will come with us to teach younger classes." Storm said as he walked away. He bowed to the Blind Master who nodded, allowing him to leave.

"Kaze. Approach." I handed the swords to Snake who took them with a nod.

"Yes Master?"

"What does a true ninja prefer, the light or the dark?" I blinked at him. There was a theory test too? Oh heck I am so screwed. I can't even remember what the date was. Speaking of which, what is the date?

"I do not know master." I answered but he shook his head.

"Think." So I did. I thought long and hard, biting my lip as I did. Finally I began to answer.

"It depends, master, upon how you look at things." He nodded, gesturing for me to continue. "A ninja prefers to work in darkness, to evade detection but their intentions are pure, for the light, so I'm guessing…both?" Slowly he began to smile.

"Very good." He nodded. "You may join Storm Shadow for the rest of the day. Snake Eyes, you will continue with me once you have found Jinx." He nodded and bowed before also leaving.

"Girls." I whistled and both dogs leaped up from their sleep and raced after me. Ghost, a little disorientated, managed to walk into a rack of staffs but she shook herself off then barked, running after me. I heard the Blind Master chuckle softly as I left.

I scooped Ghost up, tickling her behind the ears with a smile then put her back down again. "Alright, I'll race you." I challenged then raced after Storm, who was waiting by an elevator.

"After you." I walked in and did my best to not look at him. "Are you back to glaring death at me?"

"Yes." I answered coldly, watching as the lights flashed with each level we passed. He rolled his eyes then looked at me.

"You are the most annoying, complicated woman I have ever met." I wasn't sure how to take that as the doors slid open. He looked at me for a moment longer then walked out, Ghost bounding at his heels. I watched them and suddenly recognised the connection between them. Even if he didn't see it, Ghost obviously liked him and trusted him a lot.

Glancing at Faith she was watching them to. Then she looked up at me. "Oh hell no." I groaned then followed. I sat on the side in Storm's class as he taught little children no older than ten. They punched and kicked with each command he called out then he clapped his hands.

They scrambled to line up but they kept on looking to me and my companions, whispering quietly until Storm hushed them. One child bravely lifted his hand. "Yes." Storm nodded and the boy spoke in quick, excited Japanese.

Storm looked at the boy for a moment before nodding. He then looked to me. "He asks if you will teach them something."

"I know." I sighed and stood. I walked barefoot to the edge of the mat then bowed, waiting until Storm had bowed back before stepping on. _"Hello little ones. I am student Kaze."_

_"__Welcome student Kaze." _They answered. Storm stepped to my side and I gave him a sidelong look before walking towards them.

_"__Do I have a volunteer?" _Every hand shot up and I smiled. Well, almost every hand. I turned to a little girl on the end, her dark hair plaited but her full fringe still hung low over her eyes as she looked at the floor. _"Little one, how about you?"_ She physically jumped when I addressed her and she looked to Storm who nodded his head slightly to her. She stepped forwards and bowed so I bowed back.

_"__What is your name?"_

_"__Arisu, student Kaze."_ She answered in the tiniest voice possible. I nodded.

_"__Arisu, I want you to choose a partner." _She looked along the long line of children then swallowed, shaking with nerves. I glanced to Storm who leaned closer to whisper.

"She is not confident."

"But is she good?"

"She could be." I nodded my head then clapped my hands loudly, making the children all jump and fall into silence.

_"__You, step forwards." _I did not ask this girl's name but I placed her in front of Arisu then stepped back. _"You are to slowly go to hit Arisu." _I informed her then explained what I wanted her to do. She nodded then drew in a deep breath. "Hajime." The girl went to hit Arisu at a reasonable pace and Arisu knocked the blow aside then turned but tripped over her own feet. Before she could fall I grabbed the back of her jacket and held her up. _"Try again, let the movement flow as one." _I told her.

Biting her lip I smiled. That's exactly what I did when I was nervous. This time she did it, she managed to swing around and jab her elbow gently into the girl's back. _"Good." _I beamed down at her. One of the boys scoffed.

_"__That's a baby move! Teach us something big!"_ I turned to him and arched an eyebrow.

_"__Tell me, does a baby run before it can walk?"_ Frowning the boy shook his head. _"Can a seed give you fruit before it is fully grown?"_ Again he shook his head. _"If you do not first learn to control the most basic movements, how can you expect to deliver upon the more intense moves? I shall show you this is not useless." _I snapped at him then turned, waving the girls back to their places then faced Storm Shadow.

_"__To the edge. Remain standing."_ I ordered then bowed to Storm who smirked then bowed back. "Bring it ninja boy." I cocked my head then pulled up a stance. We circled one another until all at once, we exploded. The kids watched with open mouths as we attacked one another, moving so fast that one movement seemed to blur into the next.

When the perfect opportunity came I reacted. Storm went to strike me in the neck but I swept the blow aside then spun faster than I could track then with a powerful strike, stabbed my elbow into Storm's back. He jolted forwards and I remained in position, shooting a little wink to Arisu before turning and bowing to Storm, signalling we were finished. _"Now if I had a sword, Master Storm Shadow would be dead. However, I do believe he allowed me to make the hit for the purposes of the demonstration." _I quickly said to keep his pride intact as he shot me a curious look. _"Any more questions?"_

Every hand shot up in the air and I took this moment to glare at Storm Shadow. This was going to be a long day and it wasn't even lunch yet!

* * *

**Children are a handful, am I right? However they are also adorable in their own way, have to love them**


	24. Chapter 24

**We're back. Wonder what's going down today?**

* * *

Kids were trouble, I'll give them that much. When they got over excited they were leaping about the place, picking fights and going completely off target. I had to admire how Storm could control them so effortlessly whereas I struggled to keep track of just one pair.

It got better when the next class came in as they were teenagers, a little more serious about their training. The girls would watch me with slight disdain as Storm Shadow would teach with me as his partner. It went alright, I would walk around and help out where needed but mostly I kept quiet.

What I didn't like was when one of the girls "accidentally" punched me in the gut when we were demonstrating together. To be honest I wasn't sure how it happened but she had caught me and I doubled over, the breath knocked from my lungs. "Oh, sorry." She smirked at me as I stood back up, recovering quickly. I nodded to her then went back to stage one, preparing for the strike sequence.

I glanced to Storm Shadow who was frowning, unsure whether or not to say anything. I silenced him with a look then turned back to the girl. She was very good however she was considerably weaker as she was much younger and did not train the way I did.

This time she went to do it I was ready. I sidestepped and grabbed her wrist, sliding my leg over her arm then wrapped her up with it, standing on one foot as I delivered a blow to her side, sharp and painful. She cried out so I dropped her, grim faced as I stood over her. I was seriously pissed off. "We're done." I told her then glanced to Faith who was snarling at the girl, giving her the golden look of death as she scrambled back. "Calm down Faith. We're leaving." I said to her. Ignoring the whimpering girl I bowed to Storm then turned away, getting the hell out of there as fast as I could.

What was it these people? Jeez, I know I'm new but that doesn't mean they can use me as a punch bag. I returned my room and threw on a hoodie before going to sit under the blossom tree, crossing my legs to calm my temper. I felt a little bad about hurting the girl but hey, she punched me I punched her back. Fair is square.

Ghost climbed into my lap and fell asleep, curled up into a cute fluffy ball. Faith sat beside me, adopting a similar demeanour as me as we gazed out the window towards the very distant mountains. "What are we doing Faith? Where do we really belong?" I asked with a soft sigh. "The only people who truly seem to want us around are the Joes and they're a long, long way away at the moment." I touched her head and she flattened her ears, leaning into my touch with a soft whine. "What I wouldn't give…to start all over again." I murmured. "What would my life be like if I hadn't run away? Probably in a loveless business match and on my fifth kid I suppose, knowing my father."

Ghost yawned in her sleep, stretching before curling up again. Leaning back against the soft wood of the tree I felt a few petals drift down and touch my cheek, their velvety texture making me smile. One landed on Ghost's nose and she sneezed sweetly, the force waking her up so she blinked up at me. "Don't listen to what everyone else says. You're beautiful." I told her adoringly, stroking her baby soft fur. "And unique." She wagged her curly tail and jumped up, putting her paws on my chest as I smiled at her. "And strong. You're just like me, different but the same. Just very few people can see that." Faith barked at me and I chuckled at her, drawing her close to me.

"Yes I know, you're gorgeous too. Where do you think Ghost got all her looks from?" Faith snorted, seemingly impressed by my compliment so she licked Ghost's cheek affectionately then settled down to rest with her head in my lap, Ghost curled up by her head.

With their warm company soothing my anger I sighed and leaned back again, allowing the warm sun to filter down upon my face in bright sunbeams. I don't know how long we sat there but it must have been a while because one, my stomach growled and two, Snake Eyes came to find us.

I didn't hear him come in until Faith lifted her head and growled. "Easy." I soothed and she settled back down. I blinked myself awake and stretched, yawning. "Hey Snake." I murmured up at him with a sleepy smile. "Is it lunch time?" He shook his head. "Oh, dinner?" He nodded.

Oops, not a great first impression. Standing up Ghost and Faith woke up properly, Ghost snapping in irritation as she slid from her comfortable spot. "You here to escort me?" He nodded as I brushed off my rear and legs from hair and grass. "Alright. Let's go." I wasn't in the mood for talking, I kept my head low and my hood up as I walked past students. Thankfully most of them ignored me until I entered the mess hall.

The younger ones who boarded with us, mostly the ones I had helped teach this morning, leaped up and ran to me, calling me by name. I drew back slightly, recoiling by the sudden swarm of children that grabbed my hands and dragged me to sit down with them. _"You're here! Are you really staying with us?"_

_"__Can I touch your dog?"_

_"__What are their names?"_

_"__Aw she's so cute! Can I have her?"_

_"__Do you beat up Master Storm Shadow all the time?"_ My mind reeled from all the questions.

_"__Yes I'm here to stay." _I informed them. _"But I'm studying just like you. This is Faith and Ghost, no you cannot have them but yes you may stroke them, here let me show you, you have to let them accept your scent first."_ I took the closest boy's hand and held it out, palm down so that Faith could sniff him. She barked and sat down. _"There, she'll let you touch her now." _Instantly the boy fussed over her but Ghost was already on her back, enjoying the belly rubs she was receiving from a load of giggling girls.

Two of the younger ones, around six and five, had climbed into my lap and I was beginning to panic with all these children crowded around me, playing with my long hair and pointing to my eyes and constantly asking me questions.

When Snake Eyes stepped through them they all parted and hurried to sit in their seats quietly. He placed a tray of food in front of me and I nodded to him gratefully. He sat down on the next table, keeping an eye on me probably, as the kids began to harass me again.

Soon I got used to their enthusiasm and bright smiles and they lifted my spirits, gradually making me smile also. Ghost, unhappy with the lack of attention she was getting, leaped up and grabbed a mouthful of my hair. "Ow! Ghost! Let go!"

My head was wrenched backwards as she tugged, using it as a rope. The kids all began to laugh as Ghost continued to pull, wanting to play. I reached behind and grabbed her by her scruff, glaring hotly at her. "You are going into the soup for tomorrow's dinner if you're not careful." I scowled then she whinnied, licking my nose which instantly made me soften. "Okay fine, I forgive you." I sighed, setting her on my lap as Faith lay down between my feet.

Ghost lifted her head to sniff my food so I quietly slipped her half a dumpling then accidentally dropped the other on the floor which Faith snapped up quickly. _"Student Kaze, if you're learning then why were you teaching us this morning?" _One of the boys asked and I shrugged.

_"__Teaching is another method of learning."_

_"__Have you fought with Master Snake Eyes yet?" _I nodded.

_"__Master Snake Eyes was the one who trained me." _They all oohed, throwing little grins at each other but before they could spout off another five thousand rounds worth of questions a bell rang and they grabbed their trays, shouted their goodbyes then hurried to go to where they next needed to go.

The moment they were gone my face fell onto the table with considerable force, my body crashing into shut down.

0

Pretty soon I adored those kids. The younger ones seemed to look up to me and I burned with pride whenever they fought over who was going to be my partner. During their free time they would get me to talk in my normal accent which would make them laugh and laugh until their insides hurt.

Other times, when they needed to calm down, I would sing for them quietly when no one else was around. Now I'm no professional but I could hold a soft tune and some of the lullabies I had learned over the years worked well. Well enough to send some of them to sleep.

One girl I worried for, though. Her name was Arisu. She rarely spoke, in fact she never did unless you spoke directly to her. She faded into the shadows, sat alone at meals, was always last to find a partner and always looked sad.

She was nine, I found out, lived alone with her father who had high expectations and no tolerance. I met him once and I had run away in fear of the memories he sparked. I was in such a state that the Blind Master ended up brewing me a tea that sent me to sleep and Snake Eyes had stayed by my side to keep me calm whenever I was having a nightmare.

That was when I began to think. Looking at her now she had perfect posture, her movements were quite good for a girl of her age and she was quick. Smiling I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. _"Very good you two, I think you're ready…"_ I trailed off when Arisu whimpered and flinched under my touch, making me jerk my hand back. "Arisu?" She shook her head but I took the back of her collar and slowly peeled it away.

Dark bruises ran over her shoulder and on the back of her neck, slightly swollen from whatever had caused these. _"Arisu, where did you get these?" _I asked her quietly, waving the other girl away as I drew her aside. I knelt down so that I was face to face with the child who hid under her fringe. When she didn't answer I smiled softly and smoothed back her fringe.

My mouth dropped open when I saw the pussy gash on her brow. She jerked back and quickly hid it but I grabbed her arm carefully and drew her to me. "Arisu, tell me who did this to you. I know you speak good English." She bit her lip and her shoulders began to shake.

"My papa." She whispered then began to cry loudly. The other children began to look over, frowning with curiosity but I waved them away. Storm Shadow began to approach but I shook my head and he stopped.

"I'm taking her to medical." I informed him then scooped her up, hushing her as she sobbed on my shoulder. Whistling Faith and Ghost raced after me as I strode with purpose to the medical rooms. I put her down on a bed then signalled for one of the women to come over. _"She has an infected cut on her brow and bad bruising on her shoulders and neck, possibly elsewhere." _I informed then held Arisu's hand as the nurse began to treat her.

"Your daddy did this to you? Why?"

"He tells me I am not good enough. That I must try harder and I do." She whispered, still shaking as tears slid down her face. "I try to be a good girl."

"Well, you don't have to be afraid anymore. I will not let you go back to him." I told her gently. "He'll have to fight me for you." She smiled weakly then sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

_"__Truly?"_

_"__You have my word of honour. I will not allow him to hurt you anymore. What about your mother? Surely she doesn't let him hurt you?"_

_"__My mother is dead. She died when I was a baby."_ You poor, innocent, sweet little girl. I promise I'll make the pain stop. I stroked her hair, untying it from the strict plaits that must hurt her head since they were so tight. I soothed her until she was calm then took her hand. "What is his name?"

"Robert Halloway." I screamed.

* * *

**Uh oh, big trouble. As in...BIG trouble. What will happen next? I do not know.  
Well I do but I'm not going to tell you as that will ruin the surprise. You're going to have to read on if you want to know...  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow, Kaze has one scarily hectic/strange life. Keep reading to be with Kaze as she faces the fears of her past. Please? She'll need all the help she can get.  
Song is _Soldatino_ by Poala Bennet, all rights go to their respective owners as I do not own anything. It's a very beautiful song, I recommend you listen to it.  
**

* * *

I screamed so loudly that the nurses had rushed to me and tried to ascertain what was wrong but I collected myself by shaking myself awake. Tears sprung to my eyes and I snatched Arisu to me, holding her close as I trembled.

My scream had frightened her but she welcomed my hug, slightly confused as her tears soaked into my back. "You poor baby. You poor, poor baby." I whispered then pulled back. I gave her a weak smile then swallowed. "Tell me, does he have green eyes?" She nodded. "Black hair?" Again she nodded. "And does he by any chance own a multi-million company that owns most of the prisons in Europe and Asia?" Her nod was slow but definite. "Well then, my little friend. Did you know that your father has a little sister?" She shook her head. _"No, I don't suppose he would have told you. Well, your father is…my brother."_

Arisu's eyes widened slowly as she stared up at me, her little mouth dropping open in the most shocked and sweetly innocent expression I had ever seen. _"Aunty?" _She looked at me and I nodded.

"Yes. I'm your aunt." I smiled, running my fingers through her hair. "I must be."

"Aunty, you're my aunty? You can't let me go home to him, please!" She begged, flinging her arms around me. "Please don't make me!"

"I won't, I won't." I soothed then pushed her back to calm her down. "Look, I shall leave Ghost with you tonight, she'll keep you company and you can cuddle her all you want." I turned to Ghost and whistled. "Here Ghost, give me your hand." I took Arisu's hand and let Ghost sniff it. "Guard." I told her and she barked, accepting the order then jumped up onto the bed, her lower legs dangling as she tried to scramble up but Faith gave her a little nudge with her nose, pushing her up so Ghost could lay on Arisu's lap.

Arisu giggled and cuddled her close, burying her face into her white fur. _"You stay here tonight, the nurse's will take good care of you whilst I go and talk to the masters about you boarding here."_

_"__But my father would not pay for me, he will refuse." _She whispered tightly but I hushed her gently, settling her down into the bed so she could rest.

_"__I will sort everything, Arisu. You have nothing to fear anymore." _I murmured then began to sing.

_"__Close your eyes,  
I know what you see.  
The darkness is high  
And you're in ten feet deep._

_But we've survived  
More terrible monsters than sleep  
And you know I will be here  
To tell you to breathe_

_Tu sei il mio soldatino (You're my little soldier)  
La ragioine per cui vivo (The reason I live)  
Non ti scorda ti me (Don't forget me)  
Io vegliero su di te (I'm watching over you)"_

As I finished Arisu's eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed into her pillow so I tucked Ghost closer to her, placed the blanket over them both then stood. "Quietly Faith." I told her and she stood, glancing to her baby before following after me.

I went straight to the Blind Master at the top of the building, bowing to him as I entered. "I hear your footsteps, Kaze, you are determined to speak with me." He announced as I entered.

"I wish to speak to you about one of your students. Arisu Halloway. I wish to board her here."

"That is not your decision to make. Only her family can decide such a thing." Blind Master said to me.

"I am family, she is my niece. I'm going to take her away from her father, my brother, because he beat's her bloody just like my father did to me! She's nine and I will not tolerate her going through what I did a minute longer. I want her here, safe, protected, where I can love her and raise her like her father should." I gushed all at once, my temper flaring so I quickly reined in my tongue. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to shout at you."

"You have every right to be angry." He pardoned then thought for a painfully long time. Finally he sighed and banged his bamboo staff on the ground. "If you can face your demons then I shall allow her to remain here but we cannot on charity." Before he could continue I cut him off.

"I will pay for her." Hawk owed me a few cheques anyway, since I don't have a bank account, he's been keeping track of what he owed me for working officially as a Joe. "Whatever her needs, I will support her."

"Very well. I shall make the arrangements necessary." He agreed and I let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank you master." I bowed to him. "I will not disappoint you or her."

"I know you mean to keep your promise. Even if I had refused, I know you would not have shifted from what you believed right. Go now, there are still lessons to teach." I almost ground. I have those bitchy kids now.

Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow had a bigger class which they handled together, these older kids reaching over eighteen to twenty one. They terrified me but I did not let it show. "Why did you take her?" Storm asked the moment I joined their sides.

"She was hurt badly." I answered. "Infected cut and harsh bruising on her neck and shoulders."

"From training?" I stiffened and my jaw clenched.

"From my brother. Her father." Without another word I stepped away and tapped on of the girls who was flirting with one of the boys. "Move." I pointed to where everyone was beginning to line up. Somehow these guys sensed that I wasn't taking any crap today.

They were polite and listened to me but I could tell that when my back they would whisper and roll their eyes. Of course they still didn't take me seriously. They thought I was still an amateur, below them.

We were doing some proper randori today, watching pairs fight until one was defeated. There was one boy, a reigning champion, who had fought every single person and either defeated or drew with them. Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes glanced at each other then looked to me. "He's vain, arrogant and an asshole." I gave them my opinion quietly. "He'll fail if he doesn't learn the meaning of respect and modesty."

"Agreed." Storm nodded then called for attention. "Sora." The boy, Sora, who was about nineteen, turned and bowed to us with a smug little smirk on his face. How I longed to wipe it from him. "Good work. Let us see how you fair against a master. Kaze." I blinked. Master? Who the hell was he talking about? "Face your opponent." Out of respect I did not argue but I sure as hell gave him a glare of death. "Hajime."

With a yell Sora ran at me, stopping short to try and attack my neck but I rolled my body down and twisted, easily avoiding the blow. He turned, grunting before leaping at me again. He used loud sounds and stomped his feet to try and intimidate me but I was having none of it. "Will. You. Shut. Up?" I growled at him, each word spoken with a firm hit to his body as I backed him up.

Again he yelled and leaped up, spinning around and kicked up his leg. I rolled beneath him, turning onto my hands to stand up and block each blow with my feet, upside down. As he began to pant heavily I smirked and took this window of opportunity.

I flipped onto my feet then rotated, lifting my body up to hook my legs around him then swing up, flinging my body up and over his shoulder to drag him over. I broke the fall with my hands, rolling onto my back with Sora tucked tightly between my legs which I then squeezed, clamping down until finally he tapped up, crying out as I began to crush the air from his lungs.

The moment he tapped up I let him go, swinging up to my feet to watch as he flipped onto his, turning to face me. He looked angry, as if he were going to attack me again so I gave the opportunity. I bowed and did not look up at him. Listening closely I heard him shift forwards but then he stopped, his deep breaths slowly reducing to his regular breathing before he bowed also.

We stood back up straight at the same time, eyes locked on one another. His messy, short hair was falling in front of his eyes in a stylish side fringe. Finally he broke the eye contact and slipped back into his place. Obviously he's never been defeated by a woman before.

Taking my place next to Snake Eyes I felt him nudge me but I ignored him. Secretly I wished I could be hiding up in medical with my niece tucked safely into my arms but I was down here, trying to earn some respect from these students who were giving me hell, lip and glares.

Storm Shadow dismissed them then turned to me. "Your turn to train." He said but I shook my head.

"Not today." I turned my back to him and began to walk away. I heard him striding after me so when his hand reached out to grab my shoulder I turned and gripped his wrist, twisting it to lock the joint. "Leave me alone, Storm Shadow. I said not today." My words were harsh and firm as I shoved him back.

"You train, everyday, without fail." He growled at me and went to step around me but I turned, gracefully placing him back where he started. Behind me.

"Not. To. Day." Storm went to argue but Snake gripped his shoulder, silencing him. He turned to look at me closely then inclined his head. "I'm fine." I insisted, folding my arms over my chest. "There's…a few things I need to do."

"But…"

"Enough Storm Shadow. Kaze, your time is nearing." When the Blind Master's voice was heard everyone bowed to him. "You should go to your niece, she will be waking up any moment now."

"Yes Blind Master." I nodded, shot a look to Storm then whistled. Faith ran with me all the way to Arisu's bedside. She looked peaceful as she slept, Ghost squirming slightly before yawning and going still as he snuggled next to this beautiful young girl.

I stroked her hair, gazing down at her with soft, loving eyes. I had family again. Family by blood. It was the sweetest feeling I could not explain. My heart wept and sang for a thousand joys as I watched over this delicate young child, wanting nothing more than to be the friend, sister, aunt and mother she needed.

When Snake and Shadow slowly approached me I did not look at them but Faith went to greet them. Ghost tried to get up but when Arisu whimpered she instantly fell back down beside her and licked her cheek, whimpering in concern.

"You are going to face your brother." Storm Shadow began in a quiet voice. "I apologise, I did not know."

"I did not say, so how could you have known?" I answered simply, not taken my eyes away from Arisu as I combed my fingers through her long hair. "What do you want?"

"Snake Eyes and I will accompany you to face your brother."

"I do not need help." I told them darkly. "These are my shadows, my fears, my blood that I must face alone."

"You do not have to." Storm murmured and I felt Snake touched my shoulder, slowly gripping it reassuringly. I bit my lip and reached back with my free hand, holding his tightly for extra comfort.

"I can do it. I will not be weak."

"We are not saying you are."

"No, it is what I am saying." I shot back then sighed. "It's just one man. How hard can it be?" Storm glanced to Snake then nodded.

"As you wish." He decided then left us alone. Snake stayed with me, drawing up a chair and gently guided my head to his shoulder as I chewed my lower lip and turned into him.

"He can't hurt me anymore, can he? He can't. I…I can fight back now." Snake Eyes nodded, his arms wound around me as I listened to his steady breaths and heartbeat. Since the children had been a great distraction from my conflict between Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes I felt a large pang in my chest as I sat there with him, my stomach tightening into a knot which I only ever felt when around him or Storm. Imagine what it was like when I was with both of them.

"She's so beautiful." I murmured. "And tiny. I won't let her suffer Snake. I refuse to let what happened to me happen to her. Even if I have to break every bone in my body to keep her safe, I'll do it."

Snake tightened his grip slightly and his hand rested against the side of my head as I leaned further into him. "And…and you'll protect me, won't you? If I'm not strong enough, you won't let them hurt me." I felt like a child, talking the way I did but I was so afraid. Afraid like I had never been before. I knew I didn't have to be, that I could easily fight my brother and defeat him but the memories caused a pain and betrayal unlike any other, they physically damaged my spirit, making me weak and vulnerable. "Promise me." I gripped his hand tightly, staring up into his visor. "I don't want to be scared anymore."

He nodded his head solemnly and I relaxed, dropping my head into the grove of his neck. "I knew you would be one of the best things that ever happened to me Snake." Softly his hand brushed my cheek and I smiled.

When Arisu stirred and began to wake I sat forwards, instantly placing a hand on her shoulder as she began to murmur. _"Aunty? Aunty where are you?"_

_"__Right here, precious one. I'm here. Are you hungry?"_ She nodded with a shy little smile towards Snake Eyes who nodded to her. _"You know Master Snake Eyes, don't you? He's a good friend of mine."_

_"__What did the Blind Master say?"_

_"__He has already agreed to allow you to board here and I shall cover all the costs. How does that sound?"_ Instantly her smile brightened and she cuddled Ghost close to her who licked her cheek, making her giggle.

_"__She's so soft and warm."_

_"__I know. I used to cuddle Faith all the time when she was a puppy, she always kept me safe." _I told her then helped her to her feet then handed her the uniform. "Come on, I don't know about you but I'm starving." So we went down to the mess hall together. When I walked in Arisu gulped as the children stood and waved me over with calls.

She went to slip away but I took her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Come on." I reassured her then sat her down next to a girl her age then took the seat on her other side. _"Hello young ones, have you all been training hard?"_

_"__Yes we have! We're going to be using staffs tomorrow, our master says we are doing very well." _One of the boys told me proudly and I smiled.

_"__Very good. You wait here whilst I go and get some food because, to be honest, I could eat an entire horse I'm so hungry." _They laughed, believing I was joking but as my stomach growled, a horse did sound slightly appealing. I touched Arisu's shoulder gently, told her to wait there then went to get her some food as well.

When I came back she smiled. _"The pudding is my favourite."_

_"__Really? It's mine too." _I grinned at her. _"When I was your age, the chef used to make it for me every year for my birthday and on Christmas. He made the best toffee pudding in all the world."_ I informed him.

_"__What was papa like when you and he grew up together?"_ Behind me I sensed Storm Shadow turn his head slightly to listen as he sat with the other masters and senseis'.

_"__He was…watchful." _I answered slowly, rubbing the back of my neck. _"He was a lot like our father, actually. He was our father's absolute pride and joy and I was always the freak."_

_"__Did your papa beat you too?" _She was smart, I could see the intelligence as she drew the truth from my guarded words. I nodded.

"Everyday." I murmured. "But like you, I never stopped fighting back."

"I do not fight. I am a coward." She mumbled, staring down at her food without touching it.

"You are a fighter, I can see it in your eyes. You have the exact same look as I did whenever my father looked down at me. You are strong and intelligent, Arisu and your father is afraid of that. He is afraid that you will become too much…well. Too much like me."

"Like you?" She echoed with a little hope rising to her eyes. "I could be like you?"

"If you wanted, however, I would advise you be one very special person." She nodded excitedly, staring up at me as I looked down at her with a smile. "I think you should just be yourself." She pondered my words for a moment before nodding.

"Alright." After dinner I promised to meet her at the front where her father would pick her up so I could talk with my brother. She threw her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly and blinked, a little surprised but did not hesitate to hug her back.

"I knew an angel would come and protect me one day." She murmured then hurried off after her class. Jinx walked by, shot me a dirty look then sauntered off.

"Oh come on." I moaned then whistled, calling both Ghost and Faith to my side. I worked with Snake Eyes and Jinx, Storm Shadow being called to help with a class so we worked until the last bell of the day rung. As Jinx went to kick my face as I looked away I caught her ankle then threw her off balance. "I have to go." I nodded to them then grabbed my jacket, racing out the door with two dogs on my heels.

I ran all the way down to the bottom of the building, pausing to catch my breath then looked inside. Arisu sat alone on a chair in the reception, nervously wringing her wrists as she glanced at the door. The last child left, smiling up at their parents just as a tall man strode in.

My heart stopped beating in my chest. He was broad and muscular, with a tight upper lip and scowl permanently engraved into his face. Dark hair cropped neatly and his black eyes soulless pits that mirrored the eyes of my father, who still terrified me. I was paralysed.

Shuddering I watched as he strode over to Arisu and grabbed her shoulder, squeezing tightly as he yanked her to her feet but she struggled, shaking her head and said something. "You must go." Storm Shadow whispered to me and I looked to him, eyes wide with fear like a doe in the headlights. "If you do not, she will never forgive you or trust you again." He gave me a slight push then sighed. "Snake Eyes and I are with you. Do not fear." He took my hand and held it gently, lifting it up to place his other over the top. "I will not let him harm you. You or the girl." With a slight nod I stepped free and strode towards Robert.

"But she said she would come. She promised. I do not want to go home!" Arisu sobbed and Robert growled then lifted a hand. Before he could strike my anger burst free and I spoke.

"Hello brother." His hand dropped and his head turned sharply to look at me. When he saw me standing behind him, he froze then stiffly began to shift around to face me. His eyes were cold. "Katherine. You look…older."

"So do you." I nodded then looked to Arisu. "It's alright, I'm here." I soothed and held out my hand. She went to run to me but Robert grabbed her by one of her plaits and tugged her back. My eyes flashed with anger and I stepped forwards but he lifted a hand in warning. I stopped.

"You leave us alone, freak. I will not have you influencing her!"

"Why? Because she is too much like me already? Let her go. You're unfit to be a parent. Unfit to be a father. I will not allow you to hurt her like our father hurt me. I refuse to." The doors slid open and a painfully familiar voice growled.

"What is taking so long? We have a meeting to go to!" My blood ran cold and froze solid as the colour drained from my face. A soft gasp left my lips and Robert smirked.

"Nothing father, just a little misunderstanding. We're leaving right now." As he made to walk past I snapped out of my fearing state as Arisu began to cry.

"Let her go!" I yelled then struck his arm at a pressure point, making him open his hand and jerk away, releasing Arisu who fled into my arms.

"What is this? Who are you?" My father bellowed as he strode forwards and I shrank back at him, fear flashing in my eyes. When he saw the look on my face he stopped then snarled. "You! The freak of nature. How dare you touch my grandchild."

"She is my niece." My voice trembled ever so slightly as I continued to retreat. "Not your punch bag. She is a sweet, innocent little girl and you should be protecting her like you should have protected me. Not hurt us." He growled and clenched his fist.

"I have no time for this. When you ran away all those years ago I was glad to be rid of you but your mother insisted on finding you. We spent years and countless amounts of money in searching for you but you had disappeared completely. Now I'm going to make you wish you had stayed that way." When he raised his hand to hit me I pushed Arisu aside as Snake and Storm rushed out from where they had been hiding.

Closing my eyes I shielded my face from his blow, yelping as I waited. It never came. I opened my eyes to see him staring with his mouth agape at my hand, curled around his wrist, stopping him from touching me.

In that moment something snapped into place, the lose connection that he had shaken in my mind. I was no longer afraid. Now? I was angry. _Very _angry. With a sharp kick I doubled him over then swung my fist straight up his nose, throwing him onto his back. When Robert cried out and took a terrible swing at me I stepped into his space and flipped him over my head, throwing him easily onto my father who grunted as his son's weight slammed into him. "Get out." I told them darkly. "And if you ever even think about taking this to court, I shall slaughter you both with shame so deep that your precious company will never resurface from public scandal again."

"What are you talking about?" Robert seethed as I glared at him, my arms reaching out for Arisu who leaped into them and clung on tightly to me.

"I know everything about every little scandal you ever pulled back when you were building your company up. All that money you stole from ordinary people, all those other companies you sent into ruin, the black deals, the private accounts, the money laundering, the drugs, firearms and shelter you sold just to get on the right page of a very large book. Not to mention the shame you will face when the men of Halloway Enterprises are found guilty of abuse to the female members of the family."

Silent the two cowards stared up at me, for once slightly afraid. It was an ironic picture, to see them afraid of me and not the other way around. "Now go. I don't want to ever see your faces again. I will be keeping a close eye on what you do. Always." Whipping out my hand I showed them my shuriken. "You have five seconds before I throw this."

They did not need to be told twice. They raced out the door, pale faced as I watched them. Finally I let out the deep breath I had been holding and let the shuriken drop to the floor with a clatter. I wrapped my arms tightly around Arisu and collapsed onto the floor, beginning to cry quietly.

Two broken souls tossed together by chance.

Perhaps it was enough to unite them into one.

* * *

**But wait! It's not over yet...**


	26. Chapter 26

**So Kaze finally faced her fears. I know I'm proud of her. Anyway on with the story! Enjoy**

* * *

It took time, a lot of time, but Arisu soon began to grow in confidence and happiness. I trained with her privately in our spare time, teaching her how to strike hard and fast without fear, teaching her how to respect and care for her opponent whilst in the dojo and respect and face them when they were her enemy.

Whatever she needed I found a way to get it for her, whether it was a sneaky night out to watch a play or a new book for me to read to her. I had already arranged with Hawk that my salary be transferred straight into the clan's account for Arisu's board. It was enough. Just.

However when we were in the dojo with other students we were strict and she called me student Kaze, since I did not see myself as a master, just like the others. Though when we were alone, just the two of us, either playing with Ghost and Faith or me chasing her around with a wet cloth, she called me aunty or just Kaze which felt nice.

She was also a welcome distraction from both Snake and Storm. The confusion between them was getting almost too much for me, it was good to have a place where I could breathe. I was beginning to understand why I was confused about my feelings. I knew I felt strongly for both of them but because I have never known real love, I did not know how to properly interpret it.

My fault for living on a mountain for eight years, am I right? With my extra tuition Arisu was growing into quite a feisty little fighter and I would beam down at her with glowing pride whenever she looked up to me. I was also careful not to favour her, I divided my time between all the students who asked for my help or to partner me.

The older ones were grudgingly beginning to respect me when they realised I was not some pushover, all for a small group of girls who still probably wanted me dead in a ditch somewhere far away. When they whispered and drooled over Snake and Storm, though, let's just say I get a little agitated and protective. Maybe even a little jealous? Maybe?

Anyway, I stayed out of their way as much as I could. Life was slowly beginning to look up again. I kept in contact with Duke and the others through email, text and Skype as often as I could, keeping them up to date on stuff. Scarlet looked rounder and bigger every time I saw her.

One day, however, the Blind Master asked me to give a lesson to the older students as head sensei. He asked that he wanted me to prepare a lesson where they learn to fight the way I did. So, after asking permission, I flooded the basement.

There were four sections in the basement which I cleared out on my own and dusted down, turning them into empty spaces which I then began to set up into four different environments. One was water, another was snow, the third was mud and the last one I set up an apparatus with loads of ropes secured to the ceiling that draped all the way to the floor where I lay down mats for protection.

It took me an entire week to set it all up, getting the temperatures right so the snow didn't melt and the mud didn't go hard. It was a hell of a lot of fun though, I'll admit that. Finally I was ready. Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes led the students down who frowned, looking around the straight corridor with four doors leading to separate rooms. "Class." I nodded to them. "Today I will be teaching you. This lesson will be to test you against natural environments whilst you battle each other. First, you need to warm up." Without arguing they did as I ordered, leading them through some stretches and movements until I felt loosened up.

"Now I want you to get into pairs where you are equally matched in size, strength and skill." Waiting for them to do as I ordered I stepped up to them and rearranged a few pairs who had attempted to match up with their friends without me noticing. "Alright. Through here." I opened the first door and jerked my head, ordering them in.

They all began to talk and whisper when they saw the large pool of water that lay before them, deep enough to come up to their waists. "Get in." They all looked to me as if I were crazy. "Do I have to repeat myself? Instantly they all took off their shoes and jumped in. Nodding I waited as they spread out, wading in the pool.

I was lucky in this room as the pool had been already built into ground, a proper swimming pool. However it had been long out of use so I had cleaned it and filled it with fresh water. I went to one side of the wall and flicked a switch, smirking as the sprinkler system came on and several of the girls shrieked. "Oh come on, it's just a little water." I rolled my eyes. "When you become true ninja, you will fight in all whether imaginable. In all environments you can think of. The aim if for you to defeat your opponent before I call for stop. Any questions." Nothing. "Good. Hajime!"

As I guessed they all struggled at first, trying to wade in water was difficult to fight like you were used to. It made them use their muscles and have to think about how they were going to outsmart their opponent. I yawned, stretching up then smiled to Storm and Snake who were watching curiously.

"Where did you come up with this?"

"Blind Master asked me to give them a hard time and train them the way I initially trained, I came up with this." I shrugged. "What, you'd prefer I made them wrestle bears? I could have. I did think about it."

With the water pelting down like rain they began to quickly grow tired and heavy. Some of them began to complain and only half-heartedly put the effort in. "I'm sorry, I can't see those muscles working!" I yelled. "Come on ladies, get your heads into the game. If this were a real fight you'd be dead. Come on move it!" Switching into army mode I got them hustling, poking anyone who wasn't doing their best with my long stick I had found.

"Mate!" I called and everyone flopped down. "Defeated, you may climb out. Winners, stay put and pair up again amongst yourselves." I ordered. Once the winners were out I had them doing crunches under Storm and Snake's watchful eye as I watched those fighting.

Gradually they began to enjoy the challenge, setting their hearts on proving they were tough in the bare arms of mother nature as well as in the dojo. "That's it ladies." I grinned, prodding one boy in the shoulder. "Hey, no splashing." I flicked water at him and he grinned, shaking out his hair before going at his opponent again.

We did this again and again until finally we were down to the last pair. A girl and a boy. The girl was fast and smart, using the water to actually dive under and wrap the boy up, immobilising him so that she ended up winning. Hana, her name was Hana. I remember now.

Seeing how wet I was, Ghost and Faith were probably glad I had told them to stay in my room. "Well done. You all did well. Take a break, have a drink, not the water mind, then we'll move on." I switched off the sprinklers then began to hand out towels from a cupboard, helping people dry off the majority of water before moving onto the next room.

This one was the massive mud pile. Again it was another swimming pool which I had just filled with mud. It was a lot of fun although I was not looking forwards to clearing it up. The girls did not look impressed. "What? You afraid of a little mud?" I arched an eyebrow at them as I walked past them. "Trust me, I could have filled it with snakes or spiders. For all you know, I could have done that for the next room. So don't look so annoyed." Their expressions were wiped clean with my words.

"Different play this time. You're all going to get into groups of three. One is going to go to the other side of the pit, another is going to stand in the middle of the mud whilst the other tries to battle through them. The aim is to get your teammate from one side to the other whilst they are immobilised." I told them. "Three trios at a time. Let's go." I got them organised then set them up. "Do you understand what you are doing?" One of the boys in the middle lifted his hand. "Yes."

"Once they pass, do we stop fighting?"

"Only if you feel that giving up is an option." I answered back. "Hajime!" The three at the front raced forwards but then cried out. The mud was deeper than they expected. They sloshed forwards, grunting as they worked hard to go through as fast as they could. When they met their opponent, they began to fight.

I watched them carefully, calling out advice to certain pairs and corrected any flaws in their form. These guys were good but they were a little soft from inexperience. Poor lambs. Their fellow students called out encouragement and I allowed them but whenever it became too loud I hushed them. This time there was less dallying around, they got stuck right in, eager for the challenge.

Suddenly one boy threw his opponent into the mud then broke for his "wounded" teammate. He slipped up a couple of times but he crawled through mud until finally, he grabbed his friend, carried him over his shoulders then began to slosh back to where he had started as well as fighting off the opponent that had come after him.

We did this until everyone was muddy, tired but grinning. "Good?" I asked and they all nodded. "Alright then. Break, clean up, water then next room." I picked up a hose and turned it on, I was nice, I used warm water. I hosed them down a little, getting rid of excess mud then led them to the next room.

As well as snow, there were large blocks and obstacles I had set up. A few beams, climbing nets and stuff like that. "What now sensei?" One of the girls asked politely. I walked over to the switch and flicked it. Air burst into the room through the fans and the snow kicked up, with a little help from me, into a blizzard.

"All against all. Hajime." I told them simply then watched as they sprung into the thick of the snow and began to fight. Storm leaned closer to me.

"Exactly how did you do all this?"

"You do not want to know." I smirked slightly then bit my lip, watching carefully. I stepped into the snow, avoiding being hit as I speculated the fights. "Mix it up a little, don't just stick with one person." I told them loudly. "In a thick battle, you will not have time to fight one person before moving onto the next. Everything is like a tight weave. Everything flows together even if it is difficult to see."

At my words they began to change partners a little, some of them fighting in groups of four or more. Being weighed down by water and mud, the students were finding it difficult to keep going at the same pace. "Conserve your energy. You are not machines, you are people who cannot continue fighting forever. There is always a time when to strike and when to hold back." I said as I grabbed a girl's arm and yanked her back to save her from being slammed into by another pair fighting. "You do not need to constantly move, sometimes waiting, like a snake, is the perfect advantage."

We continued until I deemed that they had earned a rest. "Alright, mate. You may rest." Some of the kids flopped down and began to sleep. "One last room, then you may go to lunch." Before I knew it some of the students had pulled me to them and were asking me questions like how I learned to train like this, where I had done it and what sort of moves could I teach them. For the moves, I told them this.

"I will be teaching you for the entire day, after lunch we will return to these rooms and then I will teach you how to use them to your advantage." I promised them. "Next time I shall warn you so you can bring suitable clothing to wear." They nodded but the girls still had more for me.

"Did you really wrestle bears?"

"Uh…yes?"

"And you would climb to the top of the mountains every day?"

"Yes."

"Which do you prefer, Snake or Storm?"

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at the girl who blushed.

"Are you dating one of them?"

"No! Absolutely not! Why?" I frowned at her and she giggled.

"Don't you notice _all_ the girls fawning over them? They are some of the most attractive masters in the institute, all the girls have crushes on them. Which one is yours?" Oh girl you are treading dangerous waters. You better back the hell off before I throw you in the deep end with an anchor wrapped around you.

"They are my tutors, more over my friends, that would be just plain…weird." I told her with an indifferent shrug. "I hope you've been concentrating in my lessons because if not then I shall send them both away."

"No!" They all chirped instantly. "We've been concentrating. We promise student Kaze."

"Good." I nodded to them then swept my hand at them. "Get a drink. You're need it." And by need it, I was not joking. The next room, I had them climb up the ropes then cling on. "This room is balance. Control. The aim is to knock everyone else off of their ropes before you yourself are knocked down. Imagine there is a ten thousand feet drop below you. You fall? You die. Oh and anyone who falls off will be doing press-ups until they are purple in the face." They knew I meant it. "Hajime!"

"You have certainly engaged their wilder sides." Storm sighed as he stood beside me as I carefully watched over my students.

"Yup." I answered, popping the 'p' as I did. "What do you think Snake?" He looked to me and nodded. "Yeah, I think so too." It was quite amusing, watching them swing like monkeys as they fought one handed or with a foot whenever they came close to one another. "You do not have to always engage, maneuverer around your opponent, use the freedom air gives you." I called out to them and they looked at me. "You do not have to stay at one height, gain higher ground, get the lower ground, whichever you choose. Change ropes, keep moving."

When it neared lunchtime and my students were trembling from trying to support their own weight I clapped, ending the session and they all dropped onto their feet, groaning. "Well, I think that went brilliantly." I said brightly then smiled. "You all performed perfectly. Good work today. Guess what? You get to do it all again after lunch." A few of them groaned and the bitchier girls shot me hard looked. "I'm not that mean though. Look." I went over to a cupboard and threw it open. The class sighed in relief when I began to hand out warm towels, fresh from the radiator, as well as cooling water from the tap just outside.

They thanked me for the lessons, some more sincerely than others but most of them gave me genuine smiles and gave me deep bows of respect. I led them up to mess hall, as was my duty as lead sensei then watched as they all grabbed trays of food and wolfed down their lunch ravenously. "I hope you intend in going easy on them next half. They will die from exhaustion if you run them through like that again."

"Don't worry, you'll have your students back tomorrow perfectly intact for your lesson." I clapped him on the shoulder then went to get some food of my own. I sat alone, wanting some peace and quiet. Something was bugging me and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Then I realised that it was because Jinx was glaring at me. She got up, leaving her tray and came to sit opposite me. "I know what you are?"

"A sexy badass lady with a fork?" I lifted my fork up to salute her. "Yeah. I do too." She blinked then scowled at me.

"No, you're just someone pretending to be something they are not." She lowered her voice. "Just because you're a favourite pupil doesn't mean you can get away with anything."

"On the contrary, there's nothing for me to get away with as I have done nothing wrong." I paused. "Not that I'm aware of, at least."

"Stay away from Snake Eyes." Bingo! There it was. "He's mine."

"Hm, I'm not sure he'd appreciate being so possessively referred to. Have you actually spoken to him about your feelings?" I asked her and she looked away quickly. Haha, thought so. "Why don't you?"

"That's none of your business! Just keep away from him. Him and my cousin." Oh no, you did not just go there. I rolled my eyes then stood, leaning over the table to glare at her.

"What makes you think I intend on allowing you to try and intimidate me like this? You think just because I don't have my dogs at my heels I'm scared of you?" I tilted my head and smirked. "Because believe me sister, I've seen terrifying things, things that would make you scream and run away but I couldn't because there was nowhere to run to. So you back off, go and admit to Snake Eyes that you're obsessed with him and live happily ever after, hell, then maybe I can have some flipping _peace_." I grabbed my tray, barely touched, threw it away then strode from the mess hall with a considerable amount of eyes watching me.

Snake Eyes would be better off with someone like Jinx, at least then he'd know he had their unquestionable affection and love. I don't think I even deserve that much.

* * *

**Kaze tries so hard to make everything alright, I kinda feel bad for her. Please review your thoughts for me, I like to hear from you!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I should probably mention, words in italics when someone is speaking is when someone is speaking in Japanese. Forgot to mention that little detail, sorry!**

* * *

So back in the pool I got in with my class and taught them a water dance. It was something I had learned from a dancer girl on the streets, she used to dance in every weather, her moves reflecting what the weather was like but my favourite one of all was her water dance. She had taught it to me and it was something I had never forgotten.

The movements were fluid and endless, running together smoothly from one move to the next. When I demonstrated with one of the girls I showed them how I had manipulated the dance to move with the water, using it as a flowing force rather than a thick barrier.

We had fun, especially when I kicked up one powerful leg and sprayed some of the kids in water. I beamed at them. "Alright? Do you understand what I'm teaching you?" They nodded.

"The elements are not something we should fight against, they are concentrated movement in solid form, reflecting how we should, act, react and move with them to use them to our advantage." One of the girls answered and I blinked at her.

"Yup. That pretty much sums that up. Alright, let's go again. Follow me if you're unsure." So I continued teaching them the dance and movements, getting it worked into their bodies until we were all moving as one, easing the water around us until we were balanced, controlled and most importantly, connected.

The Blind Master had come down to watch and he looked on with a soft smile, listening to the water flow in gentle ripples around us. "Very good students. You have learned an advanced lesson today. I hope you will be mindful of everything Master Kaze teaches you in the future." I blushed slightly and looked away.

"Master?" The girl named Hana lifted her hand then bowed to Blind Master who nodded to her. "How should we address our sensei? She insists she is a student but you call her a master."

"Ah, I see." His smile grew a little further. "Kaze is indeed a master. A master of balance, control and connection. Although her physical training is still incomplete, she has earned the rank of master."

"Yes master." The students all spoke in unison and bowed. It still spooked me a little how they could all do that like one body.

"Please, Master Kaze, continue." Blind Master invited so I nodded.

"Alright, everyone to one side." I clapped. "I'm going to put things up a notch." They all waded over to the other side and water. "Yes, the water can be useful if you are going slow but when speed is of the essence, that is when you must rely on that which is still above water." I demonstrated the dance, this time moving my upper body at a much faster pace. "Although fluid in motion, each strike must be as strong as any other you would deliver on land."

Our lesson continued and soon my students were fighting both above and below the water, struggling to grasp at what I was showing them but they were getting there. It would also make them stronger as the water was an extra force that would make them work harder.

When the day was over I hid in my room after saying goodnight to Arisu then collapsed on the floor, worn out. I felt bad for my students, they must be shattered. Faith whined and nudged my head, turning me over then began to lick my face until I groaned.

"I'm fine Faith…just tired with people." Grabbing my sleeve she tugged, growling at me to get up. Ghost barked and joined in, tugging until I finally summoned the energy to stand. "Alright, I'm up." I sighed. I took a shower, changed into the most comfortable nightwear I had then slid into bed, making sure my alarm was set before closing my eyes.

* * *

Fire. Fire was everywhere. It burned as it licked my skin and danced in my eyes, bright golden embers that flared up before me as I whirled around, searching for an escape. It snarled and snapped and snatched painfully at me as I choked on its toxic breath, water stinging my eyes as smoke wrapped around me in a tight blanket that I wanted to escape from. "Help." I whispered, choking on the fumes. "Help!" I called a little louder.

In the distance there was screaming as a thousand people burned before my eyes, their bodies alight with fire as it darkened the sky and brightened my death. "No! No!" I screamed, jerking my body as pain engulfed me as the fire gnawed into my skin like parasites. "No! Help me! No!" Touching my head I felt the crisp scalp raw as the bone began to be exposed. "NO!"

My hand slashed out, knife gripped tightly and someone hissed in pain so I opened my eyes, blinking as I lay in a cold sweat, body burning bright with fear. Storm Shadow stood beside me, looking down at the long line I had carved into his chest. He looked at me and he sighed. "It was a nightmare. I thought you were being attacked."

"You're hurt." I whispered, still shaking as I sat up. My long hair tumbled back over my shoulders as I reached around him and switched on the light. It was not deep, barely a scratch but it was long, running from his collarbone to his diaphragm. "I'm so sorry." Looking at the knife in my hand I dropped it then buried my face into my knees. "I didn't mean it."

"I know." He told me softly, touching my back. I looked up, pushed my hair back from my face then drew in a shaky breath.

"Sit down, I'll help you clean it up." I told him then slipped out of bed. Our chests brushed as he failed to move back fast enough but I stepped around him then went into my bathroom. I picked up a face cloth, wet it with warm water then picked up some cotton balls. He was still standing where I had left him. "Sit." I commanded and he did so. Gently I reached forwards, biting my lip, and swabbed up the trickles of blood. "Well, at least it wasn't my gun." Storm's eyes widened slightly at my remark.

"Gun?"

"Yeah. I keep my gun under the other pillow." He seemed to shift uncomfortably at this near death experience. I pressed my hand flat into the cut with the flannel, stopping it from bleeding further then picked up his hand to replace it with mine.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked me and I looked at him.

"Fire." I answered simply, shuddering as I spoke the single word. "Just fire." He watched me carefully as I stooped down and touched Faith's shoulder, drawing some comfort from her as she looked up at me. "How come you heard me?"

"My room is just down the hall from here." He answered, gesturing lazily with his hand. "Last one on the right. Snake Eyes down the other end." When he said this I frowned slightly. How come Storm had heard me but not Snake? He…he always came when he heard me having a nightmare. Always. "Snake Eyes is gone. He has been sent on some mission for Blind Master." Storm informed, obviously reading my look. "Don't worry, he would have come had he been here." He sounded a little bitter.

"So why did you?" He ignored me, lifting away the flannel to check the scratch on his chest. "Why did you?" Finally he flung aside the flannel and stood, making me shrink back as he strode towards me. Grabbing my upper arms he dragged me to him and turned his head to force his mouth on mine.

His lips moved hungrily against mine, his hands sliding up to my neck to frame my ears as I stood there in shock. Blinking myself awake I bit his lip, making him jerk back but he only came back at me, his teeth tugging on my lower lip as he brought me closer to him, groaning as one hand slid down my spine to the small of my back.

Not wanting to actually hurt him I just stood there and allowed him to kiss me, closing my eyes to block him out until finally he pulled away, breathing heavily. "Does that answer your question?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well yes but now I have a hundred more-" He kissed me again and this time, I gave a noise of protest and pushed on his chest. "Storm, stop it."

"No." He murmured. "I've wanted to do this for months now." His firm mouth pressed against mine then moved across my face and down to my neck. A little gasp flew from my swelling lips as Storm began to kiss the softer skin and his hands tightened their grip on my waist.

He turned me around and before I knew it my legs were backed up into the bed. "Storm, no." I quickly begged, my chest tightening and not for the nice reason. "Please?" He sighed, massaging his fingers into my waist then gently followed the curve of my hips. His head remained in the crook of my neck, breathing in my smell before he slowly pulled away.

"He's not here."

"Who?" He gave me a look at my attempt to play dumb.

"You know who. Kaze…" I shuddered as he whispered my name, arching my back as his fingers slowly traced the curve of my spine. "I am not a perfect soul and I never will be but you, somehow, make me the better being. Stay with me, Kaze. I can protect you."

"I don't need protection." I whispered, pushing my hands gently against his chest so that he took a step back. "Not like you think."

"Is it him? You care about him." Storm's eyes flashed as I swallowed then nodded.

"It's complicated." His fists clenched as he looked down at me, trying to contain his fury. "Storm Shadow you don't understand. I've never known love so I do not know how to give it back. You and Snake Eyes, you both drive me crazy. I have no idea what it is I'm feeling. All I know that it's incredibly strong and I know that for both of you, I'd gladly give my life and I have no idea exactly what these feelings are or how to express them and I…" His mouth cut me off.

This time he was tender, gently smoothing his lips over mine, prompting mine to react and move with his without my mind realising what it was he was doing. Without thinking my body curled into him, tilting my head to reach his mouth at a better angle as my hands placed themselves firmly against his hard and defined muscles.

A soft whimper came from me as his hands slowly travelled up my waist, lifting my shirt with them until my hands darted out and gripped his, stopping them in their tracks. I tore my mouth from his. "Stop it, I don't want this."

"Your body says otherwise." He smirked at me, raising his eyebrows. Damn him!

"Storm…just please." With a heavy sigh he nodded.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes. No! I mean…" I gripped my hair and dug my fingers in in frustration. "No. I'll be alright." Taking a step back Storm paused and looked at me. I turned away from him, picking up the bloodied flannel and cotton balls before throwing the latter away and walked with the former to the bathroom to wash it out.

I listened to Storm Shadow leave before finally relaxing. Once I was safely hidden in bed again I let Faith and Ghost jump up with me, cuddling them both close for comfort as I tried to find some sleep again.

* * *

The next few days went by slowly as I tried to keep myself occupied with Storm. After coming to our little understanding, Jinx seemed less bristly towards me. She actually agreed to train with me and, after I let her wind a couple of times, she actually smiled at me. It was a start at least.

Several trips took myself and my new students into the horrible pit that was my torture training chamber. They sometimes complained but I would shut them up quickly by putting them on the spot. However to make it easier for them, I went through the training with them.

I was beginning to think wrestling bears had been a good idea. Today however, four days since Snake and left without saying goodbye, we were out in the city with the younger students, several senseis and masters joining them to keep watch as we took them on a trip for some fresh air and a different scene to train.

We were on the roof of a tall building, a museum of ancient Japanese history. After a lesson in the ancient ninjas, warriors and customs the children began to perform their katas, Storm Shadow leading as I monitored.

Arisu smiled so much now and she had cut her fringe so that you could see her wide innocent eyes. After practicing their katas the children were told to do some randori but when one of the girls slipped and hurt her knee, I turned my back on Arisu and went to help the girl.

It was only when the children began to scream and point did I look up. "No!" I bellowed, leaping up to run. "Stop! Isao stop!" I watched as the boy, too engrossed in finally being able to beat Arisu, was pushing her back further and further to the edge.

Blinded, Isao kicked Arisu in the chest and she flew backwards, screaming as her arms flailed wildly. Everyone screamed, including me as I saw her fall. The stupid sensei! He was supposed to be watching the edge! "Arisu!" I yelled then without thinking, dived over the side.

"Kaze!" Storm bellowed as he raced over but I could not hear him, I was already falling. I reached forwards, my fingers grasping for Arisu as she screamed, kicking and flapping her arms as she continued to tumble.

Shooting one hand behind me I shot forwards, grabbed her into my arms then twisted, forcing a jet of air beneath me to slow our fall, gradually, until we soared upwards again. She sobbed in my arms, still terrified as she wriggled in my grip.

When I slowly descended onto the roof, turning elegantly I dropped to my knees and rocked her gently. "Ssh, sh, it's okay. I have you. See? You're not falling. You're safe." I whispered to her and slowly she looked around.

_"__How? I fell!"_

_"__I caught you." _I whispered to her, tucking her head into my neck as she slowly calmed down. _"I will always catch you." _Storm Shadow and one of the senseis were talking harshly to the boy, who was going to be punished for nearly causing the death of one of his classmates but my fury turned on the sensei who had been too busy watching his son fight to see my niece fall off the side of the building.

I gave him a tongue lashing that had him stumbling away from me in fear. Why the hell were we even on the roof again? Oh yeah, for a stupid change of scenery! The girls in Arisu's class came rushing over to her, asking if she was alright and comforted her as I rocked her in my arms.

"Is she hurt?" I shifted uncomfortably as Storm came and knelt at my side, placing a hand on Arisu's shoulder. I shook my head. Now I had every pair of eyes staring at me as if I were some sort of freak. I hated it.

"Stop them staring at me, please." I begged him quietly. With a loud command he sent the other senseis and the children away to return to the temple.

"Aunty. How did you do that?" Arisu asked me as she swallowed her tears. I brushed them from her face lovingly, gazing up at her in concern. Finally I sighed.

"I flew." I answered her. "With the wind." She just stared at me before slowly smiling.

"Show me?" I smiled, looked up at Storm then nodded to her.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a moment." He nodded, glanced to Arisu then left. I set her on her feet then stood, holding out my hands which she did not hesitate to take and hold onto tightly. She gazed up at me with utter trust it warmed me to the core. "Hold on." I whispered then began to change the air currents around us.

As we lifted off the ground Arisu gasped and clung onto my waist, looking as her feet left the ground. "Wow!" She gasped, staring up at me then to the ground as we hovered. After a moment or two I put us back down again. _"You can fly!"_

_"__I can but you cannot tell anyone else outside of the institute otherwise I could get taken away from here."_

_"__No!" _She clung onto me tighter and buried her face into me. "I won't let them."

"Good, I'm glad." I told her, stroking her hair. "Okay? So don't talk about it too much, not everyone knows."

"I won't. My lips are sealed." She promised me with a wide smile, rubbing her face from the tear stains. I took her hand and walked her down to the front where everyone was waiting. Storm's eyes followed me as I held out my hand and took another young child's, walking with them to take them back to the institute.

That night I had another nightmare. Arisu was crying, I could hear her but no matter where I searched in the institute I could not find her anywhere. The fire sprung up suddenly beneath my feet, making me cry out in fear as I stumbled away from its burning intensity, tripping and falling but it was not my screams in my ears, it was Arisu's as I watched her fall to her death.

I woke up so terrified that I flung myself from my bed and raced out of my room, my cold feet pounding against the hard floor as I raced for a window and flung it open. As the cool air wrapped around me I breathed, gasping for air as I got a grip on my mind.

I gripped the windowsill tightly, digging in my nails as the cold air made me shiver. A door slid open and I turned, seeing Storm standing there with a concerned look on his face. With a soft gasp I flung my arms around him and buried my face into his neck, trembling as I sought comfort from him without thinking.

The force of me throwing myself on him made him stumble backwards a step but his arms caught me and he began to soothe me. "It's alright. It was just another nightmare."

"I'm sorry I keep waking you." I whispered breathlessly.

"It's alright." He assured me softly as he held me tightly, resting his cheek against the top of my head. "You're safe."

"Arisu…Arisu! She was falling into the fire, I…I have to go check on her." I made to move but Storm held on, keeping his grip on me.

"She is fine. You are just upset." He told me. "Come, you should try and sleep."

"No. Don't make me sleep." I mumbled into his chest. "Please don't make me." His hand cupped the back of my head, his fingers winding into my long hair as he continued to hold me. He sighed and I could hear his heart beating quickly in his chest.

"You must rest." I shook my head so he bent down and scooped me up easily. When I began to struggle he murmured soft words in Japanese, reassuring me it was alright as he slowly carried me to his bed. Seeing what he was doing as he laid me down I tried to push him away but he cupped my face and smoothed his thumb over my lips, turning my face to look at him.

"I will not touch you." He promised. "I would never make you do something you did not want, no matter how much I wanted it." He leaned down, slipped under the covers beside me then slowly slid his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

I looked into his eyes, breathing deeply at this proximity, feeling guilty as I had only ever slept this close to one other person. Snake Eyes. "Just relax, my little warrior." Storm murmured, placing his lips on the side of my face in a tender kiss. "You will be safe with me."

Unable to argue and too tired to try I sighed then shifted closer, turning so I could rest against his strong chest, the rhythm of his heartbeat soothing and a constant comfort as I slowly began to relax into him.

* * *

**Hmm, interesting, don't you think? Where has Snake got to I wonder...anyway please leave your thoughts, as I said, I love feedback**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own anything except those characters I created...now that's cleared up, on with the story, enjoy**

* * *

After a further week of Snake not returning, I began to worry. The Blind Master was worrying too as he called Jinx, Storm and I up to his garden to speak with us. "Snake Eyes should have returned by now. Something has happened." I stiffened, my lips parting as I inhaled sharply but quietly. "You are to find him and bring him home."

"It will be done, master." Storm nodded and I swallowed.

"Where did you send him?"

"To the mountains of the north, where the snow is thickest and winds harshest. There at the tallest mountain peak I believed there to be a utility practising in dark science. I sent Snake Eyes to find out what he could then report back to me. He has not returned." Well duh! Why did you send him alone? Fear gripped me as I began to wonder about Snake. I will find him and bring him home, if it's the last thing I do.

With our new orders we immediately set out. Arisu had been reluctant to let me go when I said goodbye but I had left Ghost in her care, which made the parting easier. Faith was with me as I decided she would be good at tracking Snake's movements, even if they would be old by now. She was the best tracker I knew.

"Snake Eyes' last known location was here." Jinx pointed to a lower part of the mountain. "From there he would have climbed up through these mountains to reach the high peak."

"Well, that should take us a little less time." I said, looking up from sharpening my new swords. "I'll fly us up there under night cover."

"Are you sure?" Storm Shadow asked. "Could you hold our weight?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I've lifted heavier things." I told him then went back to sharpening. We had next to no information about this secret science lab so we were running in blind. We flew as close as we could before setting down on flat land. The moment we touched down I looked up at the peak we were aiming for. It was getting dark.

"Alright girl, you know the drill." I said to her then opened my back. She whined at me and shook her fur, snorting. "Hey, at least you'll be warm. It's bloody freezing up there. Now get in the bag." I told her sternly and she finally jumped in. I zipped her up then shouldered her onto my back, strapping her to me. Glancing back over my shoulder I made sure she was comfortable before nodding to the others. "We ready?"

"Yes." They answered so I stepped up to them, placed one arm on Jinx's waist and the other on Storm's back.

"Hold on tight." I said then we soared upwards. The mountain flew by in pale white blankets, skimming past as I aimed for the top of the tallest peak. In the low cover of the clouds I landed us, crouching down as my feet buried themselves deep in the snow.

At first Jinx struggled to move in the deep snow but she quickly adapted then looked to Storm. "What now?"

"We locate the laboratory." He answered simply. "My scanner is picking up activity not too far away further uphill." Good, it meant something was up here. We moved together under cover, never straying too far from one another until finally, we saw it.

Looking at it you could almost pass it off as just a jut in the rock but you could just about make sense of the shape to see doors. "Okay, no guards which means they will have cameras and heat sensors or something like that. Any bright ideas?"

"Divide and conquer." Jinx said. "We draw them out then split up to find Snake Eyes."

"No, we cannot alert them to our presence." Storm said. "Kaze, fly overtop, find a camera and cause a distraction without revealing yourself." I nodded, whisper to Faith to keep quiet then flew upwards. I landed lightly on top of the jutting rock, drawing in a deep breath as I began to control the wind.

Before I knew it a small twister was rising from the ground in front of the doors, spinning tightly as it danced before the cameras. Hopefully they would have the sense to investigate a miniature twister. Right? A smile broke on my face as the doors blared from within then began to slide open.

Two men walked out, frowning at the twister then spoke to one another. _"What the hell is this?"_

_"__Do I look like I know?" _I twitched my finger to the side and the twister kicked up the snow, throwing it up into the cameras, blocking their view so that I could then drop down with one blade, flashing in the dark light and sliced with one clean blow, cutting off the twister with my sweep.

I signalled the other two over as the doors began to slide shut, beeping as I stepped inside. Storm and Jinx slipped through and he nodded to me. Silently he gave the signal for go and we crept forwards, blades out. Once we were in the clear I unclasped the bag from my back then whispered to Faith. "Faith, I need you to find Snake Eyes, alright? Go on, find where he is." She began to sniff around.

"Jinx and I will cause a distraction and find out what is going on here, you find Snake Eyes and be back here in six minutes." Storm said to me, narrowing his eyes to say that he meant it. If I wasn't back here in six minutes, he'd kill me for being late.

"Got it." I nodded then looked at Jinx. "Be careful. Both of you." Faith growled, picking up a scent then pointed with her nose, wagging her tail. "Go Faith." I whispered and sprung to her feet, running at my feet as she showed me the way.

It was eerily silent as I walked through the damp stone halls, ancient lamps flickering overhead as a rusty, pungent odour filled my nose. Something was not right here. As we rounded the corner Faith gave a growl of warning so I tightened my grip on both swords. When we hurtled around I leaped up, spinning elegantly as my swords flashed like the white light of death and two men fell to the floor, never to move again.

Nodding to Faith she continued on, sniffing to pick up another scent before taking me left. This time I saw the camera and pulled back, keeping Faith at my side. This junction was one long corridor with several rooms and doors. With a silent breath I drew my bow and an arrow then aimed. Facing to the right I shot down several cameras, deactivating them then turned left, pelting down the other way with the hope that whoever was watching the monitors would be distracted by the ones gone black than with looking at the one with me getting into the elevator.

In the distance I heard a large boom and prayed that it was just Jinx and Storm with their distraction. I had five minutes left. The elevator rattled as it lowered me down to the only other level, apart from three floors up, which was kind of useful as it cut down on my time I would need to search multiple floors. I was taking an educated guess that the most secure place to hold Snake Eyes would be on the lowest floor. I just hoped I was right.

Faith barked, growled behind me so I traded my bow for my handguns, arming them as I pressed my back into the small space out of sight of the doors, whistling quietly to Faith who obeyed and crouched behind me. When the doors pinged and slid open I kept perfectly still as a shower of bullets hit the back of the elevator.

Almost as soon as it had started it was over and they began to creep forwards, muttering in Japanese, confused at the empty room. As one stepped inside I shot him, grabbing his gun and stepping in front of him so that his weight fell onto me.

I used his body as a shield as my finger clicked back the trigger, shooting several shots until everyone was dead. With a sharp look down at the slumped body I made a sound of disgust then dropped him onto the floor. "Where to now baby?" I asked and Faith sniffed the ground, unfazed by the bodies and blood.

Suddenly she looked up, gave a short and quiet bark then growled. Okay, Snake was this way but so was danger. "Okay then." I clicked my guns as I gripped them tightly. "Let's roll." I swept through this floor like a hurricane, quite literally actually. As my bullets fired a thick storm and tornado flipped several guys off of their feet as I ran through with Faith.

A couple of bullets came dangerously close at one point and the guy, who had managed to avoid my hurricane, leaped on me from behind and knocked me into the wall. Faith sprung on him, clamping her jaw on his hand until he screamed with pain. The graze on my cheek stung but I ignored it, hissing as I called Faith to let go then finished him off.

"Where are you Snake?" I whispered as Faith led me down another corridor. I had three minutes left. I should be heading back to the front but I refused to leave here without Snake Eyes. Every moral bone in my body refused to allow me to abandon him here to whatever torture or hideous practice that was going on.

Finally Faith snarled, glaring at a door so I began to get hopeful. Taking a deep breath I lifted my foot and flung the door off its hinges with a powerful kick. Scientists screamed as I strode in, knocking the soldiers aside with a sweep of my hand then pulled my guns, shooting them down until there was a deathly silence. "Snake!" I called but he didn't respond. He was still in his suit but chained up in a glass room, a heavily built man in there with him, several weapons of torture laying on the table. My body burned with rage.

The scientists cowered under desks as I shot the glass, shattering it then ran at the torturer, he ducked behind Snake so I didn't shoot, I put the guns back in their holsters as Faith kept off the glass with a sharp whistle from me, I didn't want her cutting herself.

I moved around Snake, kicking out and turned, jabbing my elbow sharply but the torturer was rock solid and whatever hit I landed caused me more damage than him. He grabbed me by my head with both hands then flung my aside, making me hit one of the un-shattered glass walls but nothing cut me, I don't think.

Instantly I was back on my feet but his fist slammed into my gut then quickly backhanded me across the face. When I cried out in pain I saw Snake Eyes stir. My lip split open I licked the blood away then looked up at the table, several instruments before me.

As the thick bodied man ran at my back I grabbed a long metal stick, feeling it vibrate with electricity then turned at the last moment, slamming it into his gut. He stared wide eyed as he jittered, slowly falling to his knees. I kicked him aside then drew a blade, slashing it across the weak metal that held Snake up to the ceiling then caught him. "Snake? Can you hear me?" I whispered, moving so that I faced him. "Answer me Snake Eyes, damn you."

Slowly he lifted his head, breathing shallow breaths as he struggled to stand so I took all of his weight, keeping him upright as he lifted a hand to cup my face, gently running his thumb over the several cuts and graze on my right cheek. "Let's go." I whispered to him then flung his arm over my shoulders. "Faith hurry! We're getting out of here!" I yelled just as alarms began to blare.

The entire place was lit in a red light as I half carried, half dragged Snake Eyes back to the elevator. Not having both hands spare I grabbed a handful of arrows from my quiver then threw them out as new soldiers rounded the corner, keeping my hand up as I directing them with the wind to cut down every single one of them.

Faith kept close, warning me with growls whenever danger was approaching but as we got into the lift I opened the bag and put her inside. "You stay safe Faith." I whispered, kissing her head then strapped her onto me.

Turning back to Snake who was slumped to the side I took his weight again, listening to his breaths to make sure he was still alive. Relief pounded through me as I held him in my arms but fear remained also as we struggled to fight our way through the masses of armed men that were doing their best to stop us.

Finally I hung on tightly to Snake then lifted us up, flying us the last little bit as my six minutes were up. Snake and Jinx were already at the door as they slid open, waiting for me. "You're late!" Storm half yelled at me as I helped Snake alone.

"No kidding. Let's get out of here!" I ducked as bullets began to fire at us. I slashed a hand behind me blindly, hitting a few of them down then with Storm's help, lifted Snake up and carried him at a run out of the building.

"We need to get out of here quickly, Storm, what's the extraction plan?" Jinx yelled, turning to throw a shuriken at a pair of soldiers who had chased after us.

"Leave that to me." I growled then lifted a gun, leaving Snake's side as I aimed for the top of the mountain. Smirking ever so slightly I began to shoot.

"What are you doing?" Jinx yelled as I volleyed rounds into the thick mountain of snow that began to tremble.

"Just trust me." I yelled back so she sighed then aimed her own gun. Storm Shadow fired his machine gun and pretty soon, the noise began to shift the snow. It trembled, juddering in place before it began to break away and plummet towards us.

"Now what?" Jinx cried as the snow loomed towards us at alarming pace.

"Jump!" I yelled, grabbing Snake and running for the mountain edge.

"What?"

"I said jump!" With that we all leaped over the edge. The fall was sharp and even if there was a thick pillow of snow below, the fall would kill us. The avalanche chased after us, shooting over the edge like a frozen waterfall as I gripped onto Snake Eyes tightly.

We all cried out, yelling as we fell through the air with no ropes to save us. Wildly I swung my arms around and we continued to fall but our descent began to slow as the wind carried us, tilting us down towards the slope that was rushing to meet us.

When we hit the snow everyone grunted from the impact but we continued to slide, racing down the slope as the snow continued to tumble after us. It was exhilarating, breath taking and plain terrifying all at once. The rush of wind that met your face just made it feel like you were going even faster than reality and the soft snow made it easy to just keep going.

Slowly we all began to slow down, gradually running to a halt but as the rumbling crash of snow came after us I turned, gripping onto Snake Eyes to shield him as the avalanche came at us. However it seemed that it too had run its course so it wrapped around us with only a little to spare, barely a few inches deeper than the snow we already lay on.

Breathing deeply I slowly sat up, looking around before bursting into laughter. Jinx smiled, my laughter infecting her as she joined in, tearing off her balaclava to lay back in the snow, laughing at the pale sky. "Crazy women." Storm Shadow muttered as he got to his feet. Faith barked and licked my ear from behind, making me giggle further.

Turning to Snake I looked down at him. "Snake? Can you hear me?" He didn't respond and panic struck me as I pressed my ear to his chest. There was still a heartbeat. "We need to get him back to the Blind Master." I said breathlessly and Storm nodded. He stopped down and picked Snake up, draping him over his shoulders then began to make the decent of the mountain back to the plane.

I grabbed Jinx's hand and lifted her up, shaking my hair free as I pulled off my balaclava. "That was fun but let's not do it again." She nodded her head, still gasping as she smiled.

"Let's just go home."

* * *

**So Kaze and Jinx seem to be on better terms, that's a start at least. However we have a tiny little problem, Snake's injured! What's going to happen next?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Don't mind me, just continue reading, please?**

* * *

The Blind Master tended to Snake Eyes as best he could but it seemed that it was impossible to remove Snake's suit. No one knew how to do it so he just lay there on his bed. Sometimes he would stir and I would snap awake, reaching out for him but before I could touch his shoulder or arm, he would fall still again and not move for several hours.

It was killing me, this suspense. Here he was close to death and I could do nothing to help him except sit by his side. Arisu came and sat with me when she could, somehow knowing that I was in pain. Ghost would curl up in her lap as she sat on mine, helping me watch over Snake Eyes.

When Jinx came to take her up to bed I would kiss her goodnight then turn my gaze back to Snake Eyes. What had they done to him? When thinking about what could have happened I burned in anger and seethed until all my anger had burned out and soft tears escaped my eyes.

I could not lose him. I _will_ not lose him.

Storm Shadow came into Snake's room and stood beside me, watching him for a moment before touching my shoulder. "You need to rest."

"I am not tired." I answered.

"You need to eat."

"I am not hungry."

"Kaze, you cannot waste away because of Snake Eyes. You must look after your own body too." He turned my face sharply to look at him, tilting it to see the scratches and graze on my cheek. Finally he sighed. "You love him." I looked away quickly. "Don't you?"

"Yes." I breathed, staring at Snake's visor as his chest rose and fell worryingly lightly. "I do." Storm sensed a slight contradiction.

"But you love me too?" I nodded. "Tell me, if it were me laying there, on the edge of death, would you sit beside me? Would you allow yourself to wither away with fear and worry as you watched me lay there helplessly?" Looking up at him I clenched my jaw.

"You know I would." He crouched down beside me and lifted a hand, tracing his fingers over my face. I could not bring myself to look at him as his fingers lightly ran over my soft skin. His eyes danced over my face, taking me in as I continued to watch Snake Eyes. "But I cannot live without him." Slowly he pulled his hand away. "I can't keep doing this. It makes me feel wrong on so many levels, being torn between you two is the worse feeling imaginable. It makes me feel like the cruellest woman in the world."

"Being able to love two men is not cruel, Kaze, you just have so much love in your heart that has been locked away for so long you want to let it all go at once." Storm said to me, shifting closer. "No matter who you choose, I will always love you." My eyes snapped to him in a stare, my mouth dropping open. Did he…did…did he just say he _loved _me?

Gently he reached forwards, closing his eyes as he touched his mouth to mine. It was the lightest of kisses but he lingered as I didn't push him away or encourage him further. With a sigh he kissed me firmly one last time before leaving me alone.

Brushing my fingers against my lips I tasted him, feeling the pressure of his mouth on mine. I sighed then pulled my chair closer to Snake, taking one of his hands and held it as I brushed my thumb over the soft leather of his glove. "He's right, you know, I do have a lot of love in me and I want to share it with everyone." I whispered to him, placing my head on his abdomen so that I didn't hinder his ability to breathe. "But I know that I do care about you Snake Eyes. So much it hurts. If you leave me, I know I will never be able to get you out of my head. You'll haunt me forever whether you mean to or not." A tear fell and splashed onto his suit as I gazed up at him.

"You're such a beautiful person and you deserve everything a man needs to be happy. I'll do anything for you Snake Eyes, you only have to ask and I'll be there but you have to fight for yourself right now, because for some unknown reason you chose to wear a suit that only you can take off. I'll be right here, though, I'm not going to leave you. Just pull through. Please?"

Gripping his hand in both of mine I lifted it to my face and kissed it. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Someone was stroking my hair. I groaned softly and shifted on the hard pillow I rested on. Yawning I blinked my eyes opened and looked out into the room. I was still where I had fallen asleep against Snake's abdomen, my hands holding his up to my face as he gripped onto my hand with strong fingers.

Suddenly I gasped and looked up. Snake Eyes was looking at me. His hand was stroking my hair. He's alive! "Snake!" I gasped then jerked forwards, plastering myself into him as I hugged him tightly. "You jerk! You scared me half to death!" I mumbled into his shoulder as they shook with laughter. "Don't laugh at me, your heart stopped beating at one point!" I shoved myself off of him, crying with relief. "Please don't ever scare me like that again." I whispered and he nodded, lifting his hand to rub the tears from my face.

I leaned into his touch, grateful that he was awake. "You should probably thank Storm Shadow and Jinx, they saved your life." He nodded then tilted his head, pointing at me. "Well of course I came too but, if it weren't for them, we would have never been able to get out of there."

Looking at the clock I groaned. I would have to get up in ten minutes to continue my training with the Blind Master. Snake followed my eyes to the clock then shifted, patting his hand to the space beside him. "You sure?" He nodded so I got up and climbed onto the bed with him, smiling inwardly as he wrapped his arms around me. "Oh and Snake?" He lifted his head to look at me. "Next time you leave without saying goodbye, I will come after you and murder you myself."

* * *

**It's okay! Panic averted, Snake is perfectly alright, just has to deal with a slightly hacked off Kaze now. Good luck Snake, wouldn't want to be in your shoes.**


	30. Chapter 30

**So we're nearing the end but, wow, this is probably one of the longest stories I've ever written, loving it!**

* * *

A couple of days later Snake was back on his feet and just as deadly and strong as he was before. However today was a Sunday so Arisu and I were out in the city walking the dogs in the park. We raced them with laughter, ducking behind trees as they chased us.

I grabbed Arisu and lifted her up into the air, swinging her around as she giggled loudly, gripping on tightly as I tossed her into the air then caught her again. We bought ice cream, walked through the falling blossom petals and then sat on a bench, watching as the ducks swam on the bond.

"Aunty, the older girls think you are with master Snake Eyes." Arisu told me suddenly. "But then they also said something about you sleeping with master Storm Shadow. Why are you sleeping in his bed? What's wrong with yours?" I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"They are just spreading rumours. I sleep in my own bed unless I have a nightmare." I told her. "When that happens I normally wake up to find Snake trying to calm me down. Sometimes I ask him to stay when the nightmare is really horrible but mostly he goes back to his own room." I turned to her. "I'm not with anyone, little one, I am all yours." She smiled then leaned into me as I stroked her hair.

"I don't mind sharing you with master Snake Eyes." I chuckled as she shifted then placed her head on my lap. "But the girls said that a sensei saw you leaving master Storm Shadow's room one morning." Oh crap, that must have looked bad.

"It was just a nightmare that scared me, little one. I wanted some company so Storm Shadow let me sleep in his room." She nodded her head, believing me. I loved the way she trusted my word above anyone else's.

We spent the rest of the day looking through book stores and stalls until our curfew was coming back. Arisu giggled then leaped onto my back, holding onto my shoulders as we raced across the road and headed back to the institute. "You're the best Aunty ever." She sighed happily, resting her head on my shoulder as she relaxed into me. "Kaze? Would mama be proud of me?"

_"__If she's as proud of you as I am then heaven will be bright with her smile as she watches over you." _She smiled as her eyes fluttered closed and sleep swamped her. Perhaps we'd done a little too much running today. At least Faith and Ghost were worn out too.

I carried her up to her room, settling her down in her bed for a nap then took off her shoes, putting them under her bed neatly then untied her hair, combing it out before placing a tender kiss on her brow. "Sleep tight little one." I whispered then rose to my feet.

I left her to rest, reaching back to tidy my hair into a plait then looked down at Faith and Ghost. Faith barked and chased her tail. "Okay, food it is." I nodded. I let them back into the room so that they could eat some of their food they left from breakfast.

It wouldn't be long until Hawk called us back for Joe duties, reconstruction of the Pit was nearly finished which meant I would have to leave Arisu here alone. I looked down at Ghost who barked, slipping over the floor as she tried to stop mid-run. Well, maybe not completely alone.

Following my own stomachs desires I went down for dinner without Faith and Ghost, who were both fast asleep in their baskets when I turned around. It was pretty quiet at first but when the bell tolled it filled up pretty swiftly. I sat alone, stirring my soup as I remained deep in thought.

Before I registered her standing there, one of the older students had flipped my tray off the table so it clattered to the floor. _"I'm talking to you!" _She yelled at me and I blinked up at her.

_"__You were?"_

_"__Didn't you hear me? Or are you deaf as well as dumb?"_ I shrugged, turning in my seat to face her.

_"__Obviously." _She was tall and skinny, one hand resting on her hip as she thrust it to the side, glaring down at me as she flicked her long dark hair from her face.

_"__Is it true that you're sleeping with master Snake Eyes and master Storm Shadow?" _I looked at her closely, I saw rage in her eyes, a burning envy too, so she was jealous. Why were girls so possessive?

_"__If I were what would you say?" _Asking curiously she snorted then placed her other hand on her hip as well as three friends stood behind her, their faces heavily made up. Did I miss something?

_"__That you're a filthy whore and don't deserve to be a master here, let alone a student." _By now everyone in the mess hall was listening so I smirked then began to laugh. Confused at my amusement she insulted me again. _"What's so funny freak?"_ My laughter was cut off abruptly and I narrowed my eyes dangerously at her.

"What did you call me?" I asked, slowly standing up to face her fully. She started back slightly when she realised that I was actually taller than her but she recovered herself.

_"__You're just a freak who spreads her legs to get higher up in the game and…" _She trailed off when she saw my unfaltering expression. I breathed deeply, my anger beginning to tower to staggering heights. Jinx, sensing the temperature rise in the room a hundredfold, came to my side and placed my hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down, don't do something you're going to regret." I barely heard what she said. Looking down at the floor I straightened and lifted my head a little.

"You will clean up this mess then go to the main dojo. If you have something to say, you can say it there." She blinked, wondering how to react before snorting.

"No." When I tensed Jinx gripped on tighter to my arm as I balled a fist.

"Do as she says or you will be going to the Blind Master." Jinx snapped at her and she jumped, nodding her head silently. My cheeks burning with anger and humiliation. I turned and began to walk away, my ears hissing like the roar of a jet.

Wait a moment…that wasn't my ears. As Storm went to touch my shoulder I shrugged him off and held up a hand, silencing him as I listened. The air outside around the institute was going crazy, heating up and moving around like something was slicing through it. I turned and looked out the window, frowning at the black sky and lights of the city.

"Master Kaze?" One of the students asked. "What are you doing?"

"Get down." I murmured, my eyes suddenly growing wide. "Get down!" I screamed and thrust my hands forwards as the window shattered behind me. All the children, masters, senseis and tables were flung backwards as the glass streaked behind me.

I clutched my hands over my head, throwing myself to the floor and curling up at the blast that shattered the window. Once everything had settled I heard the whoosh of a jet flying by before it began to circle around. "Get the children out! Get out!" I bellowed, waving my hands to jerk the masters to their feet. "Go!"

"Kaze!" Storm yelled as he picked up some fallen girls. I looked behind me and came to face with the Night Raven. The same one that had attacked me. Only this time it had some upgrades. It shot several tiny orbs into the air and they rolled to my feet as I backed up, staring as they opened, clamping to the ground then began to bleep.

I had seconds to react as they exploded. Screams rang sharply in my ear as my hands arced around, swaying with fluid motions as a blast of air rocketed forwards and warped around the flames, cupping them back as I felt the heat of their anger burning on my face.

Several students gasped and stared at me as I worked, constantly moving the air with the movements of my hand but I was struggling to keep it back as the force intensified. Masters and senseis were already herding the children out as I kept the explosion contained, blood dripping from my nose from the strain.

Once it had burned it out I let go, staggering slightly. "Arisu." I murmured then ran through the door. I whistled loudly as I ran up to her room, hoping that Ghost and Faith would hear me. After several more goes I heard Faith bark in answer.

I kicked open Arisu's door and she leaped up, trembling. "What was that noise?"

"Come on, we're being attacked." I told her, grabbing her hand. "We need to go." We ran out of the room but when I heard breaking glass and feet stepping onto the wooden floor I pulled up short and ducked into a different dorm, hushing Arisu as I pushed her under the bed. "Don't move or make a sound until I come and get you." I whispered and she nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks as she shuffled as far back as she could.

Slipping from the room I quietly and stealthily walked to where the these men, dressed in thick black armour and metal helmets that looked like demonic faces, were kicking open doors and shooting into the empty rooms before going in to search for them.

I crept up, walking onto the air as one turned around to check the rear. After a moment I dropped down behind him, reached out then twisted his neck, snapping it with a shuddering crack. When the others turned around I ducked under their aimed guns and kicked up a leg, knocking one aside before throwing myself into action.

Leaping and spinning I avoided their hurling bullets and pulse guns, gradually tacking out one by one until they were all dead at my feet. Just then I heard more coming up the stairs. I raced back and grabbed Arisu, hushing her as she cried quietly then ran with her.

They were above and below us but first we found Faith and Ghost who finally came racing down the stairs. Faith barked, growling as she turned around and around in circles. "Yeah, I know we're under attack. A little obvious." I said to her. "Come on, I need to suit up if we're going to get out of here." So we raced up to my room, Arisu panting for breath so I lifted her up then slid inside my room.

"Stay there." I told her then threw open my wardrobe. I threw on my suit faster than ever before, arming myself with my usual weapons before going over to Arisu. When I heard heavy footsteps outside I stopped and froze in place.

Arsiu hyperventilated as she turned to me, frozen in place. I touched a finger to my lips and beckoned for her to come to me. She did so slowly, moving as quietly as she could as Faith grabbed Ghost by the scruff of her neck and pulled her back to a safe spot.

The door was ripped open by a blast and Arisu screamed before I could reach her and clap my hand to her mouth. I tossed her aside and she landed on the bed as I drew my arrows and began to shoot. The armour was bulletproof but I could land the arrows through the narrow slits of their masks, penetrating their eye sockets and brains.

When one finally managed to aim a gun at me I leaped and rolled out the way, sweeping my bow forwards to shoot but in my haste to get out the way again, I missed and hit his chest. Arisu screamed and leaped for cover, hiding under the bed as Faith stood protectively over her.

My bow was knocked from my hands and I took a hit to the face, reopening the scratches on my cheek which bled hot, red tears as I yelped then reached up for my katanas. They blurred into action, my mind never once thinking about what I was doing, my body responded so naturally now that as they poured through the door I cut them up into ribbons.

One considerably larger masked man lifted his armoured arms to block my blades then grabbed my wrists to head-butt me with considerable force. Pain shot through me and my vision went black for a moment as he pressed me into a wall and lifted me up off the ground by my neck, squeezing.

My legs kicked wildly as I began to choke, his fingers slowly crushing my neck as he savoured the moment. Before I could move to defend myself the man hissed in pain and dropped me, crumbling to his knees. I dragged air into my lungs, water stinging my eyes as I looked. Arisu stood there with a pair of knives, her face a mask of determination as she slashed the back of his neck. She had also slashed deeply into both of his legs, which were bleeding freely onto the floor.

I kicked him aside and stared at Arisu. "Little one?" I asked and she looked up at me, flipping the knives to change grip.

"We protect one another now." She stated simply then whistled. I stared as Ghost ran to her side. She took off her skirt, laying it neatly on the table so she stood in just her leggings. "What now aunty?" I blinked then coughed.

"We need to get you somewhere safe." I told her. "And I need to fight with the other masters against these infiltrators." Looking around I grabbed my arrows and put them back into my quiver. "Faith heel. Come on." I nodded to her, drawing back a bow. She griped her knives tightly and ran behind me as Faith stayed a pace ahead of me, constantly sniffing the air.

I could hear battle on most levels so I took Arisu down, evading detection by patrols of the masked men then opened a window. "I need you to jump." I told her, putting Ghost in her hands after she had put her knives into her belt.

"What?"

"I'll set you down on the ground but you need to run to where the other students are. Follow them, stay safe and keep away from here until someone comes for you." I told her and she nodded bravely, closing her eyes as I lifted her up onto the windowsill. "It'll be just like flying." I promised her softly as she hugged Ghost tightly. "As if you had wings." She nodded and opened her eyes.

"I love you Kaze." She whispered so softly that tears began to fall down my face as her words moved me.

"I love you too little one." I murmured. With a strong nod she closed her eyes then hopped off the window. She screamed as she fell, clinging onto Ghost tightly as I leaned over the side, one hand directed to her as she fell six storeys down.

Delicately her feet touched the ground and she looked up at me but a hand wrenched me back and flung me into a wall as Faith yelped. "Faith!" I cried and she whimpered, limping as one leg bled from a bullet wound. Fury swamped me and I leaped forwards, slamming into the bastard who had shot my dog.

We tumbled backwards and I drew a sword, stabbing it into his neck before running to Faith. She whimpered, sliding to lay down so I scooped her up into my arms. "I've got you." I promised her softly. "You're safe now." She whimpered, licked my cheek then lay there limp in my arms. The only way I knew she was still breathing was the soft whimper she emitted with every exhale.

On the next floor I ducked my head and ran through, fighting one handed as I cradled Faith in my other. Some of these metal masked men were actually ninja, they fought with swords and shuriken with unbelievable strength and speed.

One shuriken slashed through my arm and hot blood poured from the room. I hissed from the pain but quickly ignored it, turning to flourish my blade in a complicated weave that threw my opponent completely and he soon fell at my feet.

I have to find Snake and the others, some of the students might be trapped or injured. I found them on the fourth floor, taking care of some more metal ninja. I hurried to place Faith in a corner then drew my other blade, striding forwards.

Three students, one of them wounded, were trying ferociously to fight off two ninja but they were swiftly backed up into a wall and they were trapped as the ninja stopped, aiming for the killing blow. I gave a warning cry, flipping over my head gracefully to land in front of the students then forced my hand out, throwing the ninja off their feet. "This way!" I pointed with my blade and they hurried to follow, other wounded students following. One of the masters stepped up and nodded to me as I grabbed his arm. "Take them to the safe house, get the wounded seen to." He bowed his head in respect then hurried to get the students out of danger.

Slashing my way forwards I pressed my back to Snake's, our stances poised as we stood in the middle of the room then all at once we moved. I took out three more ninja then turned, tossing my blade up into the air to grab Snake's free hand and he spun me around, my feet kicking back another ninja then I landed, opening my hand to catch my sword again.

Once this room was clear I turned to Snake and nodded to him. The Night Raven flashed by and I growled. "I'm going to turn that metal into scrap." I went to go towards the window but Snake grabbed my arm. I cried out as he gripped my wound and he instantly drew back, looking at his blood stained hand then touched my cheek with the back of his hand.

He took my lower arm this time and pulled me away, pointing with his sword. We had to defend the institute first. Turning I slowly curved my hands into me, bring Faith sliding across the floor so I could pick her up carefully. "She's hurt." I told him and he nodded.

Onwards we fought until we found Jinx and then Storm Shadow. We all fought back to back, the four of us an unrelenting force as we took on a full room of ninja and finished them all off. They retreated back, disappearing into the night with the Night Raven.

Standing there, dripping with blood, I did not relax until Snake Eyes touched my back and took a look at my arm. I was just hacked off because now my suit was torn. I'll have to send a notice to Hawk so he could arrange for a new one.

I was sitting in the mess hall, nursing Faith's injured leg and keeping her company when the Blind Master approached me. I bowed to him and he nodded his head, remaining silent for a while before asked. "How is she?"

"She will heal. Her first real wound." I murmured, stroking her head as she lay in my arms. "Bless you baby."

"Your actions saved many lives today. Without your protection, a lot of students, masters and children would have died." I looked up at him, wondering where he was going with this. "For your hard training, demonstrations of valour and skill, the masters have agreed to accept you into the Arashikage clan."

The masters, including Snake and Storm, slowly began to gather around to face me as I stared at them, gently lifting Faith off of my lap to stand. The Blind Master beckoned me forwards and, feeling completely insufficient since I was still filthy and bleeding, I stood before him.

"To be a true Arashikage warrior, one must be faithful to their honour, strong to their core and ready to defend the weak an innocent until their last breath. Kaze, daughter of free spirit, we welcome you to the clan." As one sensei took the Blind Master's staff another filled his hands with a pair of swords.

The black hilts beckoned me tauntingly as I stared at the long blades, bowing my head to receive them. My own swords of Arashikage steel, one of the strongest metals around the world. My fingers curled around the smooth wood of the scabbard and I looked at the red symbol, smiling softly as I lifted one hand to draw out the katana.

It seemed to slide so smoothly, the leather comfortably shaping to my hand as I lifted it up to admire the bright gleam of the blade. "Thanks you Blind Master." I murmured to him.

"Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes, stand before me also." They did as they were told as I took off my old swords and replaced them with the new ones. I was about to step back but Snake touched my back, telling me to stay put.

"I elevate you all to the rank of full masters. Storm Shadow." Storm stepped forwards and bowed, keeping down as the Blind Master accepted his staff then touched his head. "You are now Strong Master. Do you accept this title and all of its duties, to protect and teach those under your care?"

"I do master." He answered so Blind Master pulled his hand back. He bowed his head and Storm stepped back. "Snake Eyes." Snake touched my hand as he stepped forwards and I watched as he bowed. "You are now Silent Master. Do you accept this title and all of its duties, to protect and teach those under your care?" Snake Eyes nodded his head and so Blind Master bowed his head, letting him go. Then he turned to me.

He paused and I tensed, wondering if he had changed his mind but then he smiled. "Kaze." I stepped forwards and bowed, clasping my hands in front of me as I felt his gentle hands touch my head. "I name you Wind Master. Do you accept this title and all of its duties, to protect and teach those under your care?"

"I do master." I murmured to him. When he lifted his hand I stood and bowed my head to him as he did the same before I stepped back. Blind Master stamped his bamboo staff on the ground then turned. "I present your new Masters." Everyone clapped their hands to their sides then bowed low to us with deep respect. I bit my lip and watched as these people bowed to me.

Everything was happening so fast, I was now a master, with a nine year old niece to raise, a wounded dog and two men who were tugging on my heartstrings.

So when Hawk called in for us to return to the Pit, I was glad for a sense of normality.

* * *

**So Kaze is now officially Wind Master. Congratulations girl, knew you could do it!**


	31. Chapter 31

**So something is going to happen now, you're going to have to read to find out so enjoy!**

* * *

Missions went on as normal but Hawk was working on finding out all he could with the information Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow had brought him from the lab I had buried under a pile of snow. Faith healed up nicely and she was soon running about just like she used to.

Scarlet was five months in and it was seriously beginning to show, she was grumpy in the mornings, snappy around noon then tired after that. Only Rip seemed to be able to keep her in good spirits which was a good thing. Faith kept Scarlet company, cuddling up to her like she knew what Scarlet was going through. I suppose in a way she did.

Storm Shadow passed the tests and became a Joe, joining the alpha team. Ana had been offered to score but she declined, wanting to go back to a normal life and job. She was now a school teacher which was really sweet.

With the team back together everything became great again. Heavy and Roadblock would often wrestle one another whilst Breaker tinkered away on his gadgets. I was working on a punch bag, wearing only my sports bra and a pair of shorts as it was incredibly hot today, I had already drained half a tonne of water.

Finishing with a flying kick I strode away from the bag, conscious of Storm's eyes wandering over my exposed body as I grabbed a towel and began to wipe the sweat from my skin. "What's up with you today? You're more uptight than Scarlet in the morning." Duke said to me as I gulped down some water.

I shrugged, not giving him an answer as I untied my hair and shook it out, pulling it over one shoulder to plait again into a neater weave. "Hey, come on Kaze, you can tell us." I looked up at him, wondering what to say. In the end I told him the truth.

"I don't know."

"You don't know." He repeated then arched an eyebrow. "That's not like you."

"I don't know I was just…thinking." I shook my head. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

"You worrying about Arisu?" Scarlet asked sleepily from the sofa. Taking that as a perfect escape a nodded.

"I guess. She wasn't too happy about me going." She had cried in fact and spent the night in my arms, not wanting to let me go. She only released me when I promised her to come back the moment I was on leave. "I'll be back later." I suddenly said then grabbed my shirt, buttoning it up as I left the rec room. I felt their confused stares on my back as I left.

I walked up to the main hanger then stepped outside, walking into the sand dunes a little way then stood there to watch the sun melt down into the horizon. Finding a small measure of peace I inhaled the deep evening breeze and relaxed, tilting my head to feel the warmth against my neck as its last rays began to fade away.

Technically I shouldn't be up here but if someone was going to argue then they would have stopped me before I had walked out. Climbing up the sand hill I sat on the top and continued to watch the sun, admiring the vibrant colours as they burst before my eyes vividly.

Now I wasn't particularly smart but I knew that the Night Raven, the mountain lab and the attack was all connected somehow. Someone was up the top pulling the strings. Maybe the Cobra Commander? I heard someone climbing the hill behind me and was not surprised to find it was Duke.

"General's asking if you're okay. Told him you needed a breather."

"Thanks Duke." I murmured, continuing to watch the sun.

"You still got that problem? You know, the one we talked about in the truck few months back?" I nodded.

"It's tilting slowly." I told him. "But I just feel so tired. Like something isn't quite clicking into place."

"Any hints? I'm clueless about this sort of stuff." Duke sighed as he shifted into a more comfortable sitting position. "I can't help you unless I know what the hell you're talking about."

"Hell, even I don't know what I'm talking about." I chuckled. "Put it this way, something out there," I pointed to the horizon, "is watching us and I don't like it. Something's going happen. I can feel it and it's making me uneasy."

"You talked to the general about it?"

"Yes, he said to keep eyes and ears open." I shrugged then hugged my knees to my chest. "Hollow. That's how I feel." Duke shot me a smirk then leaned back on his hands.

"Well, there's one way to fix that and I know several guys who will be more than happy to comply." I stared at him in horror then leaped on him. We tumbled down the sand as I strangled Duke, his laughter making me smile as we landed in a heap. I sat up then arched an eyebrow at him.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know princess." He said to me as I offered him a hand to help him up. He slung an arm casually over my shoulder as we walked back inside, my spirits lifted a little. That night I had another nightmare, one that had me sweating in fear.

I didn't scream this time because all that happened was a whispering voice and a masked ninja staring at me, appearing in front of my whenever I turned around. I lay awake for hours, too afraid to get anymore sleep.

Getting up before anyone else at four in the morning I began running on the machine, jogging as I listened to music through my I-Pod. No one noticed anything peculiar when they got up one by one, assuming I had only been running for a few minutes when actually it had been…checking my watch…two hours and fifteen minutes.

When I got off my legs trembled so I sat down and didn't move apart from stretching off my legs and drinking water. In the afternoon I took a nap, unintentionally, on the sofa, collapsing from exhaustion after a lengthy workout with Rip and Duke.

I only awoke when I felt Heavy shaking my shoulder. "Hey Kaze babe, wake up."

"Huh?" I blinked, rubbing my eyes. "What?"

"You were yelling in your sleep." Oops, next time I'll duct tape my mouth so no one notices. Sorry guys.

"Oh. Sorry." I got up and left the rec room, Faith walking at my heels with a concerned whine. I reached down and patted her head, taking her for a walk and a break to the dog kennels. I greeted the other dogs, stroking their heads and checking their waters as I went.

Not returning to the rec room I went to dinner, ate some pasta and drank more water before drifting back to my room. I shut myself in and read a book in silence. After three days of this the guys began to notice something was up.

I was exercising more, sleeping less and secluded myself from the group. "What's wrong with her?" Ripcord asked Scarlet who sat up to look towards my room.

"Maybe she's just missing home." Roadblock suggested. "And it's her way with dealing with it for now."

"For now? If you knew Kaze, she'll be like this until someone shakes her awake." Duke sighed, glancing over to me as I rested on the sofa, not really asleep as they thought I was. "At least it looks like she's not having a nightmare."

"That's because she's not really asleep." Storm Shadow told him as he spun a shuriken around his fingers. Damn him. They all shifted to look at me so I growled and stood.

"Will you all stop staring at me? I'm not a freak." I chocked on my own words, my eyes widening. Yes I was a freak. I always will be. Ducking my head I walked out of the rec room, a gust of wind following my path as Faith barked and raced after me, leaping off the sofa.

Striding away I heard someone following me so I began to run, not wanting to talk to anyone. I ducked and weaved through the base, always hearing the footsteps only a few paces behind. Ducking into a strange room I hid, picking up Faith to keep her quiet as the person running after me shot past.

Sliding down the wall I sighed, slowly letting Faith go but she didn't move, rather she curled up into me as I lay down, shivering as tears streaked down my face for some unknown reason. I curled up in that dark room, sleeping as nightmares shook me, a voice whispering promises of death and desolation until I screamed in fear.

Faith licked my cheek and neck, waking me as I thrashed out wildly. Once I was calm again I took her into my arms and buried my face into her fur. "I can't do this anymore Faith. I have to know what's going on."

Standing I left the dark room, realising as the light filtered in that it was a janitor's cupboard, then walked back into familiar parts of the base. Not knowing where to go I went back to my room and shut myself in, digging through my belongings to find something to occupy my mind with.

I played some music through the stereo, laying back on my bed to close my eyes and think. It wasn't long until my door opened and Scarlet came in. "Hawk's calling us to suit up." I nodded to her and she paused. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You and I both know you're lying."

"Yeah." I agreed. "But's it's the closest I can come to the truth at the moment." Letting it slide she ducked away. Scarlet didn't go on missions anymore but was our tactical advisor, she was with us every step of the way.

I suited up into my new suit, pretty much the same as the last one, then added weapons before heading to the air bay. Hawk was waiting with the others as I walked up, Duke and Rip close behind. Scarlet stood by his side, rubbing her belly as she kissed Ripcord goodbye. As I walked past Hawk gripped my arm. "Are you up for this one?" I frowned.

"Of course I am. When have I ever let you down?" He gave me a long look before nodding. "Heavy will debrief you. Good luck." He patted my shoulder then watched as I climbed on, Faith at my side as always.

"Alright Joes, listen up. Numerous hostages all tucked tight in this facility." He pointed to a building with a roof that sloped downwards and large glass windows. "Reports say of men, women and children. Our mission is to get them out of there, develop intel about their operations. Packages out, intel in. Got it?"

"Why haven't they made demands on the hostages?" I asked as I tightened one of my bracers.

"They're test subjects." Okay that made me feel a little sick. I looked down at the ground as my stomach roiled at the thought of those poor children. What kind of sick, twisted person even does that? Heavy Duty was leading this one, pulling out a detailed hologram of the schematics.

"Alright team, this is where we split." He pointed to a marker around a mile off the target. "Three teams, Roadblock you're going to lead Breaker and Duke through the western side through this window on the second floor." He pointed to a window which lit up and Duke nodded. "Try not to set off the alarms, do want to go up or down?" Duke looked to Roadblock who shrugged then pointed up.

"We'll go up." He decided. "You got hooks right?" Heavy nodded and kicked a chest behind him, showing where the grappling guns were.

"You three will be there to get all you can from their computers, mess them up if you can, I don't like people who experiment on kids." Block clenched his fists so I reached out and rubbed his arm gently, soothing him as best I could with a small gesture. "Storm Shadow and Ripcord will be the distraction and back up whilst I go in with Snake Eyes and Kaze to get those people out and somewhere safe." I was good with that.

"Storm, Rip, you will be entering here." Heavy touched his pad and a little river was magnified, a small hatch flashing red. "This will lead you into a series of tunnels that run right beneath their feet. You are going to take this route," a point stretched through the tunnels, turning the correct route blue, "and set off an explosion that will open up a little problem for them. Once the timer is set you get out of there pronto, the water pipe beneath ain't gonna wait for you."

"Understood." Storm looked at Rip who grinned, pounding a fist against his chest.

"Bet I can run faster than you ninja boy." He arched an eyebrow, an amused look on his face.

"We shall see." He said flicking his shuriken through his fingers before looking back to the plan.

"Kaze babe, you will be going in first with Faith here to clear a path for Snake and me, the test subjects are locked on the fourth floor when not in use and the third is where they do their testing. Snake will go to the third whilst you and I take care of those on fourth. Land on the roof and abseil down. That okay?" I smirked.

"Who needs ropes?" I cracked my knuckles. "Let's have at it."

"Good. Make sure you wait until Breaker gives the all clear, he'll scramble their cameras onto a loop. We're in, bang, grab, out. Go it?" We all nodded. "Rendezvous at this point here." He tapped the screen again and a small clearing appeared just south of the building with the slanted roof. "Scarlet will be there to lead us through in case anything goes wrong."

"You bet I will." She said as she came online. "Good luck guys, Rip? Try not to blow up anything you're not meant to."

"You got it baby." He said to her and I frowned. Looking closely at the schematics I saw how detailed it was.

"How did we get this much detail? I can see where the cafeteria is, as well as the feeds leading to the surveillance room." It made me cautious and suspicious.

"We had our best hackers grab this intel, don't worry, it's all rock solid." Heavy Duty assured me then leaned back. "Any questions?"

"Can we stop at the cafeteria?" Rip asked. "I'm starving." Heavy glared at him so he backed up. Suddenly we were all pretty grim and Breaker nervously twitched, glancing between us.

"Kaze, how about you sing for us?" I looked at him. "Just like you did before Switzerland?"

"Just before Switzerland I was high on the altitude." Chuckling I shifted in my seat, biting my lip.

"Please?"

"Yeah, sing for us Kaze babe." Heavy Duty nodded. "I hate this grim feeling before going in on a mission." Everyone looked to me expectantly so I coughed, blushing heavily.

"I'm a little rusty." I excused before sighing and quickly thinking of a song.

_"__When you're alone, silence is all you know._  
_When you're alone, silence is all you know_  
_Let in the noise and let it grow. _

_When you're alone, silence is all you see_

_When you're alone, silence is all you'll be_

_Give me your hand and come to me. _

_When you are here, music is all around._

_When you are near, music is all around._

_Open your eyes, don't make a sound. _

_Let in the shadow, let in the shadow,_

_Let in the light of your bright shadow. _

_Let in the shadow, let in the shadow._

_Let in the light of your bright shadow. _

_Let in the light._

_Let in the light._

_Let in the light of your sweet shadow. _

_When you're alone, oh,_

_Silence is all you know._

_Silence is all,_

_Silence is all around._

_Silence is all_

_Silence is all around."_

My soft voice lilted as my voice moved smoothly from note to night. In the original it was sang in a very operatic style but I changed it, keeping it reverent and low key, nothing special, so that I didn't overdo it. Roadblock smiled, listening to my words as he leaned back, glancing to Heavy who tossed him a little grin.

Tired now I reached down for Faith who had fallen asleep during the song and stroked her soft fur, a soft breath leaving me as I slowly began to slump in my seat. Block sat down beside me, gently slipping a hand around my back. "Come on, rest that pretty little head of yours." He murmured gently and guided me into a laying position, my head using his leg as a pillow as he placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

Closing my eyes I felt the hard grip of reality slip away from around me and I began to relax into Roadblock, falling into a light and slightly uneasy sleep but sleep all the same. We were flying back to the states where we landed a few miles south of our destination.

I was the first out of the plane, silently slipping into the dark to scout the area before giving the all clear. "Alright, camp down here fellas, we'll give you the signal when we're coming back." Heavy said to them. "Scarlet can you read me?"

"Loud and clear Heavy." She answered. "I have your location up on screen, all links seem to be working properly. If you'd each check in at the reception I'd be much obliged."

"This is Roadblock checking in."

"Duke, checking in."

"Ripcord checking you out. Hey baby, how's it going?" I chuckled, looking up to the stars as Ripcord earned a swat on the back of his head from Duke.

"Storm Shadow reporting." Trust him to be different.

"Check, Breaker online." Breaker said as he got his equipment up and running. Snake tapped the side of his head and Scarlet groaned as she got a loud thump on her end of the communication.

"Yeah, I got that Snake."

"Kaze checking communications." Faith barked. "Faith too."

"Got you both, we're all a go." Scarlet informed us so we began to move. We were in a woodland area somewhere, not exactly sure where since I don't know my geography very well. All I knew was that it was remote and in the middle of nowhere. Off the map.

I teamed up with Heavy and Snake, watching as everyone checked their gear. We dropped Storm and Rip on the ground, saying goodbye to them. I hugged Rip then moved over to Storm who watched me curiously. "You'll take care of him, won't you?" I asked quietly. "Make sure he doesn't do something stupid." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll do my best." He stated then began to walk away, pulling his mask onto his head.

"And stay safe." I called after him. He turned back at me so I pursed my lips. "You big jackass." I nodded to him then pulled back to the plane. When I glanced back, they were both gone. The plane hummed as it was switched into stealth mode.

We all dropped down onto the roof after Breaker had successfully infiltrated the system and messed it up big time. I went first, listening to the wind before dropping down onto the top floor, the fourth level.

Faith was settled on my back in the bag as I cut into the glass, carving a big circle with the gadget Heavy had, rather reluctantly, allowed me to take. I have a bad history with technology, let's put it this way.

I gently placed the glass down on the floor as I slipped inside, checking around before touching my ear. "All clear for Papa drop." I heard Heavy and Snake drop down after me as I placed my back to the wall next to the door, arrow ready to shoot at any moment.

They dropped down and swung in, unbuckling themselves. This room was plain and empty except for a few lockers, sinks and bathrooms behind another wall. Kind of like a changing room you'd find in a school, I think.

Opening the door I stepped outside and let Faith go. Instantly she went over to a door and sat down. Looked at me then growled softly. "There." I nodded and Heavy nodded, taking his place by the door.

"Wait for that distraction until my say, you two." Heavy said and Rip answered, panting slightly.

"Copy that." Faith moved on to the next door and sat down so Snake took that one and finally, on the last one, she growled and sat down. "Okay, quietly now, don't let them accidentally alert the whole place we're here." I nodded as Heavy gave the order then waited.

All at the same time we slipped into the room, Faith slinking in beside me. In the dark I could make out a row of beds on two sides, stretching out away from me with little bumps under the blankets, the shapes of children. Slowly I walked over to the closest bed then began to worry, I couldn't hear any breathing. Pulling back the cover my eyes widened as I saw only a dummy. "Guys, it's a trap!" I called out. "Abort! Repeat this a trap. Get your asses out of there!"

"Mission is a dud, retreat all units!" Heavy ordered then cried out in pain.

"Heavy!" I yelled then screamed as bright white lights filled my eyes, burning them intensely as I tried to shield them from the glare.

"Kaze!" Storm Shadow called out my name then yelled in anger.

"Storm, Snake, Block? Anyone!" I called out but through my earpiece all I heard was fighting and yelling, over the top was Scarlet calling out to us.

"What's happening? What's going on? Talk to me guys! Ripcord!" Suddenly the door was flung open and I turned, pulling my arrow back but I was blind so my shot was poor. Hands grabbed me and Faith barked. "Shoot the dog."

"No!" I yelled and shot a gust of wind around me, pushing them all back to grab Faith into my arms. I ran from the room, blinking as my vision remained impaired, fear pounding through my veins as everything went silent save for Scarlet's frantic cries.

"Anyone?"

"Scarlet?"

"Kaze!"

"Where are the others?" She gulped and I feared the worst as I heard men running after me, cocking their guns.

"Kaze get out of there."

"The others."

"Kaze, their blips have all gone silent, I have no track of them. You're all that's left." Fear swamped me again as I clung Faith tightly to me, starting to be able to see again. "Run. Get out of there!" Bullets sprayed at my back and so I leaped out of the way, turning to kick in an arc, a streak of wind knocking them down again.

Looking ahead I saw a large window so I took a gulp of breath then grabbed a gun. Faith whimpered as I barrelled forwards and shot the glass, shattering it. I leaped through, covering Faith's head with mine as we tumbled down then soared upwards, riding a wave of wind until I dropped down a safe distance away.

We hid in a tree, the building still in sight. "Scarlet can you read me?"

"Loud and clear. Status report."

"Everything's quiet. No sign of…the others." I murmured as my voice caught in my throat. "I'm undercover, still have my eyes locked on target. Where's Hawk?"

"Right here." His voice spoke. "Kaze, can you tell us what happened?"

"It was a trap, General, there was nothing there. When I stepped into a room where Faith believed there to be hostages they blinded me with bright lights. I just about got out."

"Keep down until everything's clear then return to base." I was about to argue when I heard a jet streaking through the air, slowing as it neared the fake science lab.

"We have activity." I whispered. "It's the Night Raven." Murmuring I narrowed my eyes then picked up a pair of binoculars from the emergency pack I wore on my belt, switching it night vision then watched. It landed on the port, one of the doors opening to allow a figure out.

"General? You're not going to believe this." I whispered tightly. "It's McCullen."

"Can't be. He's locked away tightly. Cobra left him in his cell to rot."

"Want to go check because I don't know many people with metal faces." Zooming in I watched as the garage doors slid up and I gasped softly. "I have sight on my team."

"What's their condition?" Zooming in further I watched as they were dragged out, two men carrying each one. Duke twitched and began to struggle coming round and I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Not sure but Duke is putting up a fight, the rest seemed to be knocked out." I told him. "Permission to engage?"

"Negative. You can't fight an entire facility full of guns and soldiers. Sit tight." Reluctantly I agreed, not one to disobey an order. I watched as my friends and teammates were loaded up onto the Raven, McCullen shouting at some of the guys before striding back on board. "General he's leaving, I can't let them go! I have to do something."

"Sit tight, Kaze, there's nothing you can do. I'm scrambling another team and Howler to get to your location."

"Will they be here in the next few seconds?" I asked snappily. "He's getting away with my team!" Growling with frustration I picked up an arrow, clicking it into the string. The moment it did so it triggered the tracking device in the head and I waited, watching as the Night Raven lifted off before shooting it.

As the Raven turned around, preparing its thrusters the arrow hit the tailfin and locked on, the shaft breaking away as the arrowhead locked on and began to bleep. Slipping back a panel on my left bracer I watched as the Night Raven sped away, its coordinates flashing up on my screen.

"Where is your transport?" Just as Hawk spoke the Night Raven sped around and I watched as, about a mile away, it fired its cannons and the Howler was blown to smithereens.

"Gone." I answered. "I'm tracking the Raven's movements." Reaching out stood in my branch and looked up at the sky. "It's headed towards the States."

"Copy, activate your distress signal and I'll have the new team pick you up on the way." I reached behind me, fiddled with Faith's collar then activated the signal. She licked my hand so I tickled her gently. "Signal received."

"General, let me go after them. Please? I can get there faster than you're new team." He paused.

"Let her go General, she knows what's she's doing." Scarlet whispered. "If there's anyone who can get them out, it'll be Kaze." Finally Hawk agreed.

"You get yourself a team set up the moment you land. Any Joe to answer. You hear me? You're not to go in alone."

"Copy that. Thanks General." I sighed then leaped into the sky. I flew over the building then stopped, picked up a tracking arrow then shot it to the roof of the building. "Second signal, exact location of the dud building. General?"

"Yes Kaze?"

"Blow it to pieces."

* * *

***Warning - Kaze is pissed off.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Next part of Kaze's story, she's running out of time to save her Joes, time to call in a little help, I do believe.**

* * *

There was only three people I could call up and rely on. General Joe, Lady Jaye and Flint. I sent them a message then met them at Joe's house where they were already geared up. "What's the news?" Joe asked I walked in, letting Faith out of the bag. I shook my windswept hair and gestured to a seat, gasping for air. That was a long trip, didn't really think about that before I left.

He pulled out the chair and I collapsed into it as Jaye poured me some water which I chugged down. "I haven't a clue where they are. Their coordinates don't show up on map as they're still in the air." I answered slowly, dragging my messy hair from my head. "So either they're stationary in the jet or…"

"They have a base that can fly." Flint whistled. "Neat."

"I can get us up there undetected, take a while for me to find it." I told them. "After that I'm stuck. I'm not a strategist."

"Well, you got me." Joe nodded. "It's okay, we'll get our Joes back and take down the bad guys." His soft, fatherly voice soothed me and I nodded, throwing another glass of water down my throat. "You rest for a while."

"Just a few minutes." I nodded. "Oh and…can Faith stay here?" I gestured to Faith who had jumped up onto a sofa and gone to sleep. "I don't want her in danger."

"Sure, as long as she doesn't chew my sofas." I assured him she was the best trained dog in the world. Not that I am biased or anything.

"Okay, so we have seven Joes taken by the enemy. They may or may not be on a base that is somehow floating in the atmosphere, undetected by any satellite and they may or may not be alive. Let's be optimistic and go for the former." My fist clenched in worry and I bit my lower lip. "Kaze, you'll fly us up there, you got a plane?"

"Nope, don't need one." I told him. "Flew here on my own." He blinked at me.

"You can do that?"

"Hell yeah." I nodded and he smirked.

"Sweet. Until I know what we're dealing with, I can't plan much further than that. However," he went over to his oven and dragged out a massive bomb which I stared at. "I could plan the escape?"

"Kaze, the Howler is on its way, what's your status?"

"Scared witless." I muttered without thinking. "Joe has a bomb sitting right in front of me."

"Kaze this is Scarlet, you need to get hustling soon. We need details about what we're dealing with." I nodded my head.

"Alright."

"I can give them a direct video feed." Joe suddenly said then dug through a drawer. Picking up a slim box he opened it and presented it to me. A pair of clear contacts lay there and I looked at him. "Cameras, get your friend to link to them and she'll be able to see everything you can." I smiled and popped them in, blinking. A faint blue tinge suddenly blurred my peripheral vision, a few sparks flying across as they loaded up.

"Scarlet? Connect to server three-seven-four-nine-one in the camera contacts…"

"Got it." She said before I had even finished reading the instructions that floated before my eyes. "You're up. Looking good Jaye." I nodded to Joe who lifted his gun.

"So what we waiting for." With a sigh I grabbed a banana, wolfed it down then said goodbye to Faith. She whined, wanting to come with me but I told her to stay put. Reluctantly she agreed. We stepped outside and I breathed deeply, cracking my neck. "Everyone hold on." I said, reaching out to them until we were all locked out in a tight circle.

When we flew upwards Jaye cried out in surprise and clung on even tighter to Flint as I followed the directions on my bracer, concentrating on reaching them as soon as possible. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

So to say, it was rather easy as when we got close, the base was a little hard to miss. It floated with large generators that hummed with some sort of pulse beating down towards the earth, I assumed this was what was keeping this massive thing airborne.

"Holy…"

"Now that is…cool." Flint admitted as we hovered in the air. Joe shifted uncomfortably, looking down.

"Afraid heights?" I asked and he nodded.

"Just a little."

"Me too." He stared at me and I smiled. "Plan?" He thought for a moment before looking at me.

"Trojan horse." With a smirk I nodded my head.

88

I landed on the long runway, glancing at the several jets and Night Raven as I placed my hand on my head and walked towards the front door. I was unarmed and my hair whipped back behind me as it had pulled free from its ponytail ages ago.

Lights whirred and the metal gates slid open, several soldiers ran out, all wearing metal masks and armour. Glancing to the side I watched as the other three hid themselves before continuing forwards. This was a little risky as they could be ordered to open fire but Joe had insisted.

They wanted the G.I Joes alive for something and I was a legendary card, there was no way they would play me so soon. I didn't like the way he had put it. Anyway so here I was, walking towards my possible death, as the soldiers knelt down and took aim at me but did not fire.

A figure walked out, wearing his metal mask proudly as it had curling horns that wrapped around his ears. It looked hideous. "Miss Katherine Halloway. A pleasure to meet you." I did not react, merely watched him as he spoke to me. "My name is Black Death, welcome to my master's private little get away." He spread his hands. "Magnificent, no?" Still I did not answer so he chuckled. "Bring her in."

Two men walked up to me and I allowed them to grab my arms and pin them behind my back as they marched me inside. I just hoped the plan worked as Joe firmly believed it would. Inside the base it was pretty much like every other military base, guards on every door, cameras everywhere and such.

It seemed a long walk to the elevator that then picked us up and carried us to the sky tower at the very top. The moment I walked in I saw my team contained in tubes, forced to stand as trophies. "Kaze!" Breaker called, knocking on his case. "Kaze it's us!" I couldn't actually hear him because it was soundproof glass but I could lip read what he was saying.

"Ah! I wondered when you would show up." McCullen, or rather Destro, smiled as he turned around to face me. He pranced over to his table and poured some whisky into the bottle. "Drink?" I shook my head slowly, glancing to check my teammates and determine their wounds.

Breaker was a little bruised, Roadblock seemed fine, just seriously angry, Heavy, Duke and Ripcord were yelling at me to run and the last two, were simply silent. Storm had a gash on his leg but otherwise he was unharmed. "Ah, a true Joe, looking out for your fellow comrades." Destro said as he came to stand before me, turning to wave at them before draining his glass.

He tossed it over his shoulder and I watched it shatter against the wall. What the hell was wrong with this guy? "So why are you here? Come to rescue your friends all on your own? Well I hate to inform you but you did a pretty poor job of it." Reaching out he cupped my face and rubbed my cheek, his cold hand rough against me.

I went to jerk away but Black Death caught my head and pushed me back to Destro. "There now, calm down my little sweet." He murmured softly, his accent lilting. "Calm down." He leaned forwards, touching his forehead to mine. "How is Ana?" I continued to say nothing. "Hm. Not talking I see. Very well, Black Death?" He turned and walked a few steps away. "Make her talk."

I felt a sudden pain in my gut as Black Death spun me around and punched me in the stomach. I grunted, falling to my knees. Looking up I saw everyone hammer against their glass containers, shouting in anger. "Ooh, nasty. Still not talking? Very well then." Destro nodded as my hair was yanked forcibly backwards and my head tilted backwards.

When my head was tilted at a certain angle I saw the weapons of my team stacked neatly on the wall like trophies. Storm's blades, Heavy and Block's guns, some of Breaker's gear and Snake Eyes' single katana.

A knife was pressed to my lips, the cool blade running over them gently, tugging them apart as I glared up at the masked man who held me. "What are you doing here?"

"To offer you a deal. What do you want? We'll trade it for the freedom of our Joes." Destro laughed, bending over and clutching his stomach, I frowned at him. He really was crazy. Suddenly he stopped and looked at me.

"I don't want anything. Don't you see? The only thing this is about is revenge." He hissed then walked over to his desk. He touched the glass and it bloomed to life, loading up the seven containers and the data of the people inside. My team. "I'm going to make you Joes all pay for what you did to me." He tapped his head, the metal ringing. "Then I'm going to tear down the Commander and his pathetic little Cobra organisation."

Tapping the screen he hit a large red button and I gasped, watching as water began to pump into the tubes. "Wait! Please, we can agree to some sort of deal, right?" I pleaded with him, desperately grabbing for time. "Cobra is a lot stronger than you think, we can help you take them down."

"I don't need your help. I have labs working all over the country to creating an elite army. My own Joe force, as it were. You destroyed one in Japan, if I remember. Quite impressive really, I watched you through the security feed." Okay, that sounded a little wrong.

"What kind of army?" I asked, looking to the glass. "Because I bet whatever you have, the Commander can come back at you with ten times more."

"Unlikely." He snorted. The water was up to their knees now. Where were the others? I needed to get my boys out right now! "Say goodbye to your precious friends, Kaze. It's the last time you'll ever see them alive. The water rose up quickly so I began to struggle, trying to get rid of Black Death's grip on me. "Please, can I at least say goodbye?" I whispered, tears streaking down my face.

Destro laughed then snapped his fingers. Black Death let me go and I fell forwards onto my hands and knees, gasping for air as I looked up. The water had swallowed Ripcord and those smaller than him, I had only seconds left.

With a determined snarl I whipped around, striking Black Death in his shoulder then grabbed the gun from within his jacket. Slapping it across his face I knocked him out then shot Destro through the shoulder, not aiming properly as I turned to face the tubes.

I shot them, one by one, smashing the glass but when I turned to the last one, Snake Eyes, the gun clicked softly. Crying out I searched Black Death for another gun but he was clean. "Snake!" I yelled, running to him with the gun in my hand.

The others were on the ground, coughing and spluttering but I ignored them, rushing to Snake's container then began to smash at it with the butt of the gun, grunting as I tried to break the glass but it barely cracked. "Snake!" I cried and opened my eyes, he was pressing a hand against the glass.

Slowly I lifted my hand and placed it against where his lay, staring into his visor. He gave me a slow and meaningful nod but I shook my head and drew back, kicking at the glass with all my might. I would not give up. I couldn't, not for Snake.

Slowly the glass began to crack further and I yelled in frustration, wanting to claw it open with my bare hands. The door burst open and I turned, gasping as Joe lifted his gun and shot. The glass shattered and I lifted my arms to protect my face as water crashed into me as well as Snake's weight.

He landed awkwardly on me, making me yelp in pain as his knee dug into my gut. "Snake, you're hurting me." I groaned to him as he scrambled to get off and help me up. I threw my arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. "I thought I was going to lose you." I whispered and his grip on me tightened.

"Come on, we're leaving." Joe said but I didn't move after I had stepped away from Snake, rather I glared at Destro who was inching towards his desk. When I saw him lift a hand to slam onto a button on the inside of his desk I cried out. "No!" Too late.

Sirens began to blare, sounding like a wailing woman as Destro smirked at me. "If I die, the world will die with me!" Roadblock knocked him out with a firm punch to the face.

"What now?" He asked, looking to me. I blinked then turned to the screen that was still flashing. Dropping my empty gun I looked at it.

"Talk to me Scarlet."

"Okay, apparently he's just issued a self-destruct sequence. Brings back memories don't it?" She said as she typed furiously onto something. "Okay, touch the flashing symbol in the bottom left hand corner. I did so and a home screen sort of thing came up, showing me a lot of controls. "You can't override it, Kaze if that thing crashes a lot of people are going to die. You need to get it out of civilian habitation."

"No kidding." I groaned then began to tap a series of buttons and images as Scarlet guided me through, trying to find a way to manually steer this thing out to water. Nothing.

"I don't understand, why can't I get in?" Breaker tried to help but he couldn't get in either. Whatever Destro had done, he certainly didn't want anyone else intervening with his plans. Speaking of, wasn't he just at my feet a moment ago?

"Heavy!" I shouted and pointed. Destro ran out the room, gripping his shoulder wound. "Get him!" Abandoning the desk I chased after Destro, stopping to grab my weapons from Joe who had brought them along. Flint and Jaye followed close behind, yelling for the others.

Every jet was scrambled and the base was evacuating. Destro climbed into the Night Raven with Black Death and shot me a smirk before disappearing. I cursed, I had no more explosive arrows. Looking around I ran at a pilot and leaped on him, snapping his neck then whistled to Ripcord. "You need to fly everyone out of here."

"Got it." He nodded, climbing into the cockpit of the cargo plane. "Everyone, get in!" He yelled and we all hurried to get in. There were no seats so we hung onto whatever we could. I hung onto Snake Eyes, burying my face into his neck as he rested his head against mine. No one tried to tease us.

Ripcord flew us off that airbase as the countdown sequence began. We had one minute to get out of there and get as many people as far away from the danger field as possible. Biting my lip an idea came to me. I was about to call out to Rip when bullets tore at the body, making it unnecessarily breezy. "What's happening?" Rip yelled and Duke looked out the small windows, squinting.

"We got two bogeys on our left wing." He yelled back.

"Two more on the right. Ripcord, get us the hell out of this mess!" Heavy yelled.

"Hold on!" Rip called then banked hard to the left, spiralling down as bullets tore after us. Listening to the air my eyes widened. Before I could barely yank the air towards me, throwing those standing towards the tail closer inside, missiles blasted our end and tore it open.

"RIP!" Duke yelled. "GET US SOMEWHERE SOLID!" I dove forwards as Breaker slid towards the gaping hole. My hands curled around his and I parted my legs into the splits, grunting as my feet scraped against the sides. Breaker yelled, eyes wide as I clung onto him.

Slowly I began to drag him towards me, gripping his belt to free one hand so I could shoot us backwards. Block grabbed us both, holding me firmly in his arms as I began to panic. I hated flying, I seriously hated it.

As the jets aimed to shoot us out the sky I whimpered and turned to hide in Roadblock's arms, who naturally held on tightly to me, tucking his head over mine to protect me a little more. "Howlers you are free to engage." Scarlet said calmly and I looked up, gasping. Howlers shot from out of nowhere, taking down the jets on our tail as we spiralled to the ground.

"Kaze! Help me!"

"But you said you never wanted me to fly a plane again…"

"JUST DO IT!" Roadblock lifted me to feet and I swirled my hands around in circles, stomping the ground as I pushed my hands down. I clenched my teeth together, growling until it came out in a yell, forcing my powers to support the tumbling weight of this large cargo plane.

When we touched softly on ground, I cracked open an eye then laughed. "We made it!" I yelled then leaped onto Jaye, hugging her tightly as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"We did it." She sighed with relief. "But what about the base? It's about to collapse on us!" I yelped then ran outside, looking up. It was a menacing sight, seeing an entire floating fortress crashing down upon you. Sucking in a deep breath I stepped out into the open and closed my eyes.

"Keep those bastards off my back." I murmured as I heard Destro's Night Raven land close by. Letting go of my mind I began to channel the energy from within, using all the strength I possessed to begin twirling my hands.

Several hurricanes sprouted from the ground, spiralling upwards as the sky darkened into a stormy grey, the rush of wind slowly picking up as I began to work. My hurricanes slammed into the base and slowly, began to slow its descent.

"Well I'll be damned." Heavy whispered as they all stared up at me, feet planted wide apart with my hands lifted up into the air, breathing in controlled breaths as my insides burned. The weight intensified slowly, bit by bit and it began to crush me.

Sliding my hands to the side I moved the base, supporting it with all of my strength. Energy from within is limitless, Blind Master had always said, he had trained me to let go of my mind for this, so I could be stronger than any ordinary person. Because I am not ordinary.

I am Kaze, Master of Wind.

When bullets hurled from the trees the Joes sprung into action, whipping out their weapons to defend my defenceless back. Beginning to tremble under the weight I heard a growl and turned. My eyes widened as Black Death strode towards me, arming his gun then aimed it at me.

Glancing around I saw everyone was busy trying to keep themselves alive. We were alone. Shifting heavily I began to turn, still holding up my hands as I concentrated on my breathing. Quickening my breaths I narrowed my eyes then yelled, a pulse blasting from my chest as my mind screamed in pain.

A ghostly shape of a woman took form, roughly my size and shape. She turned and grabbed my katanas, sliding them from my back then twirled them flawlessly as I concentrated on her. "Kaze…that is incredibly." Scarlet whispered as she watched this woman of air slash Black Death's gun then killed him with a delicate flick of her wrist, spinning to end the blow then turned when another soldier tried to shoot her.

The bullets passed right through her harmlessly as she ran at them, leaping up and sailed over their heads, killing them from behind before gradually moving her way back to me. Giving a single nod of her head, wisps of hair fluttering behind her as she stabbed my swords into the ground before me then disappeared.

Crying out suddenly in pain my nose bled as I fell to one knee, struggling to continue lifting the base as it got lower and lower. We were close to the sea, so close, I just needed to keep pushing. It was far away from over our heads now, at least a few miles downwind. I could hear people screaming in fear as the base sailed over their heads, gradually sinking lower as it broke apart but I wrapped it up, forcing it together as I leaned into the wind, pushing it on.

It touched the edges of the sea so I continued to push, wanting to put it as far out into the water as I could. "Kaze behind you." I turned my head around, shoving my leg upwards to kick back the metal wearing ninja but he recovered from my weak blow and lifted a sword, preparing to strike as I was defenceless. I ignored my impending death, concentrating on pushing the air base further out as it was still on the coastline, too close to people as explosions boomed from within.

"Kaze!" Jaye screamed and shot the ninja before he could finish the blow. He dropped down but still tried to swing at me and I cried out, feeling it slice down my back and hot blood trickled down, making my feel slightly lightheaded.

"Kill the girl! Kill her!" Destro yelled and as Jaye called out my name again, going to run to my side as she was out of bullets I closed my eyes, accepting death. I listened to the bullets flying through the air, waiting for them to strike my back with sharp pain.

They hit someone. However, that someone was not me. A shuriken flew through the air, killing the squad and he fell to his knees, gasping for air. I stared at Storm Shadow, thick red pools of blood blossoming on his jacket, like rose petals against snow.

Locking his eyes on mine he faltered, dropping his swords to the ground as his strength left him. "Storm…" I whispered, staring at him as my arms began to tremble. Tears filled my eyes.

"Ssh…" He murmured, dragging himself towards me as I was crushed lower to the ground. "It's alright." I looked at his red stained chest and he chuckled weakly, grunting from the pain. He lifted his hand and touched my chin, gently raising it to look into my eyes. "If I had to die, Kaze, I'm glad it was for you."

"No, you can't die." I told him. "You jackass, you can't die!" He smiled softly, eyes drooping slowly. Panic ensnared me and I heard the distant groan of the base as a part broke off and fell. It slammed into a cliff, breaking it apart with a loud boom but I hardly noticed. "You…you…" I fumbled forwards. "But…" Silencing my words Storm leaned his head against mine as he knelt in front of my, one hand gripping his chest to try and stop the bleeding.

"I will always love you, Kaze. You will always be mine to me." With that he leaned forwards and kissed me, a delicate taste of the last moments of his life he chose to share with me until he slumped forwards and hit the ground. He no longer breathed. "No! Storm!" I shouted and I felt my heart shatter in pain.

Screaming a thousand emotions I stood up, forcing the base to lift as I threw it forwards, blood exploding from every pore in my body as the strain became too much. Suddenly I was blind, my heart beat erratically and I was falling.

As I continued to bleed, every muscle in my body shuddering I turned to look at my side, not seeing but knowing Storm Shadow lay there beside me. So this was it, my choice. The massive curb in my life where I chose my love for one man or the other.

If I died, I would belong to Storm Shadow entirely.

If I lived…if I…if…

* * *

**Guys I'm so sorry but...it just had to happen. Please don't kill me! Oh and Kaze, please forgive me, I haven't quite decided if you're going to live or die yet...bare with me?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Please, just read it, I can't take much more suspense!**

* * *

Death was so strange. It was no place and someplace. Like a mirror image where you could step through into one side then hop back into the other. One side I heard voices but saw nothing. The other I saw bright light and warm, inviting whispers. I was about to reach out for them when a hand gripped mine.

"Keep on fighting Kaze. Come on. I know you got it in you." Duke? What was Duke doing here? "Come on sis, fight back. Fight for your life." But I'm tired Duke, I want to go into the light where no one will ever hurt me again. I want to be at peace.

"Kaze babe? We're here for you. It's okay. You can let go if you want to." Let go of what? Did Heavy mean he wanted me to die? "It's your choice, Kaze, it has always been your choice." My choice to die, I suppose it was. However I did love my life, I still have so much to do!

"Kaze? It's Scarlet. We're right beside you my friend. Hey, we've even sent for Arisu to come and see you. Would you like that? Arisu will be here soon. Just hold on until you get to speak to her." Arisu! Yes! I need to keep alive until she comes. I promised I would be there for her.

"Hey princess. It's me. So, the doc says you're a little bit out of it so I thought I'd come and read to you a little. How does some comics sound?" Hell yeah! I love those comics, wait you better explain the pictures to me Rip or I won't have a clue about what you're going on about. Thankfully he had that much sense.

"Well you've seen better days." Thank you very much Roadblock. Or should I say, blockhead?

"Chin up kid, there's still work to do here." Aye General Joe, I'll try.

"So your scan says that your body has been traumatised by over a hundred times the normal capacity it can bare so that means that…" Zzzz…zzzz…zzzz…huh? Oh right, sorry Breaker, I'm listening.

"Aunty?" Arisu! "Kaze you wake up right now!" I will! I will! "You promised. You promised you'd look after me! You never break your promises!" I know little one, I know, I'm waking up soon! Just wait for me, wait for me to heal. She lay her sweet little head against me and sobbed, gripping my hand tightly.

I have no idea how long I lay there, all I did know was that I was never alone. Voices were always whispering to me, coaxing me back to life but something always drew me back again. The calm coaxing of death. Whenever I hit a low and I mentally felt like I was about to collapse, I'd sink further into the blackness and relax in its warmth until something prompted me back forwards again.

"Kaze." I knew that voice, where was it coming from. "Kaze look at me." I cannot see anything, I don't know where you are. "Open your eyes." I did. Suddenly I was surrounded by whiteness and I breathed, looking down at my hands. I looked down and I wore a simple white dress down to my ankles. "Kaze."

"Storm?" I whispered and turned around. He smiled as he walked towards me, stopping a few inches short. "Am I dead?"

"Not yet." Oh that's totally comforting.

"So…I'm dying?"

"Yes." He nodded then began to stroke a hand through my hair, winding it through his fingers. I didn't pull back. "But you can still wake up."

"I just did, I'm here."

"This is not life, this is limbo. You must wake up Kaze. There are many people who still need you." I gripped onto his jacket, tears rising to my eyes.

"I did not want you to die." He leaned forwards and kissed my mouth softly.

"Neither did I." He whispered, pressing his brow against mine. "But destiny had decided my fate. I was only glad my death served a good purpose." He looked into my eyes and smirked. "I saved you."

"Jackass." I whispered half-heartedly. "You should have just let me take those bullets."

"Never." He whispered and kissed me again. "Never." He sighed, pulling me into his arms and I leaned into him, tears falling from my lashes onto his lapel. "You were unlucky in this life. You had two soul mates entwine their paths with yours."

"I don't count myself as unlucky." I murmured. "I was all too happy to love you and Snake."

"But now you must go back to him. When you wake, you will feel a love unlike any other for him. He is your true partner, in life and death." I looked up at Storm.

"What about you?"

"I have your love. That is enough for me." He smirked. "So long as I could kiss you every now and then." I arched my eyebrow at him and he chuckled. He began to pull away but I clung onto him.

"Don't go. Please." I clung onto him and he groaned.

"Don't make this harder, Kaze. You must wake up. Someone needs you right now."

"Who?"

"When you wake, you will know. Now wake up. Wake up. Wake…"

My eyes flew open and the heart monitor bleeped as my heart jolted. I heard screaming, close. I sat up, looking around my empty medical room then shivered. I dragged the tubes from my body, swinging myself over the bed then whimpered as my legs gave out from beneath me.

For a moment I struggled, leaning against the wall for support as I slowly moved my way towards the door. Once I had regained some of my old strength I opened the door, sliding it across then followed the sound of screaming. It was Scarlet but it wasn't fear, no…

I stood at the door and looked in. She was laying on her back, her belly considerably rounder than I last remember seeing it. I breathed in through the tube still hooked to my nose then walked in, my bare feet going cold against the ground as I only wore a hospital gown.

Silently I trod to Scarlet's side, her eyes clenched tightly shut. When I touched her shoulder she opened her eyes and stared at me. "You're alive!" She gasped and I smiled down at her, picking up a cloth to wipe her sweaty brow and neck. "I thought I was going to be alone. They've all gone out on a mission, Ripcord…he wanted to stay but I said no. I didn't think it was time." I nodded my head, my throat still raw as I clasped her hand tightly. "Thank you." She whispered then cried out as another contraction took her.

I held her hand throughout all the delivery, coaxing her along as my voice slowly came back to me. When it was all over she breathed a sigh of relief then smiled up at me. "You've been gone for four months. We thought you were going to give up…but you pulled through."

"I always do, don't I?" I smiled down at her, glancing to where the doctor was washing the baby. "You ready to meet your baby?"

"Uh huh." She nodded, sitting up with a little help. When the doctor carried the baby over he smiled.

"It's a girl."

"Of course it's a girl." Scarlet answered, taking her daughter into her arms and sighing. "I knew it."

"Hello Madeline." I murmured to the baby who was frowning slightly and trying to open her eyes. Already you could see the pale ginger fluff on her head. "Looks like you're going to be a redhead like your mother."

"She's so beautiful." Scarlet whispered proudly, tears in her eyes. "The most beautiful thing imaginable." I leaned down and kissed her head in a friendly gesture as I began to stagger, struggling to support myself. "Doctor! Get her back into bed. She shouldn't be up and about so soon." Scarlet called and the doctor came to my side, offering me support as I nodded to him, leaning against his arm.

"Scarlet? Don't tell them I'm awake yet. I think with the baby here, me waking up will be a little too much to handle." She nodded, watching me with a worried gaze. "I'm fine." I insisted with a final smile then limped back to bed.

I refused to allow them to hook me back up with the tubes, they made me shudder so they just left me to sleep. When I woke up, I felt a hand holding mine gently so I lifted my head. Snake Eyes sat in the chair next to my bed, leaning back and I could hear him breathing deeply in sleep. Slowly I tightened my grip around his fingers.

He jerked awake and he snapped his head around to look at me. When he saw my eyes open, he lurched forwards and gathered me to him. I grabbed him tightly, burying my face into his suit as his shoulders shook but he wasn't laughing.

"Are you crying Snake Eyes?" I whispered to him but he only clutched me tighter. "It's okay now Snake, I'm here." I whispered to him, stroking the back of his helmet. "I'm not going anywhere." Slowly he drew back and he gazed at me through his visor. I wanted to tear it off him but I controlled my twitching fingers.

"Snake, please tell me. Storm Shadow…he's dead isn't he?" After a moment he nodded. Tears filled my eyes and I began to cry, leaning into his shoulder as he held me tenderly. "He died for me. For _me_ Snake. I should be dead, he didn't deserve so soon. He was beginning to be good, Snake, he was changing and then he sacrificed himself for me." I mourned him properly, sobbing until I could cry no more where Snake set me down onto my pillows and smoothed back my hair.

"Scarlet has had her baby." I whispered and he looked at me strangely. "I woke up whilst you were gone. I heard her screaming in my sleep. I thought she was in danger in first so I went to find her." I whispered. "She was in labour so I stayed by her side." Snake continued to stroke my hair and my eyelids began to slide closed. "Is he home? Is Storm buried in Japan?" Snake nodded his head. "I want to go see him. I want to say thank you." He nodded again then touched a finger to my lips, soothing me back into sleep.

* * *

Me being stubborn as I am, I got up the next day at four in the morning, went to my room and had a shower. Washing myself properly I got out, changed then woke Faith. She leaped on me and we spent a good hour reuniting. Being a dog she had not been allowed into my medical room but apparently, as Scarlet told me later, she had sat outside that door every day for the last four months.

Faith did not want to leave my arms so I carried her to the rec room and sat down on the sofa with her, waiting for the others to wake up. I put on the TV and watched some crappy show that I couldn't follow.

At six on the dot everyone walked in and I did my best to hide my smile as they stopped and stared on the sofa. After a moment I opened my mouth. "What the hell is this crap?"

"Kaze!" Ripcord yelled then leaped at me. He tackled me into a hug, holding me tightly as he swung me around.

"Hey Rip, sup?" I asked weakly, smiling as he hugged me again. Suddenly everyone was on me, hugs and friendly kisses shared left right and centre. Duke held me like a brother, tears stinging his eyes as he tried to hold it all together. "I'm okay." I whispered to him and he nodded into me, still not letting me go.

We remained like a pack for a good week as I recovered my strength preparing for the flight home. I was desperate to see Arisu again and also, see Storm Shadow's shrine. Snake Eyes accompanied me, rarely letting me out his arms as he held me close. I didn't complain. I felt complete when I was beside him, that hollow place inside me now filled.

Arisu was in a lesson when I got back, Jinx taking over. I was a little upset when I saw she had taken Storm's place but I quickly hid my emotions as I called out. _"Front snap kick!"_

_"__Wind Master!" _Everyone screamed and yelled for joy but Arisu screamed the loudest.

"AUNTY!" She leaped into my arms and I beamed, swinging her around and around as I hugged her close, both of us sobbing for numerous reasons as we fit back together easily, her hands tangling into my hair as she clung onto me like she was never going to let go. "You kept your promise." She whispered to me and I looked up to the slowly setting sun.

"Have I ever broken one?"

* * *

**Aw, there's nothing sweeter than a little family reunion. I could let go of Kaze, just couldn't bring myself to do it so here she is. Back, bad and badass.**


	34. Chapter 34

Storm Shadow. Strong Master. Blade of honour and justice.

That was all that was written at his grave. I fell to my knees before him and pressed my head into the soil, crying softly. "Forgive me." I whispered to him. "You deserved so much better." Snake Eyes stood a few steps back, allowing me my space to grieve.

I dug a little hole into the soil, barely bigger than the cup of my hand then drew a small knife. I cut a small lock of my hair and wound it up into a coil then buried it. "You'll always have my heart, Storm Shadow, because I could never divide it between those I love. I figured it out, finally. I cannot love one person more than another or give someone a smaller piece of it than another, when I love someone, I love them with my entire heart."

Kissing the soil where my hair was buried I sniffed, tears dropping onto the ground as I looked up to his name. "Have peace, Storm Shadow. I will remember you always." As I sat back I felt something brush against my cheek, soft like a caress but no one was beside me. A soft smile touched my mouth as I stood slowly, rearranging my Japanese kimono to tighten then sashes around my waist.

I went to Snake's side then looked back. "Perhaps he'll have a better life in the next one." I murmured then began to walk away. Snake followed, joining my side. Faith walked at my heels, whining up at me as she sensed my discomfort and upset but I smiled down at her, reassuring her I was alright.

* * *

Two years had passed since Storm Shadow's death. For a year I had grieved and worked like a demon, training harder than ever to get back into shape, my full powers finally unlocked. I taught my own classes and now owned my own house. One in Japan, which Arisu and I went to during breaks form the institute.

Ghost was to her like Faith was to me. They were inseparable, both fiercely loyal to the other. In that time my love for Snake only seemed to grow. Occasionally I still had the odd nightmare but he would always come and wake me, stay if I asked him too and help me sleep better until it was time to wake.

Finally I decided that there was no point in ignoring my love for him. I was going to admit them all to him upfront. We were in the States, not together but by chance, visiting Ana and Scarlet and their husbands.

Yes, Ripcord asked Scarlet to marry her and they had the most wonderful wedding. Ana had a baby too, a little boy whom she doted on with every love a mother could possess. Duke was constantly walking around with a broad, proud chest. A fatherly gleam in his eye.

Anyway, I was visiting, having offered to babysit, when Snake Eyes dropped by the next day. Scarlet and Ana seemed to have their own ideas. "Oh! Snake, could Kaze stay at yours tonight? It's just my parents are coming down and we need the spare room." Snake looked up from playing tug of war with Tank then nodded.

I looked at her but did not argue. So Snake drove me home and for once, I felt really uncomfortable. Faith sat in the back, snoring loudly, leaving me alone in the front not knowing what to say to him. "We've known each other for nearly three years now." I finally murmured to him. "Time is just flying by." He nodded, turning to drive up to his house. "Snake I…I just…" I struggled to form the words on my mouth. Flushing with embarrassment I shook my head. "Nothing." I got out and Faith leaped up, climbing into the front then dropped down.

Snake let us in and I tossed my stuff into my usual room. I've stayed here so often it was kind of like a second home to me. I tied up my hair, jumped into the shower then pulled on a pair of shorts and a baby blue flannel shirt.

As I walked out my room Snake's opened and he stepped out too. I stopped and stared at him. He was out of his suit and in normal clothes. Oh heaven his face…I had begun to worry I would never see it again.

My eyes dropped to his mouth and I felt my stomach knot tightly. "Snake…" I breathed and he groaned. Taking two long strides over to me he pulled me onto him and he lifted me up, pressing me into the wall as his eyes looked directly into mine. I gasped, clinging onto him tightly with my thighs and hands as he gripped my legs tightly, his fingers smoothly running up to the edge of my shorts.

He didn't move further than that, just continued to stare at me. I blinked softly then lifted my hands to his hair, losing them into his curls. My eyes slid half closed and I parted my lips, moistening them with my tongue slowly as I was caught up in feeling his silky curls again.

Slowly his eyes slid shut and he tilted his head towards me, his breath warm against my neck as I felt my body stir as it awoke to his proximity. "Kiss me Snake. Oh God please kiss me." I whispered and he instantly obeyed.

His mouth was warm but firm against me, his lips moving slowly as they teased mine, pulling me closer to him. I opened my mouth, a soft whimper leaving me as his tongue tantalisingly toyed with my lower lip before pushing further inside.

His hands leaned against the wall either side of my head, pressing me into the wall as I wrapped my legs tightly around his back and intensified our kiss, moving my lips more ardently against his. His mouth was sweet and hot, making my tongue go crazy as it tasted every corner of his mouth.

He pulled back, breathing in sharply before coming back again, attacking my mouth until I was moaning with desire and lust. Our breaths deep and shaky, he leaned his head against mine, his brow against the wall as he slowly let me slide down to the ground.

Eyes still closed I clasped my hands around his neck, one finger winding a curl as he continued to hold me close to him. Slowly he began to draw away but I snatched him back to me, stepping back as I kissed his mouth, neck and his scar, pulling him until I had stepped into my room.

A soft groan left Snake Eyes as he pushed his hand into my hair and tilted my head, his lips wandering over my neck and shoulder as I reached up for the buttons of my shirt. His hands caught mine and he drew back with a sharp breath. He shook his head and I stared up at him. He gave me a deep look, his eyes soft and gentle. Suddenly I realised he was trying to tell me that we didn't have to go that far. He was offering me the chance to back out.

Slowly I pressed my hands against his chest and smoothly ran them over his hard muscles, shaping them around his shoulders and down his burly arms to gently draw him closer. "Make love to me Snake Eyes." My voice hardly above a whisper Snake paused, glanced me over before leaning down to kiss me again.

I fumbled with my buttons, trying to get my stupid shirt off but Snake stopped my hands and lowered them to my sides as he stepped around me. Leaning into his chest his hands slowly undid the buttons, his nose rubbing against my neck as I tilted my head back onto his shoulder.

Once the shirt was free he slid it from my shoulders and I shook it off, tossing it to the ground as his hands followed the curve of my waist. Turning around I tugged on his shirt and he lifted his arms as I pulled it from him to expose his torso to me.

I trailed feather light kisses along his chest and shoulder as his hands began to slowly slide my shorts down my legs. I kicked them off then guided him down onto the bed, reaching to untie the laces of his combat boots, throwing them to the ground once I was done.

His strong hands explored every inch of my body as I lowered my head to his stomach and kissed him there, softly and seductively as he squirmed beneath me. I smiled. "You still ticklish?" I whispered to him and he shot me a look before flipping me onto my back, propping himself to gaze down at me.

Undoing his belt I used my feet to hook his army bottoms and slide them from him. He lowered his head to my neck as I wrapped my arms around him, gasping as he slid the last garments from our bodies. Instinctively I blushed and tried to cross my arms over my chest but he caught my wrists and pulled them away, gazing down at me.

Unused to being naked in front of someone I reached up and kissed him so that he would close his eyes. Snake Eyes soon became very familiar with my body, finding places even I didn't know existed that awakened a fire in me I did not know I had.

The world tumbled from us as he and I became one, the very brightness of paradise flashing before our eyes until we were blinded by its heat and intensity. After all our energy was spent Snake Eyes gathered me into his arms and slid beneath the covers, holding me close as he gazed at me with loving eyes, his thumb rubbing smooth circles at the back of my arm.

After laying there for what felt like an eternity I rolled and lay on top of him, my hair tousled and wild but he looked up at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world and I believed him. His hand cupped my face, stroking my hair back gently as I just gazed down at him, reaching out to trace my fingers lightly over his scar.

"I love you Snake Eyes." I whispered to him. I saw a pang of regret in his eyes as he sighed then kissed me so tenderly, so lovingly that I knew he was saying he loved me too. The regret was for his vow of silence. I could tell that he wanted nothing more than to say the words he could not say.

It was still early afternoon but I was exhausted however my stomach began to growl in hunger. I lifted my head from Snake's chest and groaned before dropping back down again. Too much effort. Snake Eyes chuckled silently, giving me a tight hug before sliding from beneath me.

Whimpering in complaint he kissed my head, brushed my hair from my neck then pulled on his trousers. I hope he was planning on making bacon, I seriously want bacon right now. A few minutes later I could smell and hear bacon sizzling and I grinned. That man was just too damn perfect.

He brought me dinner in bed, setting the tray on my lap before sitting down next to me. I had put back on my underwear so I was a little way decent. "Snake?" I turned to him after I had finished. "What the hell are we going to tell the others?" He smirked then shrugged, reaching forwards to snatch my mouth before I could yelp and draw away. He licked the ketchup from the corner my mouth then smirked further when I glowered at him. "Okay then, what am _I_ going to tell them?"

He didn't answer but began to trace his fingers down my chest then tugged on the lace of my bra. I slapped his hand away but couldn't stop the smile from rising. "You're a moron, you know that?" I slid from the bed and got dressed. Snake shot me a disappointed look. Arching my eyebrow I crawled forwards then sat on his lap, straddling his waist. "Don't worry, you can take it all off again later." Satisfied he touched his mouth to mine before I got off him.

Let's just say over the next few days, Snake and I didn't get out much.

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder why Kaze? Don't blame you though :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**So we're only one chapter away from the end and...I'm beginning to tear up! I almost don't want to say goodbye to Kaze, I've really enjoyed writing about her and getting into her character. Please enjoy and review for me, thanks!**

* * *

In the end we didn't tell anyone that Snake and I were now together, I think they just guessed. Perhaps when they saw Snake grab my waist in front of everyone to pull me close to him gave them a hint, I confirmed it when I kissed his mask where his mouth was behind.

Our relationship never affected our missions though, we were always a team, never a couple. It was better and easier that way but whenever either of us got hurt, we kind of flipped out. I got so angry once when Snake was knocked out from behind that the guy who had struck him was flung off the edge of a very tall cliff.

But don't worry, I caught him at the last minute and dragged him back up to face my wrath in person.

Arisu became less and less like a niece to me and more like a daughter as I raised her. She was a knife throwing and wielding prodigy, become a master of the art when she was only fifteen. Her other martial skills took a little longer but she eventually mastered them too. Arisu actually joined the Joes, recruited when she was twenty one where she met her husband, Rafael.

She left the Joes to raise her children, being tired of fighting and Rafael followed a few years afterwards. They had two sons and three daughters together and I spoiled them all rotten. Ghost was always constantly protecting them, a silent and quiet being that went everywhere with them but her first and most important love was Arisu.

It was another three years until I finally became pregnant. When I found out, I was so happy and alive that everyone instantly guessed. I took maternity leave when I was three months along and returned to Japan to continue my Master duties.

As Wind Master everyone suddenly had the deepest respect for me, relating me to the ancient ninjas who used to have similar powers. Apparently that's how the first ninja became ninja in the first place. I taught the students new forms of movements, reflecting wind and sometimes, when they were completely at peace and their inner energies focused, they would cause a tiny breath of wind but no one ever moved on past that.

Snake joined me when it was eight months, Hawk finally letting him go. Faith had never left my side all the way through my journey. She had another litter of puppies, just two this time, so I trained them just like I had trained her. They both had her golden eyes and colouring but the boy was darker than the girl.

The birth itself, however, was traumatic. Pain beyond belief with every contraction, I was beginning to think I would take a bullet over this any day. After a few hours of struggling, I heard the cries of my firstborn baby boy. He was so beautiful, frowning up at the doctor as he cleaned him but before they could hand him to me, another contraction took me.

So followed his little sister. Didn't realise I was going to have twins but I was all too happy just the same. Snake Eyes held them both in his arms as the doctors began to fuss around me. Why were they fussing, just give me my children! I want to hold them.

Then I felt the new pain. It wasn't a contraction or as painful but it was there, in my lower stomach. "She's bleeding still, hurry!" I was bleeding! I glanced to the side, seeing Snake watching and through his visor, I could see his eyes wide with fear.

My vision began to fade as my head throbbed, sweat dripping from my body as I began to sink into the bed, my body beginning to shut down. Turning my head I saw a bright white light shining and I gasped, seeing a shape beginning to emerge. It walked towards me and in the distant I could hear doctors panicking, struggling to keep me awake and the wailing of twins as their mother began to lose control of her breath.

"Storm Shadow?" I whispered as his body blocked the main beam of light that filled the room with radiant rays of warmth. He nodded to me, smiling as he stopped at my bedside and leaned down.

"They are beautiful children, Kaze, but they need their mother. Go back to them."

"I'm so tired." I whispered to him. "I just want to sleep." He reached down and touched his mouth to mine.

"Wake up Kaze, it is not yet your time. Wake up." A loud cry made me turn my head and in the distance I could see my son, wailing. My heart hammered in my chest as I yearned to go to him but when I felt Storm begin to pull away, the warmth fading, I looked back at him. I watched him retreat back into the light, sitting up slightly. "Remember Kaze." He murmured, gazing at me with a heart full of love. "I will always love you." Then he was gone and the light swallowed my vision.

I jerked awake with a deep gasp for air, sitting up. I clenched my fist. "Where are my children?"

"Please, lay back down, we need to make sure you're stable."

"Give me my children!" I cried out. "Snake!" Suddenly he was beside me, the doctor retreating as Snake Eyes hurried to fill my arms with our two beautiful, angelic children. I breathed in awe, cradling these tiny bundles in my arms. They were both wrapped in white and crying but as I began to sing softly to them, they stopped to listen.

Rocking them gently tears left my eyes and I leaned into Snake's embrace, smiling proudly. Our children. They grew up too fast for my liking. Soon they were crawling, walking and fighting like they were born to do it.

The boy, whom we named Kei, was Snake's exact image. He had the chocolate curls, tender brown eyes and quiet countenance. Whenever he spoke it was always worth listening to because what he said shocked even some of the wisest of the masters into a silent respect.

His sister, little Amaya, was everything I was. Black straight hair, midnight blue eyes, stubborn, headstrong and she even had my gift. They both did. Snake and I would spend hours training with them as it was all they ever wanted to do. They grew up with a tighter bond than any sibling pair I had ever seen before.

My family were the only ones who could comfort me when Faith died at a startling old age of fifteen. Even though they were young, my children seemed to understand my pain as they cuddled Faith's last puppies as I cuddled them and Snake cuddled me. The natural lifespan of a Shikoku was only twelve years but Faith held on for that little longer. She had died in my arms, comforted and content as any friend could be.

He puppies mourned her with me. Kei looked after the male, naming him Wolf whilst Amaya took care of the female and she named her Blade. In the next coming years it seemed all that happened around me was death.

Heavy Duty passed away from a heart attack, Breaker was killed in action with Ripcord when they were trying to disarm a bomb, Hawk died from a sudden stroke and the Blind Master, one of the oldest ever, passed away in his sleep. It was almost too much but somehow, we pulled through.

I expected Snake Eyes to be named to succeed the Blind Master but I was shocked when they named me instead. I could feel his proud gaze as I accepted the staff of the Blind Master. That was when I finally left G.I Joe. Unable to continue without my Team Alpha, I focused on producing the next generation of ninja.

Unfortunately Jinx never made it to full master rank. Blind Master felt that she had never found true inner peace and after I succeeded him, I felt the same. She resented me for it and often proclaimed that I was biased against her but all the other masters, including Snake Eyes, agreed with me. She never forgave me.

Occasionally I went back to Joe headquarters to train new recruits at Duke's request, as he took over after Hawk but I was never impressed with the Alpha team, it seemed no matter how hard they tried, they would never hold a candle to how great we had been and everyone knew it. We had a memorial pillar with our names at the base.

My children were great ninja, they became masters at the age of sixteen but I refused to grant them their names yet as they were too young and had little experience. They loved and trusted me enough to not be angry so set on proving themselves to me.

However when boys began to pay attention to Amaya, Snake Eyes was not the only one who became twitchy. One boy in particular had his eye on her, a boy fairly new but extremely talented. The son of Storm Shadow.

He had just appeared out of the blue that when I saw him my eyes went wide in shock as I truly believed it was Storm standing there before me. He was five years older than my little girl, who was just seventeen but she held her own against him. He explained to me that his mother had been a simple village girl when she met his father and he came about by accident. His father never knew about him.

Sympathy was not what he wanted, he respected his father's memory and was proud to be his son. His name was Takeo but when he joined G.I Joe with my children, he took the name White Arrow. Kei chose the name Windlock and Amaya went for something that had made me chuckle.

Tempest.

Another thing that made me chuckle was the way she was around Takeo. It was exactly the same way I had been with Storm when I were younger. She glared at him and ignored him so he took to irritating her just to receive a reaction. Plus he enjoyed it too. Despite all this Takeo and Kei became close brothers and Snake Eyes would often watch them fighting with a soft smile behind his mask. Watching them must have taken him back, the boys a reflection of what should have been between him and Storm.

Walking through the beautiful gardens of the temple of the Hard Master, I stopped when I heard Amaya striding my way. I flew up into a tree and hid, hearing her agitated breaths so I wanted to give her some space. Expecting her to pass I waited but she sat down on the bench under the blossom tree and growled. "Here Blade." Blade barked and gazed up at her.

With a pang I saw Faith down there, gazing up at me like she used to, chasing her tail to then roll onto her belly. I missed Faith so much, it felt wrong not having her at my side but I had gradually grown used to the empty feeling. Besides, Amaya loved Blade almost as powerfully as I had Faith so I drew comfort from that.

"He's such a…argh! I could snap his neck I'm so hacked off." Amaya was saying as Blade sat before her feet. "Pig-headed jackass!" Yup, she was my daughter alright. "I can't believe he defeated me in a fight, I was so angry with him! Make a note to remind me not to go into a fight angry ever again."

Looking up I heard someone coming. With a smirk I shifted on my branch to get comfy. Things just got interesting. "Oh no, not you. Go away! You're a stubborn jerk and I hate you!" Amaya stood, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at Takeo. He smirked at her and I was instantly reminded of the smirk his father used to toss at me.

"Even I know when you're lying." He told her, coming close. "You angry I tossed your rear onto the ground?"

"No!" I slowly began to grin as she shifted uncomfortably as Takeo continued to approach her. Looking down Amaya backed into the blossom tree, gasping softly as Takeo closed in on her.

"Liar." He murmured huskily. She pushed past him then looked to Blade who was beginning to growl.

"Hush Blade, he's not going to do anything stupid. For once." Takeo grinned then turned around to face her again.

"You are terrible at hiding your emotions, you know, I can read you like an open book." Yes that does sound familiar, Storm always said that I was an open book. Even Snake says it, in his own way. I preferred Snake's way, he gives me kisses.

"Cannot." Amaya shot at him.

"Oh really? How about this." He reached forwards and brushed his fingertips along her face and neck. She shuddered ever so slightly. "You see? You can't help but enjoy it."

"Oh go shove that sword of yours up your ass." Ha! That was one I taught her. By accident of course. Takeo bristled slightly, clenching his fist tightly. He carried his father's sword, the one I had presented to him when he had earned his place in the clan. I knew Storm Shadow would have wanted his son to have it.

"I'm not going anywhere, Amaya." He sighed softly, looking at her through his fringe which he flicked aside. He stepped towards her but when she backed away she backed into the bench and she was stuck for a moment. She lifted a hand, wind wrapping around her fist but she paused, her lips parting as Takeo stood before her without flinching. "You can't hurt me."

"Sure I can." Her eyes narrowed but she did not move.

"Really?" He teased her and she bristled. She went to strike him but his hand curled around her wrist, stopping its flight. "Really…" He murmured and leaned towards her. With a sly little smirk I wiggled my fingers then snatched my hand back into a fist. Amaya gasped as a strong wind pushed into her back and the gap between her lips and Takeo's closed.

She stood there in shock for a moment, Takeo a little taken aback also but he quickly moved in for the kiss, pulling her tightly against him, one arm around her waist as she gasped softly again then slowly wrapped her arms about him, passionately answering her kiss.

Well this is awkward. Here I was watching my daughter kiss a guy for the first time. Politely I looked away, watching the sunset until finally they pulled apart, gasping for air. Neither of them said anything for a while, simply gazing into one another's eyes until finally Amaya smiled softly, touching his face with tender fingers.

"You're mine." She whispered to him. "You arrogant, vain, irritating and vile son of a…" He cut her off with another kiss which she gladly answered. Well at least we know who's in charge there, good on you Amaya, I taught you well.

Amaya pulled away then whistled to Blade who was frowning up at them in confusion. "Come Blade." She murmured, a rosy blush on her cheeks as she turned back to Takeo, smiling timidly before walking away.

Once she was gone I flipped out of the tree, falling to the ground before Takeo who paled considerably then bowed. "Wind Master." He stammered slightly and I chuckled, waving my hand.

"It's alright."

"How long were you there?" I tossed him a knowingly look.

"Longer than you were." He paled even further and he tried to speak but he didn't know what to say. "I am happy to allow you to be with my daughter, Takeo, if you promise me that you will be good to her. If you break her heart, you shall face a mother's wrath." He nodded and bowed again.

"You have my word, I am not playing with her feelings."

"Also, she is only seventeen. I expect you to not taint her innocence." This time my eyes narrowed at him as I gripped my staff tightly until my knuckles were white. "Even if she gives her consent, I do not. Not until she is eighteen."

"Yes Master." He nodded again, beginning to look slightly worried. I relaxed and nodded to him.

"You may go. Just be wary of my husband and her brother. I would talk with them also before you consider being to forward with Amaya again." He bowed and walked away and I watched him, smiling slightly. He would look after her, I was confident in that.

Reaching down I was about to call for Faith when I remembered again, like so many times before, that she was not beside me. Pain flashed across my face and I looked down to the spot where she would have sat, gazing up at me with those warm golden orbs.

Strong arms slipped around me from behind and I sighed, leaning back into Snake Eyes as he touched his brow to the side of my head for comfort. "The cost of love so strong." I whispered to him and he nodded. "Watch the sun with me?" He nodded and lifted me up into his arms, cradling me as he sat down on the bench and lay me on his lap.

Putting down the bamboo staff beside him we turned to watch the red sun fall below the blossom trees, turning the pastel pink shades into a flaming brazier, their embers fluttering in the wind in a serene moment of peace and tranquillity. "I love you Snake Eyes." I murmured to him and he held my hand tightly, answering the same.

* * *

**A little kindness towards Storm Shadow, I'm glad Amaya and Takeo eventually saw sense in how they feel for one another. Remind you of anyone else?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Massive time skip here. I felt that this was the only way I could end this, read on and tell me what you think because, to be honest, I don't know what to think anymore.**

* * *

Shifting my tired and weary bones I sighed, turning into Snake Eyes as he pulled me closer. He no longer wore the suit or the mask, he had not done so for many years now. In public he always wore a low hood to cover his face and a mask underneath but between us, he was still my Snake Eyes, scar and all.

We were old, ancient in fact. Although I could still get up and move I rarely went faster than a shuffle these days and Snake could not move at all. After a horrific accident his lower legs had been paralysed. It had torn him up at first, not being able to fight but I figured a way around that.

Many times I would dance with him, using the air waves to support Snake as he used his upper half whilst I guided his legs, the perfect and lethal ninja returned. He was his nineties and I was not far behind him.

Our children and their children were all grown up, even the great-grandchildren were beginning to come of age. Takeo and Amaya had beautiful children, I was always proud of them. Kei had found his perfect match in a woman who could not fight or was in any way a ninja, she was in fact an artist but she understood our ways and respected them greatly.

Ghost, Blade and Wolf were long dead and their puppies but their descendants still lived in our family and protected us like fierce warriors. Over the years we had lost everyone. Duke, Scarlet, Ana, Roadblock, Flint, Lady Jaye and General Joe. Snake Eyes and I were all that was left of the original Team Alpha.

My staff was now passed onto my son, Kei, who was the wisest master I could have ever imagined, which was why I named him the Wise Master. Amaya was the Great Master as, once she was older and more experienced, no one could defeat her in battle except myself, seeing as I taught her all the moves she knew. Takeo became a master also, not long before he proposed to Amaya. He was known as the Strong Master. When I gave him his title, he had looked up to me with so much pride I thought his heart would burst. He did well in continuing his father's legacy, Storm Shadow would have been proud.

Arisu left the institute to continue her life as a teacher, wanting to do her part in helping to raise and protect children. She always told me I was her inspiration. She was an elderly lady now, not quite as old as I am though, mind, she still has a few good, happy years ahead of her.

I felt so weak I could barely feel my heart beating anymore. Looking out the window I saw the sunset and smiled. The colours danced before me, bright and vibrant with the cherry blossom tree standing in full view with the temple. So peaceful.

My children and Arisu were here now, crying quietly as they knew my time was coming, it had been for a very long time now. Snake was not far behind, I could hear his breathing getting lighter and lighter so I clung onto him as tightly as I could.

Their children and grandchildren stood quietly also, morbid as they sobbed and the little ones cradled close to each other. They were preparing for mourning. I loved my family with all my heart, I was sad to let them go but I knew that I could not hold on much longer, I was so tired…

Looking at the sun it dipped behind a distant mountain and I breathed softly. My ashes would be cast into the wind, a free spirit, the rest would be buried beside Snake Eyes where I would rest between him and Storm Shadow, where my heart had always lain.

A flash of white light slowly bloomed before me as the last of the sun disappeared, beaming down to me and I smiled. "You took your time." I murmured in an old, wise voice that was so different from how Storm used to remember it. He was exactly the same. Without a word he leaned down and kissed my wrinkled brow.

"Kaze, you're still as beautiful as you were when you were younger." I scoffed, smiling as I closed my eyes.

"I'm old, Storm Shadow, I have as many wrinkles as I have years."

"Beautiful." He told me then stood, offering his hand to me. "It is now time."

"I know." I whispered and as I spoke, the years peeled away from my voice as my spirit took his hand and got up, a gust of wind spiralling around me as I leaned back and accepted it. Looking behind I saw the shell of my body, old, frail and empty.

"I will always love you Kaze." Storm whispered to me as he drew close but before he tried to kiss me I touched my hand to his mouth and shook my head.

"I love Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and I will always love him. It is different now, I have shared my life with him." Leaning up I kissed his face tenderly then leaned into his embrace. "But you will always hold a special place in my heart." He smiled.

"That is all I ask. We must wait for your husband now." I turned and smiled down at Snake Eyes who had tears in his eyes as he silently cried, drawing my body's head into his chest.

"Snake Eyes, beloved, come to me." I whispered, standing over him. His eyes opened and he looked around. When his eyes fell on me I smiled brightly. "It's time to let go." I held out both hands to him and nodded. "Come to me." Silently he took one last breath before it shuddering left him.

His hands reached out for me and I grasped them, pulling his spirit from his body until I gazed into his eyes. As the room fell away from around us we gazed at one another, completely locked together. He no longer had a scar and I sorely missed it already. I traced his face where it should have been.

We were both younger, exactly the way we were when we had met and fallen in love. Reaching up I wound my fingers into his girls then drew his lips to mine, finding them warm and gently like they had always been before.

Turning around I saw my family crying. My son and daughter flung themselves over our bodies, sobbing their hearts out and I longed to call out to them, to tell them everything was alright. "We must go." Storm Shadow told us gently but his eyes were resting proudly on his son and his children, quietly watching them all before finally looking towards us. "The others are waiting."

Looking up I heard a bark so I squinted into the bright misty light that Storm Shadow stood before. Glancing to my family one last time I took Snake's hand and walked forwards. "Faith?" I called out in hope as the light began to stretch behind us, the world falling far behind us.

I saw the bounding shape of a dog and I screamed. "Faith!" I ran to her, beaming as she leaped into my arms and licked my face, rolling as we reunited once more. Her golden eyes gazed up at me as she whined, panting heavily before jumping on me again.

"About time you two showed up."

"Heavy?" I looked up and he laughed, grinning as he nodded.

"We've been waiting for you." Scarlet said as she walked into view, Ripcord close behind her. "For a long, long time."

"Hello princess, creepy Zen Master, how was life?" I beamed widely, watching as those who had been taken from me walked into view, one by one. Duke hugged Ana from behind, gazing down at me with brotherly love as I slowly stood, Faith pressed closely into my legs.

Breaker waved as Lady Jaye walked into view, holding Flint's hand tightly with Roadblock not far behind. General Joe nodded to me and I smiled, unwavering love filling my heart as I gazed at them all. "You two certainly took your time. We've been waiting here for years just for you." Ana said to me as she smiled. "Now, we're finally all here."

"But what about my children?" I asked. "I want to wait for them."

"You can." Storm said as he walked past me to stand with the others. "When we walk through the door, it closes behind us but there are always windows you can watch through. You will never truly be cut off from them." Relaxing I felt Snake hug me from behind. "Brother, you have taken your vow to your death. There is nothing binding it to you now." Storm Shadow told him with a nod. I blinked then looked up at Snake Eyes.

"What does he mean?" I asked him softly but he let go of me and turned me to face him, gripping my shoulders as he gazed into my eyes. Then he spoke.

"I love you Kaze." Blind shock settled over me as I heard his voice for the first time. It was so delicately accented, so exotic that I couldn't even place its origin. The perfect baritone sound thrummed every string in my body, husky and tender with emotion of unbelievable quality as the words powered into my core.

"Snake…" I whispered to him, my hand still slid into his curly hair.

"I have loved you since the moment you stepped out of that hut and will continue to do so for the rest of eternity. The way you understood me like no other, I did not need to say a word and you could read me letter to letter." He pulled me close, never taking his eyes from mine. "You have no idea how much I wanted to say something to you."

"I know." I nodded my head, stroking his hair tenderly as I smiled serenely at him. "I've always known. I'm glad you didn't though, because I knew you would never have forgiven yourself if you had." Unbridled love filled his eyes and I truly felt like the most beautiful, loved and lucky woman in all of creation.

"Alright you two, enough of that. Who's up for one last adventure?" Heavy Duty asked, cracking his knuckles as he turned to the star of bright sunlight that stood not too far away from us. We joined the line, turning to face this new unknown.

"I'm up for it." I nodded. "Anyone else?"

"As long as I got my team with me, I'm up for anything." Roadblock said. "As long as there's some ass kicking thrown into the mix."

"Well then. What are we waiting for?" Duke asked. "We all ready?"

"Hell yeah!" We chorused and I lowered my stance as everyone did the same, reaching out to grab Snake's hand whilst my other found Storm's. He looked at me and gave me a firm nod.

"Three…two...one…HO-AH!"

"HO-AH!" We all bellowed then thundered towards the light, everyone holding hands as Faith bounded beside me at my heels. The brilliance of light and warmth sang before my eyes but it did not hurt. I no longer felt pain. Wind danced beneath my feet as we raced for this new adventure, broad smiles lighting everyone's face as we all leaped into the unknown, allowing the light to swallow our souls as we held on tightly to one another.

And then I saw it…and it was _beautiful._

* * *

**Well. Thank you for sticking with me to the end. A little bit of a cliff hanger but, you know what? I think that's exactly how Kaze would have liked it to have been. So this is the end, please tell me what you thought of the entire thing. I'm proud of this one, really proud, but I can't say this story would ever have happened without those who actually made G.I Joe so thank you guys. Great job. This is Silver sighing off, over and out.**

**HO-AH!**


End file.
